Mismatched Curse
by Wolfcreations16
Summary: In Breezeclan, it is considered a curse when a cat is born with two different color eyes. These cats are made apprentices and are banished before they are made warriors. Swift(swiftkit) is born with this 'curse' and is soon banished forever. She joins up with a tom and they both join a rogue pack. She then has to decide against love or her birth clan. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: welcome to Mismatched curse everyone. If you haven't read Heart of the Moon, please check it out. I am not done with Heart of the Moon yet, but this is my other story I will be writing. And yes, I will still continue writing Heart of the Moon. No worries. Without further ado, please enjoy the first parts of Mismatched curse**

…

**Breezeclan**

**Leader: Stormstar**\- dark grey she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes

**Deputy: Birdsong**\- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and muzzle

**Med-cat: Honeysong**\- light yellow-golden she-cat with white muzzle and dark amber eyes

Warriors

**Haildrop**\- white tom with grey paws and blue eyes

**Littlewind**\- black furred she-cat with grey tabby stripes and light amber eyes

**Amberwind**\- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Wildleaf**\- dark brown she-cat with black paws and leafy green eyes

**Grassheart**\- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Sootwind**\- black furred tom with grey paws and green eyes

**Tanglebreeze**\- scruffy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Runningstorm**\- grey tom with silver-grey eyes

**Wildsong**\- brown tabby tom with blue-violet eyes

**Grassclaw**\- white furred tom with brown tortoiseshell pattern and green eyes

**Fernwind**\- light grey she-cat with leafy green eyes

**Tigersong**\- dark ginger she-cat with silver stripes and yellow-amber eyes

**Dapplespot**\- black furred she-cat with a white dappled side and blue eyes

Queens

**Dawnmist**\- pale brown fur with misty blue eyes :kits with Haildrop:

(**Stormkit**\- dark grey tom-kit with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

**Cherrykit**\- black and grey she-kit with icy blue eyes and white spot between ears)

**Forestwind**\- dark brown fur with hazel eyes :kits with Sootwind:

(**Acornkit**\- light brown tom-kit with hazel eyes and darker brown tail

**Swiftkit(main character)** – light grey fur with black stripes and one blue, one green eyes)

…

Prologue

The pregnant queen ran towards camp. The kits were coming soon. Sootwind was helping her along the way. "How are you feeling Forestwind," he asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm about to have kits and we are racing back to camp in the middle of a storm. Ya, I'm doing great," Forestwind said sarcastically. Sootwind chuckled and they both entered camp. They started walking towards the Breezeclan nursery.

Forestwind felt a pain surge throughout her body. She stumbled on the floor panting. Honeysong came racing out of the med-cat den with a mouthful of herbs.

"We need to drag her to the nursery; it's not safe for her kits to be born out in the open of a storm. Help me," Honeysong told Sootwind calmly.

They grabbed Forestwind's scruff and dragged her towards the nursery. Another wave of pain went throughout her body. '_This is unbearable_,' she thought to herself as another wave of pain came.

She gritted her teeth and yowled. Sootwind pulled her onto the grassy nest. He licked her cheek comfortably. "I need as much space as possible. Please grab Dawnmist's kits and help bring them out of the nursery," Honeysong growled to Sootwind.

He nodded and helped Dawnmist bring her day old kits out of the nursery. The clan gathered around the outside of the nursery. "Let's hope she isn't cursed," a voice sneered. Sootwind set down Cherrykit and snarled at the cat.

Runningstorm walked to the front of the group of cats with his tail held high. "Why so angry brother," he sneered. Sootwind flicked his ear in annoyance and padded back into the nursery.

Forestwind had a rabbit bone in between her teeth. She squealed and bit down on bone. A little fur ball slipped out and Honeysong licked it clean.

"Tom," she said. She put the little kit near Forestwind's belly and put her paws on her belly. "One more kit, come on Forestwind," Honeysong purred. Sootwind sat behind the queens' head and licked her cheek repeatedly.

He looked at the little kit, which was now suckling milk. He smiled and turned his attention back to Forestwind. She bit down on the rabbit bone and another fur ball slipped out.

Honeysong licked the kit. "She-cat," she said. Forestwind smiled and lokoed up at Sottwind. The little tom was light brown and the she-kit was light grey with black stripes. "What should we name them?" she purred to Sootwind.

Honeysong stood up and walked out of the nursery. Forestwind heard the clan cheering. "How about Acornkit," she said to Sootwind. "Remembering the forest again," he purred.

She nodded slightly and licked the little kit. "Alright, so I guess I name the she-kit," he said. "Hmm," he purred thoughtfully. He put his nose near the little kit and it squirmed quickly next to Forestwind. "How about Swiftkit," he purred. Acornkit and Swiftkit both mewled.

Sootwind cleared his throat and nuzzled Forestwind. Runningstorm came barging inside the nursery. "Hey, there are the little rabbits," he purred mockingly. Sootwind glared at him and Forestwind growled.

"At least we have kits, unlike you. You don't even have a mate," Forestwind snarled. "Watch your temper Forest," he sneered. Hearing her rogue name, Forestwind lashed her tail and flattened her ears. "Let's hope they aren't cursed," he said.

"Runningstorm," Birdsong snarled. Runningstorm looked behind his shoulder innocently. "Don't ruin this celebration. Make yourself useful and help Dawnmist bring her kits back into the nursery," the deputy growled.

Runningstorm sighed and stood up. "I was suppose to be deputy. Remember that birdy," he growled before he padded out of the nursery.

"He is such a nuisance," Birdsong sighed. She looked at the little kits and purred. "Congratulations you two," she said and padded out of the nursery. Sootwind purred a thank you and looked back down at his kits. "Want me to leave you to rest, or are you hungry, or do you want me to stay here with you," he said.

Forsetwind purred and chuckled. "I'm fine, you should go get some rest, you have dawn patrol tomorrow remember," she said. Sootwind licked her one more time and padded out. Forestwind stayed in the nursery alone for a little.

She sighed and looked at her kits. "I hope they aren't cured," she whispered. Dawnmist came inside with Cherrykit dangling from her jaws. Runningstorm came with Stormkit dangling from his jaws.

Dawnmist curled up into the nest and gently placed down Cherrykit. Runningstorm roughly placed Stormkit down and chuckled when he mewled. "He's a future warrior, not a dismantled rabbit," she snarled. Runningstorm huffed and padded out of the den.

Dawnmist bowed her head to Forestwind and fell asleep with her kits. Forestwind curled her tail over her kits and rested her head on her paws. "I hope," she whispered before falling into a well-deserved rest.

…

**A/N: How was that? I didn't know how long to make the prologue so here it is. Also, I will add the alegiances for other clans and cats when they are introduced in the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Mismatched curse and please also check out Heart of the Moon. Thank you.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: welcome to chapter one (technically) in Mismatched curse. Please R&amp;R. This story is in Swiftkit's perspective alright. Please enjoy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

"Why won't she open her eyes yet," I heard a voice whine. It sounded strange but I remember his scent. It was my brother Acornkit. "Let Swiftkit open her eyes when she feels like it ok," I heard a familiar voice say. It sounded like my mother.

I heard Acornkit huff and stomp out of the nursery. I felt a rough tongue on my head. My mother must have fallen asleep, because I heard her steady breathing. I wonder what the world is like. I might as well take a small little peek. I slowly started opening my eyes.

I saw what seemed like grass all around the walls and the grass nest me and my mother shared. Beside our nest, was a small little puddle formed by a green ball. I lifted myself up and adjusted to my legs. "You're awake," I heard a voice whisper. I turned around and came face to face with a dark grey cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes.

"Wow. Look at your eyes," he said. I smiled a little and looked at my reflection. I looked weird. My fur was light grey with black stripes. That was the normal part. My eyes were two different colors! My right eye was green and my left eye was blue. "Cool!" I exclaimed.

The cat who spoke started giggling. "Well my name is Stormkit," he said between laughs. What was my name? I remembered my mother refer to me as Swiftkit. That must be my name. "My name is Swiftkit," I replied.

A cat came barging into the nursery. It toppled me over and pinned me down. I looked up and saw Acorntkit's hazel eyes looked down at me. "You are finally awake," he meowed. I nodded and he got off of me. I stood up and followed him and Stormkit out of the nursery.

Camp was **huge**! I saw four other holes around camp. There were hills protecting the camp and a tiny water hole on the far right side. On the far left was a food pile. "Come on. We will show you the warriors den and the med-cat den," Stormkit said.

Acornkit was running towards another small cat. I followed Stormkit to the nearest hole. It led down a tunnel and smelled strongly of herbs. "This is the med-cat den. Honeysong isn't here right now, so we can't go in there right now," he explained to me. I nodded slightly and followed him to the farthest hole from the nursery.

It smelled like a whole lot of cats, but I distinctly scented my father's scent. "Warriors den, we can't go in there until we are warrior's," he said and flicked his tail to another hole. "That's the leaders den. Stormstar is my mother's sister. So I am kin with the leader. Isn't that awesome," he said excitedly. "Lucky," I muttered. We ran back to the nursery, but we sat outside of it.

"I will get Forestwind. Your father went on a hunting patrol I think," he said before entering the nursery. I sat outside for a while. My brother came up to me with the cat he ran to earlier. "This is Cherrykit, Stormkit's sister," my brother said.

Cherrykit had black and grey fur with icy blue eyes and a white spot in between her ears. She was very pretty. She nodded to me and I nodded back. Stormkit raced out of the nursery. My mother was close behind him.

She was smiling. I looked up at her, and her smiled started to fade. "Oh dear," I heard her mutter. I tilted my head with confusion. She rushed past me and into the med-cat den. When Stormkit was showing me around, I guess that Honeysong came back. I looked towards the den my mom entered. "Haha, your mother doesn't love you," I heard Cherrykit snort.

Ok, forget about me calling her pretty. I hung my head and stared in between my paws. "Cherrykit stop it, you made her sad," I heard Stormkit growl. Cherrykit hissed and I heard her stomp away. Was it true? Did my mother not love me? I felt heat next to me. I looked up to my side and saw Stormkit sitting there.

He was a good friend. He was nice enough to show me around camp, complimented my eyes, and defended me right now. I smiled and nudged him a little. I stood up and batted his ears playfully. Acornkit walked down the tunnel to the medicine den. I shrugged and yelped when Stormkit pounced on me.

I struggled under his weight. I found strength in my fore legs and pushed him off. He landed on the floor next to me with a thud. He and I started giggling. Moments later, my mother, brother and a light yellowish-golden she-cat came out of the tunnel. The other she-cat must have been Honeysong.

I lifted myself up and sat down. "Is she a curse," I heard a voice sneered behind me. It sounded familiar. The scent was strong to. "Shut it Runningstorm," my mother snarled. Runningstorm. Now I remember, I heard his voice the day I was born. I turned around and saw a grey tom with silver-grey eyes staring at me. "I was right, she is a curse," he said.

My mother sighed and I felt anger build up inside me. "Acornkit, go get Stormstar please," Honeysong said. Acornkit hesitated but ran towards the hole farthest from us. I stared terrified at Stormkit.

She looked at me and frowned. "We will keep her for a while. When it is her warrior ceremony, she will be banished forever," I heard Stormstar whisper to my mother. Banished forever? What does she mean? I don't want to leave home. Where will I go? A million questions popped up in my head. I looked at Stormkit and he had sorrow in his eyes. I sighed.

I was lifted into the air by Forestwind and she carried me over to the entrance of camp. She set me down and looked me in the eyes. "I know you must be really scared and confused," she started, "but you are a curse. The mismatched curse has reappeared." "Mismatched curse?" I questioned.

"Two different color eyes is a curse to Breezeclan Swiftkit," my mother growled softly to me. A group of cats came into camp with prey dangling from their jaws. I saw a black furred tom with grey paws and green eyes pad towards me and Forestwind. He smelled like my father. He had a small rabbit in his jaws.

He sprinted towards us. Wow, he was **very** fast. I wonder if I will ever be that fast? I shook my head and looked up at him. He was frowning, but his eyes were full of love. "No matter, she is still my daughter and I will love her until she is banished," he said. What does that word mean?

"What does _banished_ mean?" I asked them. My mother sighed and my father looked down. "It's when you must leave the territory of your clan and never return," he said. **WHAT**!? I looked at them shocked. "Why do I have to be cursed?" I asked.

"It just happens to unlucky cats," my mother said softly. My father smothered me with licks and picked me up gently. "Sootwind," I heard Runningstorm call to my father. My father tightened his jaws around me and I squealed with the sudden force. He loosened his grip on me and turned around.

"What is it Runningstorm," my father growled between my fur. "Sorry about your cursed one," Runningstorm sneered. I am pretty sure he wasn't sorry. My father huffed and turned around. He carried me to the nursery hole and set me down gently. I ran down the tunnel and leapt onto the grass nest. I was exhausted with all the stuff I did today. Sure it was almost mid-day, but I was too tired to care.

Forestwind lied next to me and Acornkit fell asleep quickly. I still scented Sootwind. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

…

I woke up hours later and looked around the nursery. I heard Acornkit, Stormkit, and Cherrykit outside. Was it morning? I pulled myself up and ran out of the tunnel. I ran right into Cherrykit outside the tunnel. The sun was shining bright and they were right outside the nursery.

"Get off me you curse," I heard Cherrykit growl underneath me. I leapt off of her and ran next to Stormkit. "Why are you so angry Cherrykit," Stormkit growled. He was defending me again. I don't know why, but it irritated me. I wanted to prove to them that I can stand up for myself. "I can defend myself you know. Don't call me a curse fox-dung," I growled to both Cherrykit and Stormkit.

"Wow someone had a mood-swing," Acornkit joked. I shot him a quick glare and turned back to CHerrykit. "That curse needs to control herself," Cherrykit growled. "Stop calling me that," I snarled. I unsheathed my tiny claws and flattened my ears. "Curse, curse, curse, curse," she snorted.

I growled and leapt towards her. I landed her and set my paws on her shoulder. I put my back legs against her paws and pinned her down. Adrenaline rushed through me. She easily pushed me off and I went flying away. I landed on the floor and hit my head hard. I groaned and pulled myself up. My fur was sticking out in all directions and was covered in dirt.

Acornkit and Stormkit stood between me and Cherrykit. Cherrykit was a lot bigger than me but I didn't care about size. I lashed my short tail and sat down. I sheathed my claws and all my adrenaline was drained. I panted slowly at the sudden boost lost and felt my body grow heavier.

Sootwind and Haildrop came rushing towards us. "What happened," Sootwind growled. He was scary when he was mad. I cowered down and hung my head. He sighed and looked at the other kits. "Cherrykit and Swiftkit, you two will be staying in the nursery for a week, you will not come out," Haildrop growled. I was going to argue but I knew better. Cherrykit, on the other hand, didn't know better.

"That isn't fair, she attacked me first," she whined. "You kept calling me names," I retorted. "You ran into me," she growled back. If our fathers weren't standing there, I would have fought her again. I let out an irritated sigh and turned around to enter the nursery. I heard Cherrykit chuckle behind me. Somebody growled, because she soon stopped laughing. I smirked lightly and leapt into my nest.

Forestwind and Dawnmist were both outside, so the nursery was empty. Drowsiness started entering my body and I rested my head on my tiny paws. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep. Minutes later, I heard stomping of feet. Cherrykit's scent was strong and I knew she was in the nursery with me.

How I wish Acornkit or Stormkit came in, but my father told them not to. I heard shuffling of feet and a small thump. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Cherrykit lying on her side. Two days since I was born and I was already in trouble. I guess I woke up angry today.

I didn't fall asleep, I wanted out already. I opened my eyes and sat up. Cherrykit must not have fallen asleep because she lifted her head and looked at me. I guess one of us should apologize. I sighed. "I'm sorry for starting the fight and getting us in trouble," I said, "and also for dragging you into it." Cherrykit sighed and sat up. "I am sorry for calling you a name," she whispered. I smiled softly.

"So, are we good," I asked. "Ya, just for now ok," she replied and laid back down. I looked towards the tunnel. As if on cue, Acornkit and Stormkit came running inside. Acornkit tackled me and pinned me down. I started giggling. He got off of me and sat down in the nest. Stormkit sat next to him.

"We talked to Sootwind and Haildrop, and they said that you can come out in two sunrises," Stormkit said excitedly. I smiled and bounded over to Cherrykit. She was also smiling and she sat back up. I went back to my nest with Acornkit and Dawnmist and Forestwind came inside. I settled down in the nest and curled up next to Acornkit. Our mother curled around us and we fell asleep.

...

**A/N: how was chapter numerdo uno. (I am Mexican btw :3) Please rate and review and also check out Heart of the Moon Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter to Mismatched curse. Hope you guys enjoy. Please rate and review. Also, please check out Heart of the Moon. It's another story I'm writing. Ok, please enjoy this chapter.**

Review

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: **Stormstar isn't evil; she is just protecting her clanfrom the 'curse'.

**Another clan will be in this chapter, so there will be an allegiance in the beginning. **

…

Rockclan

**Leader: Pebblestar**\- white furred tom with dark grey circles on lower back, green eyes

**Deputy: Stumpytail**\- cream colored tom with light brown patches and short tail, pale blue eyes

**Med-cat: Coalshatter**\- black tom with grey paws, dark amber eyes

Warriors

**Skyrock**\- pale ginger she-cat and blue-grey underbelly, sky blue eyes

**Cliffshadow**\- brown furred tom with black paws, dark green eyes

**Goldenleap**\- golden brown she-cat with long legs, dark green eyes

**Shadowdust**\- black furred tom with dusty brown paws, amber eyes

**Nightstone**\- black furred tom, pale yellow eyes

**Firelight**\- dark orange she-cat, amber eyes

**Lizardgaze**\- pale brown tom, pale green eyes

**Cloudrock**\- white fluffy she-cat with brown paws, sky blue eyes

**Bramblehawk**\- light brown tom with black streaks, green eyes

**Blueboulder**\- blue-grey tom with brown muzzle and paws, dark brown eyes

**Boulderflame**\- tawny brown tom, amber eyes

**Falconscreech**\- silver she-cat with white stripes, golden yellow eyes

**Shadowrock**\- black tom with brown stripes, blue-green eyes

**Sanddust**\- light ginger and white tom, amber eyes

**Rockpelt**\- dark grey tom with white underbelly, chest, and paws, amber eyes

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

I opened my eyes to find my father's two green eyes staring at me. I jerked my head back in surprise. Sootwind smiled and nudged me onto my feet. I looked around the nursery. Everyone was gone except for Cherrykit.

Oh ya, we were grounded. I sighed and looked at my father. I stood up and stretched. "You two can leave the nursery tomorrow, for today, you have to stay here," he said. I nodded my head without looking at him and perked my ears up.

A loud yowl rang in the nursery. Sootwind turned around and looked at the tunnel entrance. I scented the air. An unfamiliar scent filled my senses. "Rockclan is attacking," I heard Runningstorm yowl.

My father rushed outside of the nursery. I ran next to Cherrykit, who was at the back of the nursery. "What's happening," she said frantically. I ignored her question and stared at the tunnel entrance. Acornkit and Stormkit bolted inside the nursery. Their eyes were wide and full of shock.

They were panting heavily. I noticed a cut on Stormkit's side. "What happened," I asked. "A Rockclan cat scratched me," he said shakily. Acornkit had his tiny claws unsheathe and his ears flattened. They bolted next to me and Cherrykit. I heard yowling and painful screeches.

Forestwind and Dawnmist came bolting inside. They had scratches here and there, but they were fine. They sat near us and circled us with their tails. A nasty scent filled my nose. Blood. A cat came struggling inside the nursery. It clearly wasn't a Breezeclan cat. It was a cream colored tom and he had light brown patches. His pale blue eyes looked deadly.

"Stumpytail, what is the meaning of this," my mother growled. Stumpytail, I looked at his tail and noticed it was really short. "We heard that you had a curse one, it will affect all of us if it isn't executed," he growled. His voice was deep and scratchy.

His pale blue eyes glared at me. "You will not touch her," my mother snarled. I noticed her claws unsheathed and her ears were flattened. "Ok I won't touch her," Stumpytail growled sarcastically. He charged forward and Forestwind threw herself at him. They wrestled inside the small nursery. Dawnmist told us to stay in the corner of the nursery. She sat near us protectively.

I saw Stumpytail pin my mother down. He lifted his unsheathed claws and I saw him aiming for her throat. "No!" I yowled and leapt onto his back. I sunk my tiny claws into his fur and he tried to shake me off. I held on and bit down. My teeth punctured through his skin and I tasted blood for the first time. I held on tight and heard him growl.

He slammed me against the nursery wall, crushing me. I yelped and let go. He turned around and was about to slash his claws at me. If it wasn't for Runningstorm, I would be wounded badly. He must have ran inside when I was attacking Stumpytail. They wrestled around the nursery.

Forestwind came to my side. I stared at the fighting toms and I licked the blood away from my mouth. I hated the taste and smell of it. Runningstorm pinned down Stumpytail and bit down on his ear. He yowled painfully and pushed off Runningstorm. Stumpytail ran outside.

"Rockclan retreat," I heard him yowl. Runningstorm ran through the tunnel. I stared at the tunnel. Stormkit, Acornkit, and Cherrykit ran next to me. "That was awesome," I heard Cherrykit exclaim. "You were brave," Acornkit said. Stormkit stayed silent.

"Where did you learn to do that," my mother whispered in my ear. I looked at her and shrugged. She sighed and licked the top of my head. I stood up and shook out my pelt. Sootwind came inside. He looked at my mother.

"Go see Honeysong, she will treat your wounds," he said to my mother. "You don't have to worry about me," she said. "But I do, now please go see Honeysong," Sootwind said. My mother padded next to him, nuzzled him, and left the nursery. "You ok Stormkit," he said.

"I think," Stormkit said. I looked at his cut, it was bleeding slightly. I helped him lick the blood away. He smiled and I turned towards my father. "You two can come out now," he sighed and went through the tunnel. I took a glance at the nursery. The nests were torn up and the walls had holes in them. I walked out of the nursery.

The sky was darkening and the sun was going down. I watched Stormstar leap onto the Meeting Hill. "We have emerged victorious in the attack of Rockclan. However, we have lost a life," she said. I looked around and saw Grassheart on the ground, laying still. It was the first time I saw a dead cat. I looked back up at Stormstar.

"Grassheart was a brave and loyal cat and we will never forget her. She now walks with Starclan. You may sit vigil for her," she concluded and leapt off the Meeting Hill. After the meeting, I saw Fernwind and Wildleaf sitting vigil for Grassheart. I sat outside the nursery, since the warriors were repairing it. Stormkit sat next to me.

"Want to go on the small hill outside the leaders den," he whispered to me. I nodded and followed him to the hill. We sat down and I faced the direction of the sunset. It filled the sky with orange and yellow colors. A chilly breeze went throughout camp and I shivered slightly.

Stormkit sat next to me and curled his tail around me, warming me up. "Thank you," I murmured. He smiled and looked at the sunset. "Why did Rockclan have to attack us, if they didn't, Grassheart could still be alive," I said.

I rested my head on his shoulder without noticing. "I don't know," he muttered. "Stumpytail said something about me," I muttered. "No he said about a curse," Stormkit said. "I am the curse Stormkit," I sighed. "Nobody needs me here, I will only cause trouble," I added.

"So I'm a nobody to you," Stormkit whispered. "No," I said and looked up at him, "why do you say that." "Well you said nobody needs you, I need you so that means I am a nobody to you," he said. I smiled. "No, you're not a nobody," I said. He smiled and nudged me.

I looked back at the sunset. I flicked my ear and heard running. I turned around and saw Acornkit running up to us. I sighed. I wanted to be alone with my only friend. Acornkit slowed down and nodded to us. "They said the nursery won't be finished until tomorrow, so we have to sleep outside," he said.

Stormkit nodded and stood up. I stood up as well and stretched. Acornkit ran back to Cherrykit, so Stormkit and I were alone. I glanced at him and followed him to the nursery. Dawnmist and Forestwind were curled up. Acornkit and Cherrykit were sleeping next to them. I looked around and saw my father walk to us.

Sootwind was smiling. I curled up next to Forestwind and Acornkit. Sootwind curled around my mother and his tail curled around me and Acornkit. I heard Forestwind purr and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun rising up in the air. The air was cool and there were clouds in the sky. Not enough to form a storm, but enough to block out the sun. I sighed and stretched. I accidently pushed Acornkit. He groaned and rolled onto my back paw. I pushed him off and stood up. I saw Amberwind, Haildrop, Runningstorm, and Wildsong walk out of camp.

I stood up and padded to the tiny water hole. I took a drink of water and yawned. I watched Stormkit pad towards me. I smiled and walked to him. "Morning," he told me through a yawn. It sounded funny and I giggled. He crouched down and leapt at me. He toppled me over and pinned me down.

"Bow down to me, Stormstar, the future clan leader," he said. "Looks like I have some competition," I heard a voice purr. I looked past Stormkit and saw Stormstar sitting down. I smiled and pushed Stormkit off of me. "What was your warrior name," I asked.

"Stormcloud," she responded. "Cool," Stormkit exclaimed. I smiled and padded away from them. Acornkit was play-fighting with Cherrykit. The warriors were basking in the sun and Honeysong was outside the med-cat den. I sighed and walked back to Stormkit.

"There isn't anything to do today," I told him. He nodded and looked around camp. "Come on, let's go play with Cherrykit and Acornkit," he said. I nodded and followed him to the playing kits. We ran towards them.

I pinned down my brother and Stormkit pinned down Cherrykit. They both squealed. Stormkit and I giggled. Cherrykit frowned and Acornkit smiled. "We win," Stormkit said. "No fair, you guys sneaked attacked us," Cherrykit whined.

I sighed and got off of Acornkit. "What do you want to do," Acornkit asked us. Me and Stormkit shrugged. Cherrykit had a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned in and lowered her voice. "Want to sneak out of camp," she whispered. "I think the warriors and Stormstar had enough trouble already with the Rockclan attack," Acornkit said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe," Cherrykit said, "or maybe you're too scared." Acornkit frowned and huffed. "I just don't want to cause trouble is all," he said. Stormkit and I exchanged a knowing glance. We stared at each other while they argued. "Hello, are you two listening," Cherrykit said.

I looked at her and Stormkit shook his head a little. My pelt heated up and I looked at my paws. "I said what you two think," Cherrykit said. I continued staring at my paws. "I don't know," Stormkit said.

Cherrykit frowned and flicked her ear. "Fine, I will go by myself then," she said annoyed. She walked past us towards the camp entrance. Acornkit, Stormkit, and I sat down. I saw a glimpse of different colors outside of camp. I smiled. The patrol that left was coming back. Cherrykit bolted out of camp.

I looked at the two kits. They also knew that she will get caught. Moments later, Cherrykit was being carried into camp by Haildrop. She was frowning and staring at the floor. We burst into laughter when Haildrop set Cherrykit down. She shot us a glare and I saw her hide back a smile.

"Swiftkit come here, we need to talk to you," I heard my mother call me. I looked around and saw her, Sootwind, Birdsong, Honeysong, and Stormstar sitting near the water hole. I stood up and started walking towards them. I glanced back at Stormkit, who had a worried look on his face.

I sprinted towards them and nearly ran into Sootwind. I sat down and looked up at the older cats. "As you now, you have two colored eyes," Honeysong said, "we don't mean to scare you, but you are a curse to the clan Swiftkit." I sighed. "I know, I heard Stormstar talk to Forestwind about me being banished," I confessed.

I looked at Stormstar and she had sadness in her eyes. "It's ok, I just want what's best for the clan," I told them. Sootwind and Birdsong nodded. "Well, we will allow you to stay until the other kits become warriors. When it is their warrior ceremony, y-you will be banished," Stormstar stuttered.

I held back tears and nodded. No matter what happens, I will have to leave Breezeclan. I really just don't want to leave Stormkit. I shook my head and looked at the group. "Well, it's settled then," Birdsong spoke up.

I nodded and stood up. Sootwind was murmuring comforting words to my mother. At least they will have Acornkit. I padded back to the other kits. "What did they talk about," Cherrykit said. My eyes narrowed and I past her and went into the nursery. It was finished, so I curled up into the grass nest.

Acornkit came inside and sat down beside me. "Want to talk," he said. "I want to be alone," I muttered, fighting off tears. He sighed and left me alone with the silence of the nursery. My eyes clouded with tears and I couldn't hold them back. I let the tears fall off my cheek and I covered my face with my tail.

Minutes later, I heard rocks being kicked aside. Someone was inside the nursery. "I want to be alone Acornkit," I said through a sob. The cat sat down near me. My senses were messed up because of crying, so I couldn't scent who the cat was. "I said I want to be alone," I said and lifted my head.

Stormkit had his tail on my side. I sighed. "Oh it's you," I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying. "Don't cry please," he whispered. I shook my head and covered my face, once again, with my tail. I heard Stormkit sigh and he moved my tail out of the way. I looked at him with my mismatched colored eyes. They were still a little clouded with tears, but I could see him clearly.

He licked my cheek comfortably. "Don't cry," he whispered again. My pelt grew hot and I smiled. "There, you look prettier when you smile," Stormkit said with a smile. I sighed and stood up. "Might want to sit back down, it's almost time to go to sleep," he said. Acornkit, Cherrykit, Dawnmist, and Forestwind came into the nursery.

I sat back down. I leaned towards Stormkit's ear. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and went to his nest with Cherrykit and Dawnmist. Acornkit lie next to me and fell asleep quickly. I looked at Forestwind, her eyes were red. "Were you crying," I whispered. She gave me a weak smile and curled up next to me and Acornkit.

"I didn't mean for this to happen to you," she whispered in my ear. I nuzzled her and purred. "I will be fine," I said. She licked the top of my head and rested her head on her paws. I curled up closer to her and closed my eyes. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

**A/N: Here we go peeps. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review and stuff. Love you peeps and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back to Mismatched curse everyone. Please review and follow and tell your friends about this story. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. And also, it skipped ahead to when she is made an apprentice so ya bye and enjoy.**

**Thanks to TheGhost129 and Swanfeather for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Swanfeather**\- I know this story is sad. It's supposed to be like that :3. I like SwiftxStorm to, but remember, she will leave soon.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Acornkit was jumping around and messing up the nursery. We turned 6 moons today and we will be made apprentices soon. I was so excited, but sad at the same time. In a couple of moons, I will have to leave the clan and Stormkit. I sighed and sat still when Forestwind groomed my fur.

I hated to get groomed, but I let her do it this time. I know that I will miss it. Sootwind stalked into the nursery with Haildrop behind him. Stormkit and Cheryykit will also be becoming apprentices today with me and Acornkit. Our fathers sat down with their chests puffed out and their heads held high.

"I am very proud of all of you," Haildrop said. "Swiftkit, Runningstorm will like to speak with you," Sootwind said softly. I nodded and escaped my mother's tongue. I walked past the two warriors and headed outside. Tigersong, Dapplespot, and Tanglebreeze all glared at me all the way to Runningstorm.

My mismatched colored eyes stared back at them. I turned my head and saw Runningstorm sitting down in front of me. I hesitantly sat down and looked up at him. "You will get your revenge one day don't you worry," he spoke softly. I tilted my head slightly. When I opened my jaws to ask a question, he stood up and bolted to Tigersong, Dapplespot, and Tanglebreeze.

I watched him run away. I don't want revenge for something I couldn't control. I shook my head slightly and padded back to the nursery. Acornkit, Cherrykit, and Stormkit sat outside the nursery with their pelts groomed down. I looked in awe at Stormkits pelt. I smiled and sat down next to Acornkit.

"We just need to wait for the hunting patrol to return, and then Stormstar will make the announcement," Acornkit whispered excitedly in my ear. I nodded and stared at the camp entrance with patiently.

"Why can't we do it with them gone, it won't hurt anyone," Cherrykit whined. I sighed, she always whines for everything. "Well maybe if you have more patience, you can wait until dusk," I growled. She huffed and lashes her tail. "I didn't ask you curse," she muttered.

That drove me crazy. "What did you say," I snarled and stood up from where I was sitting. "You heard me curse," she growled. Control your anger, control your anger, control your anger. I can't control it. I lashed my tail and unsheathed my claws. They were bigger and sharper than when I was a smaller kit.

"Shut up," I snarled. "You can't tell me what to do curse," she growled mockingly and stood up. She was clearly itching for a fight or some excitement. I forced my fur to lie flat and I sat back down next to Acornkit. I sunk my claws into the ground and flicked my ear in anger.

"I win," Cherrykit sneered. I stared at the entrance again and saw specks of color in the distance. Finally they returned. I sighed and watched Wildsong, Fernwind, Littlewind and Amberwind walk into camp with prey dangling from their jaws.

They each had two or three. Prey was plentiful these days and the new apprentices will get more. I smiled and watched Birdsong nod to the warriors. She padded into Stormstars den Moments later; Stormstar came out of her den and padded towards the Meeting Hill.

Excitement overwhelmed me and it took all my strength to not mess up my groomed fur. "Gather around here for a clan meeting," Stormstar yowled. Forestwind and Dawnmist led us to the front of the Meeting Hill. I sat in between Stormkit and Acornkit.

"These kits have reached the age of six moons and are now ready to become apprentices," Stormstar started. She looked down at us, happiness in her eyes. "Cherrykit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cherrypaw. Wildleaf will be your mentor. Wildleaf, you are ready for another apprentice, please pass down all you know to Cherrypaw," she yowled.

Wildleaf touched noses with the newly names Cherrypaw and sat down next to her. "Acornkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Acornpaw. Your mentor will be Dapplespot. Dapplespot, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass down your knowledge and courage to Acornpaw," Stormstar yowled. I am next.

Dapplespot touched noses with my brother and sat down. Stormstar's amber eyes landed on me. I raised my head higher. "Swiftkit, until your time here is over; you shall be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Birdsong. Birdsong, you have mentored Sootwind well, I hope you do the same with Swiftpaw," Stormstar said.

The deputy was my mentor. Birdsong sat in front of me and we touched noses. She sat next to me and I watched Stormkit. "Stormkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Tigersong. Tigersong, you have mentored Haildrop well, I hope you do the same with his son," Stormstar said.

Tigersong brushed past me and touched noses with Stormpaw. "Cherrypaw, Acornpaw, Swiftpaw, Stormpaw," the clan cheered our names. Stormstar dismissed the clan and I padded straight to Stormpaw. I sat next to him and we both looked at our new mentors. Cherrypaw and Acornpaw sat next to us. Birdsong, Tigersong, Dapplespot, and Wildleaf were in a circle talking with each other.

I saw Birdsong lash her tail. What were they talking about? I glanced at Stormpaw and smiled. His dark blue eyes seemed mystical to me. They glimmered and sparkled with excitement. Then again, they always sparkle. I turned my head back at the mentors. They were all padding towards us. "We will show you the borders firs," Wildleaf said.

We nodded and followed the mentors out of camp. Out of camp, the grass was bright green and swaying in the calm wind. There was no trees, but what seemed like miles and miles of plains. "Watch your step, there are rabbit holes and badger holes almost everywhere," Tigersong said stepping over a hole.

We followed her straight to the right of camp. I faintly heard the rushing over water and the ground became softer. I saw flowers scrambled over the territory and the ground was becoming more mud than grass. Then I saw it, the river that divides us with Lakeclan. "This is the border with us and Lakeclan, never cross it unless it's for emergencies," Birdsong explained.

We nodded and I looked at my pads. They were covered in mud. I sighed and followed Birdsong and the mentors. Lakeclan territory seemed to expand just as much as Breezeclan's territory. Birdsong held her tail up and looked across the river. A plump rabbit poked its head out of a bush on the other side of the river. Then, I saw a flash of white fur and the rabbit fell down.

A cat picked it up and looked across the river. "Greetings Icestream," Birdsong called. Icestreame set down the rabbit and licked her blue-grey paws. "Greetings Birdsong," she called. "How is Lakeclan doing," Birdsong said. "Very good, prey is plentiful and also herbs," Icestream said between licks. I looked at her eyes. They were just plain blue. Not anything like Stormpaw's. She met my glance and stood up abruptly. "A curse," she snarled. "You know the rule, we get rid of the curse by the time they are almost warriors or kill them," Birdsong explained calmly. What?! Kill them, they didn't tell me that. Tigersong and Dapplespot were whispering and glancing at me. I felt Stormpaw's warmth next to me and I smiled.

Icestream relaxed and sat back down. "Terribly sorry for the outburst," she apologized. A blur of blue-grey appeared into the bushes. No one seemed to notice but me, Strange. A she-cat with yellow eyes padded out of the bushes. "What's holding you up new deputy," the she-cat sneered.

Icestream growled softly, "Flowwave, get back to camp, Rainstar is could be waiting." Flowwave rolled her eyes and padded back into the bushes. Icestream bowed her head to us, picked up her rabbit, and disappeared into the bushes. Birdsong flicked her tail to us.

We followed her to another part of the territory. The grass disappeared and sand took its place. I looked around and saw piles and piles of rocks and boulders. "This is Rockclan territory, again, never cross it unless it is an emergency," Birdsong said. We nodded and followed to the last border. The rogue border is what Tigersong called it.

Again, I heard the rush of water. I saw a stream of water divide the territory with the forest not far away. I looked down at my reflection. I frowned. My light grey fur was a little darker, my black stripes were darker, and my eyes stood out from my fur. Same as when I was a kit, one blue, one green. I saw Stormstar's reflection next to mine.

His dark grey fur was what looked different from my pelt. We had the same black stripes, but totally different eyes. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He laughed lightly and lifted his shoulder lightly. I turned my head and saw the group padding away. I sighed and stood up.

My eyes caught a color of something. I turned around and saw one yellow eye, one amber eye in the bushes staring at me. I flicked my ears and turned to Stormpaw. "Are you coming Swiftpaw," he said. I looked back at the forested area and saw that the eyes disappeared. Who or what was that?

I turned around and followed Stormpaw back to camp. We entered camp and I noticed all my energy drained. Sootwind and Haildrop padded out of the apprentice den. "We made your nests so you won't have to do it. Being an apprentice is tiring," Sootwind said.

We each nodded gratefully and entered the apprentice den. I collapsed on the nest closest to the entrance. Stormpaw took the nest to behind mine. Acornpaw took the one to the right of Stormpaw's and Cherrypaw took the one in the back of the den. I stared outside for a while. It had grown dark and the moon was high in the sky.

The image of the two different colored eyes stayed in my head. Who was that? Are they a curse like me? I will check when I have free time. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"All Breezeclan cats are known for speed and agility," Birdsong began. They took us out early a little after dawn. "So today, we will be racing one another," Tigersong spoke up. By reputation, she was the fastest cat in Breezeclan. The starting and finishing lines were behind two rabbit holes. "Cherrypaw, you will race me first," Birdsong said and stood behind the rabbit hole.

Cherrypaw pranced over to her side and crouched down. Tigersong stood in front of the 'starting line' and turned to face the racers. "Ready… set… GO!" she yowled. Birdsong race on, followed by Cherrypaw. They disappeared over a hill. "Where does the race go to?" Acornpaw said.

"When you reach the rogue border, you turn around and head for the finish line," Wildleaf explained. "So be cautious so you won't fall into the bone chilling water ok," Dapplespot said. We sat their patiently, waiting for the racers to return. Moments later, I saw Birdsong's brown tabby fur. She sprinted straight to us, Cherrypaw was far away. Birdsong passed the finish line and Cherrypaw came in soon after. "Winner is Birdsong," Dapplespot said.

Cherrypaw was panting heavily while Birdsong was panting lightly. "Next up, Wildleaf and Stormpaw," Tigersong said. They began the race. I looked up at the sky. It was rather hot today and there were no clouds. A perfect day for a Breezclan cat. I didn't pay much attention to the race. All I knew was that Wildleaf won.

"Acornpaw and Dapplespot," Birdsong called. No way. I have to race against Tigersong. I looked at Tigersong. Her silver stripes standing out from her dark ginger fur. Her yellow-amber eyes stared at the racing cats. I sighed and looked at Stormpaw. "How was it," I asked him.

"Pretty good," he simply said. Acornpaw and Dapplespot came soon after. Dapplespot won. So far, the apprentices have lost to the mentors. "Last race, Swiftpaw and Tigersong," Birdsong called. I stiffened up and walked to the 'starting line'. "Good luck," Stormpaw told me.

"You're going to need it," Cherrypaw sneered. I crouched down and closed my eyes. I took in breath after breath. The countdown began. "Ready," my heart controlled its beating. "Set," my legs loosened up and I felt lighter than ever. "GO," I opened my eyes and raced forward.

"COME ON SWIFTPAW," I heard Acornpaw yowl. I passed the hill and I knew that nobody could see me now. I glanced to my side for a second, Tigersong wasn't there. I looked ahead of me without slowing down, she wasn't there either. I shook my head and sprinted forward, dodging badger holes and rabbit holes like I seen them there before.

In the distance, I saw the faint outline of the stream. I flattened my ears and sprinted faster. Swerving passed holes after holes. I smelled the fresh scent of water. I was close to the stream. I couldn't slow down though. I closed my eyes and landed into the water. I clawed at the edges and pulled myself out. I saw Tigersong racing towards me. I was beating her. I shook out my pelt and ran forward, passing Tigersong.

The water droplets that didn't fall off me when I shook out my pelt, where dripping off me when I ran. I felt free to do anything. My legs began to burn and my breaths were coming in faster. I was losing my stamina. I forced my mouth close to prevent myself from panting and ducked my head in. I sprinted faster than ever past the small hill. I lifted my head slightly and saw the apprentices and mentors.

I lashed my tail and ran faster. My muscles burn, my chest aching. My heart was pumping fast and I ran pass the finish line. I scooted to a stop and panted. I looked up and saw Tigersong barely passing the small hill. Did I really beat the fastest cat, am I the new fastest cat in Breezeclan.

Tigersong slowed down, defeated. She padded to us now and sat down. "Congratulations Swiftpaw, you have won the race," she said between pants. I kept panting. "Did you fall into the river," Birdsong said touching my wet pelt. I nodded briskly and sat down. I cleared my throat. "It really is bone chilling," I muttered. Dapplespot let out a chuckle and sat down.

Tigersong licked her paw and drew it over her ear. "Well next time, win a race without getting wet ok," she joked. I smiled and began grooming my pelt. Stormpaw helped me. I smiled at him and we continued grooming my pelt. "Well that's enough for today, I will tell Stormstar of your progress," Birdsong said and began walking back to camp.

Cherrypaw glared at me. I stopped licking my pelt and looked at her. "What," I asked. "You just want attention curse," she snarled and lashed her tail. "I beat Tigersong without cheating, how am I trying to get attention," I snarled back at her. "Curse," she muttered.

I ignored her. One day she is nice to me, the next, she wants to make my life miserable. As if I already don't know I am a curse. I sighed and stood up. "I don't need you to tell me all the time Cherrypaw. I know I am a curse, so just leave me alone," I snarled and sprinted away. I ran back to the rogue border.

"Swiftpaw," I heard Stormpaw yowl. I ignored it and continued running. This time, I sunk my claws into the ground and slid to a stop near the edge of the river.

I closed my eyes and sat down. I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection. "Why do I have to be different," I growled to myself. "Because being the same is boring," I heard a voice. I looked up and saw the eyes again. The cat's yellow eyes gleamed with sorrow and its amber eye showed the same emotion.

"Show yourself," I growled. I unsheathed my claws and stood up. "It's not like you learned battle moves already," the cat spoke. It was right. I was only shown the territory and how to race. I sighed and sheathed my claws. "Still, show yourself," I said. The eyes began to move forward.

I saw copper brown furred cat with white spots around his eyes. It was a sight to see. I shook my head. What's wrong with me? Admiring this cat like it was Stormpaw. "What's your name," I asked him. "That's for you to find out later on in your life mismatched curse," he said. "You better go," he said and looked behind me. He turned around to enter the forest again.

"Oh and we _will_ meet again someday," he said before entering the forest. How does he know I am a curse? Is he a clan cat? I stared in the direction he left. I heard the stomping of paws and turned around. Stormpaw was running towards me. I stood up and shook out my pelt.

"Hey are you ok," he asked. I nodded. I didn't want him worrying about the strange cat. "We should head back to camp fastest cat," he said with a wink. I smiled and followed him back to camp, the image of the copper brown cat still in my thoughts.

…

**A/N: Hooray for her being apprenticed. Who is that strange coppered brown tom? Find out later on in the story ok. Anyways, please rate, review, and follow and check out my other story: Heart of the Moon. Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations1 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Mismatched Curse. Hope you guys haven't waited too long ;). Anyways, thanks so much for all the positive reviews. **

**Reviews**

**Amberstorm233**\- Lol you're funny.

**I had other reviews but I can't check right now, internet to slow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Lakeclan**

**Leader: Rainstar**\- dappled silvery-grey she-cat, dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** **Icestream**\- white furred she-cat with blue-grey paws, blue eyes

**Med-cat: Morningrain**\- ginger furred she-cat, pale blue eyes

Warriors

**Moistleaf**-light grey tom, green eyes

**Whitelake**\- white she-cat with blue-grey underbelly, blueish grey eyes

**Waterstorm**\- ginger and grey long-furred tom and white tail tip, light blue eyes

**Splashripple**\- light grey tom with a splotch of ginger on back, amber eyes

**Flowwave**\- blue-grey she-cat, yellow eyes

**Wetice**\- white furred she-cat with a grey patch over left eye, blue eyes

**Poolfeather**\- soft blue-grey she-cat with white 'feather' mark on back, blue eyes

**Brackenheart**\- dark brown tortoiseshell tom with white paws, amber eyes

**Sparklestream**\- silver tabby she-cat with blue-grey tabby stripes, amber eyes

**Greyriver**\- light grey tom with blue-grey patches, green eyes

**Troutsong**\- blue-grey she-cat, grey eyes

**Minnowleaf**\- blue-grey she-cat with brown underbelly, green eyes

**Waterlily**\- white tabby she-cat with dainty greyish stripes, sky blue eyes

**Streamsong**\- blue-grey she-cat, amber eyes

**Stormdance**\- dark grey tom with white underbelly, mint green eyes

Apprentices

**Blackpaw**\- black furred tom with grey paws, icy blue eyes

**Icepaw**\- white she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, and tail tip, blue eyes

**Rainpaw**\- blue-grey she-cat with white spots around body, blue-green eye

…

I ran around camp looking for something to do. My training was not assigned today, because I was going to the gathering later on. Gratefully, Stormpaw was going to. I was both excited but nervous for the gathering. What will happen when they react to me being a curse? I shook the thought from my head when I saw Stormpaw's dark blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey," I spoke up. He nodded and looked around. "Follow me," he said and started padding out of camp. I shrugged and followed him. The grass swayed in the calm wind and the sun was surrounded, not covered, in clouds. I sighed and followed Stormpaw to the training area. He stopped and sat down. "What is it," I asked before sitting down next to him.

His eyes began to get watery. "I don't know what to do Swiftpaw," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked concerned. "When you have to leave," he said and turned his head so he was facing me. "I'll be fine," I reassured him. "I won't," he said and nuzzled me. I sat still, not knowing how to react. I smiled and nuzzled him back.

"I don't want you to leave, but I can't change Stormstar's mind," he said. I looked in the direction of the rogue border. The copper brown tom was still in my mind. "I will be fine, and when everything seems better, I will come by to visit ok," I said. He smiled and nuzzled me again.

"Stormpaw, where are you," I heard Cherrypaw yowl. I sighed and stood up. Her icy blue eyes shined in the darkening sky. "Why you out here with this curse," she sneered. I closed my eyes and held back a growl. "Cherrypaw leave her alone she did nothing wrong to you," Stormpaw growled. Cherrypaw huffed and sat down. "She will bring trouble to you Stormpaw. Don't get top attached to her, remember she has to leave," she mewed tauntingly.

It's been four days after we became apprentices. Birdsong taught me a couple of battle moves already. I lashed my tail and stared at her. She had a smug look and her fur was always groomed down. I chuckled to myself and started padding to her. She stood up and lashed her tail.

"Don't touch me curse," she snarled. "Like I would want to," I retorted and pushed pass her. I heard her growl before I entered camp. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a bird. Breezeclan only ate rabbits and birds, rarely mice. I cut the feathers off before I bit it. Minutes later, a Breezeclan patrol ran into camp.

I looked up from my half eaten bird and stared at Sootwind. He had wounds on him and his ear was bleeding heavily. "What happened," Stormstar yowled from outside her den. "Badger attack, we sent it running, but lost a life," my father panted.

I looked around and saw Runningstorm drag Haildrop to the center of camp. "No!" I heard Cherypaw screech. She ran to her dead father's side and sobbed. I kind of felt sorry for her, but I felt sorrier for Stormpaw. He padded up to Cherrypaw and placed his tail on her shoulder. I smiled; he always did that to me to stop me from crying. I shook out my pelt and walked up to them.

"We will sit vigil for Haildrop. He was a noble and brave warrior, he now hunts in Starclan with Grassheart," Stormstar said. "Birdsong send a patrol to make sure the badger is off our territory," Stormstar yowled to Birdsong. She nodded and walked to the Meeting Hill. I sat down next to Stormpaw. "I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear.

He flicked his ear, but still had his head hung. "This is your fault curse," Cherrypaw yowled. She threw herself at me. I ran to the side and dodged her attack. She unsheathed her claws and charged for me. I kept dodging her swipes. She lashed her claws forward and managed to knock me to the ground.

She lashed her claws across my cheek and my side. I growled and tried to push her away. I felt blood drip from my wounds, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. I snarled and lashed my claws at her to. Sootwind pinned Cherrypaw down. "How is this her fault," I heard him snarl. Cherrypaw ignored my father's question and glared at me.

Stormpaw came to my side and helped me lick my wounds. "If this curse isn't removed from us all, who knows who will die next," she snarled. I stood up and shook out my pelt. Stormpaw sat next to me protectively. "Stop spreading lies Cherrypaw," he growled. "Just because you love her you protect her. If she was 'just a friend' to you, you wouldn't be arguing with me," Cherrypaw snarled. Stormpaw stayed quiet.

Sootwind got off of Cherrypaw. "That's enough Cherrypaw, you will be helping Honeysong this next moon," Stormstar snarled. Cherrypaw muttered under her breath and ran to the apprentice den. I sat still quietly. "Those of you who were chosen to go to the gathering, let's leave now," Stormstar yowled and began to pad to the entrance of camp.

I stood up and followed her, my cheek still burning from the attack. Stormpaw padded next to me and licked my injured cheek. I smiled at him. "Sorry about Cherrypaw. I guess she is taking Haildrop's death not to well," he muttered. I nodded and followed the chosen cats to the gathering.

Stormstar and Birdsong were in the front. Runningstorm, Tigersong, Dapplespot, Wildleaf, Honeysong and Wildsong were in the back. Acornpaw, Stormpaw, Cherrypaw, and I were in the middle. I kept my stare forward, but I knew Cherrypaw was glaring at me. Stormstar yowled and the group started sprinting. I looked around, and with no other word, sprinted to the front of the group.

Is this how we go to gatherings? I ran slower so I was next to Stormstar. I didn't know how or where to go the gathering. Tigersong ran next to me and nodded to me. I smiled and she and I raced each other. I ran forward until the ground became a little softer. I looked around and saw a little bit of rocks and mud around the area. Tigersong told me to stop, so I sat down.

The gathering was at the edge of each territory, having at least one feature of the clan's territory. Rocks for Rockclan, grass for Breezeclan, and soft ground for Lakeclan. We were the first group there, since we are the fastest.

I sighed and sat next to Stormpaw. "You really are the fastest cat," he said with a smile. I smiled and looked around. Stormstar sat on the biggest rock around here, the leader's rock. The deputies sit on the rock below the leader's rock, the med-cat's sit at the bottom of it all. I rested my head on Stormpaw's shoulder. He chuckled lightly and licked the top of my head.

"Aww how cute," I heard Acornpaw yowl. I laughed lightly and saw him running towards us. "So are you two mates now or what," he joked. My pelt grew hot at the question, but I smiled and nudged him. He laughed and looked around. I saw a blur of multiple colors. I looked towards the Lakeclan area and saw their group pad into the gathering area.

A dappled silvery-grey she-cat leapt onto the leader's rock, and Icestream sat with Birdsong. A ginger she-cat sat with Honeysong. I sighed and walked over to the Lakeclan cats. The smaller cats padded towards us. "Hello, we are the Lakeclan apprentices," the black tom said. I nodded to him. "We are two of the four apprentices from Breezeclan," I said. The other apprentices stared at me with wide eyes. "It's a curse," I heard one mutter. "Quiet Icepaw," the black tom growled at a white she-cat with a brown muzzle, paws and tail tip. She rolled her eyes and looked at Stormpaw. "Hey," she said. Her blue eyes held a mischievous look and her tail swayed.

I don't know why, but that made me angry. Stormpaw nodded and sat down next to me "At least this time, a handsome tom doesn't have the mismatched curse," she said. I lashed my tail and growled to myself. "Did a tom in your clan have the curse," Stormpaw asked. "Ya, his name was Brownpaw," the black tom said. "I am Blackpaw by the way," he said.

"He was quite handsome," Icepaw said. "What color were his eyes," I blurted out. "She finally speaks," Icepaw muttered. She smiled. "Um I think one was yellow and one was amber," she said. My heart beat faster. It was the copper brown tom who was the mismatched curse in Lakeclan. "A-And his fur color?" I stuttered. I need to make sure it was.

"Copper brown," Blackpaw said. I was right. "Why have you seen him," the blue-grey apprentice said. I need to lie. "No I was just wondering," I lied. She hung her head and padded away. "Her name is Rainpaw and she loved Brownpaw," Blackpaw said while staring at Rainpaw.

Does Blackpaw love her now? I glanced at Stormpaw. His mystical blue eyes sparkled with interest when he talked with the Lakeclan apprentices. I smile and nuzzled him. He smiled and turned his head. He frowned. I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw the Rockclan cats.

Stumpytail leapt onto the deputy's rock and glared at Birdsong. The Rockclan leader snarled at Stormstar and lashed his tail. "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you two," Blackpaw said before padding to Rainpaw. I sat next to Tigersong. "Let this gathering begin," Stormstar yowled.

She backed up and let the Lakeclan leader go first. "Who's that," I whispered to Tigersong. "Rainstar is her name," she whispered back. I nodded and looked back up at the leaders. "Lakeclan is doing well. We have no curses and three new apprentices; Blackpaw, Icepaw, and Rainpaw," she yowled. Blackpaw, Icepaw, and Rainpaw stood up and bowed their heads.

I smiled and looked back up. Rainstar backed up and Stormstar took her place. "Breezeclan is doing well. Sadly, we have a curse in Forestwind's litter," she yowled. Some cats looked at me, but Stormpaw scooted closer to me. I looked back up at Stormstar and ignored their stares.

"We have four new apprentices; Swiftpaw, Stormpaw, Acornpaw, and Cherrypaw. We lost two lives; one to a Rockclan attack; Grassheart, and one to a badger attack; Haildrop," Stormstar concluded. Stormpaw stiffened next to me at the mention of Haildrop. Cherrypaw hung her head.

Stormstar backed up and the Rockclan leader took her place. "That's Pebblestar," Tigersong whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked up. "Rockclan is doing well; we have no curses and no deaths. We did attack Breezeclan, but only because we are trying to prevent deaths due to that curse," he snarled and looked at me.

All the cats looked at me, but Stormpaw curled his tail around me. "You know the deal Pebblestar, we exile the curse when it is time to become a warrior, or we kill them," Stormstar explained calmly. Pebblestar nodded and leapt off of the leader's rock. "We leave now Rockclan," he yowled.

The Rockclan cats ran after him. "May I speak with you Rainstar," Stormstar said. Rainstar nodded and padded to Stormstar. I shrugged and looked around. Cherrypaw was speaking with Acornpaw. The things I will miss most are my brother, my father and mother, and Stormpaw. I sighed and looked at Stormpaw. He was speaking with Blackpaw and Icepaw.

Icepaw set her tail on his shoulder affectionately. I growled to myself. I glared at the white furred she-cat. I stood up randomly and padded to them. Blackpaw noticed me and smiled lightly. "Let's go," I whispered to Stormpaw. He tilted his head slightly. I flicked my tail to Cherrypaw and Acornpaw.

Stormpaw sighed, "I will be there soon ok." I held back a growl and padded to the deputy's. Icestream and Birdsong were whispering to each other. "Rainstar is on her last life and I don't know if I am ready to become a leader," she whispered. I stopped walking and looked up at the leaders.

I just saw Rainstar nod and turn around. Her dark blue gaze met mine. I stiffened lightly. She leapt off of the leader's rock and called for her clan. Stormstar leapt off to and led us back to camp. I walked next to Stormpaw all the way to camp. I needed to meet with the copper brown tom to make sure. I shook out my fur and raced back to camp with the group.

…

**A/N: How was that? It may be a little boring and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, please rate and review and also follow and favorite. Thanks for the nice reviews and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, I will not update on Thursday because I am doing something important. Anyways, I am very sorry if the last update seemed rushed, because it was. Grr, I need my own laptop. Please rate, review, and follow and check out Heart of the Moon.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

"Faster Swiftpaw," I heard Birdsong yowl. We were doing battle training and I was fighting against Cherrypaw. She had her claws unsheathed lightly. I dodged all her attacks and pawed at her side. I ducked under her paw and tackled her to the ground. It's been a moon since the gathering, I wasn't going this time. Just two more moons and I will be banished.

The thought of leaving slowed me down and Cherrypaw pawed my head aside and pinned me down. I growled but struggled under her weight. She growled back and put her paws on my chest. She smirked and looked at our mentors. I looked up and saw Birdsong whispering to Wildleaf.

I sighed and laid still. Cherrypaw got off of me shortly after. I lifted myself up and padded over to our mentors. "Alright, that's enough for today. Get two pieces of prey and you can return to camp," Birdsong said and padded away. I lashed my tail and scented the air. I caught the scent of a bird and stalked into the direction it was coming from. I flicked my ear and heard it squawking.

I saw it pulling out a worm in the dry ground. I crouched down and lifted my tail slightly. I crept forward and accidently stepped on dry grass. The bird looked up and saw me. I raced forward and leapt into the air when it took flight. My claws attached to its neck and I dragged it down. I bit down on its spine and heard a cracking noise. The bird went limp and I sighed. I searched around and found an abandoned rabbit hole. I pushed the bird into it and scented the air again.

I scented a rabbit and a mouse. My whiskers twitched and I followed the two scents enthusiastically. I spotted the two of them eating grass or seeds. I gulped and looked for a possible way to catch the two. I can scare the rabbit into a hole and kill the mouse, or kill the mouse very quietly and chase the rabbit. I sighed and crept forward slightly.

I lifted my head above the tall grass and searched for any nearby rabbit holes. I didn't see any. I growled lightly and crouched down. My gaze locked onto the mouse. I crept forward quickly and quietly. I was close enough that I heard it munching. I leapt slightly into the air and bit down on the mouse. I looked up immediately and still saw the rabbit. I slowly dug a small hole for the mouse. I finished and caught my breath. I was very skillful in hunting, but not so much in fighting. I crouched down and sprinted forward. The rabbit noticed me and bolted ahead. I tucked my chin in close to my chest and sprinted faster. I looked up and saw the rabbit's tail in my face. I tripped it and bit down on its neck.

I carried the dead rabbit in my jaws and returned to my mouse. I dug it up and dragged the two to the bird. I stopped at the rabbit hole I left the bird in and pulled it out. I looked around the area and noticed a strange scent. I lifted my nose higher and scented burning grass. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly dragged my kill onto a hill. I saw the red flames and smoke in the distance near the rogue border. The wind was pulling it closer and closer in the direction to camp.

I picked up all my prey and sprinted back to camp. I bolted into camp and everyone looked at me. I set down my prey on the ground and panted. "Fire near the rogue border," I said. Birdsong, one of the cats in the crowd, ran into Stormstar's den. I dragged my prey to the fresh-kill pile and sat down. "You better not be lieing curse," Cherrypaw growled behind me. She ran with the group chosen to somehow stop the fire. I sighed and padded to the water hole.

"Hello," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw Stormpaw smiling. "Hey," I simply said and took a drink of water. He purred and rubbed his head against my shoulder. I looked down at my reflection and narrowed my eyes. I can't get attached to him. It will only make it harder to leave. I sighed and padded to the apprentices den. I walked through the tunnel and collapsed on my nest.

I stared at the tunnel for a while. I sighed and closed my eyes to try to go to sleep. It didn't come. I heard somebody come in and collapse on their nest. I scented the air and I knew it was Acornpaw. I opened my eyes lightly and saw his side fur slightly burned off. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"I know you aren't sleeping Swiftpaw," he said soon after. "I am trying to," I said with my eyes still closed. "Why," he asked. I sighed. "I had a busy day with training," I growled softly and turned over so I was racing him. My brother was older now. His light brown fur nearly blended into the den and his darker tail stood out. I looked at his hazel eyes and they reminded me of Forestwind. She never talked to us after we got apprenticed, or me I mean.

I blinked once and pulled myself to a sitting position. My legs screamed in protest. "How the fire go," I asked not really too curiously. He shrugged and yawned. I nodded and stood up. Cherrypaw bumped into me and I nearly lost my footing. I shot her a glare and she was smirking.

"How's it going curse," she sneered, "I had fun today in training. You were _very_ easy to take down." I growled lightly and turned around. "Aww, why you ignoring me curse," she growled in my ear. "You're the one I am going to miss the least," I muttered. She chuckled and growled in my ear. "Like I care, I don't care if you die," she growled. "I don't care either," I growled back and turned around so I was facing her. I lashed my tail and narrowed my eyes at her.

Acornpaw stared at us slightly annoyed. We fought like this every single day. "I will be the first one to find you and kill you," she snarled. I lashed my tail and flattened my ears. "You will need to learn how to be faster then," I snarled tauntingly. She growled and unsheathed her claws.

I heard somebody enter the den. "That's enough you two," Stormpaw growled. I continued glaring at Cherrypaw, and she did the same. "Every day you two fight, why can't you just make up and enjoy the time you had together," Stormpaw growled and sat down in his nest. Something inside me snapped. I let out all my anger. "You mean the time **I** have with you guys," I snarled at Stormpaw.

He looked at me shocked at the sudden outburst. "She isn't going to leave, I am," I reminded him. I lashed my tail and sunk my claws into my nest. "So stop saying to enjoy the time we have together, when I am the only one leaving," I snarled and lashed my tail once more. Stormpaw's expression grew angry. "I am just trying to stop all this fighting, me and Acornpaw are tired of you two fighting every single day," he yelled. "Well if you don't like our fighting then just ignore us and let us handle this, if we want to make up we will," I snarled.

Stormpaw stayed quiet. I glared at him and turned my gaze to Acornpaw. He was frowning and tears were forming. "And why are you crying," I snarled. Why was I mad at him? "Because you have to leave us in two moons," he said quietly. My anger faded. I stared at him and he stared back. I looked at the other apprentices. I can't get attached to anyone. I growled lightly and sprinted out of the den.

I ran pass Tanglebreeze and Amberwind, who were standing guard tonight. "Where you going," I heard Tanglebreeze yowl. I ignored her and continued running. I ran in the direction of the rogue border. I faint scent of smoke stayed in the air. My paws crumbled pieces of ash underneath me. I slowed down to a walk and looked around me. This part of the territory was destroyed in the fire. Grass was replaced with ash. Small little cinders of fire lingered on the ground. I stepped on one and growled in pain.

I made it to the Rouge River, as we call it. Even the ground around the river was covered in ashes. Some ashes floated in the water, but the water carried it to an unknown location. I sighed and sat down on the only patch of grass left in the area. I closed my eyes and listened intently on the sounds around here. I heard nothing but the flow of the river and still burning grass.

I opened my eyes slightly and stared at my reflection. "Nobody needs me," I whispered slightly. I felt like I was being watched so I lifted my head. I was correct. The copper brown tom was on the other side of the river. "Hey," he said before sitting at the edge of the river. I nodded and looked around. "Nobody is here," he said noticing me being wary.

I nodded again and I remembered what Icepaw told me at the Gathering. "Tell me this, were you ever in a clan," I said. He nodded and stared at me. "Where you in Lakeclan," I asked. "You don't have to know that," he growled lightly. "What was your name," I growled back. He sighed.

"Fine," he growled, "my name was Brownpaw and yes I was in Lakeclan." "Was?" I asked. He nodded, "once you turn into a rogue, you can change your name if you want." "So, what is your name now," I said curiously. He smiled slightly. "My name is Topaz now," he said. "Topaz, what does that mean?" I said. He shrugged and chuckled slightly.

"I don't know, someone told me to name myself like that," he said. "So, where do you live now," I said. He shook his head, "no specific area, but I heard there is a rogue pack somewhere around here." I nodded and looked past him and at the forest. "I want to go there, but I don't want to be alone," he said looking at the trees.

"That's why I am waiting for you," he said looking at me again. "Why me?" I asked tilting my head. "Because you're a curse, so you will be banished soon am I correct," he said. I frowned and nodded. "Ya, in about two or three moons," I said. He smiled, "well see you then come here after you get banished and we can go to the rogue pack." "I will think about it," I said before standing up.

"Goodbye for now," he said and turned around. "Wait Topaz," I said. He turned around and tilted his head, waiting for me to tell him something. "Can we meet again next moon, I will have an answer then," I said. He smiled slightly and nodded. "See you then," he said again and began padding into the forest. I stared at the direction he left for a while.

I have a moon to give him my answer. At least I know him more now. I turned around and began padding back to camp. Half way there, I scented other Breezeclan cats. I kept padding and spotted them following my scent trail. I sighed a little annoyed and padded to them Stormpaw was part of the patrol and spotted me first.

"Swiftpaw, we found you," he yowled and ran towards me. The rest of the patrol turned towards me and ran to me to. I flattened my ears at the sudden attention and sprinted pass them. I nearly collided with Stormpaw and leapt over the rest of the patrol in one clean movement. They stopped and turned towards me.

"I was coming back right now geesh," I said and shook out my pelt. "Let's get back to camp then," Sootwind said. I nodded and followed the group back to camp. Stormpaw trotted next to me. "Where did you go," he whispered in my ear. I was still annoyed with him. "Why do you care," I growled. He stared at me with a hurt expression. "I was just asking, plus, I care about you," he said and padded closer to me. "Well don't ask," I said completely leaving out the other part. He sighed and slowed down next to Cherrypaw.

Every part of me wanted to apologize, but I kept walking. I didn't want him getting attached to me more; it will only hurt him more when I do have to leave. I shook my head and padded next to Sootwind. "What's wrong," he said concerned. I shook my head and continued padding. I heard him sigh. "You have to let it out, it will only stress you out more if you don't tell someone," he said.

I sighed, he was right. "I just don't want to leave the clan is all," I said. He frowned and licked me between my ears. "You will be fine wherever you go," he said and licked me again. I purred. My father always knew how to make me feel better. "Sootwind," Runningstorm called from the back of the group. Sootwind growled lightly and slowed down so he was next to Runningstorm. I frowned and padded faster to the front of the group.

We arrived at camp shortly after. I ignored Birdsong's call and entered the apprentices den. I leapt sat in my nest and fell on my side. I closed my eyes and wanted sleep to take me. I heard the other apprentices enter the den and I stifled a growl of frustration. They all were on the patrol to find me. Sleep overwhelmed me with Cherrypaw and Stormpaw talking lightly.

I opened my eyes the next day. I groaned lightly and lifted my head. Cherrypaw and Acornpaw were still in their nest snoring. Stormpaw wasn't in his nest. I stood up and shook out my pelt. I stalked outside the tunnel and looked around camp. It was a little after dawn and not many warriors were up. Birdsong and Tigersong were out on the dawn patrol today, so I will have to train later.

"Swiftpaw, can you wake up Cherrypaw and Acornpaw," Dapplespot said. Wildleaf was sitting next to her. I nodded slightly and entered the den again. "Wake up, it's time for your training," I growled and woke up both Cherrypaw and Acornpaw. Cherrypaw groaned and Acornpaw licked his pelt. "Your mentors are waiting," I said before padding back outside. I nodded to Wildleaf and Dapplespot and made my way to the water hole.

I saw Stormpaw sitting there staring at his reflection. I sighed and padded up to the water hole. He probably didn't notice me, because he continued staring at his reflection. Or maybe he just ignored me. I lapped up some water and sat down. The fresh cool water went down my throat. I shook out my pelt and began to groom it.

If Stormpaw was ignoring me, then I will ignore him to. "Hey," he finally said. I stopped grooming my fur and looked at him. "Hi," I said and rested my head on my paws. "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said and scooted closer to me. I lifted my head and stared at him. "I really don't want to fight with you," he whispered and scooted close enough so our fur was touching. I have to pretend to hate him so he won't get attached. I sighed and stood up abruptly. He looked at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"I didn't start that fight, you did," I said before padding back to the apprentices den. I knew he stared at me all the way back, but I refused to apologize. I sat down and closed my eyes. "What's the matter dear," I heard Forestwind whisper. I looked at her. She was smiling and I saw Fernwind sitting next to her.

"Nothing, I am just tired," I lied. She nodded and looked at Fernwind. "Guess what," Fernwind spoke excitedly. "What," I said. "I am expecting kits with Grassclaw," she said and looked at Grassclaw, who was padding up to us. I heard him purr and he nuzzled her. "When are they due," I asked. "In two moons," she said. I noticed how larger her belly was. How did I not notice?

I smiled and purred lightly. "I am happy for you," I purred. Grassclaw sat down with her. "How is your training going," he said. "Good," I said. He nodded and looked around. "Not much to do today, well except for the gathering tonight," he said. Oh ya the gathering was tonight. I wasn't going anyways. "Too bad I'm not going," I muttered and stared at the ground. "You will go to the next one," Forestwind reassured me. I nodded and stood up when I saw the dawn patrol run into camp.

"I better go, I have training," I said and bowed my heads to them. They nodded and started talking with each other. I padded up to Birdsong. "Where's Stormpaw," Tigersong asked. I shrugged and sat next to Birdsong. "Here I am," Stormpaw said walking to us. "Alright, let's go," Birdsong said and led us to the training area. I stayed closer to my mentor than to Stormpaw.

"Apprentices stay in the back," Tigersong reminded me. I growled lightly and backed up next to Stormpaw. "I feel like your ignoring me Swiftpaw," Stormpaw whispered. "What makes you say that," I growl. He sighed and stayed quiet the rest of the way there. "So, like your original first day of training, we will race one another. This time apprentices against apprentices," Birdsogn said. "We will wait for Wildleaf, Dapplespot, Cherrypaw, and Acornpaw to arrive," Tigersong added and sat down.

Almost instantly, the two other mentors and apprentices entered the training area. Acornpaw and Cherrypaw were panting lightly. "Ok, first race, all of you against one another," Tigersong said. We lined up behind a dry patch of grass. I was between Acornpaw and Cherrypaw. I growled lightly and crouched down.

"Ready... set... go," Tigersong yowled. I bolted forward and sprinted faster than the rest of the apprentices. Stormpaw was behind me, Cherrypaw behind him, and Acornpaw was last. I tucked my head in and sprinted faster, racing far away from the others. I saw the outline of the river and unsheathed my claws. I noticed that I ran a little faster with my claws unsheathed. I shook my head and sunk them into the ground to slow myself down.

I scooted to a stop and turned around. Cherrypaw nearly ran into me, but I swerved to the side and avoided her. I ran back to the finish line. I smirked and unsheathed my claws. I dug them in, and with each stride, I kicked up grass and dirt. I sunk them in the ground and scooted to a stop pass the finish line.

I panted lightly and shook out my pelt. "Winner," Tigersong said and looked at the small hill. "Good job," Dapplespot and Wildleaf said in unison. I smiled at them and looked at the small hill. Cherrypaw, Acornpaw, and Stormpaw were head to head. I flicked my ear and stared at them.

I noticed a small limp in Acornpaw's stride. I tilted my head slightly. Stormpaw crossed the finish line first, then Acornpaw, and finally Cherrypaw. They were all panting heavily, when I have already caught my breath. "As always, the curse wins," Cherrpaw sneered between pants. I flicked my ear and ignored her. "That's enough Cherrypaw," Wildleaf snarled. Cherrypaw rolled her eyes and licked her paws.

"It's fine Wildleaf," I muttered. She nodded and sat back down. "Ok, we will continue tomorrow, the gathering will be soon, let's head back to camp," Birdsong said. I perked my ears up and looked at the sky. I didn't even notice how fast time went. The sun was going down on one side and the moon was beginning to rise on the other. I closed my eyes remembering the day we were attacked by Rockclan and the kits and queens had to sleep outside. Stormpaw and I sat on the hill outside of the leader's den and stared at the sunset.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I followed the group back to camp and padded next to Stormpaw. I glanced at him and noticed a scar on his cheek, probably from battle training. I sighed and slowed down. He slowed down to and we were in the back. I need to get my friend back. "I am sorry I have been acting up lately," I said. He smiled and nuzzled me almost immediately. "I accept your apology," he whispered and nuzzled me again.

I nuzzled him back and we entered camp. "Well, see you tomorrow, have fun at the gathering," I said. He nodded and joined the group that was going to the gathering. I sighed and entered the apprentices den. Acornpaw, who also wasn't going, joined me. He collapsed on his nest and smiled at me. "So, are you and Stormpaw good?" he asked. I nodded slightly and rested my head on my paws. "That's good," he said before curling up and falling asleep. I closed my eyes and was thankful when sleep arrived.

…

**A/N: Now you know the copper brown tom's name and hooray for making up with Stormpaw. He was very quick to forgive lol. Anyways, please rate, review, and follow. I appreciate any review and if you want to see one of your rogue cats in my story, don't be afraid to leave its description in a review ok. Thank you and peace out. Again, I will not update until Sunday (so sad) so see you then. **

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I forgot I had something to do. Anyways, I hope you forgive me. Please rate, review, and follow. Thank you Robinfeather of Stormclan and Ender youkai for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Guest**\- thank you!

**Blackclaw (guest)**\- Lol I will try to upload faster. Deal accepted (maybe)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

It is my last full day in the clan. Tomorrow, the apprentices will do their assessments and become warriors. Except for me that is, I will have to leave forever. I looked around the training area one last time. "Today is your last day of training, I hope you aren't too upset," Cherrypaw sneered.

I held back a growl and walked back to camp. Through all the training, I had to train with her. I sighed and scented the air. I was almost to camp. I shook out my pelt and ran the rest of the way. I felt free to do anything I wanted when I ran. I entered camp shortly after, Cherrypaw was right behind me. I walked over to the water hole.

Stormpaw was sitting there grooming his pelt. If I could stay in camp, I am sure me and him would be together. "Hey Swiftpaw come her," I heard Acornpaw call. I looked over my shoulder and saw him outside of the med-cat den. I stalked over to him.

"What is it," I said. "I just wanted to say that I have an injury. I don't know if you noticed, but I sprained my leg, that's why I have been limping," he said looking at his hind leg. I nodded and sat down. "Well honestly I have noticed it, I just wanted you to talk to Honeysong about it first," I said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud yowl interrupted him. I looked over at the nursery. Honeysong rushed inside with a mouthful of herbs. Fernwind was going to have kits. But, they are a moon early. I watched as Grassclaw ran inside. The rest of the warriors stood outside. Stormpaw and Cherrypaw sat with us. I stared at the group of cats, ignoring Cherrypaw's whines. "Hey curse pay attention," she growled in my ear.

I shot her a cold glare. She stiffened and widened her eyes. "What," I growled. She stayed silent. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the crowd. "Relax," Stormpaw whispered in my ear. He curled his tail around me and licked my ear. I glanced at him and smiled lightly. Honeysong walked outside and sat in the front of the nursery. "One healthy she-kit," she yowled. The clan cheered for the kits survival.

"All of you go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," Birdsong ordered. I stiffened when she said tomorrow. Cherrypaw walked into the apprentice tunnel with Acornpaw behind her. "Come on," Stormpaw said. I stood up and followed him. I entered the den and curled up in my nest.

"Acornpaw come on," Stormpaw said. They exited the den. I tilted my head and looked at Cherrypaw. She had the same confused look. I looked back at the tunnel and waited. Moments later, Acornpaw and Stormpaw entered the den with four pieces of prey. Acornpaw gave Cherrypaw a rabbit, he got a bird, Stormpaw had a mouse, and he gave me a rabbit.

"Why," I asked. "It's your last night, we want you to cherish it," Stormpaw answered and took a bite of his mouse. I smiled and took a bite of my rabbit. We ate in silent for the rest of the night. After we finished, Stormpaw stood up and dragged the remainders outside. I yawned and stretched.

"We will become warriors tomorrow morning, we already took our assessments," Acornpaw said. "What," I tilted my head. "You're not taking it because well you know," Stormpaw said. I sighed and nodded. I will have to leave sooner than I expected. Acornpaw curled up and fell asleep. Cherrypaw rested her head on her paws and stared at the wall. I flicked my ear and tucked my head under my tail and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning. Acornpaw, Cherrypaw, and Stormpaw were grooming themselves. "Morning sleepy head," Stormpaw said when he noticed I woke up. I yawned and sat up. I shook out my pelt and looked at it. I didn't need to groom it, it wasn't messed up or dirty. I stood up and stretched. Birdsong came inside soon after. "You guys ready," she said.

Acornpaw, Cherrypaw, and Stormpaw followed Birdsong in a line. I followed soon after. I was not excited to leave. The clan was already gathered and Stormstar was on the Meeting Hill. She had a mixture of sorrow and excitement in her eyes. Birdsong led us in front of the hill and we sat down. I stared at my paws. Nobody should have to be forced to leave.

"Today, these apprentices will become warriors of Breezeclan. Do all of you honor and respect in the warrior code and will defend this clan even at the cost of your life," Stormstar yowled. "I do," Cherrypaw, Acornpaw, and Stormpaw murmured. I glanced at everyone, they all were a little sad. Will I be missed that much? I saw Sootwind comforting Forestwind. I sighed and looked up at Stormstar.

I tried holding back tears, but my eyes became watery. I blinked the forming tears away and focused on the ceremony. "From this day on, Cherrypaw, you shall be known as Cherryfrost for your power and attitude," Stormstar yowled. She placed her head on top of Cherryfrost's head and she licked Stormstar's shoulder. Cherryfrost sat beside Wildleaaf.

Stormstar turned to Acornpaw. "Acornpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Acorntail and we honor you as a full warrior to Breezeclan," Stormstar meowed and did the same with Acorntail. I closed my eyes. Only one more left. "Stormpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Stormstrike, Starclan honors you for your strength and speed," I heard Stormstar yowl.

I opened my eyes, but continued to stare at the ground. "Cherryfrost, Acorntail, Stormstrike," I heard the clan cheer. I looked at the newly named warriors. I should be one of them. I sighed and looked at Stormstar, who was standing in front of me. She cleared her throat. "Swiftpaw, since you are a curse," she stopped and cleared her throat again. "You are to leave and never return to Breezeclan territory, a patrol will lead you to the Rogue River," she yowled.

"Those of you who wish to say goodbye, you may lead her there," she added and turned away. I flattened my ears. Forestwind, Sootwind, Acorntail, Stormstrike, Birdsong, and Runningstorm were leading me to the Rogue River. "Let's go," Runningstorm said softly.

I was in the middle of the group. Every step of the way there, I was getting further and further from my home, my clan, and my family. I closed my eyes and walked silently. Moments later, Birdsong spoke up. "We are here," she said. I shot opened my eyes and let the tears form. Birdsong looked away and sat down. "You will get your revenge someday," Runningstorm whispered in my ear.

Forestwind, Sootwind, and Acorntail surrounded me. "May Starclan keep you safe and out of trouble," Sootwind said. For the first time ever, I saw my father crying. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He pulled away and sat with Birdsong. Forestwind didn't say anything. She was too busy crying. I buried my head in her shoulder.

She pulled away and ran to my father. "Stay safe," Acorntail said. His words were choked up. He was trying very hard not to cry. I nodded and he curled his tail around me. I will definitely miss my brother. Stormstrike was last to say goodbye. "Why," I heard him mutter. He curled his tail around me and licked the top of my head repeatedly. "I will always love you," he whispered in my ear. He backed away and walked after the patrol.

I stared at them leave. A sob escaped my mouth. "How sad," I heard Topaz say. I turned around and saw him across the river. "Come on Swift," he said. I flattened my ears. My rogue name has to be Swift. I sighed and backed up. I ran at full speed and leapt over the river. I landed on the other side next to Topaz. "I feel sorry for that tom," Topaz said. I knew he was referring to Stormstrike.

"Can you just not talk," I snarled. He chuckled and I stared at the forest ahead of me. "I met up with another cat yesterday, his name is Glacier and he wants to come with us to the rogue pack," Topaz said before starting to walk ahead of me. I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears. I just left my clan. Shouldn't I be sadder than this? I looked over my shoulder and stared across the river at my old territory.

"I know it's hard to leave, but you can have a new life with the pack, so let's go," Topaz whispered in my ear. I flicked my ear and turned around. I hesitantly followed him into the forest. "W-Where is Glacier," I stuttered. "What was that," Topaz said tilting his head. "Where is Glacier," I snarled. He smiled. "He is not far from here just follow me," he said and continued walking.

"You're going to have to learn how to hunt in the forest," he said and stopped. "Do you know how to climb a tree," he asked. I looked at the nearby tree. "No, I never learned how," I said honestly. "Watch," he said and sunk his claws into the tree bark, "and learn." He climbed up the tree in ease. I watched where he placed his paws. I saw his muscles ripple under his pelt when he climbed. I shook my head and saw him sit on a branch. "Your turn," he said and leapt down.

I sighed, "Do I really have to learn." He nodded. "It's the easiest way to catch prey here, like squirrels and birds," he said. I growled lightly and stood up on my hind legs. I sunk my claws into the tree bark. "Don't sink your claws too deep, you don't want them to get stuck when climbing," I heard him call. I reached out and clawed my way up the tree.

It was easier than I thought. I climbed higher and higher. "Now go onto the branch to your left," I heard Topaz call. I glanced to the left and, sure enough, there was a big branch there. I leapt onto the branch and steadied myself. "Good job, now jump down," he said. I looked down and narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on I will catch you," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and crept to the edge of the branch. I was light enough so the branch didn't snap. I swayed my tail and jumped down. I landed next to Topaz and the impact stung my legs. "Good, now let's continue," he said and started padding away. I followed him deeper into the forest. "How far is this pack," I asked. "Most of the forest belongs to the rogue pack, I sleep near the edge of the territory," he said. "We aren't that far, just a little longer," he added.

"Want to run," he offered suddenly. I smiled. "You think you can beat me," I said. He shrugged, "I can try." I laughed lightly. "How far do we go to," I said and prepared to run. "Just until you enter a big clearing where there are no trees in it," he said and crouched down next to me. "Ready… set… go," he said. We both sprinted forward. To my surprise, he was only a mouse-length behind me. I lashed my tail and ran faster. He was still a mouse-length behind me. I dodged trees and bushes.

"You're a fast one," I heard him yowl. I grinned and continued running. He ran faster so his head was near my shoulder. I saw the trees start to spread out wider and wider. Suddenly, he threw himself at me and we went tumbling into the clearing. We stopped at the middle of the clearing and he pinned me. "Got you," he said between breaths.

"But I won the race," I said with a smirk. Somebody cleared there throat behind me. Topaz let me up and sat next to me. I sat up. A fluffy white tom with grey ears tips sat in front of us. He was also a mismatched curse. He had one blue eye and one yellow eye. "I see you brought a curse," he said. "Ya her name is Swift, who did you bring," Topaz said.

A skinny black she-cat appeared behind Glacier. She had white paws and yellow eyes. "I am Nimble, thank you for saving me," she said. Glacier nodded and turned back to us. "She can't hunt," he said and stood up. "I am sure Topaz already talked about me," Glacier said while circling me. "He just said your name is Glacier," I said. He stopped in front of me.

"Do you know anything about the rogue pack," he asked. I shook my head and sat down. "It's pretty far from here, we leave tomorrow," he said and looked at Topaz. "Can you two hunt," he said, "I will make the nests."

Topaz nodded. "Want to hunt Swift," he said. "Not like I have a choice," I muttered and followed him. I trusted Topaz. He was nice enough to take me with him. He stopped and scented the air. "Let's team hunt," he whispered. I tilted my head. "Team hunts are when you have a team hunting with you, in this case, you and me," he said. I nodded and crouched down.

"I smell two squirrel and two mice. Let's look for the squirrels first, they have more meat," he whispered and clawed up the tree. I followed him and sat on a branch. "There," he said and flicked his tail towards a small clearing. In the clearing, there were two squirrels nibbling on nuts. I leapt down the tree and stalked into the bushes. Topaz stayed in the trees and leapt from branch to branch until he was above one of the squirrels.

I lashed my tail and stared at the squirrel. I never had one. I stalked closer and closer. Suddenly, Topaz leapt down from the tree and landed on his squirrel. The second squirrel started running, but I sprinted towards it. I clawed at its neck and dragged it closer to me. I bit down on its neck and killed it. "Good job," Topaz said through the fur of his squirrel. He dug a hole and set his squirrel down. "Put it there, no other animal will find it," he said. I placed my squirrel next to his and he buried them.

I scented the air. I caught the scent of a bird and another animal. "You scent the bird and the shrew to right," Topaz whispered. So the other scent was a shrew. I nodded and followed the scents. I poked my head out of some bushes and saw the bird pecking at the ground. I looked around and saw a small animal scurrying around the ground. "I will get the shrew, can you get the bird?" Topaz asked.

I nodded and crouched down. Topaz stalked into the bushes next to me. I lashed my tail and crept forward slightly. The bushes near the shrew rustled slightly. Topaz leapt out and landed on the shrew. The bird shot its head up and looked around frantically. I bolted forward and leapt towards it. I sunk my claws into its wing and bit down on its neck. It thrashed around but couldn't get loose.

I felt it go limp in my jaws. "Good job, now let's head back," Topaz said picking up his shrew. I picked up the squirrel and followed him. He dug up the two squirrels and dragged them out. I dragged my squirrel and followed him back to Glacier and Nimble. We entered the clearing and set down our prey. "Good catches," Glacier said and picked up the shrew.

Nimble grabbed the bird. Topaz and I grabbed the squirrels. I sat down and started eating. Topaz sat in front of me and also started eating. "Have you known that tom for long," he said suddenly. I looked up at him. I finished my squirrel and licked my lips. "Ya," I finally said. "Did you like him," he said. I glared at him. I nodded slightly. I saw Topaz lash his tail slightly. He stood up and shook out his pelt. I laid on my side and began grooming my pelt.

"The nests are ready, it's almost night," Glacier said. I looked up at the sky. It was already almost night time. How long have I been gone? I sighed and stood up. "Thank you," I nodded and followed him to the nests. "I will keep guard, Topaz you take guard next," Glacier said.

Topaz sighed loudly. I smiled lightly and curled up in the nests. It wasn't made of grass, but something softer. "What is the nest made of," I asked Nimble. "Moss," she said and curled up tightly. I yawned and curled up next to her. I stared at the blade of grass next to me. I will start a new life in a new place. I will survive without the clan, without my brother, without Stormstrike. The thought of him clung to my heart.

I closed my eyes and, surprisingly, fell into a deep sleep.

**Topaz's pov**

"Wake up lazy cat it's time for you to guard," Glacier growled in my ear. I lifted my head and narrowed my eyes at him. "Get up," he growled louder. "Alright, alright I'm up," I said and took his place as guard. "Good, I am going to sleep," he said and curled up. I sighed and watched the forest. I turned around and looked at the other cats.

Nimble had white dots on her back and white paws. Her pelt was black and blended into the dark night. I looked at Glacier, whose fur color stood out from the others. His pure white fur will get him caught someday during hunting. Then I looked at Swift. Her light grey fur glimmered in the moonlight. Her black stripes stood out from the rest of her grey pelt. She was beautiful.

I shook my head slightly and looked back at the forest. I found myself moments later looking back at Swift. I sighed and just let myself. She slept so peacefully. Her fur is always groomed down. I nearly missed the shrew while hunting with her, all because I was distracted, distracted by her beauty. I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to rise; soon I will be in the rogue pack.

What if they don't accept us? What if they kill us for trespassing on their territory? I shook those questions out of my head. If they did try to do that, we can escape. A cat did escape I heard. What was her name? Forest I think. I looked back at Swift. As I looked closer, she had small dark brown stripes mixed in with the black stripes.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was time to wake them up. I stood up and shook out my pelt. I nudged Swift trying to wake her. She yawned and stretched. I smiled and nudged her awake. She opened her eyes. Her mismatched eyes were the prettiest thing I saw of her. "Morning," I whispered. "Good morning," she whispered back. My pelt grew hot and I cleared my throat.

I sat down next to her. "We will leave soon," I said. She nodded and pulled herself to a sitting position. I walked around her and nudged Glacier and Nimble awake. "What," Glacier growled grumpily. "Time to go lazy cat," I mocked him. I smirked and dodged him from clawing me. "You missed," I said. He sighed and sat up. I walked back over to Swift, who was grooming her pelt.

Nimble helped Glacier groom his pelt down. "We will leave in a little bit, we will hunt on the way," I said and sat near Swift. They nodded and continued grooming. I yawned and looked around. "You ok Swift, I mean after yesterday," I said. She stopped grooming herself and looked at me. I met her stare. Her blue and green eyes were a sight to see. That tom was lucky for her to love him. She nodded slightly and stood up.

"Let's go," she muttered. "Come on, it's a little far so let's start," I said. I took the lead. Swift was next to me and Glacier and Nimble were in the back. It will be a quite a journey, but at least I am not alone.

…

**A/N: There we go another chapter. I may or may not upload tomorrow. If I do upload, it will be in Heart of the Moon. Not this one, sorry. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter. Please request this story to your friends and stuff. Please rate, review, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey peoples. Turns out I don't have to go to Summer Bridge. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's just the allegiances for the rogue pack. Sorry if I don't update regularly. Anyways, please rate review and follow. Thank you Curse of the Forest for following this story. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**The Fangs**

**Leader: Toby**\- pale black furred tom with a patches of grey and brown, one green eye, one hazel eye

**Second-in-command: Risk**\- dark grey furred tom with ginger patch on back, green eyes (Toby's brother)

**Third-in-command: Ring**\- white furred she-cat with dark grey 'ring' around tail and nose, hazel eyes (Toby's sister)

**Healers**

**Grace**-golden she-cat, yellow-green eyes

**Horacio**\- ginger tabby tom with white tabby stripes, icy blue eyes

**Prisoners**

**Thymelight(Rockclan)**\- duty brown tabby she-cat with white paws, pale yellow eyes

**Ashfall(Breezeclan)**\- dark grey tom with lighter brown underbelly, blue eyes

**Icefur(Lakeclan)**\- slim she-cat with white fur, blue eyes

**Members**

**Russel**\- russet furred tom with white streaks on sides, green eyes

**Yarrow**\- ginger tabby tom, one yellow-green and one blue-green eyes

**Rubble**\- light grey tom, one green eye and one yellow eye

**Frost**\- white she-cat, icy blue eyes

**Jay**\- pale grey she-cat with white paws, purple eyes

**Night**-black furred she-cat with grey tail tip, yellow eyes

**Gorge**\- dusty brown tom with a white patch on lower back, one amber eye and one blue eye

**Splash**\- white and brown calico she-cat, one dark blue eye and one amber eye

**Cobra**\- black furred tom with white muzzle and tail tip, amber eyes

**Spots**\- black and white spotted tom, one yellow eye and one orange eye

**Keiko**\- white furred tom, bright yellow eyes

**Caaj**\- blue-grey furred tom, amber eyes

**Xenon**\- black furred she-cat with white muzzle, one amber eye and one blue eye

**Sand**\- gale ginger she-cat, one light amber eye and one orange eye

**Viper**\- pitch black tom, dark blackish-green eyes (brother of **Cobra**)

**Echo**\- white she-cat with light grey stripes, one light blue eye and one bright yellow eye

**Sea**\- grey furred tom, pale blue eyes

**Ember**\- gingershe-cat with dark ginger paws, one orange eye and one amber eye

**Wren**\- dark brown tom with light brown stripes, blue-green eyes

**Moth**\- baggy light grey tom, pale green eyes

**Coal**\- black and grey tom, dark fiery amber eyes

**Meadow**\- golden she-cat with white chest, paws, underside, and tail tip, blue eyes

**Whisper**\- silver she-cat, white-silver eyes. Is blind and has a low voice

**Spirit**\- black and white tom, golden eyes

**Wave**\- silver tabby she-cat, ocean-green eyes

**Nut**\- pale brown tabby tom, brown eyes

**Vole**\- brown tabby tom, grey-blue eyes

**Flash**\- white she-cat with grey patches, one yellow eye and one amber eye

**Thistle**\- brown tom with black ear tips, one brown eye and one yellow eye

**Speckle**\- brown she-cat with white paws and black speckles on back, blue eyes

**Eclipse**\- black tom with grey muzzle and white paws, dark green eyes

**Kelso**\- white and grey tom with black muzzle, one purple eye and one blue eye

**Sprinkle**\- blue-grey she-cat with white patches on back, light blue eyes

**Meatball (former kittypet)**\- light brown tom with dark brown spots, light grey (almost white) eyes

**Sparrow**\- white and brown she-cat, brown eyes

**Briar**\- very dark brown she-cat, dark amber eyes

**Rat**\- dark grey (almost black) tom, one amber eye and one yellow eye

**Olive**\- dark brown she-cat, pale green eyes

**Cedar**\- light brown she-cat with one grey paw, amber eyes

**Beetle**\- silvery grey tom with dark grey speckles, green eyes

**Weasel**\- brown tom with long black claws, one bright green eye and one dark amber eye (**Rat's** brother)

**Furze**\- white furred she-cat with black patches, light blue eyes

**Owl**\- light brown tom with white flanks, one amber eye and one yellow eye

**Blade**\- black fur tom with light brown paws, one amber eye and one orange eye

Other cats

**Topaz**\- copper brown tom with white dots around eyes, one yellow eye and one amber eye

**Nimble**\- skinny black she-cat with white paws and small white dots on lower back, yellow eyes

**Glacier**\- fluffy white tom with grey ear tips, one blue eye and one yellow eye

**Swift (main character)**\- light grey she-cat with black stripes, one light blue eye and one dark green eye

…

**Swift's pov**

We walked for a while. The area still looked the same and I wondered if we went in circles. "We are almost to the border," Topaz said. He was kind enough to wake me up first today. I glanced at him and smiled slightly. Nimble and Glacier were behind us whispering to each other. They giggled every once in a while. "Ok we'll stop and rest here," Topaz said and sat down.

I layed down next to him and rested my head on my paws. A strange scent filled my senses. I lifted my head and perked my ears up. Glacier and Nimble looked into the bushes in front of us. "Get up the tree," Glacier yowled. Just then, a big dog-like creature leapt out of the bushes. "Come on Swift you can't fight against a fox," Topaz said running up a tree.

I backed into the tree and quickly ran up. The fox circled around the tree I was on. "You're glad I showed you how to climb trees," Topaz said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stared down at the fox. It had its forepaws against the tree and barking madly at me. Fear overwhelmed me and I hissed loudly.

A group of cats appeared out of the bushes the fox came and started attacking them. A white she-cat hissed and lashed her claws at the fox. I looked at the other cats. A ginger tom was next to the she-cat and a dark grey tom stayed behind them. A brown tom stayed next to the grey tom protectively.

I lashed my tail and saw the fox topple over the white she-cat. Instinct took over and I launched myself at the fox. I landed roughly on its back and I sunk my claws below its neck. The fox tried to shake me off, but I held on. Memories flooded my mind. Stumpytail did the same thing when I attacked him as a kit. I growled and bit down on the fox's neck. The fox yelped and shook desperately. I let go and launched myself off the fox. The fox turned around and showed its teeth to me.

I snarled and hissed. The fox charged forward and I slid under it. I slashed my claws towards its stomach and made a clean cut. The fox growled and I leapt towards the nearby tree. Topaz leapt to the tree I was on. "Are you ok?" he asked. I ignored his question and threw myself at the fox.

The fox yelped in surprise and backed up. I lashed my claws at its nose and hit it. The fox growled and ran into the bushes it came from. I stood there staring in the direction the fox left. "Who are you?" the white she-cat asked. I turned around and she froze. "A mismatched curse," she said and turned to her group. They were whispering and nodding towards me.

Topaz, Glacier and Nimble ran to me. "Three of them," she said looking at me, Topaz, and Glacier. "Ya, so what," I growled still angry. "Relax Swift," Topaz whispered in my ear. That reminded me of when Stormstrike told me to relax. I glanced at him and felt my fur smooth down. I sighed and sat down. "Where are you four heading," the ginger tom growled.

"We were looking for a rogue pack that lives around here," Topaz answered calmly, though, I saw a hint of anger in his eyes. "Well lucky for you, we are part of the rogue pack. Come with us. My name is Ring," the white she-cat said. She looked at her group. "Introduce yourselves," she growled.

"I am Yarrow," the ginger tom said reluctantly. "These are the two brothers, Weasel and Rat," Ring said. Rat, the dark grey tom, stepped forward and smiled. He was probably around the same age as a new apprentice. Weasel, the brown one, did the same and playfully shoved his brother.

"Let's bring them to Toby. Since I requested you, you will most definitely become member's," Ring said. "Let's go," she yowled and started walking. I followed her and walked beside Rat and Topaz. "What's your name," Rat asked us. "I am Topaz, this is Swift, that's Glacier, and that's Nimble," Topaz said flicking his tail towards us.

Rat nodded and shoved Weasel into a bush. They giggled and started chasing each other. They were young to be out in the forest. "Will you quit that immature behavior," Yarrow snarled and stopped Weasel and Rat. "Somebody's grumpy," Weasel teased and continued chasing Rat.

Yarrow huffed and continued walking. He reminded me so much of Cherryfrost. I already hated him. I shook my head slightly and turned my attention to Ring. "Can all of you hunt and fight," she asked suddenly. "Well Nimble doesn't really know how to hunt that well, the rest of us can,' Glacier said.

Ring nodded. "Well you can instantly become members, Nimble will have to be a trainee for a little bit though," she said. Nimble smiled. "We will stop to hunt, that is after all what we came to do," Ring said. Rat and Weasel instantly stopped playing and stalked into the bushes. Yarrow ran up the trees and disappeared in the shadows. "If its ok, I will like to teach Nimble how to hunt," Glacier asked Ring.

She nodded and stalked into the bushes. "Team hunt?" Topaz suggested with a smile. I smiled and nodded. We chased each other in the trees. I scented the air and caught the scent of a vole and bird. I looked around and saw Rat and Weasel surrounding them. I smirked and leapt into the air and landed on the bird. The vole ran, but was caught by Weasel.

"Hey that was my catch," Rat said, but he didn't really care. I shrugged and started to dig a hole. "We don't do that, we just hunt for ourselves," Rat said and flicked his tail towards Weasel, who was already eating his vole. I set down the bird. "Well do you two want to share," I asked.

Rat and Topaz nodded. "Ok I will hunt something else, birds aren't my favorite," I lied. Birds were one of my favorite. The shrugged and began eating. I scented the air and surprisingly caught the scent of a rabbit. I perked my ears up. I looked around frantically and followed the scent. Another part of home was the rabbits. I saw its brown fluffy tail and I crouched down.

I let out a short shaky breath and crept closer. I ran forward and snatched the rabbit off the ground. I tossed it in the air and pinned it down. I killed it and sighed. I picked up the plump rabbit and padded back to Rat and Topaz. I walked out of the bushes. "Nice catch," Rat said through a mouthful of the bird. I nodded and began eating the rabbit.

I closed my eyes at the taste. It tasted slightly different than the ones at Breezeclan, but it was sort of the same. I finished the rabbit quickly and dug a hole for the bones. I licked my lips and followed Rat, Weasel, and Topaz. Ring was basking in the small ray of sun and Glacier was still teaching Nimble. Yarrow wasn't there.

"Hey Ring, where is Yarrow," Weasel asked scenting the air. "He's is catching prey for Grace and Horacio also," she answered lazily. Who? I sat down and stretched. "Oh ya, Grace and Horacio are the healers," Rat said. I nodded and rested my head on my paws. I closed my eyes, but kept my ears perked up. I heard a small crunching noise.

I lifted my head and saw a glimpse of Yarrow's fur. I stood up and shook out my pelt. "Where are you going?" Topaz asked. "Yarrow's here," I said. "Where," Topaz asked. Yarrow came out of the bushes with three pieces of prey. "How did you see him?" Ring asked. I shrugged and looked around. "Well we better keep going, Toby is probably waiting," Ring said and started padding away.

We followed her and stayed silent for most of the way. How did I notice him when nobody else did? I shook the question out my head scented the air. A strong scent was surrounding us. Ring, Yarrow, Rat, and Weasel all had that scent. Were we at their camp? We entered through a cave-like entrance and I saw that the camp was inside the mountain side.

I gasped slightly at the enormous size of the camp. "Welcome to The Fang's camp," Rat yowled loudly. Cat's peered out of holes in the cave and looked at us. "Rat!" a voice said. I turned around and saw a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes trot to us. "Hey Briar," Rat said. "Wow Briar forgetting your other friend," Weasel joked.

Briar laughed lightly and shoved the two brothers playfully. "This is Briar our friend," Rat said. "I will speak with Toby," Ring said and started padding away. Topaz, Glacier, Nimble, and I sat down near the entrance. "Go get the rest Briar," Weasel said. "The whole pack?" Briar asked. "No, the rest of our little group," Weasel said. "It's just you, me, Rat, Russel, and Olive," Briar giggled. They were good friends by the looks of it, although, Rat seemed to have some feeling in his eye. I saw that between Sootwind and Forestwind. Love.

"Here they are Toby," I heard Ring say. I turned around and saw a pale black tom with grey and brown patches sit by us. He stood up and walked in front of us. "Most of them are curses, instantly a member here. Though, you have to go through, what we call, a test," Toby said. By the way he said that, it wasn't going to be good. "Although, that black she-cat will have to be a trainee," he said.

Nimble nodded shyly "Hmm, how many prisoners do we have?" Toby called to Ring, but stared at us. "Wren go check," Ring yowled. A dark brown tom ran into a small hole. "Three," I heard him call. "Perfect," Toby purred. "Bring them, everyone clear the middle for the test," Toby yowled. Instantly, every cat in the space in the cave ran to the edges with excited expressions.

"Nimble, you can go join the other cats," Ring said. "Where is Risk?" she said to Toby. "Right here," a dark grey tom said. Topaz, Glacier, and I sat in a line. Wren came out with three old cats. "Thymelight, go to Topaz. Ashfall, go to Swift. Icefur, go to Glacier," Ring snarled at the three cats. The half-limped half-walked over to us, I felt sorry for these cats. Ashfall seemed familiar somehow.

I scented the air and froze. He has the Breezeclan scent. "Young Swift," Ashfall croaked, "how I wish I was with you when you grew up." "No talking," Toby snarled. Ashfall flicked his ear. "Now, in order to prove yourself to The Fangs, you have to kill theses cats in front of you. I looked at Ashfall with a sorrowful look. He just smiled and nodded slightly. I flattened my ears. "Glacier you go first, Topaz you go next, and Swift you go last," Ring said. Ring, Risk, and Toby leapt onto a crevice in the cave wall.

They sat down and stared at us. Glacier just stared at Icefur. They looked the same. "I am sorry mom," I heard Glacier whisper to himself. I frowned and closed my eyes. Moments later, I opened them and saw Icefur on the ground with a cut on her throat. Glacier had his eyes close and one paw bloody.

"Good job, you are now a member of The Fangs," Toby yowled. The other cats started cheering loudly. Glacier padded to Nimble and sat down quietly. "Wren, get rid of the body," Risk said calmly. Wren nodded and dragged the body out. Topaz slammed Thymelight's head on the floor and cracked it. She was older than I thought. Topaz sighed and ignored the cheers. My heart rate picked up speed. It was my turn.

"For your safety," Ashfall whispered in my ear before padding in front of me. I closed my eyes and pictured the fox. I lashed my claws out and made contact with Ashfall. I sunk them in and pushed him down. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on top of, the now dead, Ashfall. Turns out I sunk my claws in his throat. I held back a growl and padded to Topaz and Glacier.

"Now we have three new members and a trainee in the pack," Toby yowled. The pack started cheering and purring loudly. I found myself smiling slightly. I shoulder Topaz and he smiled at me. "You may continue, whatever you were doing I don't know," Toby said and entered a den below the crevice. Risk and Ring followed him.

Rat, Briar, and Weasel ran to us. "Oh ya, this is Russel and that's Olive," Briar said flicking her tail to two other cats. The fox colored one bowed his head and laughed lightly. "Hey when is the feast," Rat asked them. Feast? "Tomorrow, and the next day we attack that Rockclan near the edge of the territory," Russel said.

"What's a feast?" Topaz asked while standing next to me. "It's when a group hunts for the whole pack and we don't eat until at Moonhigh and say something about ourselves, share a secret, confess something, and other stuff," Rat said. "Sounds like fun," Topaz purred. I nodded and followed Rat, Weasel, Russel, Briar, and Olive to our den where we will be sleeping.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I shifted in my new nest. There were a total of ten dens for members. Each holds up to twelve cats. Everyone was already in their nest, thankfully. I lifted myself up and padded out of the den. I followed the tunnel and found myself in the middle of the camp. It seemed so quiet when no cat was here. I sighed and followed a path that leads to light. Rat told us that they call it the Moon den. I can see why.

The den opened up so we can see the moon and sun and part of the forest. I sighed and leaned against the cave wall. I closed my eyes and accidently fell asleep. I heard someone enter the den and lifted my head. "You're awake early," Swift said. "You to," I answered sleepily. "Ya try to be quieter next time ok," she joked and smirked. I chuckled slightly and stared at the moon.

"Beautiful isn't it," I blurted out. Swift shook her head. "I like watching the sun set better than the moon," she said with a frown. I sighed and looked back at the moon. When I was in Lakeclan still, Rainpaw will always lean against me. I liked her as a friend, but I knew she liked me more than a friend. I sighed and stood up. Swift was staring at the moon. Her eyes began to water from not blinking.

She blinked once and I saw a tiny tear fall. "You ok," I asked. She nodded and cleared her throat. "I forgot to blink," she said and gave a smile. "Well come on, if we want to know what our new home is like, we need some rest," I said and started walking out. I heard her following me back. We entered the main camp area and headed back to our den. Thankfully, nobody woke up from us.

I layed down in my nest and watched Swift. She curled up facing me. "Goodnight," she yawned. I smiled. "Goodnight," I whispered. Her beautiful colored eyes closed and I soon fell asleep myself. Tomorrow, I start a new life with my new home.

…

**A/N: I will start trying to upload regularly, since I have no excuses not to anymore XD. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and also about the pov change near the end. I will do that every chapter (maybe) and ya. BTW: If you want me to add a character, just leave it in a review and I may add it. NO GAURANTEES. Please review and follow and have a nice day. Thanks and peace out!**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ya my uploading days are all screwed up. Oh well, at least I still upload. Anyways, I am having a wonderful summer. I hope you guys are to, and I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long on the updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow.**

**Reviews**

**The last warrior (guest)-** Cool!

**Guest**\- I really don't know if they can do that, but hey it's fake so you can make them fly if you want haha.

**Guest**\- the Fangs are actually really helpful to Swift, but yes they are a little cruel with the prisoners.

**Guest**\- That's a great idea, I will definitely do that and also with the other clans to (:

(**Woo lots of guest reviews lol.)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Mothers**

**Lily**\- tan she-cat with white patches, one electric blue eye, one piercing amber eye

(expecting kits)

**Aspen**\- ginger she-cat with tabby marked tail, orange-amber eyes

(Kits: **Willow**\- ginger she-kit with a white chest and paws, one green eye, one blue eye

**Silver**\- silver she-kit with dark tabby markings, amber eyes

**Russet**\- dark red-brown tom with white paws and chest, one hazel eye, one green eye

**Tiger**\- ginger tom with black tabby stripes (like a tiger), one blue eye and one green eye

**Lark**\- small brown tabby she-kit, one emerald green eye, one blue eye)

…

Swift's pov

I didn't fall asleep last night after I followed Topaz to the Moon den. I was exhausted this morning and almost said no when Rat and Weasel asked me if they wanted to go hunting. I was waiting at the camp entrance. I needed to make as much friends as possible here. Topaz went to go tell Ring where we were going.

I saw a blur of color and turned my head. Yarrow was crouched down and I saw that he was trying to sneak up on me. "Great she saw you, nice job sneaky Yarrow," Nut growled sarcastically. Yarrow growled under his breath and stalked to him. I saw that in The Fangs, there are groups. Yarrow's group consists of Nut, Vole, Thistle, Furze, and Beetle.

I didn't like any of them. I don't know why, I just didn't. I sighed and closed my eyes to get at least of a minute of rest. My new home, my new life, my new family. I repeated that in my head over and over again. My thoughts drifted to Stormstrike. How was he doing, Did he miss me as much as I miss him, Does he love me, How is he handling with me being gone? I shot opened my eyes and flicked my ear.

I shouldn't be worrying about him. He can take care of himself with the clan. I stood up and turned around. I saw Topaz walking to me with Rat, Weasel, and Glacier. Nimble went training with Risk. I smiled slightly and started walking to them. "Briar, Russel, and Olive are waking up, we have to wait for them," Rat said with a sigh.

I nodded and looked around. The cave still looked mesmerizing to me. Light shone through the crack around the cave and on the top. I saw Toby speaking with Gorge, Cobra, Caaj, Viper, Xenon, Coal, Ring, and Ember. They must be his most trusted members. I shook out my pelt and turned my attention back to the hunting group.

Rat and Weasel were wrestling around and running around camp. Glacier was grooming himself, and Topaz was looking around. I stared at him for a while and his eyes landed on me. I blinked and looked away. I glanced back at him and saw him smiling slightly. I faked a yawn and saw Olive and Briar walking out of their dens.

"Finally," Rat exclaimed, "Where is Russel, I am starving." Briar purred lightly and began grooming her fur. "Russel said he doesn't want to hunt right now," Olive said softly. She looked at her paws and sighed. "He will go hunting whether he likes it or not," Weasel said with a smirk and ran into the den area. I heard Weasel's voice and Russel sigh heavily. Weasel ran back outside with a triumphant smile.

We started laughing and purring. It was nice having a laugh every once in a while. Topaz sat next to me and our fur slightly touched. Russel came outside and Olive immediately perked up. "Fine I will go hunting," Russel said through a yawn. He was about the same size as Glacier, but different coloring. "Alright let's go," Rat said and started walking beside Briar. Weasel was in the front, I stayed in the back.

I closed my eyes and let my hearing lead me. I heard birds chirping from far away and the rush of water. "How big is The Fangs territory," Topaz asked. I opened my eyes and saw that he was next to me. "It reaches all the way to the Rogue River," Weasel answered from the front. I frowned at the mention of it. So they called it that to. I sighed and looked at the ground the whole way back. "Oh ya, the feast is today," Rat said.

"Ya, we can only eat in the morning, and then our next meal is at moonhigh," Weasel said. "I heard rumors that we were going to attack the clans at their gathering place," Olive said. I flattened my ears slightly. "Ya we are," Russel finally spoke. "Does everyone attack?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

I looked up and saw Rat nod. "Except for the mother's, kits and healers," Olive said. I sighed and scented the air. "Well then, let's begin hunting shall we," Topaz said and scented the air. We all nodded and scented the air.

We did good hunting. Everyone caught three pieces of prey and Nimble came in a little after to help as well. I trudged behind the group with my prey, two rabbits and two squirrels. We entered the camp and I followed them to Toby's den. Rat set down his prey in a small pile outside the den and picked one up. Everyone else did the same. I carried my rabbit near the pool of water on the right side of Toby's den.

I ate my rabbit while looking down at my reflection. I stared at my cursed eyes. My light blue eye was completely different than my dark green eye. I stared at my eyes unblinking. A small moss ball rolled into my side and I looked down. Four tiny kits came running up to me and the moss ball. Three of them were curses. I sighed and let them topple over me. I laughed lightly and pulled them off. A ginger she-cat, most likely their mother padded up to me.

"I am terribly sorry for my kit's behavior," she said and lined up the kits. "Its fine, they just wanted to play," I responded and looked at them. "I am Aspen," she said while swaying her tabby marked tail. Her orange-amber eyes reminded me of fire. "Swift," I said. She turned to her kits. "Introduce yourselves," she said. The biggest one stepped forward.

She had ginger fur, like her mother, with a white chest and paws. She had the same eyes as me, one green and one blue. "I am Willow," she purred excitedly. I smiled at her and she backed up. "I am Silver," a silver she-kit with dark stripes spoke next. She had amber eyes. She wasn't a curse. I nodded and a dark red tom with white paws and chest took her place. "I am Russet," he said. He had one hazel eye, one green eye.

"I am Tiger," the biggest tom said. He had ginger fur with black stripes, with one blue eye and one green eye. The tiniest one sat down. She had brown fur and I saw a scar running from her right eye to the tip of her nose. I held back a growl and looked into her eyes. One was emerald green and the other was blue. "I-I am L-Lark," she stuttered.

I purred to try to make her relax. "Her father caused that scar, since then, she has been scared of everyone," Aspen growled softly and licked Lark's ear. "Willow, take your sibling back to the kit den please," Aspen said, "Except Lark." Willow nodded and the rest of the kits ran into a small hole in the wall. "Lark, you don't need to be scared of Swift," Aspen purred into Lark's ear.

Lark looked up at me with terrified eyes. "Mom! Tiger scratched me," I heard Silver yowl. Aspen sighed and shook out her pelt. "See you at the feast later today, come on Lark," Aspen purred soothingly. I watched the two leave and I stared in that direction. "Looks like your making friends," Topaz's voice made me jump lightly. I looked at him and saw him smiling.

I nodded slightly and smiled. He sat next to me and curled his tail around me. I stiffened slightly at the touch. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there. "Well I am not too happy about going to attack the gathering, I don't think you are either," he whispered softly.

My pelt began to grow hot and I looked away. He saw that and uncurled his tail. I let out a soft sight and tried to make the memories of Stormstrike stop. "I'm sorry," he muttered. I shook my head and whispered, "Its fine." We sat there in awkward silence. Thankfully, Rat came running up to us.

"Hey, since you are newbees, I volunteered to train you in battle," Rat said and puffed out his chest. "We have different battle moves than those to the clans," he finally said. I nodded and immediately stood up. "Well come on, Risk is waiting as well," he said and sprinted outside of camp. I raced after him with Topaz at my side. I caught up to him and he sprinted faster.

He started laughing and running faster. We entered a big rocky clearing. Risk, Briar, Nimble, Glacier, Ring, Yarrow, Thistle, Nut, Vole, and Weasel were sitting there. "Glad you can make it," Nut scoffed. Yep, I definitely didn't like their group. I ignored him and sat near Briar and Glacier. "Line up all of you," Risk said calmly but sternly.

"We have newbees here and we want to past down what we know to them," Risk continued. "Ring and I will watch what you know and see if it is good enough to win a fight," Risk said and looked at me. "Now, Ring if you can tell them their training partners," Risk said and sat down. Ring stood up and took his place. "Briar with Rat, Nimble with Vole, Glacier and Thistle, Topaz and Weasel, and Swift and Yarrow," Ring said. Why him? I sighed and stood in front of Yarrow. "We will switch partners once everyone has a winner in the first round.

"Ready… Set… Fight," Risk yowled. Everyone launched at one another. I looked at Yarrow who was circling me. I stood still and prepared myself for an attack. When he was behind me, he jumped and I ran forward. He landed where I was and growled. "Claws half-sheathed," I heard Risk yowl. Training is intense here. I glanced at Yarrow's claws. He had them fully unsheathed.

I growled slightly and slightly unsheathed my claws so they were half-sheathed. Yarrow wasted no more time and sprinted to me. I dodged a blow to the head and swiped my claws across his shoulder. I made a small cut and he pinned me down forcefully. I growled and sunk my back claws in his stomach. He seemed shock and yowled loudly. I kicked his stomach and sent him in the air.

He landed on his side with a huff. Risk passed him and shook his head disappointed. Yarrow growled loudly and tried to pull himself up. I knocked wind out of him with that kick. I stood there with my claws half-sheathed. "Well what are you waiting for, pin him," Risk said. I looked at him and back at Yarrow he was on his paws, but looked dizzy. I shook my head and ran to him. I knocked him back down and pinned him.

He stared at a rock nearby. I kept him pinned down and looked at the other fights. Topaz and Weasel were still fighting, Nimble was pinned down by Vole, Glacier and Thistle was still fighting, and Briar was pinned by Rat. I looked back down at Yarrow; he had his eyes closed in defeat. "Ok let him up Swift," I heard Ring say. I backed up and sat down. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

He looked around and his eyes landed on me. He growled and struggled to his paws. I swayed my tail and sheathed my claws. When he pinned me, he sunk his claws into my shoulders. I looked at my shoulder and saw it covered in blood. I sighed and began cleaning my fur. "The cuts aren't deep, you can just get cobwebs on it," Ring said.

Horacio came out of the bushes with herbs and cobwebs. He started treating the wounds already received. "Two more rounds after this, take it easy ok," Horacio said while finishing my wounds. What! Two more rounds. I sighed and nodded. The remaining fights finished. Topaz won and Glacier lost. They had their wounds treated and we lined up again.

"Alright next fight, this will be the last one, we wouldn't want to show up covered in blood to the feast," Risk said. Once again, Ring started telling us our partners. "Alright, Nimble and Briar, Glacier and Yarrow, Topaz and Swift, Rat and Weasel, and Nut and Vole," Ring yowled. I stood in front of Topaz. "Good luck," he whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Ready… Set… Fight," Ring yowled.

I shot opened my eyes and launched myself at him. He side-stepped out of the way and I lashed my claws at him. I made a cut on his cheek and I pushed him back. He swiped his paw in the air and missed. He growled slightly and I saw blood drip down his cut. I narrowed my eyes and prepared for his attack. He ran forward and quickly swiped his claws above my eyes. I flinched and knew he made a cut above my eye. I backed up and growled. He leapt into the air and I ran forward.

He predicted that and twisted around and launched himself at me. I snarled and was pinned down. Risk walked past us Topaz straightened up, but had his paws on my shoulders. "Good job newbee," Risk said and winked at me. I nodded and kicked upwards. I hit his stomach and he landed behind me. "But remember to never let your guard down," Risk added and padded away.

I smirked and turned to Topaz. Unlike Yarrow, Topaz was already on his paws and facing me. He had his teeth pulled back in a snarl. I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. Topaz ran forward and shouldered me out of the way. I scooted backwards and snarled at him. He lashed his claws and made a cut on my chest. I growled and leapt on him. We wrestled around and he ended up on top.

I was panting heavily and looked up at him. He was out of breath to. "Admit defeat," I heard him say between pants. I didn't say anything and nodded. He cleared his throat and looked at Risk. I looked up and saw Risk nod. I let out a sigh and looked back up at Topaz. He looked down at me to and our eyes met. For once, I didn't look away. It's not like I had a choice.

"Hey Topaz stop mooning over Swift and come over here," Glacier yowled. My pelt grew hot and Topaz flattened his ears slightly. He got off of me and padded to them. I turned so I was on my stomach and saw that everyone was done fighting. I stood up shakily and shook out my pelt. The cut above my eye began to sting and I padded to Horacio.

He added some type of poultice and the pain was gone. "You don't need any cobwebs for any wounds, you are good to go," he said with a smile. I nodded and began following the group back to camp.

…

Topaz's pov

I hope I didn't show Swift that I loved her. I narrowed my eyes at Glacier and he smiled at me. The cut on my cheek began to sting even though Horacio added a poultice. I glanced back and saw Swift in the back of the group. I sighed and slowed down next to her. She looked at me and, once again, we stared at each other. "Hey Topaz what did I say about mooning over Swift huh," I heard Glacier say.

I gulped and saw Swift look away. "Shut up Glacier," I yowled. I only half joked. Swift smiled. "How's your cut," she said. "It's fine," I said after a while," and yours." "Fine," she said. I looked at the cut I made and frowned. We entered the camp and I saw Toby sitting on the crevice. "See you later," I said to Swift and followed Glacier. We lined up and I sat in between Glacier and Weasel. Everyone seemed excited, I wasn't really too happy. Tomorrow, I will have to attack the gathering. I sighed and listened to whatever Toby had to say.

…

**A/N: Idk if that is a cliff hanger. Oh well, I was sort of rushed near the end. Anyways, please rate, review, and follow. Tell me what you think and if anybody wants there character in here; just leave it in a review. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo, another chapter of Mismatched Curse. I am proud of what this story is turning into. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed. If this story can get 20 reviews and 10 follows and favorites, I will do a special chapter. In that chapter, I will do anyone's perspective you guys request and answer any questions you guys have. Thank you MistyWolfTheBroken for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Cosmicstar (guest)-**Unfortunately, I can't add Eclipse because I already have one named that in the Fangs, but if you can come up with a different name, I will definitely add it.

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan-** You welcome, I will add those kits for Lily's litter, but I can't add Flash, I already have a cat named that in the Fangs. Aspen doesn't have a mate because of what happened with Lark (the scar on her nose) and Lily's mate (if it is fine with you) is Coal.

**Again, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Swift's pov

My mind was full of thoughts once again. I didn't have time to answer my own questions. I sat in front of Nimble and in between Briar and Olive. Rat, Weasel, Russel, Glacier and Topaz sat in front of us. I ignored everything that Toby was saying. "We will take half of the Fangs to 'interrupt' the gathering, most of you will stay here," that caught my attention.

I looked up at the leader and flicked my ear. "Ring will call the names of those who are going, if your name is called, go stand in a line near Risk," Toby said and leapt down in front of Ring. He nodded to her and she stepped forward. "Alright, Blade, Nut, Furze, Vole, Thistle, Yarrow, Beetle, Rat, Weasel, Glacier, Swift, Topaz, Eclipse, Meadow, Spirit, Viper, Ember, Cobra, Night, and Jay, you are all going to come with me, Toby, and Risk to the gathering," Ring said.

I let out a sigh. I have to go right my clan then. I stood up and padded over to the group that was called. "All of you go get something to eat and go to sleep," Risk said to us. I padded over to the food pile and picked up a plump squirrel. Those of us chosen, we padded into our dens and began eating. I lay on my belly and began eating the squirrel. Anger boiled inside me and I let out a low growl.

Glacier glanced at me with a frown. I pushed the rest of the squirrel into the bone pile in the back of the den. I curled up in my nest and tucked my head under my tail. The last thing I wanted was to go attack my birth clan. I sighed and curled up tighter. I perked my ears up and heard little paw steps. I lifted my head and saw Aspen's kits enter our den. "Hi," Willow squeaked.

Silver, Russet, Tiger, and Lark were behind her. Lark had her head lowered and tail tucked in. "Come here Lark," I purred lightly. She looked up at me and hesitantly padded over. "There is no need to be afraid, I will protect you ok," I said. She nodded slightly and sat near my tail. "Luckies, you can go fight at the gathering and we can't," Tiger whined and crouched down.

I held back a growl and rested my head on my paws. Silver and Willow were talking excitedly to Topaz. He looked a little annoyed. I smiled slightly. "Does Aspen know you are here," I said. Willow and Silver looked at me and Topaz let out a soft sigh. "Uh oh," is all Silver said before rushing out of the den. Russet, Tiger, and Willow followed. "Come on," I said and stood up.

Lark stood up as well and shook out her pelt. I picked her up by her scruff and padded out of the den. I walked across the clearing and ignored the cats at the feast. I entered the kit den and saw Aspen talking to her kits. She looked up at me and sighed. "Thank you for bringing Lark," she said. I nodded and placed Lark down near Aspen.

I saw another cat in there but ignored her. I shook out my pelt and padded back to my den. I bumped into Yarrow and he snarled. "Watch it newbee," he snarled. I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your nest," I said. "Shouldn't you be to," he retorted. "I took a kit back to Aspen," I said and sat down.

"Well good for you, now get out of my way," he said and stalked around me and out of camp. I stared at the entrance. Isn't he supposed to be sleeping? I shook my head and padded into the den. "You're finally back," Topaz said and I curled up in my nest. "Ya," I said and rested my head on my paws. I heard him sigh. I closed my eyes. I was not excited at all for tomorrow night.

I opened my eyes the next day. I lifted my head and yawned. Glacier and everyone else was gone. It was just Topaz and me. I sat up and almost immediately, Topaz turned on his side and looked at me. "Good morning," he said. He was pretending to sleep. I nodded and stretched. I still felt his gaze on me. I shook out my pelt and glanced at him. "Well, Rat says we should learn to swim to cross the Rogue River, we are going to the gathering through Breezeclan's territory," he said and stood up.

I flattened my ears. I nodded and followed him outside the den and out of camp. He led me deeper into the forest. I heard the faint sound of rushing water and I knew we were getting closer. The noise became louder and louder. We entered a clearing and my jaw dropped at the view. It was the side of a cliff and there was a beautiful waterfall. At the bottom of the waterfall, there was a huge pool of water. I saw the group of cats in the water learning to swim.

"Rat said this is where they get water," Topaz said and padded over to Glacier, Rat, and Weasel. They were in the water and swimming in circles. I sat near the edge of the water and looked down at my reflection. "This is also where that pool of water near Toby's den gets its water," Topaz said and leapt into the water.

I looked up and saw him wrestling in the water with Weasel. He already knows how to swim and fight in the water, he was a Lakeclan cat. I sighed and dipped my paw in the water. The water instantly drenched my paw and I remember my first race. I fell into the Rogue River. I closed my eyes at the remembrance and sighed. "Looks like someone doesn't like the water," I heard Yarrow sneer and opened my eyes.

He was shoulder deep in the water and swimming towards me. I frowned and held back a hiss. I smiled and got an idea. He was close to me and I scooped up a paw-full of water and splashed it to him. The water covered his face and he stopped swimming. I purred lightly and swayed my tail. He shook his head and snarled. "Yarrow, get back over here," Furze called.

Yarrow turned around and swam back. Topaz pulled himself out of the water and sat next to me. He was drenched with the water and it was dripping off his fur. His fur was loose and I saw his muscles. I looked away and he shook out his pelt. The water flung onto my shoulder and I frowned. "Sorry," he said and he licked the water droplet off my shoulder. I froze on contact. "Let me teach you to swim alright," he said and walked back into the water.

I sighed and followed him. The cold water surrounded me and I shivered slightly. Breezeclan cats weren't meant to swim. My short fur wasn't warm enough. I shook my head and followed him deeper. We were almost shoulder deep. "Alright, first things first, don't fight the water," he said and turned to me. I tilted my head slightly. "If you struggle against it, it will just pull you down and you will most likely drown without any help, you have to relax and let it carry you to the surface," he said dived his head underneath the water.

I looked at the spot where he dived. I saw him swim around me through the clear water. I smiled and turned around. Glacier swam up next to me and smiled at me. I nodded and looked at Topaz. His head broke through the surface and he shook the water off his head. "Know, try to hold your breath underwater alright," he said. I looked down at the water. I took in a deep breath and dived underneath. I kept my eyes closed and ears flattened. I quickly ran out of air and swam back up. Water dripped down my face and I looked at Topaz.

He was nodding and smiling. I shook the water off my face and saw him clearly. "Good job, now let's actually learn to move in the water shall we," he said and walked deeper in the water. I followed him and I felt the rocks underneath my paws getting deeper and deeper. "Now, easiest thing is to just let instinct handle your swimming," he said and dove into the deep side of the water. He swam in a circle and towards me. He kept his head above water and I saw his paws pushing against the water.

He swam next to me and stood on the rocks. "Your turn," he said. "If you start sinking, I will get you ok," he added. I nodded and let out a breath. I started swimming in the deep side. It was easier than I thought. My paws churned through the water and pushed it back. I swam in a circle and back to Topaz. Weasel and Rat were wrestling near Topaz. I swam up next to him and I felt the rocks underneath me.

"You're a quick learner you know that," he said with a smile. I smiled back and looked around. By now, everyone was either in the water or drying off. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was Sun-high. Topaz had a mischievous smirk on his face. I looked at him and he swam past me. He grabbed my right paw gently and pulled me. I followed him deeper and deeper into the water.

He swam to the left of me and I swam to the right of him. We created a circle between us. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I only felt like this once and that was with Stormstrike. I was happy to be near him and nervous when he wasn't with me. I don't understand this feeling at all, but I enjoy it. We soon grew tired and swam back to the edge. I pulled myself onto land and began grooming my fur.

Topaz simply shook out his fur. Everyone was on land drying off. I glanced up at the sky and saw the sun setting. I sat up and stared at the sun set. It filled the land and sky with orange and yellow colors. "I can see why you like seeing sunsets more than seeing the moon," Topaz said. I looked at him. He looked at me to and smiled. My heart beat raced and I felt my pelt heat up. For once when I have the chance to, I didn't look away. His mismatched eyes were perfect with his copper brown fur.

"Aww there mooning over each other," I heard Yarrow sneer. His 'group' started laughing and he did to. I glared at him and he stopped laughing. He stood there silently with his mouth slightly opened. I remember that expression. Cherryfrost had it when I glared at her that one time. I forgot what day it was. I narrowed my eyes and my fur bristled. Topaz gently placed his tail on my shoulder and I looked back at him. "Relax," was all he said and he flicked his tail to Ring and Risk.

I sighed and shot one last glare at Yarrow before following Topaz. "Alright, now, let's go back and get something to eat, then we will go attack," Ring said and began padding back. I padded beside Topaz and Glacier. Rat and Weasel were talking seriously. I glanced at Topaz, who looked just as worried as I did, and frowned. "It may not come to a fight," I reassured him. He looked at me and nodded. "I hope," he said and looked straight ahead. I looked down at my paws. I begged to Starclan that Stormstrike wasn't going to this gathering.

We entered camp and we took the rest of the food pile. I chose a mouse. I gulped it down and licked my whiskers clean. Briar was padding up to me. I nodded to her and she sat down. "Promise me something, don't let Rat or Weasel get hurt badly ok," she said hurriedly. I stared at her for a while and nodded. She let out a sigh of relief and said good luck. I stood up and saw Toby, Risk, and Ring at the entrance. Toby's pale black fur surprisingly didn't blend in with the dark night.

I let out a shaky breath and stood up. Viper and Cobra padded towards me. I shook out my pelt. "We never talked to you before," Viper started, "but we welcome you to the Fangs." They looked the same, most likely brothers. I nodded. "We also will make sure you don't get harmed," Cobra added, "wouldn't want to have the pretty face of yours ruined."

He smiled warmly and Viper smiled to. I simply nodded and sat down uncomfortably. "Well, see you later," Cobra said and padded away. Viper followed him and I sighed. "Ready to go," Topaz said. I jumped and looked at him. "Don't scare me," I growled playfully. He chuckled and padded in front of me. I followed and we were soon in front of the leaders. "Where are the two rodent brothers," Risk joked. "You know we hate being called that right," Rat said. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him and Weasel padding up to us.

"Ya, I can't believe you two are my brothers," Vole said and rolled his eyes. Rat stuck out his tongue and smirked. "Let's go now, Coal, until we return, you are in charge of camp," Toby yowled. Coal nodded and padded to the kit den. Toby, Risk, and Ring nodded to each other and began padding away. We followed them. I ignored all of my surroundings and focused on the purpose of this battle.

What is the purpose? I walked beside Rat. "Hey, do you guys do this regularly," I asked. Rat nodded, "we only attack when we have no prisoners." So the purpose is to get prisoners. I sighed and nodded. I padded up beside Topaz. He looked on edge and his fur was bristling slightly. I gently touched my nose to his ear. That caught his attention. He looked at me.

I shrugged. Why did I do that? "Everything will be fine," I said. He nodded and looked down at his paws. "We must cross the Rogue River, then we will enter Breezeclan territory and make our way to the gathering," I heard Toby call from the front. I stood up higher and looked at the Rogue River. It is the only thing separating me from my old home. I flicked my ear and saw Toby on the other side. Everyone started moving forward and I soon found myself at the edge of the river. "Go before I push you in," Yarrow snarled behind me.

"Hey leave her alone and pick on someone your own size kitty," I heard Cobra sneer. Yarrow growled and leapt over me. I slowly entered the cold water. Just as bone-chilling as I remembered it, a shiver went through my back and I forced myself to cross the river. Before I knew it, I was on Breezeclan territory. The burnt grass patches still lingered around. I padded and felt and heard the grass crunch underneath my paws. Each step made me feel more and more upset. I padded next to Topaz. Toby stopped, and soon everyone else stopped.

"Crouch down, a patrol is here," Toby hissed and we all crouched in the grass. I made my way towards the front and saw the patrol. I saw Stormstar, Birdsong, and Honeysong running in the front. Tigersong, Dapplespot, Forestwind, Runningstorm, Cherryfrost, Acorntail, and Stormstrke were following. My eyes locked onto Stormstrike. He looked healthy and well fed. I sighed and flattened my ears when he stopped. The patrol wasn't far from us, so I could hear what they were saying.

"What is it Stormstrike," Cherryfrost said. The rest of the patrol stopped and Stormstar padded up to him. "Do you smell that?" I heard him say. His voice brought back so many memories from the clan. Everyone scented the air. "It smells like forest and Breezeclan," Acorntail responded. I held my breath in. "You were from Breezeclan am I correct," Risk whispered quietly. I nodded slightly.

"New plan, go up to them and see what they do," he whispered. I looked at him. He smirked. "I'm joking, I know how hard it must be just to see them," he added. I nodded and looked back at them. The tall grass surrounding us flew by and brought there scents to me. I drew in their scents and smiled slightly. "You're probably imagining things, come on, we are going to be late to the gathering," Forestwind said. "Hey that's Forest," Risk said.

I glanced at him and saw sorrow in his eyes. Stormstar nodded and they were soon running again. Once they were out of view, everyone stood up and stretched. "Who runs to make it to the gathering," Yarrow sounded confused. Everyone shrugged and looked towards the direction they left. "Let's continue, no noise anymore alright," Toby said and we started padding again.

I ended up in the back with Topaz. Like Toby said, nobody said a word. I scented the air and I knew we were close. The scents from Lakeclan and Rockclan combined with the scents from Breezeclan. Toby ordered Ring to take 10 cats from the group to attack the other side. She took Ember, Vole, Yarrow, Cobra, Weasel, Meadow, Night, Jay, Thistle, and Furze. Risk and Toby led us near the right side of the gathering, Ring went around to the left side. "Roll around so our scents won't be spotted easily," Toby whispered. I rolled on the rocky ground and shook out my pelt

I spotted Pebblestar and Rainstar on the leader's rock. We spread out so every spot was surrounded by Fang cats. I crouched down low enough and closed my eyes. "About time Breezeclan shows up, I thought you were always the first one," I heard Pebblestar sneer. "Let this gathering begin," Rainstar yowled. I opened my eyes and looked at my paws. "We have three new warriors, Blackfrost, Icefur, and Raindrop," I heard Rainstar yowl. I looked back up and saw Pebblestar go next.

"Rockclan is doing well, sadly, Stumpytail had a broken leg, the deputy in the meantime is Cliffshadow," he yowled. I saw a brown tom with black paws and dark green eyes stand up and bow his head. Gatherings are really short. Stormstar was next. "We have three new warriors as well, Cherryfrost, Stormstrike, and Acorntail. The mismatched curse is gone and is probably dead," Stormstar yowled. My heart stopped when she said that. Did she not believe I was going to survive?

A low growl escaped my mouth. "You sure showed them," Topaz whispered in my ear. "That is good, now we have no reason to attack you anymore," Pebblestar yowled. "This gathering is ove-," he stopped talking when Toby and Risk walked out and sat in front of the leader's rock. "Toby," Pebblestar snarled. I saw Rockclan stand up. The rest of the clans did to. "Greetings clanners, we have an announcement to make," Toby said and smirked.

"We wish to hear nothing from you or how you pack is doing," Stormstar snarled. I never saw her angry. "You may want to hear this Stormstar, I am ashamed you believe so little in your cat," he said. "What do you mean," she snarled. Murmurs spread through that gathering clearing. "I mean about your 'mismatched curse' she is doing rather well," Toby smirked. Risk turned around and his eyes landed on me. He beckoned me with his tail.

"Go, he wants you there," Topaz whispered. "Go with me please," I blurted out. He frowned and nodded. I stood up and began padding. Topaz was behind me with his head lowered. Gaps filled the air. "Swiftpaw!" I heard Stormstrike exclaim excitedly. I ignored him and stood next to Toby and Risk. "Is this your 'curse'," Toby said and stared at Stormstar. I forced myself to look up at her. Her expression said it all. She expected me dead. "I-I didn't e-expect y-you to be alive," she stuttered.

Topaz sat next to me with his head still lowered. "Answer," Risk whispered in my ear. I cleared my throat. "Why," I said, but it came out as a growl. "You said this curse was killed," Pebblestar snarled. "Swiftpaw, I should have known-," Stormstar said. "It's Swift," I interrupted her. "Know back to the original topic," Toby said and stood in front of me. "We wish for you to peacefully hand over two cats from each clan to be a prisoner," he said.

Pebblestar and Rainstar snarled. "Never," Pebblestar snarled, "We will not do that," Rainstar added. Toby sighed. "Well then," he said and stood up, "I guess we will choose two by force." He flicked his tail and I saw every Fang cat walk out of hiding and surround the clan cats. I kept staring at Stormstar and she stared back. Ring padded next to Risk and Toby and snarled.

"Then we will fight back," Pebblestar yowled and unsheathed his claws. Almost immediately, screeches and hisses filled the air. Ring, Risk, and Toby leapt onto the leader's rock and attacked the clan leaders. I shook my head and ran to the nearest cat. Tigerfrost leapt onto me and pinned me down. "We trusted you," she snarled. I hissed and kicked her stomach. I knocked the wind out of her and she gasp. I shoved her off and ran to another cat.

I saw Cherryfrost and Acorntail being attacked by Viper and Cobra. Someone slammed into my side and I stumbled. I looked up and saw Icefur snarling. Anger boiled inside me and I slashed my claws at her cheek. She screeched in pain and backed up. I stood up and looked around. I spotted Stormstrike pinning and slashing his claws at Rat. I lashed my tail and sprinted to him. I lashed my claws at his side and sent him away from Rat.

I stood on the side of Rat and hissed. Stormstrike frowned and sadness filled his eyes. I glanced down at Rat. He had his left eye closed and his ears were cut in places. I narrowed my eyes at Stormstrike. He hadn't moved. Topaz tackled him and wrestled around. I blinked and in moments, I saw Stormstrike pinned down. I looked around and saw every clan cat pinned.

The leaders were cornered against the leader's rock. "Now, we have won, give us two cats," Toby snarled breathlessly. "Dapplespot and Runningstorm," Stormstar muttered. They walked over to Toby with cuts and gashes almost everywhere. A Fang cat was with each. Stormstar sat down defeated and I saw her starting to cry. She cared deeply for her cats, but not me of course.

I was just happy it wasn't Forestwind or Stormstrike chosen. I looked at Topaz, who was struggling to keep Stormstrike still. "Bramblehawk and Rockpelt," Pebblestar said through gritted teeth. Rainstar was last. "Brackenheart and Stormdance," she muttered. Toby looked at his new prisoners. "Very well, let's go," he said and led the new prisoners out of the gathering place. Each Fang cat let go of the cat they were pinning and sprinted to the leaders.

I followed Topaz, grateful to finally be able to leave. We surrounded the new prisoners. From behind me, I heard the clan cats yowl and argue. "They won't let us go easily without a fight, they will come to attack you rogues," Runningstorm snarled. Toby sighed. "Jay, knock him out and drag him the rest of the way," Toby said. Jay padded up to Runnignstorm and hit him behind his head. Runningstorm fell on the floor and Jay began to drag him.

I closed my eyes. Who did I hurt? Tigerfrost, Icefur, and Stormstrike. I stopped and sunk my claws in the ground. I didn't think twice about attacking Stormstrike to defend Rat. Topaz stood with me. He licked my shoulder and I saw that it was bleeding. I didn't even feel it when Tigerfrost sunk her claws in my shoulder. Topaz looked at me and I stared back. He quickly licked the scar on my cheek that he made and padded up to Glacier.

I stood there, shocked and happy. I smiled slightly and padded up to Rat and Weasel. "How is your eye Rat," I asked. "Its fine, but I need to get it from not getting infected," he said with his wounded eye closed. I nodded and padded behind Topaz. I was quiet the rest of the way and i saw him keep glancing back at me. I smiled and continued padding.

…

**A/n: I didn't realize how many words I typed until the end. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow. If you want any of your characters in my story, just leave the description, name, and personality. Don't forget to leave the eye color; I can't count how many people do. Also, please tell me what you think of TopazxSwift. I think they make a cute couple. Lol. Please also check out my other story, Heart of the Moon. Thanky you and pace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello peeps. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long haha. Thanks to Alexisjay101, SpiritTheFlygon, and Swanfeather of Thunderclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Cosmicstar (guest) – **Sure I will add Twilight, thanks for adding the personality.

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan**\- They don't have apprentices in the Fangs, they have trainees, and only the second-in-command (Risk) can train them.

**Jasmine (guest) –** ya I can add Lostblood in here, but I will make slight changes if that is fine with you (:

**Lolly pop (guest)-** Thanks!

**Ally cat** **(Guest**)** – **Why are you scared of Swift? Lol.

**Wow, lots of reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

We made it back to camp in a short amount of time. Wren immediately took the prisoners to their dens. Toby was talking with three unknown cats. Were they here to join? I padded towards the food pile and picked up a squirrel. I sat down near Toby and flicked my ear.

"It's good to have you back you three. Any luck finding your sister Lostblood?" Toby said to the black tom with strange red colored marks on him. He was also a curse; one red eye and one teal eye. He shook his head and sighed.

"I will find her someday, I hope," he spoke up. I quickly ate the rest of my squirrel and padded away. I am sure Toby will call a meeting or something. I shook out my pelt and saw Horacio enter the kit den. A loud yowl echoed through camp. Most of the cats stopped and looked towards the sound.

I flicked my ear and looked around. I needed to talk to Runningstorm and Dapplespot. I went into the prisoners den and looked around. Most of them were sleeping on the cave ground, Rockpelt was scratching at the walls. "Hey," I growled for him to stop.

Dapplespot lifted her head and nudged Runningstorm. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you want traitor," he snarled. "If you don't remember, you're in Fang territory, I can easily have them kill you," I snarled back. I was agitated that Stormstrike attacked Rat, but I couldn't blame him. I shook my head.

"I don't speak with traitors Swift," he snarled again and curled up again. Rockpelt and Bramblehawk were whispering to one another. I lashed my tail. I wasn't going to get anything out of Runningstorm or Dapplespot. I sighed and backed out of the den. "Having fun there," Topaz said and I jumped. I growled slightly.

"I said don't scare me again," I said. He chuckled and looked around. "Come on, we still have lots to do tomorrow," he said and led me to our den. I curled up in my nest and looked at him. "Did you see those three cats talking with Toby," he asked me while lying down.

I nodded slightly. "I only know that one of them is named Lostblood, I overheard them," I said. Topaz nodded and yawned. "We should check on Rat tomorrow, he has to stay in the healer den for a couple of days," Topaz said through a yawn. He rested his head on the ground. "Good night," he whispered and closed his eyes.

I stared at him for a while. At first glance, I would have thought that he was a Rockclan cat. Guess not. I yawned and also fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and I was in Breezeclan territory. I stood up hesitantly. This has to be a dream. I looked around and saw the grass swaying, but no wind was blowing by. I lashed my tail and looked around. Nobody was around. I walked to the left of this place. I saw a bunch of cats with pale eyes staring past me, or maybe at me.

I recognized them easily. They were the clans. I saw Stormstar, Pebblestar, and Rainstar in the front with Birdsong, Stumpytail, and Icestream. Their clans were right behind them. I scanned the area and saw Stormstrike, Cherryfrost, Acorntail, Sootwind, and everyone I knew in Breezeclan. Even Haildrop, who died a little before I was banished.

"_Traitor_," their voices filled the air. It echoed through the plains and seemed to make the grass sway faster. I tilted my head and saw them running at me. They were all the same speed. I flattened my ears and sprinted away. As fast as I ran, they seemed to come closer and closer. I skidded to a stop and panted.

I felt like I was suffocating, like something was forcing my breath out of me. I glanced back at the clan cats, they stopped running. I breathed faster and faster, I couldn't control it. I gasp, desperate to breath. I felt like I was drowning or suffocating. I collapsed on my side and curled up. I screamed into the ground.

I lifted my head and glared at the clan cats. Once I did that, a rush of wind blew by and I breathed normally. I looked around and they were gone, except for Stormstrike. I pulled myself up and lashed my tail. He was walking towards me with a smile.

He looked the same as when I was in the clan. I forced myself to stay in the same spot. He came close to my ear. "_**Traitor**_," he whispered. I backed away and saw him snarling. I lashed my tail and narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to run away anymore.

He seemed to be looking past me though. I looked over my shoulder and saw Topaz on a hill, looking down at us. He seemed the same as always, except he looked furious. I turned back to Stormstrike and he disappeared. I looked at Topaz and he to disappeared. I blinked once, and I was surrounded. I looked around and saw foxes, the clans, and the Fangs surrounding me.

Someone yowled and they rushed to me. They all scratched, bit, and clawed me. Someone sunk their claws in my shoulder and pulled me. I looked up and saw nobody there. I stood up and everything disappeared.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the nest. I was panting slightly and I looked around. It was morning and everyone was out of the den. I sighed slightly. It was just a dream. I still felt like I was suffocating. I stood up and shook out my pelt. I padded outside of the den, exhausted.

I saw Aspen and her kits outside the kit den. I looked around. I growled slightly and padded to the prisoners den. I padded inside and saw them sleeping. "Runningstorm," I snarled loud enough to wake them up, everyone but Runningstorm.

Dapplespot stared at me with narrowed eyes. "If you want to know how everyone was doing in the clan, I can tell you," she said. I nodded. "The new warriors are upset, there are two new kits; Lightningkit and Leafkit, and everyone misses you," she said. "That's it," I asked. She nodded and rested her head on her paws. I sighed and backed out of the den.

I bumped into Lostblood. "Sorry," I muttered. He tilted his head. "You're Forestwind's kit right," he said. "How do you know her," I said. He chuckled. "I was in Breezeclan, right before you were born," he said and sat down. "Are you or are you not," he said and tilted his head.

"I-I am," I stuttered. "You look like her," he said and looked around. "How?" I look nothing like my mother. "Not fur color or eye color, size and shape," he said and looked closely at my fur. "Plus, you have a little bit of brown stripes mixed in with you black ones," he said and backed his head.

"Is that good or bad," I said with a chuckle. "Depends," he said and looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw the two cats he was with pad to us. One was a white she-cat with one white eye, most likely blind, and one dark orange eye. She also had light grey markings near her back. I looked at the other one.

It was also a she-cat and was also white, but she had one black paw and a star shaped pattern on her head. She had one red eye and one blue eye. They padded closer and nodded to Lostblood. "This is Angel and Twilight," Lostblood introduced me to the two she-cats. "I'm Swift," I said.

Angel nodded shyly and Twilight smiled. "You're Swift, the one Yarrow hates right," she said. "I guess," I said more like a question. She laughed lightly. "You look just like Lostblood's sister," Angel whispered. Lostblood nodded slightly and looked away. "Well, we came to get Lostblood so we can go hunting, come on," Twilight said trying to change the subject. She nudged Lostblood and they padded away and out of camp.

I sighed. The nightmare from earlier was still in my mind. I closed my eyes sighed. I looked around and saw Briar enter the healers den. I padded to the den and walked inside. Topaz, Weasel, and Briar were sitting around Rat. They didn't seem to notice I was there.

Rat had cobwebs over his left eye and on his wounds. His right leg was also bundle up. He spotted me and half smiled. Topaz looked at me and smiled. "What's wrong with your leg," I spoke up. "That cat broke it when he clawed my eye," Rat said and looked down.

I know he was talking about Stormstrike. I flattened my ears. Topaz noticed and sighed. "You know he would attack Swift, what were you hoping for, that he wasn't going to fight back," Topaz muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at my paws. It was true; I just didn't want to admit it. I lashed my tail and turned to leave.

"Aww come on, please stay Swift, after all, you did promise me that you will protect him," Weasel said. "No I didn't, I promised Briar," I said. "You know what I mean," he said. I reluctantly sat down near the entrance of the den. I stared at the moss covered wall on the other side of Rat. Tension filled the air and everyone stayed quiet.

"I'm going hunting," I muttered and padded outside. I rushed over to the entrance of camp. "Where is little Swifty going in a hurry," Yarrow sneered when I reached the entrance. "Going back to Breezeclan are you?" he said with a smirk. Furze sat next to him and I saw him stiffen. "Shut up Yarrow," I said and padded outside. "Why you have to hurt my feelings like that?" I heard him sneer. I growled and began running.

Before I knew it, I was at the waterfall. I looked around and sighed. I padded into the cold water and closed my eyes. I should have never fallen in love with Stormstrike. I flattened my ears and looked down at my reflection. I sat down on the rocks and looked up at the roaring waterfall. I squinted and saw something behind the waterfall.

I stood up from the pool of water and walked to the waterfall. I stood under it and the water drenched my head. I shook out my fur and leapt into it. I landed on the other side and looked around. It was a cave. The clear rocks shined with color. I looked at a blue one and smiled. It looked like Stormstrike's eye color. I flicked my ear and heard paw steps.

I leapt out of the cave and through the waterfall. Topaz was at the edge of the pool of water. "I thought I find you here," he said. He noticed my soaked fur. "Where you trying to drown yourself or what, who goes into a waterfall," he said with concern. I remained silent. Should I show him the cave? I looked over my shoulder. I sighed. "Follow me," I said and leapt through the waterfall.

I looked around the cave and sat down. Water droplets fell off my soaked fur and created a small puddle underneath me. Moments later, Topaz leapt into the cave. He was soaked to. He looked around the cave shocked and amazed. "Wow," he breathlessly said.

"I know," I muttered and shook out my pelt. Water flew everywhere and landed on him. I began grooming my fur. Topaz was still looking at the clear rocks, the ones shining with color. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "Sorry for what I said at the healers den," he said and glanced at me.

"I am not mad at that," I muttered. I perked my ears up and heard many paw steps. I scented the air; I scented Rockclan. I flattened my ears and stood up. Topaz seemed to notice to, because he stared through the waterfall. "If we run back, we can warn Toby," I said and prepared to leap across. "Easy enough for a Breezeclan cat," Topaz said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and leapt through the waterfall.

I saw Pebblestar and Stumpytail at the front near the edge of the pool of water. I flattened my ears and hissed. "Look the traitor, get her," Pebblestar snarled. Skyrock and Goldenleap hesitated to enter the water. "What's the matter, poor Rockclan can't swim," I sneered. They hissed and snarled, but didn't enter the water.

Topaz was soon at my side. "Get her," Pebblestar snarled. I slowly made my way to the edge of the water. Topaz was right behind me and I nodded to him. We bolted out of the pool and ran to the direction of camp. "Get them," I heard Pebblestar yowl behind us.

"Run faster Topaz," I joked. He growled and sped up. We ran into camp breathlessly. "Rockclan is here," I yowled. Toby exited his den. "Then we let them come," he said with a smirk and nodded to Ring. "He doesn't know how big The Fangs are exactly," he added and ordered cats to go to certain areas.

"I'm going to protect the kit's den," I muttered to Topaz and padded over to the kit's den. He followed close behind and we waited at the entrance. I looked out of the den and everyone was hiding in a den. I scented the air and Rockclan was near.

I saw Pebblestar run into camp. "Come face me like a leader Toby," he snarled. His snarl echoed through the dens. I saw Toby pad out of his den with a smirk. "You are greatly outnumbered, gives us back our warriors," Stumpytail snarled. I remembered the day they came to attack Breezeclan. He looked so menacing then, he looks weak now.

Aspen and Lily told the kits to stay quiet and in the back of the den. Toby chuckled. "You underestimate The Fangs oh great leader of Rockclan," Toby sneered and raised his tail. I saw a group of cats block the entrance to camp. In seconds, Rockclan was surrounded. "We will not back down nor will we leave without our clan mates," Pebblestar snarled and unsheathed his claws.

He lashed his tail and every clan cat ran to an opponent. I rushed outside the den and ran straight to Stumpytail. He lashed his claws toward me, but I swerved out of the way and knocked him down. I leapt onto his back and sunk my claws near his spine. He snarled and squirmed around.

Something or someone hit the side of my head and I went flying towards a wall. I hit the wall with my head and groaned. I felt dizzy and everything spun around. Someone went past me and I faintly heard snarling and yowling. I closed my eyes to try to regain myself.

I must have closed my eyes for a while, because when I opened them, the clan cats were gone. I stood up dizzily and shook my head. "Swift!" I heard Aspen yowl. She rushed over to me with tears in her eyes. "They took Lark!" she sobbed. I sat still, shocked. I growled at myself. I was supposed to protect her.

"Who else?" I said. "Topaz was being dragged away as well, they knocked him out and took both of them as prisoners," she sobbed. I flattened my ears. They took him. I stood up immdieately. I looked around and saw Lostblood padding towards me. "Let's go," he said.

"Where," I asked. "Rockclan, you do want to get them back don't you," he asked. I nodded and followed him. Briar and Weasel stopped us. "Where are you going?" they asked. "I'm going to get back Topaz and Lark," I snarled. "I am going with you," Weasel said. "They took Rat," he snarled. "Briar, stay here and help them," he said.

"If we aren't back in four sunrises, come and get us," he said. Briar nodded and walked over to Olive. We padded outside of camp and began heading to Rockclan. "Where do you think you're going," Yarrow snarled impatiently. "Going to bring back cats," I snarled back. "I am going with you… they… they took Furze," he muttered.

I nodded. Normally, I would say no, but he probably cares about her. I ran up a tree and looked around. "How far is it?" Yarrow asked. "Two days away from here," Lostblood said. "That far!" he yowled. "You didn't have to come you know," I snarled at him. Weasel leapt onto the tree I was on. He sighed and looked around.

"Let's go," I said and we all began padding towards Rockclan territory. I will get them back. Lark because I promised to protect her. Topaz, because, because I can't be without him. I looked around. If I was by myself, I would sprint non-stop. I shook my head and focused on this rescue.

…

**A/N: Ya, I hate Pebblestar to. Lol, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it may seem far, but it will defientiley make the story more interesting with the travel. (: Please rate, review, and follow and I am putting a close to the character thingy. I already have a lot haha. Anyways, please keep reading, thanks for all the kind reviews, it makes me inspired to keep writing. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am very excited for the upcoming chapters. Hope you guys are to. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Reviews**

**TheGhost129**\- What?

**Snowtail (guest) - **Thank you very much (:

**Cosmicstar (guest)** \- They couldn't stop them because a lot of the Fangs were also out hunting or guarding the prisoners. Twilight and Angel are Lostblood's friends. I can't tell you why they stop making fun of her yet, lol.

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan**\- It's not all of Rockclan; it is just Pebblestar who makes those decisions.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

I walked in the front with Lostblood beside me. Weasel and Yarrow were behind us looking around. I have never been to Rockclan territory, but I know what to expect. We have to climb straight up a mountain to get to their camp, which is easy for them. I shook my head and flicked my ear.

Lostblood looked around the area. "We should stop and hunt for now," Lostblood said and sat down. I leapt onto a branch and saw them leave. I yawned and looked towards the mountains. Weasel came back with two mice. I let my tail hang off of the branch.

"You hungry Swift," I heard him yowl. I shook my head and scented the air. "You haven't eaten since we left," Lostblood said. I looked down and saw him with two rabbits. I am guessing he never got use to eating anything else besides Breezeclan prey. He swayed his tail and looked up at me. "Fine," I growled. I leapt down and picked up the rabbit.

I ate it quickly and leapt back onto the branch. "Looks like someone doesn't want to be with us," Yarrow sneered. I ignored him and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "Let's stay here for the night, we will leave first thing in the morning," Lostblood said and curled up near the trunk of the tree.

"I will stay on guard," I said. Yarrow nodded and Weasel shrugged. "Wake someone else up soon so you can rest," Weasel said and curled up near Lostblood. A cold breeze blew by. I stayed still on the branch.

Nothing happened for a while. I looked back up at the sky and saw that it was moonhigh. I looked down at the others. I flicked my ear and heard paw steps, many paw steps. I scented the air. I looked around warily. "Wake up," I snarled to them and leapt off the branch and in front of them.

"What's wrong," Lostblood meowed sleepily. I lashed my tail and stared at the bush. A blue-grey tom with light grey underbelly stepped out of the bush. He had bluish-purple eyes. "Who are you," I snarled. "I am Adonis, are you one of those Rockclan cats?" he said and unsheathed his claws.

"No, why," I said and looked past him and at the bushes. "I am part of the Mountain cats, Rockclan is taking our territory and taking our cats as prisoners," he snarled. Looks like The Fangs aren't the only ones having trouble with Rockclan then.

"Adonis," Yarrow said with widened eyes. "Yarrow, so nice to see you again," Adonis bowed his head. I looked at Yarrow and back at Adonis. "I apologize for startling you," Adonis said to me. I nodded and looked at the bushes. "Who else is here," I said out loud.

A black tom with a dark grey underbelly and orange eyes padded out. "This is my brother, Spider," Adonis said. "How are the others," Yarrow said and sat down. "Good," Adonis said and looked at Lostblood. I shook out my pelt and scented the air. "Are we going to stay and talk or do we keep going," Weasel said.

I nodded to him and we walked past Adonis and Spider. They followed us and kept talking with Yarrow. I suddenly felt tired and regretted not going to sleep. I yawned and slowed down a little. "You ok there Swift," Weasel said and padded next to me. "I'm fine," I growled and walked faster.

My paws began to ache and I felt exhausted. It was dawn now, we traveled through the night. "You want to stop and rest Swift," Lostblood asked once again. "I said I'm fine," I said tiredly. "Don't push yourself to much, you won't have energy to save them at this rate," he said and nodded to the group.

I collapsed to a sitting position. "Go to sleep, we will wake you up when it is time to continue alright," Weasel said and walked into the bushes to hunt. I laid on my side and closed my eyes. I fell asleep almost immediately.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I walked on the side of Lark surrounded by the Rockclan cats. I woke up halfway to Rockclan territory. Stumpytail stayed on my side at all times. I glanced at Rat and Furze. They only took four of us thankfully. I looked up at the rising sun. My mind wondered to Swift. What happened to her? Is she hurt?

I looked at Stumpytail and hissed. He chuckled slightly and hissed back. We made it to a steep mountain side. "You expect us to go up there," I said staring up the mountain. "Of course not, we take prisoners through the secret entrance, we wouldn't want you to die so easily," Pebblestar sneered and moved rocks and clumps of grass. He moved the last rock and I saw a narrow hole leading to a tunnel.

Pebblestar went first, followed by Stumpytail. The prisoners stayed near the center of the group. My size didn't help at all through this tunnel. My back was touching the top and being scraped by pointy rocks. Lark was in front of me, she had her head lowered and tail tucked between her legs. She was scared.

I sighed. We made it through the tunnel and entered the camp. It was surrounded at all sides by mountains, holes in the mountain sides made up the dens. Stumpytail led us to the prisoner den.

"This was originally the apprentice den, but we don't have any kits that are near ready to be apprenticed," Stumpytail said. We squeezed into the small den. I sat on one side near the entrance. "I want two guards here at all times," I heard Stumpytail yowl.

Two cats came inside. I remembered them from my times at the gatherings as Cliffshadow and Cloudrock. Cliffshadow fell asleep almost instantly. I smirked slightly. "I just want you to know that I don't approve of this prisoner thing," Cloudrock said. "Then let us free," Furze snarled.

I shouldered her back and stood in the front of the group. Rat was defending Lark. "Calm your temper Furze," I muttered. She hissed and curled up in a ball. "How is my brother doing," Cloudrock said. "I am sorry I don't know who you're talking about," I said and sat down. "Glacier, his name was Frozenpaw when he was here," she said and turned to us.

"Glacier, oh he is fine, I think he found a mate," I said remembering Nimble. They must be mates by now I don't know. "Thank Starclan," she said. I didn't know if I still believed in Starclan or not. Do rogues believe in them? I shook my head and looked around at our den.

Cliffshadow sat up immediately after we talked when Stumpytail walked inside. "How is our little prisoners doing?" he sneered. I narrowed my eyes and Furze hissed. He chuckled loud enough for it to echo through the den. Cloudrock hung her head.

A yellow-brown tom came inside. He had amber eyes, not a curse. "We have another prisoner Stumpytail," he said. "Then bring them in Boulderflame," he snarled. A dark grey she-cat with white ear tips came inside. She was a curse to, one dark blue eye, one yellow eye.

"Oh, Wolf from the Mountain cats," Stumpytail sneered and lashed his claws at her cheek. "How is Adonis," he sneered and placed his claws near her throat. She remained calm and still. "Better than you will ever be," she snarled and pushed his paw away. Stumpytail rolled his eyes and padded outside.

"Mountain cats," I said confused. "Ya, you four must be from the other rogue pack," she said and wiped a paw over her cut on her cheek. "Yes," I said and looked at our guards. "Well Adonis and Spider must have gone to look for me, I am second-in-command after all," she said and looked at Rat, Lark and Furze.

Her eyes landed on Lark. "How desperate must they be to steal a kit," she snarled and looked outside. "Did any other of your cats get stolen?" I asked. "Hurricane was almost taken, I stopped them and in result, got stolen myself," she said and sighed.

I nodded and looked past our guards. Pebblestar was holding a clan meeting. "I am going to snoop," I said and crawled closer to the exit. I was a little bit behind Cloudrock. I saw Pebblestar on the Meeting Rock.

"If they are going to take some of our clan mates, then we will take there's to," I heard him yowl. The clan cheered. I just chuckled. "We even have the second-in-command from the Mountain cats, they think they can have that territory, fools!" he yowled. Once again, the clan cheered.

I sighed and glanced at Wolf. She was talking with Furze. Surprisingly, I saw Furze relaxed instead of angry or upset. I looked back outside and I saw Stumpytail smirking at me. I held back a hiss and narrowed my eyes. His smirk grew wider and he looked up at Pebblestar.

"They are the ones who want this prisoner thing to happen," Cloudrock murmured. I nodded. Did other clan cats agree with this? I yawned and looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. I backed up into the den and curled up next to Rat and Furze. I stared at the sunset, hoping that Swift can possibly find us.

…

**Swift's pov**

We stopped and rested multiple times. I didn't feel like resting anymore. "Look, the mountain is getting closer," Weasel said, I climbed up the tree to the lowest branch. I didn't see anything. I looked up and frowned. I let out a shaky breath and climbed higher and higher. Before I knew it, I was at the very top. I looked towards the mountain, and sure enough, it was close.

"Come down Swift," Lostblood yowled. I looked down and saw them. I walked to the edge of the branch and leapt off. I landed right next to Adonis and Yarrow. I swayed my tail and looked around.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the bush; I saw a spot of red fur. I scented the air. I know that scent; it was the same scent from when I saw a fox. I perked my ears up and hissed. A fox leapt out of the bushes and snarled at me. We backed up and hissed.

Lostblood unsheathed his claws and swiped them in the air. The fox snapped its jaws and rushed towards us. "To the trees," Weasel yowled. We ran up the trees and stared down at the fox. It kept circling the tree we were on. "Looks like we are stuck here until it goes away," Adonis said and sighed.

"No, I have no time for this," I snarled and leapt onto the fox's back. It yelped in surprise and rose up on its hind legs, clearly trying to squish me. I snarled and leapt off of the fox before it fell on its back. I ran around the tree and leapt onto its side, claws unsheathed.

We used that trick when fighting badgers in Breezeclan. Run in a circle and leap at it when it doesn't expect you to. The fox stumbled into a tree and snarled. I raked my claws down its side and jumped out of the way before it bit down. It barked in my face and I hissed.

I glanced up at the others. Lostblood had his eyes narrowed and everyone else was staring wide eyed. I looked back at the fox. It was charging towards me. It snapped its jaws in front of me and slashed its claws. I ducked and tackled it.

Of course, I wasn't strong or big enough to bring it down. I sunk my claws in its chest and run under it. I ran up the tree and leapt onto its back. It shook its head vigorously and snarled. I hissed and sunk my claws behind its ears. It bit down on my tail and I yowled. It pulled me off and put a big paw on my chest. It was snarling in my face. I glared up at it and hissed. It shook its head and growled.

It didn't do anything besides snarl in my face. "Swift," I heard Weasel yowl. The fox looked up at him. I slashed my claws at its neck and ran out of the way. It backed up into a tree and growled. I hissed and flexed my claws. I saw the white fur on its neck turn red.

It whimpered and ran into the bush it came from. I looked at my bitten tail. It was red instead of grey. I moved it, at least it wasn't broken. "Good job Swift," Weasel said and leapt down next to me. "Ya and thanks for the help I really appreciate it," I snarled sarcastically and continued padding towards the territory.

"Wait Swift," I heard Lostblood yowl. I stopped walking and lashed my tail. "At least put cobwebs on your tail to stop the bleeding," he said and started wrapping cobwebs around my tail. I sat down and flicked my ear. Weasel, Yarrow, Adonis, and Spider padded next to Lostblood. "You know, we never saw a cat take care of a fox by themselves, that's why we let you do it by yourself," Weasel said.

I nodded and looked forward. I perked my ears up. We were at the mountain side. I looked up and the top of the mountains was lost in the clouds. I scented the air. This was definitely the Rockclan mountain side. I stood up.

"We are here," I said. Adonis and Spider started climbing up the mountain side. I stared up at them. "Oh sorry, we forgot, you aren't Mountain cats," Adonis said and climbed back down. I looked around at the ground. "There has to be another way instead of climbing," Weasel said shakily. I nodded and swiped my paws on the ground.

Small rocks moved and then, a bigger rock moved slightly. I sunk my claws into it and pulled it out of the way. Under it, there were clumps of grass. I moved it and found a tunnel entrance. "Wow, you are very smart Swift," Adonis said and squeezed through the tunnel. He backed outside and sat down.

"You first," he said to me. I shrugged and went through the tunnel. Weasel was behind me. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Light slowly filled the tunnel and I knew we were close. I stopped when I saw a glimpse of the Rockclan camp. "We have to be very quiet, why don't you stay here and wait until something happens," I said to everyone.

They nodded. I let out a shaky breath and stalked out of the tunnel. I quickly ran behind a pile of rocks. Nobody seemed to notice me. I smiled slightly and scented the air. I scented the faint scent of Rat, Furze, Lark, and Topaz. I followed the scent and found it goes through the clearing. I flattened my ears.

I stayed in the shadows of the rocks. I looked around and saw lots of holes in the side of the mountain. They must be the dens. I saw Pebblestar on a big rock looking around the clearing. I backed up deeper into the shadows. His green eyes landed on the shadows I was hiding in.

He lifted his nose into the air. He perked his ears up and smirked. "Bring the prisoners out of their den now," he yowled. I saw Stumpytail enter one of the dens. Sanddust and Falconscreech exited the den. Then, I saw Furze, Lark, Rat, Topaz, and another cat follow him.

I stifled a growl when Stumpytail shoved Topaz. I saw him turn his head to him. They lined up under the rock Pebblestar was on. "We said we were going to keep you as prisoners to bring our clan mates back, but I have other plans," Pebblestar yowled.

All of Rockclan was around the clearing. I was farthest away from him. I looked around, studying the camp. At the front near Pebblestar's rock, the mountain peak was there. I focused back on Pebblestar. He leapt down from the rock and paced in front of his 'prisoners'. Topaz looked around the camp. His eyes landed on the shadow I was hiding in.

He kept looking around. Pebblestar stopped in front of him. "Anything you will like to say before I kill you," he sneered and unsheathed his claws. "No," Topaz simply said and narrowed his eyes. "Too bad," Pebblestar snarled and charged forward.

I flattened my ears and sprinted forward. I ran as fast as I could. I tackled Pebblestar and pinned him down. "Don't you dare," I snarled in his face. He looked around wildly and then focused on me. I narrowed my eyes and hissed. I looked at the Rockclan cats.

They didn't seem to want to help Pebblestar, except for Stumpytail. He was stalking towards me. I sunk my claws into Pebblestar's shoulders. He yowled. Stumpytail charged forwards. I leapt off of Pebblestar and onto Stumpytail. I sunk my claws into his side and slashed my claws at his neck.

He pushed me off and hissed. Pebblestar pinned me down and I yowled to call the others. He thought it was of pain. Weasel, Yarrow, and Lostblood cornered the Rockclan cats. Adonis pushed Pebblestar off and Spider checked on the prisoners. I lashed my claws at Pebblestar.

He hissed and pushed me off. "Rockclan attack," he yowled and tackled me. We wrestled around and I saw we were heading for the peak. I saw my group losing and being pinned. Lark, Furze, and Topaz were running towards me. Falconscreech picked up Lark, Sanddust pinned Furze, and Nightstone pinned down Topaz.

I pinned down Pebblestar and snarled. "There is no way you will win," he snarled and kicked my stomach. I flew through the air and landed at the edge of the peak. I sunk my claws into the ground, my back paws were dangling off the peak. I tried to pull myself up, but Pebblestar sunk his claws into my front paws.

I yowled out in pain and realized he was the only thing keeping me from falling. I flattened my ears and stared up at him. "Any last words curse," he sneered between pants. I glanced at everyone else. Topaz was struggling to get to me, so was everyone else. I didn't notice Yarrow pinned down though.

I gulped. Stumpytail was in a pool of blood. He was dead. I narrowed my eyes and looked up at Pebblestar. "Yes" I said and stared at Topaz. He stopped struggling and shook his head vigorously. I nodded slightly.

"If I am going to fall and die here," I said and loosened my right paw and sunk my claws behind Pebblestar's shoulder, "I won't die alone." I snarled and pulled Pebblestar down with me. We both fell down into the deadly river below.

…

**A/N: Wow, what happens next. Find out later lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow. I am so excited for what happens and yes, I have everything planned out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please favorite and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello people. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was restarted my pokemon game recently so I am stuck on it. But today I will take a break from pokemon and upload another chapter. I didn't realize how much you guys like my story, Thank you! Thank you Glimmershine and Silentwisp for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Rifflepelt**\- Haha

**Snowtail (guest) **– Thank you! I will keep posting.

**Silentwisp**\- I like cliffies. Thank you and I will.

**Snowthewhitewolf**\- Thanks. I know but they expected her not to take revenge on them, they are mean I know lol. Here's an update.

**Wow so many reviews thanks a lot guys. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Yarrow's pov**

I saw Swift hanging off the peak. I 'ran' away from the fight, but I know where I have to go to save her. I quickly ran down the mountain side where the river was. I stopped for a moment and looked up at the peak. A loud yowl echoed through the air and I saw Swift pull down Pebblestar with her.

Great. "That mouse-brain," I snarled out loud. I ran faster to the hill near the river. I glanced up at them and saw them falling quicker and quicker. I gritted my teeth and ran faster. I was too late. I saw Pebblestar hit the water, Swift soon after. I groaned and followed them. Pebblestar was struggling against the currents, bad idea, and I saw him hit a very sharp rock. Well he's dead. I looked through the rushing water and I saw Swift's light grey fur.

I ran alongside the river and saw Swift staying still. Was I too late? I shook my head and leapt into the somewhat calm side of the river. I swam against the currents towards Swift. She hit her head against four rocks and I saw her pass out. I dived under water and gripped her scruff. I pushed against the rocks at the bottom and swam up.

She wasn't heavy at all, just as I expected from a Breezeclan cat. I dragged her onto the shore and put my ear against her chest. Good she was alive. I don't know why I saved Swift. She did allow me to go with her to help Furze, and I won't have anybody to bug if she died. She coughed up water and layed still on her side.

I sighed. I flicked my ear and heard the battle still going on. I flattened my ears when I heard someone call my name. I looked at Swift and back at the mountain. If I leave her, she might get attacked by an animal, if I drag her, I will be too late.

I growled to myself and sprinted towards the mountain, my legs aching from swimming and running. I use to be a Rockclan cat, so I knew the quickest way to the camp. I tore apart some clumps of grass and sticks and ran through the tunnel. I bolted out into the open and saw Topaz fighting at least five cats by himself.

I looked around for Furze. I saw her and another she-cat protecting Lark. Oh ya, Lark is a kit still. I saw Nightstone sneak to them through the shadows, they didn't seem to notice. I hissed and sprinted to him. I barreled into him and hit his head against the rock wall. He collapsed and fainted. I smirked and padded up to Furze and the other cat.

"Who's that," I said to Furze. "Wolf, her name is Wolf," she said and hissed at Firelight. I saw Cloudrock on the Meeting rock. She yowled out loud and the Rockclan cats stopped. Topaz nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Both our leader and deputy are dead, we should stop this useless battle and focus on choosing a leader," she yowled.

The Rockclan cats looked at each other and nodded. "You should be leader," Boulderflame yowled and smirked. Cloudrock nodded slightly and looked at us. "You may leave now, and hurry," she said. I led the group out of camp and towards the river. I was pinned down by Topaz. I easily pushed him off. "Where were you," he snarled.

"You may not to be so angry with the cat that saved your mate," I sneered and smirked. He perked his ears up and looked around. "Follow," I said and padded to the spot where I left the unconscious Swift. Topaz saw her and ran as fast as his wounds let him to her.

"How did you," he gasped. "I saw them at the peak so I ran to the spot where I knew I will find them," I cut him off. "Thank you," I heard him mutter. He put his ear against her chest. "She's still alive, let's get her to the healer's," I said and began dragging. "It will take two days to get there," Weasel said.

"Not if we take a short cut," I said through Swift's fur. "You knew a quick way to get there and you didn't say anything," he snarled. "Yep," I smirked and shook out my pelt. I looked at Adonis. "Thank you very much for helping us rescue Wolf," he said and bowed his head.

"The Mountain cats will always be there to help in you time of need," Spider spoke up. I nodded and Wolf, Adonis, and Spider ran off to their territory. "How fast is this short cut," Weasel said. He picked up Lark and offered his shoulder to Rat. "If we start going now, we will get there by tomorrow at dawn," I said and scented the air.

"Some of us should hunt, maybe find some herbs as well," I said and stalked into the bushes. I caught three mice and found some cobwebs. I gave one mouse to Lark and the other to Furze. I sat down near the shadows of the trees and began eating my mouse.

Furze came up to me and I heard her purring slightly. I hid my smile and nodded to her. I glanced at Topaz, who refused to eat to put cobwebs on Swift. He must really love her. Now that I think of it, Swift also refused to eat when we were traveling. I shook my head and looked at Furze.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I cleaned Swift's fur and added cobwebs as best as I could. Lostblood sat on the other side of her helping me. I looked up from Swift at Yarrow. Why did he save her? I know he didn't do it because of me or because he wanted to. I guess I should be grateful. I sighed and saw Rat and Weasel curling around Lark keeping her warm.

I looked down at Swift. Her flanks moved up and down, she is still alive. I sighed and layed next to her. My stomach growled. I didn't eat earlier. I saw everyone curling up and falling asleep. Lostblood was on a tree branch looking at the moon. I licked Swift's ear and fell asleep.

"Rise and shine Topaz," Rat yowled in my ear. I jumped lightly and glared at him. He laughed and padded over to Yarrow and Furze. I sat up slowly and looked at Swift. Her fur was messy and still wet from the river. I groomed down her fur and sighed. Lark came up to her and tilted her head.

"Will she be fine," she asked and looked at me. I nodded slightly and yawned. Lark swayed her tail and ran to Rat. "Let's go," Yarrow said and began padding into the forest. I grabbed Swift's scruff and pulled her onto my back. She wasn't heavy so I was able to carry her for a while.

Yarrow led us through the forest. He occasionally stopped and scent the air. Lostblood padded next to him. Rat was carrying Lark in his mouth. "We are probably almost half way," Yarrow muttered from the front. "Probably," I sneered. "I don't come here very often, but I know we aren't lost," he said and walked around a tree.

…

**Glacier's pov**

"One more day," Briar said and paced inside the den. She has been counting the days since they have left to find our stolen cats. Toby, Risk, and Ring sent a patrol to the border, but they didn't find them. "Will you relax Briar, you been like this since Rat has been in the healer's den," Russel said annoyed

"Well sorry if I am concerned about them," she hissed and continued pacing. "A little too over concerned if you ask me," he muttered and stalked out of the den. Nimble curled up next to me. I purred slightly and curled my tail around her. Olive left the den to look for Russel. She was always following him. "The rodent brothers will be fine," Blade muttered from the back of the den.

He was always by himself or occasionally with Yarrow's group. "And what if they aren't Blade," Briar hissed and her fur bristled. "You need to calm down and just take your mind off of them alright," he snarled back. "Sibling fight," Russel muttered when he padded inside. They were brother and sister, I forgot.

"Quiet Russel," Blade hissed and licked one of his brown paws. I perked my ears up and heard talking. Lily's kits ran inside. They were born the day after the attack. Coal came inside soon after with a smile. "What are their names again Coal?" Blade asked slightly annoyed. The kits were on top of him.

"This is Wolf," he flicked his tail to the biggest kit. Wolf was a light grey tom with black ear tips and amber eyes, like his father. "This is Cream," he flicked his tail the second biggest kit. Cream was a creamy colored she-kit with black paws and amber eyes.

"Tor," he nosed the blue-grey tom. He had light blue eyes. "And then Dash," Dash was a tan tom with blue eyes. Wolf tackled and wrestled with Tor. Dash flicked his ear and looked around the den. "Come on kits, Lily's waiting," Coal purred and led his kits out of the den.

"I hate kits," Blade muttered. "You were once a kit," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant," he said and stalked out of the den. Swift's and Topaz's nest were empty. I sighed. What if Blade is right? What if they don't come back? I carefully left Nimble sleeping and padded out of the den.

Briar was pacing at the entrance to camp. "Let's take your mind off of them, want to go for a walk or hunt?" I said. She nodded and padded outside. We walked straight to the Rockclan border. "I have a question," I said. "What," she said and scented the air.

"Does Olive like Russel?" I said. I noticed how she always looked for him and was always happy when he was there. "I'm supposed to keep it a secret," she muttered and looked around. "So is that a yes or no," I said and scented the air as well. Not much prey was around here.

"Yes," she said and stiffened. "Do you hear that," she said and flicked her ear. I perked my ears up and listened for whatever she heard. "Do you know where we are or did we get lost again," a voice said. "Rat!" Briar yowled and ran towards the area the voice came from.

"Briar?" I heard Rat say. We ran out of some bushes and I saw them. They all looked exhausted. "Rat! Weasel!" Briar yowled and ran to the two brothers. I saw Topaz carrying Swift. "Hey, what happened to her?" I asked when I noticed she was unconscious.

"Long story, where is camp," Topaz muttered. "Told you I wasn't lost," Yarrow sneered and padded into the bushes me and Briar came from. I picked up Lark and followed them back to camp. Blade was outside. "Wow, you went to look for them Briar," he smirked.

"Shut up," Briar hissed. He chuckled and padded to Toby's den. "Lark," I heard Aspen yowl. I saw her running to me. I set down Lark and she ran to her. Toby, Risk, and Ring looked outside the den and nodded.

Topaz was padding to the healers den. I followed him and Horacio and Grace prepared a nest. He carefully placed her down and sighed. They immediately got to work. "Please, let us do our work, we need to focus," Horacio said and we left the den.

Topaz sighed. "You ok?" I asked. "Ya, Cloudrock says hi," he muttered and padded towards Briar and the group. I stood there slightly shocked. My sister says hi. I closed my eyes. If I wasn't a curse, will all of this happen? Pebblestar nearly killed me when I was forced to leave. I shook my head and padded to the den.

"Tell us what happened guys," Olive said to Weasel, Rat and Topaz. "Well it wasn't that exciting being a prisoner in Rockclan, well not until they came," Rat started. "We were only there for two days," Topaz said and chuckled. "It still could have been more fun," Rat mumbled and sat in his nest. "Well it wasn't any news from Rockclan, so Weasel, tell them about the journey there," Topaz said to Weasel.

He nodded and looked around the den. He stayed silent for a while. "Fun," was al he said. He laughed. "Well the first day, nothing really happened except well Swift nearly starved herself, and we also met some Mountain cats," Weasel said. "The next day, we let the Mountain cats come with us, so we continued; again, Swift only ate like once. The amazing thing though, she took on a fox by herself," he said.

"Swift?" Topaz said. "Ya, she would have killed it if it didn't run off," Weasel said and yawned. "Fighting Rockclan was pretty exciting, at least Pebblestar and the deputy are dead," he said. "How did the deputy die," I asked. "Um, Swift killed him, Swift killed both of them actually," Weasel said and shook out his fur. "Wow, sounds like she's pretty tough," Blade muttered from his nest.

"I thought you were asleep," Briar snarled at him. "You thought wrong sis," he said and licked his paw. "I still can't believe she pulled Pebblestar with her, down the peak," Rat said. The peak? But that leads to a river with sharp rocks and it's always harsh. How did she survive?

"I'm going to check on Swift," Topaz said and stood up. "Check tomorrow, you must be exhausted," Blade said with fake worry. He was like Yarrow. "Wait, who saved her form the water, I doubt she was conscious when she was pulled out," I said. Topaz sat back down and sighed. "Yarrow saved her," he muttered.

"You're kidding, Yarrow hates her," Briar said. "I know I do," Yarrow came into our den. Briar and Olive jumped. "Then why did you save her," Topaz said. He shrugged. "If she dies, I have nobody to pick on," he said. Topaz narrowed his eyes. "Well, I told the whole thing to Toby, he just wants to see if Swift can survive her wounds," he said and backed out of the den.

"She will," I heard Topaz murmur and he curled up and fell asleep. Night came quickly. I padded out of my nest. "Glacier," I heard Nimble whisper. I looked over my shoulder and saw her yellow eyes glowing. "Where are you going," she asked and shifted in her nest. "A walk," I said and yawned. "Can I come," she asked and sat up. I nodded and we both padded outside.

I led her to the Rouge River border. The moon was high in the sky and shining brightly. We made it to the River and sat at the edge. I perked my ears up and scented the air. I looked across the river and saw a patrol of Breezeclan cats.

"What are you doing so close to the border," a black and grey she-cat snarled. I lashed my tail. "I didn't cross it did I," I said annoyed. She hissed and her fur bristled. "Cherryfrost relax, he is right," a dark grey tom said. The she-cat, apparently Cherryfrost glared at me and murmured something.

"We ask you to leave from the border line," the grey tom said. Nimble scooted closer to me in fear. She was always scared of being outnumbered. I looked at the cats. They were all small and lean. Like Swift, she was from this clan wasn't she?

"Answer," a dark ginger she-cat hissed. "We just wanted to go for a walk is all," I said. "Tigersong, no need to be so hostile," a light brown tom said. "Do you know my sister," he yowled. I titled my head. "Who?" I asked. "Swiftpaw," he said. "You mean Swift," I corrected him, "ya I know her."

"Please tell her I hope she is doing fine," he mumbled. "Well sure, but when she wakes," I said. I didn't want to worry Swift's brother by telling him she will be unconscious for probably a couple of days.

He nodded. "What's your name," I said. "Acorntail, she will know who it is," he said and nodded to the dark grey tom. "Let's go Stormstrike," Cherryfrost snarled. He nodded and they all padded away. "Well that went well," I muttered to Nimble. She laughed slightly and yawned. "Come on, sorry I woke you," I said and we both headed back to camp.

…

**Swift's pov **

I was in darkness. That was the best I could explain it. I looked around this unknown area. Was I dead? "Hello," a familiar voice said. I hissed and my fur bristled. "You don't remember me Swiftpaw," Haildrop said and padded in front of me. A small ray of light allowed me to see him.

"Am I dead," I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Depends, do you still want to live," he smiled. I nodded. "Then you have to try to stay alive, your wounds aren't bad, but your head injury may be fatal if you don't fight to stay alive," he said.

I nodded again. "Just think of things that are important to you in the pack, stay alive for them alright," he said and sat in front of me. My mind instantly focused on Topaz. "You are a lucky one, you will be alive if you can wake up," he said. "How do I do that," I said.

Haildrop stood up and circled me. "Just think about it, and maybe you will wake," he said and started disappearing. I flattened my ears. I will stay alive. I must be in Starclan if Haildrop is here. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my paws. I focused on trying to wake. Moments later, the ray of light grew bigger and way brighter.

It disappeared and I opened my eyes. I wasn't in Starclan. I was awake. I lifted my head slightly; I was probably in the healers den. Everything was dark, it was night. I layed my head back on the nest and stared at the wall. I pulled myself to my paws. I nearly collapsed, but I caught myself. I flicked my tail and began padding outside.

Exhaustion took the best of me and I backed inside the den and to my nest. I layed back down and sighed. I was alive. But how? Who saved me when everyone was fighting when I fell? I soon found myself asleep again, a dreamless sleep.

…

**A/N: How was that? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will also take request on whose pov you want to see next chapter. Please rate, review, and follow. I will see you next time with another chapter. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am sorry I didn't upload yesterday; I went to and eye appointment. My vision sucks and I need glasses. Anyways, I have noticed that a lot of you guys really like StormxSwift or just Stormstrike in general. I will be doing requested pov's for this chapter and next chapter. Thanks to Cosmicstar1029 for adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan**\- Thank you, I will think about that idea.

**Silentwisp**\- Thanks! She will be surprised.

**Blackclaw**\- !

**Cosmicstar1029**\- I will do those. Thanks

**Thanks for the reviews peeps (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Stormstrike's pov**

"Birdsong said we have to take you on patrol," Acorntail said to me. I groaned and stood up from the water hole. "Did she say that, or do you just want me to stop acting 'depressed'," I snapped at him. He sighed and walked towards the entrance of camp.

I followed him shortly after and saw Tigersong, Cherryfrost, Sootwind, and Tanglebreeze on the patrol. I looked up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly tonight.

"Let's go," Sootwind led us towards the Rogue River. Since the gathering attack, we were planning on attacking the rogues. Birdsong orders patrols to mainly check there. I was still exhausted from my restless sleep after last night patrol and the dawn patrol this morning.

I was surprised by how hostile Tigersong and Cherryfrost were to that tom and the she-cat. I wanted to ask something about Swiftpa- Swift. She is now Swift. I sighed and scented the air. I saw the Rogue River, but I looked past it at the forest.

We stopped at the river's edge and looked around. "Did you hear something?" Acorntail said out loud. I perked my ears up and looked around. A copper brown tom with a clump of moss padded towards the river's edge.

"Back away from the border," Cherryfrost hissed at him. He looked up and I saw his eyes, a curse. He glared at me. "Who are you," Sootwind said calmly. I saw him lash his tail and soak the moss in the water. "Speak," Cherryfrost snarled. "Cherryfrost if you're going to be like this, leave and go hunting," Sootwind snapped.

"Are you from the rogue pack?" Tanglebreeze spoke up. "What does it matter to you," the tom said and narrowed his eyes at me. I heard rustling and I looked past the tom and at the bushes. "Topaz what is taking you forever, oh," the same white tom from last night came out of the bushes.

"Go back to camp, I will bring the moss for her later," Topaz hissed at the white tom. "For who," I couldn't stop myself from asking. He glared at me again. He picked up the moss and turned around. "For who," I yowled at him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Swift," he said through the moss and padded into the forest. He knows her. "Wait," I yowled at him, but he was already in the forest. The white tom, who was sitting by the river's edge, stood up. "She is fine," he said and padded into the forest.

I sighed. "Let's go," Sootwind said and started padding away. Acorntail sat next to me. "Let's go," Cherryfrost whined. "I need to see her," I muttered. "Why do you care for that curse," Cherryfrost hissed. I flattened my ears. I stood up and faced her. My sister always got on my nerves, especially when she talked about Swift.

"Come on, there is no time to fight," Acorntail said trying to lead us to camp. "No, I want to know," Cherryfrost said and lashed her tail. Acorntail sighed and sat down again. "You won't understand," I said and walked past her. I heard them following me.

I lashed my tail and started to sprint. We ran into camp and I padded towards the water hole. "We all miss her you know," I heard Sootwind say. I looked up and saw him on the other side of the water hole. "Of course you will, you were her father," I said and looked down at my reflection. "Stormstar said she made a mistake following the rules, but she wanted to protect the clan from Pebblestar," he said and walked around the hole.

"He would have killed her if she didn't leave," he said and stared up at the sky. "So if he dies, can we forget this rule," I said. Sootwind shrugged and looked around. "We been following this rule since the clan started, some take it more seriously than others," he said and padded over to the warriors den.

I sat there until I saw the sun starting to rise. I rarely sleep now. I saw Cherryfrost walk towards me. I raised my head and lashed my tail. "I am sorry for what happened on the patrol," she said through gritted teeth. I nodded slightly. "But, you know she can't come back," she said.

"I know that, but I can go to her," I said. She looked at my confused. "I want to leave," I whispered. She narrowed her eyes. "You know Stormstar won't let you," Cherryfrost said and looked towards the warriors den. I followed her gaze and saw our mother pad out.

"You will leave your home for her," Cherryfrost said. "You will leave me and mom for _her_," Cherryfrost said louder. She stood up and lashed her tail. "Haildrop wanted us to stay here forever no matter what happened, we promised him," she said. I stayed silent. "But no, you will leave here to go to her," she said. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

I only saw my sister cry once, when Haildrop died. "And what if she found friends, friends to call her new family," she continued. She stared at me silently. "What if she found someone else to love," she muttered. I perked my ears up. What if she did? "I never that about that," I muttered. "If she did, you should to," Cherryfrost said and looked at Acorntail.

He padded to us with prey in his jaws. Cherryfrost looked away and blinked the tears from her eyes. He set the prey down and looked at Cherryfrost. "Are you crying," he asked. Cherryfrost didn't say anything and padded away. "I will talk to her," Acorntail said and followed my sister.

I looked down at the prey he brought. I began eating the small rabbit. If she did, I should to. I finished the rabbit and padded towards the warriors den to finally get some sleep.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I went hunting with Briar, Rat, Weasel, and Glacier. Blade followed us as well. I quickly hunted a rabbit and a shrew. I saw Lostblood, Twilight, and Angel pad towards me. They were all smiling. "Hi," I said through the prey. "Guess who woke up," Twilight said. "Swift's awake," I nearly yowled. She nodded. I ran past them and sprinted towards the camp. I nearly ran into a tree.

I made it to camp shortly after and ran towards the healers den. I almost ran into Grace. "Is she awake," I asked. She nodded. "But keep it down, she is probably still exhausted and Horacio is sleeping," she said and padded past me. I quietly padded towards Swift's nest.

"Hi," I whispered. She lifted her head and looked at me. "Hi," she whispered back and smiled. I sat near her nest. "How do you feel," I asked. "Sore," she said and chuckled softly. "Is that good?" I said with a smile. She shrugged and sighed. "Can you get me water please," she said. I nodded and picked up the moss with water. I placed it next to her mouth and she began lapping at it.

"What else happened, is everyone ok," she said. "Everyone's fine and healthy," I said. "I guess I was a mouse-brain to pull Pebblestar with me," she said and looked at her wounds covered in cobwebs. "No, at least you stopped the fighting, they let us leave cause both of the deputy and leader were dead," I said and looked around.

"If Pebblestar didn't survive, how did I?" she said. "Did someone pull me out?" she said and looked at me. "I couldn't, Yarrow did," I said. "Yarrow?" she said confused. I nodded. "I thought he hated me," she said and looked past me. "I was confused to," I said, "want me to go tell everyone."

"Grace went to go tell Toby," she said and laid her head back down. "I will go tell our friends," I said and padded outside. I saw the group in the middle of the clearing eating the prey they caught.

"There he is," Glacier said. "Swift's awake," I said to them. They quickly got up and half walked half run to the healers den. I stayed in the back with Rat. I entered the den and saw them around her nest. "You woke up quickly," I heard Weasel say. "You were only sleeping for like two days," Rat said.

I sat near the den entrance. Yarrow came inside and stood next to me. "Did you tell her I saved her," he said. I nodded. He flicked his ear and looked over his shoulder. "If she asked why, don't say anything," he said and backed out of the den.

"Acorntail says that he hopes you're doing fine," Glacier said. Swift perked her ears up. "My brother, you saw him," she said. Glacier nodded slightly. "And me and Topaz ran into a couple of other clan cats today as well," he said and looked at me. I flattened my ears. "He was part of the group of cats," I muttered.

Swift knew who I was talking about. She stared at me and I stared back. "Did he say anything," she asked. "No," I said. She nodded and struggled to sit up. Briar and Olive helped her up. "Can someone ask Grace if I can go for a walk," she said. Weasel nodded and padded outside.

We sat in silence. Everyone else padded outside. It was just me and Swift. "Did he say anything," she repeated. "No," I growled, "why do you still care for him." She narrowed her eyes at me. "It's not like he is willing to join the Fangs," I said. She sighed and Weasel came inside. "Grace said yes, but to take it easy," he said and backed out of the den.

She stood up and I saw her wince. I stood up and padded out of the den. Swift followed and looked around. "I'm going walking," she said and began walking towards the entrance. "By yourself you can't," I said and she leaned on my shoulder.

I helped her out of camp and we began walking towards the Rouge River. The sun was high up in the sky and the wind was barely blowing. We walked in silence the whole way there. We sat by the river's edge and I looked at the Breezeclan territory. I scented the air.

"Thanks for helping me," she muttered. I looked at her mismatched eyes. She stared back. I flicked my ears and heard paw steps coming from the Breezeclan territory. I flattened my ears and looked across.

Once again, a patrol was there. "What are you two- Swift," a black tom said noticing Swift. "Dad," she muttered. I knew it was a bad idea bringing her here. I lashed my tail. There were only four cats on this patrol. "Wildsong go get Stormstrike hurry," the black tom said to a brown tabby tom.

I stared at the Breezeclan cats. "How is everyone," Swift said. "We are doing fine," the tom said. "Grassclaw, Amberwind, Littlewind, you can go back to camp," he said to the other cats there. They nodded and it was just him now. "Who's that," he said flicking his tail to me.

"That's Topaz, he helped me find the Fangs," Swift said. "Thanks for helping her find a new home," he said to me. I nodded and looked past him. The same dark grey tom was running towards Swift's dad. "Swift," he said breathlessly. I lashed my tail.

I stood up and turned to Swift. I saw her father leave. "I'm going hunting," I said through gritted teeth. "Can't you stay," Swift asked. "No," I growled and began padding. "Topaz," I heard her call. "No, just I have important things to do ok," I snarled and ran into the forest. I sunk my claws into the ground and forced myself to stop.

I flicked my ear and I could barely hear them talking. I quietly walked back to them, but stayed hidden behind a bush. I saw the tom smiling and swaying his tail. I perked my ears up. "What if you come back, we could protect you," I heard him say.

"I don't know," Swift said. "Please, just come back to Breezeclan, everyone misses you and nobody would complain," I heard him say. They were silent. "I will think about it," I heard Swift say. "Ok, I have to go now, Stormstar needed me to hunt," the tom said.

"Just before you make a choice, I will always love you," the tom said. I flattened my ears. He turned around and walked back to his camp. Swift sat there looking at him leave. She can't leave, she just can't. I heard her sigh. I padded out of the bushes and towards her.

She turned around and smiled slightly. "Let's go, I need to talk with the group about something," she said. I nodded and helped her the way back.

…

**Swift's pov**

I told the group to meet me at the waterfall. I sat by myself since I told Topaz to get them. I closed my eyes. Of course they would want me to stay. "They will be here soon," I opened my eyes and saw Topaz. "I know what you want to say, I overheard you and him," he said.

"You were snooping," I said. "Yes, are you really thinking on leaving your friends," he said. "I don't know," I responded and looked around. "What are you not happy here, are your friends not good for you," he sounded angry. "They were my first family, they could never be replaced," I hissed.

"You could create a new family here," he hissed back. "I appreciate what everyone has done to me here, but I don't know if I want to go back," I said and narrowed my eyes. "What is there that isn't here," he hissed again. I stayed silent. "If anything, you probably have more here than at the clan," he hissed.

Again, I stayed silent. "Why do you want me here so badly, it not like I don't anything to you but ask for help," I hissed. "Have I complained about helping you," he asked, "No, I haven't." I flicked my ear. Why can't they hurry?

"Why do you care if I stay here or not," I hissed. "Because," he said and stopped himself from saying anything else. "Because?" I said. "Because I love you ok," he said. I saw Briar and everyone else walk into the clearing. They heard. "But apparently, you don't care," he said and ran past them.

"Topaz," Glacier called and ran after him. Weasel, Russel, and Rat raced after him as well. Briar, Olive, and Nimble looked after them. "He finally told you," Briar muttered. He loves me.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I ran to nowhere specific. I bumped into a tree and I heard Glacier, Weasel, Rat, and Russel call me. I only ran faster. Glacier was close behind me. She doesn't care. She has that other tom and she loves him. I closed my eyes and tucked my head close to my chest. I ran faster and lashed my tail.

I sunk my claws into the rocky ground and stopped. "Topaz, don't do something mouse-brained, get off of there," Glacier said between pants. I looked at my paws and found myself at a ledge. I looked over and saw sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Topaz, she didn't say she doesn't love you back. What if she does?" Glacier said. I turned to him and saw him slowly walking towards me. "She doesn't, she loves that Breezeclan tom," I hissed. "And if she decides to stay?" he said. I told the group everything before I went back to Swift.

They know what she was going to talk about. "Ya come on, she may love you back," Weasel said. Rat nodded and Russel stood next to them quietly. "And if she decides to leave? Then what," I hissed. "Then you bring her back," Glacier said. I looked at him and saw him close to me. I glanced back down at the rocks.

"Just come on, we need to talk her out of it," Glacier muttered and flicked his tail for me to come. "Go to them, we will be there soon," he said to everyone else. I lashed my tail and sunk my claws into the rocks. "Topaz, you know her more than me, would she really leave her friends when she has the chance to stay," he said.

"She left Breezeclan," I said. "Because she had to, I was kicked out of the clan, you left your clan," he said. I looked down at my paws. "Fine," I muttered. "Come on, before she decides," Glacier said and backed away a little. I followed him and lashed my tail.

"I think you gave her another reason to stay," Glacier joked and nudged me. He smirked. I found myself smiling. "We will make her stay, don't you worry," he said and we began running back to the waterfall.

…

**A/N: He confessed. What do you think Swift will decide now? Will she stay or go back to Breezeclan? Find out in the next chapter. Oh ya, this story will probably end around the 40****th**** chapter. So, this is now where close to being the end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and follow. Thanks to everyone who reads my story. I would appreciate if you also check out Heart of the Moon. It sucks at the beginning, but it gets better lol. Just please rate, review, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone, I think I kept you guys waiting enough. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have the time, and an accountant, please check out my story on fictionpress. Thank you and enjoy another chapter of Mismatched Curse. Also, xxsnow following and adding this story as a favorite. Oh by the way, we hit 50 reviews guys. Thanks so much!**

**Reviews**

**Snowsong of Snowclan**\- Found out what she does right now (:

**Silentwisp**\- I hope so to lol. Thanks

**Swan's feather**\- I will think about it. Why do you like Breezeclan so much? Lol.

**Cosmicstar1029**\- I did and its great so far (:

**Xxsnow**\- Thanks! Here is an update.

**Wow thanks everyone who reviewed means a lot.**

**AND NOW: ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

I had absolutely no idea what to do. I stared in the direction where Topaz ran off to. The group sat in silence the entire time. Moments later, I saw some color's in the bushes and perked my ears up. Rat, Weasel, and Russel came into the clearing.

"So," Briar said breaking the silence and clearing her throat. I glanced at her and frowned. "What are you thinking," she muttered. I looked back towards the bushes and sighed. "I don't know," I murmured.

"Well, what do you want," Olive said. "I want to see my family but," I said and stopped. I thought about the other clans and Cherryfrost. I narrowed my eyes and flattened my ears. "I don't want to cause more trouble," I whispered.

"What do you mean," Nimble said. "The other clans would want the curse gone or dead, if I go back, they will start a war with Breezeclan," I said. "But besides your family's safety, what about us," Russel said. I looked up at him and saw him frowning.

"If you leave, Toby will not let you back in," he added. Once again, there was silence. "Topaz will miss you," he said. I perked my ears up slightly. Weasel growled at him and he shrugged. "Just saying the truth," Russel said and walked back into the forest. "Swift, if you want to leave you can, we will miss you but we can accept it," Rat said with a small smile.

"Ya, we just want you happy," Weasel added. "But I am happy," I said. They perked their ears up. "I am happy with my friends, my new family," I added with a smile. I heard someone purr. "So are you staying," Glacier walked into the clearing.

I looked around. I nodded slightly. "Yay!" they all said and piled on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw copper brown fur come out of the bushes. They got off me and I sat up. Topaz was sitting by the edge of the water with his tail curled around his paws.

I stood up and walked over to him. "You're staying," he muttered. I nodded and he stood up. He walked close to me and nuzzled me. I didn't freeze this time and nuzzled him back. "Good," he whispered in my ear and I smiled. My pelt grew hot and I looked down. "How sweet," I heard a voice sneer. I looked behind me and saw Yarrow sitting behind the group.

"My efforts in rescuing you aren't a waste after all," he said with a smirk. "Thank you," I muttered. He sighed and nodded slightly. Furze, Nut, Vole, Thistle, and Beetle came out of the bushes behind Yarrow. Furze came up and sat next to Yarrow.

"Let's go back to camp," Briar said when she saw Blade in the back of Yarrow's group. She stood up and stormed off into the bushes. I flicked my ear and stood up. "Need help?" Topaz said with a smile. I leaned on his shoulder and we slowly walked back to camp.

We were close to the Rogue River. I still had to tell Stormstrike I wasn't going. "Hold on," I said and we stopped. I looked across the river and narrowed my eyes. I scented the air. I smelled fire. I flattened my ears and sighed. I can't warn them this time.

I looked down and nodded. We continued walking in silence. "If I didn't tell you, would you have still stayed," Topaz said. I smiled and shook my head. He nuzzled me and I purred. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you to," I muttered and we entered camp. Lostblood, Angel, and Twilight were playing with the kits.

Briar and the group were in the middle of camp. They were eating and talking. "Want to go to the Moon den," Topaz asked. I nodded and followed him towards the Moon den. The sun was starting to set and I smiled. "You said you liked watching the sun set," he said and sat down. I sat down next to him and leaned against him.

He smiled and licked the top of my head. I closed my eyes and purred. We sat silently. Moments later, a loud yowl echoed through the den. I opened my eyes and looked behind us. I scented the air and flattened my ears. Blood. I stood up quickly and Topaz stood in front of me.

"Give us back our warriors," someone yowled. "Stay here," Topaz said. "No I'm going with you," I growled back. "You are in no condition to fight, I don't want you to die Swift," he said. "Please, just stay here I will be back," he said and ran out of the den. I sighed and sat down. I unsheathed my claws and lashed my tail.

Another yowl echoed and the scent of blood became stronger. I stood up and walked slowly towards the den entrance. I peeked out and saw cats fighting. I scented the air again. The clans were here. I saw Stormstar fighting Ring and Rainstar was fighting Risk. Someone else was fighting Toby.

I saw Sprinkle, Splash, Spots, and Speckle guarding the prisoners den. In the middle of the fighting, I saw bodies of cats laying still. One was Meatball, the kittypet who joined before I did. I flattened my ears when I saw Birdsong and Tanglebreeze, with the bodies. A cat flew past the den and I flinched back. The cat came in and I saw that it was Flowwave.

"This is where you have been hiding this entire time curse," she hissed and leapt towards me. I dodged her and gritted my teeth at the movement. "Why aren't you fighting back, broke a leg," she sneered and lashed her claws out at me. I dodged, but she cut my ear.

Another cat came in. I looked at the cat and hissed. Cherryfrost. I flattened my ears and backed into the wall. "You found her, finally," Cherryfrost hissed and unsheathed her claws. Flowwave's yellow eyes shined with hostility. Cherryfrost ran towards me and pinned me against the wall.

I hissed and snarled. She slashed her claws across my muzzle. "Quiet you," she hissed. "Go see if anyone comes inside," Cherryfrost ordered to Flowwave. She nodded and walked towards the entrance.

Cherryfrost tossed me towards the other wall and I hissed. I scrambled to my paws, but collapsed. My wounds from the battle with Pebblestar made it nearly impossible to move. "Remember when I told you I will find you and kill you," she sneered and lashed her claws across my cheek.

She put one claw on my shoulder and made a cut. "I'm going to enjoy this," she said and clawed my ear. "You planned this," I snarled. "Possibly," she smirked and sunk her claws into my back. She put her claws to my throat. "Any last words curse," she said with a smirk.

I flattened my ears. "No ok," she said and slowly sunk her claws into my throat. Someone pulled her away before she made a fatal wound. I looked up and saw Briar and Olive clawing her. I saw Flowwave on the floor unmoving at the entrance. Russel came inside full of wounds and leaned down next to me.

"We have to take her to Grace and Horacio again," he muttered. Cherryfrost wasn't moving, but alive. Russel went over to Briar and pulled her off. "You don't have to kill to win," he hissed at her. Cherryfrost had enough. She was wounded very badly and limped outside. "Clan's retreat," someone yowled.

"Go get Grace of some cobwebs, hurry," Russel growled at Olive. She ran outside and I sighed. "Can you get Topaz," I muttered. Briar ran outside. Olive came back with a couple of cobwebs. Russel applied the cobwebs as best as he could. "Thank you," I said and tried to sit up.

"Go get your wounds check," Olive said to Russel. "I'm fine," he said and put the last cobweb on me. "I can watch her," she said. Russel nodded and padded outside. Topaz, Rat, Weasel, Glacier, and Nimble ran inside. I looked up. "What happened," Topaz said and began cleaning my fur. He had wounds here and there, but was fine.

"Cherryfrost and Flowwave came in," I said and licked the cut on his cheek. "Who died," I muttered. "Meatball was the only who died in the pack," he said and lowered his head. "Who died from the clans," I said. My throat became tight, it can't be them.

He looked up with guilt in his eyes. "Birdsong, Tanglebreeze, Waterstorm, Greyriver, Nightstone, Lizardgaze," he paused. "Sootwind and Stormstrike," he whispered. I flattened my ears. No, no, no they can't be dead. "A-And my mother and brother," I stuttered. "They escape with a couple of wounds, they also took back Runningstorm, Dapplespot, and Bramblehawk," he said.

"Did you kill him," I muttered. He shook his head and glanced at Glacier. "Glacier did you," I said. He sighed. "Yes," he murmured. "I told him to leave and run back to camp, he just kept attacking, I slammed his head against the rock and I heard a crack," he said. To my surprise, no tears formed. Just guilt. If I had re-joined the clan, would this have happened?

"They are taking out the bodies right now," Glacier said and backed out of the den. "You ok," Topaz whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly and stood up. He offered me his shoulder and I leaned on it. We walked out of the den. Toby was sitting at the crevice. He had a new scar on his eye and in between his eyes.

Risk had new scars on his back and legs. Ring had little to no scars. I lashed my tail and searched the area. There were no bodies. Wren, Cedar, and Flash entered camp. They probably took out the bodies. I saw Coal with Lily and his kits. Aspen had her tail curled around her kits.

"We will take a vote, who thinks we should raid the clans' camps to bring back even more prisoners, or should we train up," Toby yowled. Murmurs spread throughout camp. "We should train," someone yowled. "Take back our prisoners," someone else yowled. Everyone started yowling and arguing.

Topaz led me into our den and laid me on the nest. "You ok," he said and laid next to me. I nodded. "Glacier did warn him though," he whispered in my ear. "I just wish it was Cherryfrost and not him," I said and laid my head down on the nest. Topaz began grooming my fur.

I purred slightly and licked his cheek. "I am glad you're ok though," I muttered. He purred and rested his head behind mine. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

…

**Glacier's pov**

I think she hates me. I killed her first love. Topaz told me about them the first day they joined. I lashed my tail and picked up a squirrel. I was a little surprised she stayed. I shook out my fur and entered the den. Topaz's nest was empty. He was already in the same nest as Swift. I looked at Nimble. She brushed past me and purred.

I smiled and gave her part of the squirrel. I finished my squirrel quickly and licked my lips. "Want to go to the Moon den," she said with a smile. I purred and nodded. We walked out of the den and saw Wren and Cedar cleaning the blood off the cave floor with a moss.

I led Nimble to the Moon den. Her yellow eyes were shining bright in the small rays of the moon light. I sat down and stared up at the stars. Cats joined Starclan today. I closed my eyes and looked down. "You alright," I heard Nimble.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with concern. I loved her. I never understood love, but I do know. I scooted closer to her and nuzzled her. She smiled and purred. "I love you," she murmured in my ear. I purred loudly and licked her cheek. "I love you to," I said with a smile.

She looked back out at the moon. "Where were you first at," I asked suddenly. "I was a kittypet, that's why I never learned how to hunt," she said and looked away. "There was another cat there, Spotty. He never let me eat, he would always steal my food and claw me when I got too close," she said.

That's why she was so skinny. "I re-named myself Nimble," she said and looked up at me. "My kittypet name was Star," she said. "Did you ever have second thoughts on going back," I asked. "Did you when you were kicked out of your clan," she said.

I shook my head. "Neither did I," she said and nuzzled me. I purred slightly. "You mad that I never told you," she asked shakily. "Not at all," I said and licked her cheek. She purred and flicked her tail. "Come on," she said and led me back to the den.

She laid down on her nest. I curled around her. She purred and I looked over at Swift's nest. Topaz was looking at us with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and rested my head down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

**A/N: I had that planned out for a while. I am SO sorry that I killed off Stormstrike. Some of you may hate me now lol. Who hates Cherryfrost even more, I know I do. Anyways, what do you think will happen next time? Find out later. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, please check out Heart of the Moon. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow, I take forever to upload. Sorry guys I just have been really busy since school starts soon. I was supposed to upload Wednesday, but I had to pick up my schedule. So again, sorry guys, please forgive me lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to Tigereyes of Riverclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Snowsong of Snowclan**\- I know right! He is an update. Sorry for the long wait

**Xxsnow**\- I hate them too.

**Swan's feather**\- Yay

**Anova**\- I think there is more drama than love, it is, in fact, a romance story.

**Cosmicstar1029**\- Lol. I will check it out when I have free time, I have like none. I will check it out when I can (:

**WyldClaw**\- I know, thanks!

**Btw guys, I will not answer reviews from old chapters (like one and two) so ya. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Acorntail's pov**

I sat in the med-cat den waiting for Honeysong to finish everyone else's wounds. I glanced at Cherryfrost, she looked really beat up, but she will survive. I sighed and Honeysong applied a poultice on my cuts.

I swayed my tail and walked outside. We lost Birdsong, Tanglebreeze, Sootwind and Stormstrike. My throat became dry when I remembered that my father died. I closed my eyes tightly and walked over to the Meeting Hill.

I saw Dapplespot and Runningstorm eating. They probably never gave them food as prisoners. I sighed and looked up at our leader. Stormstar looked upset but furious. I looked over at everyone else. They all had at least one wound.

"As you all know, we lost the deputy in the attack, along with noble warriors," Stormstar said. We all hung our heads. "But, we need to become stronger and move on, I will now choose the new deputy," she said and everyone looked up at her.

"Forestwind," she said. I looked over at my mother. She wasn't happy. She stood up and looked up at Stormstar. "It is a great honor, but I refuse," she said. Murmurs spread throughout camp. Did she just refuse to become the _deputy_? I shook my head. "Silence," Stormstar said.

"Very well, the new deputy will be Runningstorm," she yowled. He was always the second choice for deputy, at least that's what everyone told me. Runningstorm stood up from his half-eaten prey and walked over to Stormstar. "I accept this offer," he said and bowed his head.

I looked at Forestwind again; she was padding over to the warrior den. I stood up and followed her. I entered the den and saw her looking at the ground. "Why did you say no for deputy," I asked. She looked up at me and frowned. "I can't. Not after I plan on leaving," she muttered. I stared at her. What? "W-Where are you going to go," I asked.

She smiled slightly. "With your sister," she said. "I use to be in the pack," she added and stood up. "Don't tell anyone," she said. I shook my head. "Can I go," I said. She looked surprised. "I don't want to be here anymore," I added and looked away.

She curled her tail around me and licked the top of my head. "Of course you can come with me," she said. "We leave at moon high, and then we hope for a group to find us in the morning," she said and curled up. It was almost moon high.

Everyone came inside soon after and they instantly fell asleep. I looked outside, it was moon high. I shook Forestwind. She lifted her head and I motioned outside. She nodded and we quietly slipped outside. I looked around camp, nobody, not even as a guard. I shrugged and Forestwind and I sprinted away.

We were out of camp in an instant and we ran to the Rogue River. There was silence for a long time. We skidded to a stop at the edge of the river. "You sure you want to go with me," Forestwind said. I looked at her and nodded.

She looked past the river and at the forest. We backed up a little and sprinted. I leapt across the river and landed on the other side. I stumbled and fell on my side. Forestwind landed cleanly on the other side and looked around. I stood up and scented the air.

"Say good bye to Breezeclan," she murmured and turned around. I stared back at the territory. The grass swayed in the cool night air. I nodded and we walked into the forest.

"How do you know they will accept us," I said. She stopped and scented the air. "I was in the pack before I met Sootwind," she said. "He made you join the clan," I asked and tilted my head. She nodded and walked up to a tree. She sunk her claws into the tree and pulled herself up. I stared up at her.

She made it to a hole in the tree and went inside. She poked her head out and smiled at me. "Come on, it's easy," she said. I walked up to the tree and sunk my claws inside. "Just put one paw in front of the other and pull yourself up, she said. "Ok," I said and reached forward. I sunk my claws into a higher spot in the tree and pulled up.

"Good, keep doing that until you are here," she said and backed away into the hole. I kept climbing my way up without effort. How is this easy? I made it the hole and pulled myself in. "Why was that so easy," I asked. "Because, you have the blood of a forest cat, not just Breezeclan," she said and curled up.

The hole was a little small, but we fit since we were also small. I curled up near the edge and looked up at the moon. I scented the air. The smell of trees and leaves were around me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I will be with my sister.

…

**Swift's pov**

I woke up the next day with a head ache. Oh right, I was thrown against the wall by Cherryfrost. I growled slightly at the thought of her. I lifted my head and looked at Topaz. He was curled up next to me. I smiled and sat up.

I stretched and yawned. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He yawned and lifted his head. "Good morning," I said and flicked my ear. "Good morning," he said and licked my cheek. I purred slightly and stood up.

I shook out my fur and looked around. I perked my ears up and heard paw steps. Aspen's kits ran into the den. Lark wasn't as scared as she used to be. "Yay," we are becoming trainees today," Willow said and tackled Russet. He playfully growled and pushed her off.

I smiled slightly and purred. "Are you ok," Silver said looking at me. I nodded. "That cat gave you a lot of wounds yesterday," she said and pinned down Tiger. She was talking about Cherryfrost. I sighed and saw Lily's kits run inside as well.

Wolf was in the front with Dash by his side. Cream and Tor were in the back. "The Fangs will win against you clan cats," Willow growled playfully and ran to Wolf. Silver, Russet, Tiger, and Lark ran to them to. I chuckled and turned to Topaz.

He nuzzled me and leapt over the kits. He looked at me and flicked his tail. I followed and the kits ran outside to play. "Hey you two," I looked at the entrance and saw Briar and Olive walking to us. "Hi," Topaz and I said at the same time.

"Rat and everyone else went to the waterfall to hunt and relax there, want to come?" Briar said. I nodded. I swayed my tail and we followed them to the waterfall.

"Who trains the trainees," I asked. "Mainly Risk and Ring, but sometimes they ask other cats for help," Briar said and scented the air. She perked her ears up and I saw her fur bristle. "Clan cats," she hissed and we crouched down. She swayed her tail and ran up a tree. Olive went to the tree on the other side and me and Topaz hid behind a bush.

I saw two brown cats walk into the clearing. I noticed them right away. Acorntail and Forestwind. I saw Briar leapt down and I ran to her. I leapt into the air and collided with her. We landed on the floor. "What was that about," she hissed. "Swift," I turned around and Forestwind was walking to me.

"They are my family," I said to Briar. Forestwind came up to me and nuzzled me. "What are you two doing here," I said and looked at Acorntail. "We wish to join you," he said and looked at Topaz. Olive leapt down from the tree and walked to Briar. "I can't make that decision, only Toby can," I said.

"Aren't you Forest," Briar said. My mom looked at her and nodded. "Wow," she said and stood up. "I am almost certain that Toby will accept you two," she said. "Forest?" I said. Acorntail looked just as confused as I was.

"I use to be in the Fangs, I was the best fighter," she said. "Then we will take you to Toby, Olive, go tell Rat and the group to wait a little longer," Briar said and Olive ran to the waterfall. "I'll go hunting real quick," Topaz said and nuzzled me.

He leapt to a tree and disappeared. I turned to Acorntail, he was smirking. "Quiet," I said and we walked back to camp. "Who is the new deputy," I asked Acorntail. "Well, it was going to be mom, but she refused and instead, it was Runningstorm," he said.

My mom and Briar were talking. "Cherryfrost looks really beat up," he said. I stiffened and Briar looked back at Acorntail. "Good," I said and we entered camp. "Wait here," Briar said and ran to Toby's den. I sat in between them.

"Hey it's Forest everyone," Xenon yowled. Cheers echoed throughout camp. "Looks like they missed you," I muttered to her. She smiled. "So I can call you Forest," I said. She nodded. "How about you," I said to Acorntail. "Me what?" he said. "You can't keep your warrior name," I said.

"Oh," he said and looked around. "Just keep it simple, I will call you Acorn," I said. He smiled and shoved me playfully. My mom and brother were here. I sighed. Toby came out of his den with Briar beside him.

He spotted my mother and smirked. "Good to have you back Forest," he said. Forest nodded. "Who's this," he said and looked at my brother. "My son," my mother said. "Oh, he can join to, what's your name," Toby said. Acorn stayed silent. He looked scared.

"No need to be scared," Toby said and smirked. "A-Acorn," he stuttered. I chuckled and nudged him. "I'm back," Topaz whispered in my ear and I jumped. I turned around and nuzzled him.

"Very well, you two are welcomed back, but you know the rules if you want to join the Fangs," Toby said. Forest sighed and nodded. "Wren get two prisoners," Toby yowled.

"Yes Toby," Wren said and entered the prisoner den. I closed my eyes and backed away. "What are we doing," Acorn asked. "You won't like it, but you can't refuse," I whispered in his ear. I sat next to Topaz.

Wren came back with Rockpelt and Brackenheart. Brackenheart went to Forest and Rockpelt went to Acorn. He looked back at me. I closed my eyes and looked away. "If you wish to join, you must prove your worth and kill these two prisoners," Toby yowled and he went to the crevice.

My brother stared at Rockpelt. "You two are traitors to the clans," Brackenheart yowled. My mother unsheathed her claws and quickly made a deep cut to his throat. Brackenheart slashed back, but Forest ducked under and pushed him down.

That was quick. I looked at Acorn and Rockpelt. Acorn seemed angry. "Your clan tried to kill my sister when we were still kits," he growled and leapt onto Rockpelt. He pinned him down and sunk his claws into his neck. Rockpelt kicked forward, but my brother leapt off him.

He slashed his claws again at his throat. Rockpelt went still. Cheers erupted from the pack. "Well done, you can choose a den," Toby yowled and leapt back down. I stood up and walked to Forest and Acorn.

"Welcome back sister," Meadow came up to Forest. My mother smiled. I looked at them. Sisters? She never told us she had a sister. Well, she never told us she was in the pack before either.

"They are waiting for us," Topaz said. "Can my brother come," I said. He nodded and I walked to Acorn. "Come on, the group will let you be with us," I said and he followed me. "Briar went to them already," Topaz said and we walked outside.

I walked close to him so our fur was brushing. He entwined our tails and I purred. "Aww," Acorn said and smirked. I smiled and nuzzled Topaz. "I never seen you this happy before," he said and licked my cheek. How could I not be happy? We entered the clearing with the waterfall. Rat, Weasel, Russel, Olive, Glacier, and Nimble were in the water.

"There they are," Rat exclaimed and splashed water at me and Topaz. I laughed and flicked my ear. "Who's this," Weasel said looking at my brother. "This is Acorn, my brother," I said. "Hi," Acorn said. "Welcome," Weasel said and smiled. Rat came up to him and tackled him under water.

I sat down and Topaz leapt into the water. "You know how to swim?" Acorn asked. I nodded and stood up. I shook out my pelt and walked to the edge of the water. "It's easy," I said and walked inside. He hesitantly followed me and dipped a paw inside the water.

I perked my ears up and saw Night, Gorge, Sand, Echo, Wave, Cobra, and Viper enter the clearing. They were a group as well. "Hello," Cobra said. "Oh, it's the snake brothers," Rat said and smirked. "It's a better name than the rodent brothers," Viper said and grinned.

Rat and Weasel chuckled. "Mind if we enjoy the water as well," Gorge said. "Not at all," Weasel said. "Who's that," Acorn said flicking his tail to Wave and Echo. "The silver one is Wave and the white one with light grey stripes is Echo," I said and leapt into the water.

Acorn followed me in, but stayed near the edge of the water. I shrugged and splashed water at Topaz. He laughed and splashed water at me back. I chuckled and dived underwater. He did the same and I smiled. He swam to me and circled around me. I turned around and went above the water for air.

I shook the water off my head and laughed. We played in the water until I saw the sunset. Topaz looked up at the sky. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said and began swimming towards the shore. I followed him and shook off the water. I looked around and saw Acorn with Glacier.

I sighed and followed Topaz into the forest. "I lied about hunting earlier, I went to look for this place," he said and we ended up on top of a hill. I could clearly see the sun set and there were flowers everywhere. "It's beautiful," I gasped.

"Not as much as you," he said and nuzzled me. We sat down and looked at the sun set. It filled the sky with orange and yellow colors. I rested my head on his shoulder and I heard him purr. The breeze blew by slowly, making it relaxing.

Topaz licked the top of my head. I purred and curled my tail around my paws. I leaned against him and sighed. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I purred and looked at him. "I love you to," I said and nuzzled him.

I put my head back against his shoulder and sighed. I was getting tired. I yawned. "You tired," he said. I nodded. "Come on then, let's go to camp," he said. "Ok," I said and lifted my head. I nuzzled him again and stood up.

We walked close to each other and I purred. We walked back to the waterfall. Cobra's group was still there. We walked passed them and entered the forest again. "We most likely have to attack the clans again soon, we only have one prisoner left now," Topaz muttered.

I sighed and nodded. "It's up to Toby though," he added and licked my ear. We entered camp and I yawned again. "There you are," Acorn said and walked up to me. "Hi," I said. "I joined Weasel's den and Forest joined Meadow's," he said and we walked towards the dens.

I nodded and yawned. "Well, good night," he said and ran to his den. "There she is," Yarrow said. "Don't ruin my day," I said. "Of course not," he said and smirked. "I'm just going to say that you're lucky," he said and looked around.

"How," I said. "Well, your family is here," he said and I saw his eyes water a little. His family is probably still in the clans. He blinked and shook his head. He cleared his throat and walked away to Furze.

"That was… interesting," Topaz said. I nodded and we entered the den. I layed in my nest and Topaz curled around me. I nuzzled him and rested my head on the nest. "Good night," he whispered in my ear and rested his head behind mine.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was happy. But I knew the clans will not like this, they will attack again someday. At least I have them here.

...

**A/N: There is still 25-30 chapters left of this story. Wow. Anyways, I apologize again for the long wait. I am busy with my other stories along with school shopping and all that stuff. Do you like that Forest and Acorn joined the Fangs. Ok, I will let you guys decide one important thing. Who should be Acorn's mate later on; Wave or Echo? Leave it in the reviews or pm me. I will maybe make a poll for it. Please review, thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to Mismatched Curse. It's been like four days since I last uploaded, not that long. Anyways, here is another chapter. Please go to my profile and vote on the poll. 63 reviews, that's more than my first one. Wow, thanks to everyone who have been here since the first chapter.**

**Thanks to DarkMoonProductions, Cosmicstar1029, Grayfur of Windclan, and tye dye tail for following and adding this story. **

**Btw, Echo's personality is: outgoing, funny, responsible. Wave's personality is: shy, smart, and kind. Just to let you guys know a little more before you decide who should end up with Acorn.**

**Reviews**

**Xxsnow**\- I'm glad to. Ok.

**Cosmicstar1029**\- Me to, their personality is in the top^, lol I know she is, I made her that way. Cherryfrost is actually very important later on (:

**Swan's feather**\- Yay! Here's an update.

**Snowsong of SnowClan**\- Yay! They joined, choose one.

**Thanks to those^ people who keep reviewing lol, love you guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Kittypet group**

**Leader: Leo**\- big ginger tom, one amber eye and one bright green eye

**Members**

**Trevor**\- light brown tom with dark brown paws and tail tip, one white paw, one amber eye, one yellow eye (Topaz's brother)

**Oreo**\- black and white tom, bright yellow eyes

**Luna**\- pretty white and silver she-cat, one blue eye, one yellow eye (Topaz's old crush)

**Stream**\- blue-grey she-cat, bright blue eyes

**Cody**\- white tom, blue eyes

**Titan**\- big silver tom, green eyes (Leo's brother)

**Turbo**\- blue-grey tom, yellow eyes

**Amber**\- amber brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Oliver**\- dark brown tom, green eyes

…

**Swift's pov**

I opened my eyes slightly later on that night. I couldn't sleep. I lifted my head and looked at Topaz, he was still asleep. I sighed and sat up slowly. I shook out my fur and looked around. Everyone was asleep. I stood up and walked out of the den. I flicked my ear; Xenon and Gorge were guarding the camp.

"What's wrong Swift," Xenon asked when I was close to them. "Just can't sleep, I was going for a walk," I said. They nodded and made way for me to go outside. "Be back before dawn, Toby has an announcement to make to everyone," Xenon said and waved to me with his tail.

I nodded and began walking to the waterfall. I narrowed my eyes when I saw something move sneakily in the bushes. I leapt onto a tree and perked my ears up. A cat came out of the bushes. I scented the air. Not any clan cat. It was a tom with a collar. A kittypet. I snarled slightly and followed him.

It was a light brown tom with dark brown paws and tail tip. He also had one single white paw. I leapt onto another tree and saw his eyes. A curse. One amber and one yellow, like Topaz. I shook my head and leapt at the kittypet. I landed on his shoulder and hissed in his ear. He squeaked in surprise and squirmed underneath me.

"What are you doing on the Fang's territory," I snarled and bared my teeth. He stopped struggling and stayed silent. I lashed my tail. "I-I am looking f-for my brother," he stuttered. "Who, and where is he," I snarled. "He said that he joined one of the clans, I think it was Lakeclan or Waterclan, however you call it," he said.

"A-And his name," I don't why I stuttered. "I think he told me that it was Brownpaw," he said. That's Topaz. "Do you not know that he left the clan to join the Fangs," I snarled. "I know that's why I came here instead of Lakeclan. Do you know him, is he ok, where is he," he started asking me questions.

I let him up and sat down. He sat up as well and began licking his only white paw. "C-Can you take me to him," he asked between licks. I lashed my tail. "Everyone is asleep right now," I said. "Then why aren't you," he said and flattened his ears. I stood up and lashed my tail.

"I don't need to answer to a kittypet," I snarled. "Anyways, do you know my brother," he said. "Yes, I'm his mate," I said. He looked shocked. "Well, that means he moved on from Luna," I heard him muttered to himself, but I heard him. I perked my ears up. "Who," I asked. "Um, um no one," he said.

"I heard you, who is Luna," I snarled. "It was his first cat he mooned over, he tried to do everything to be with her, eventually, he gave up and went to the clans instead," he said. He never told me this. "It's almost morning," he said.

I lashed my tail, I need to get back. I turned around but stopped. I can't leave Topaz's brother here alone. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at him. "Are you coming or not," I hissed. He quickly stood up and followed me. The thing on his collar made noises whenever he took a step. I growled and glared at him.

"What," he asked. "Take off that annoying collar," I snarled. He put a claw to it. "B-but I don't want to," he said. "Fine, I'll do it," I hissed and began walking to him. "No, no, no, I will do it," he said and slashed his claws on the collar. It ripped off and landed on the ground.

I picked it up and climbed up a tree. "Where are you taking it," he said when I was high up the tree. "Hiding it, wouldn't want someone knowing a kittypet was around here," I hissed and shoved the collar into a small tree hole.

I leapt down and landed next to him. He flinched. "What's your name," he asked and continued walking. "Swift," I said. "Oh, I am Trevor, my house-folks named me that," he said. "What do you plan on doing once you meet him," I said.

He shrugged. "I don't know see how he is doing, then try to bring him back home," he said. I stopped. "What," I said. "Everyone misses him back home, Oreo, Titan, everyone," he said. I lashed my tail. He can't leave. We made it close to camp. "Wait here, I will get him for you," I said and walked the rest of the way.

Xenon and Gorge were not guarding anymore. I ran into the den and saw Topaz still asleep. I sighed and walked over to him. I nudged him with my paw and he groaned. "Wake up," I whispered. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. "What, what's wrong," he said and sat up immediately. "Follow me," I said and led him out of the den.

We were close to the exit. "Why didn't you tell me you were a kittypet," I said. He looked at me. "H-How did you find out," he said. "Your brother is here," I said through clenched teeth when we entered the clearing. "Topaz," Trevor exclaimed and ran to him. So his kittypet name was Topaz, why did he keep it?

"Um, hi Trevor, w-what are you doing here," Topaz said clearly uncomfortable. "Well, first off everyone misses you, so I thought since you said that everyone hates you in the clan last time I checked on you, want to go back home," Trevor said. I sat in the shade of a tree and narrowed my eyes at Trevor.

"Um," Topaz said. "Great, let's go come on, Oreo has so much to tell you, even Luna wants to see you again. Remember Luna, you remember her right," Trevor kept talking. Topaz was silent. Trevor stopped walking when he noticed Topaz still sitting. "What's wrong, come on, nobody will miss you here, you said everyone hates you," Trevor said and walked over to Topaz.

"In case you haven't noticed Trevor, this isn't the clan, this is the rogue pack, my new home," Topaz said and looked behind his shoulder over at me. "I found someone else to love, who actually loves me back," he said and stared at me. "B-But Luna is in the edge of the forest, we came all this way for you Topaz," Trevor said.

"Well, you came here nothing," Topaz said and backed away from Trevor. "How come you don't want to go," Trevor was nearly yowling now. "Because, I more here than at home," Topaz said and backed up so he was next to me. "Trevor, Topaz, is everything ok," a voice said.

I looked passed Trevor and saw black and white fur in the bushes. "No, Oreo, Topaz doesn't want to come with us anymore," Trevor said. The black and white cat came out of the bushes and walked next to Trevor. It was another tom with bright yellow eyes.

"Then we made a mistake bringing Luna here," I heard him mutter. "Y-You brought her, she's here," Topaz said. Oreo nodded and ran back into the bushes. I glared after him. "Topaz, please, I am begging you, come home, come back to the family," Trevor said. Once again, Topaz was silent.

He stared at Trevor with the same look I had when Stormstrike asked me to come back to Breezeclan. I looked at him and back to Trevor, they looked similar, in both size and color. "Swift, what do you think," Topaz finally said and looked at me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Don't leave," I whispered in his ear. He sighed and looked pass Trevor and at the bushes. I saw white and silver fur with Oreo's black and white fur. Oreo walked out of the bushes with a she-cat by his side. "Hi, Topaz, it has been quite a while," she said and smiled. She had one blue eye and one yellow eye.

"Yes, it has," Topaz muttered. I sat down next to him. Luna looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me. "Who's this," she hissed. "Um, this is Swift," Topaz said. "Say hi," Topaz whispered to me. I stayed silent and narrowed my eyes at Luna. She huffed and sat down. "Topaz, please, we even brought Luna to bring you back, remember how you use to feel about her," Trevor said.

Topaz looked at Luna. He narrowed his eyes. "Well, those feelings are gone now, I love someone else," he said and sat down with me. "What," Luna said and stared at me. Topaz licked the top of my head and stayed still. "Her," Luna said and started laughing. I glared at her and unsheathed my claws.

"That's the prettiest cat in the forest, if so, then you should really come back home Topaz," Luna said after a while of laughing. I flexed my claws and lashed my tail. "Don't talk about her like that," Topaz snarled. Luna stopped laughing and looked shocked.

"Um, maybe we should go Luna," Oreo said and tried leading her back. Luna narrowed her eyes at me and I saw her claws unsheathe. I smirked slightly. "Luna, let's go," Oreo hissed at her. Luna lashed her tail and ran to me. I stood up and sprinted to her.

We collided and I instantly pinned her down. She lashed her claws up at me and I jerked my head back to avoid her claws. I leapt off her and snarled. She stood up and ran to me. I smirked and leapt over her. She stopped and turned around. I slashed my claws at her cheek and she collapsed on the floor.

I lashed my tail and glared at the two kittypets. They were shocked and frightened. "Leave now," I hissed. Oreo ran up to Luna and helped her up. She growled and shoved him aside. She ran to me again and I sighed. I let her pin me. She growled in my face, she thought she won.

I kicked her belly with my back legs forcefully and she was tossed off me. She landed above me and I turned so I was on my belly. She was gasping for air. I was about to run up to her, when Oreo got in my way.

"Please, we will leave now, don't hurt her," he said and began dragging her. I sat down sheathed my claws. Trevor shook his head and helped drag Luna. Topaz came up to me and nuzzled me. "Thank you," he muttered.

"She started it," I said and stood up. We followed there scent to make sure they didn't stay in the Fangs territory. Topaz stopped and flicked his ear. I stopped to and looked around. "In the tree's come on," he said and leapt to the nearest tree. I followed and we leapt from tree to tree.

"Look," he whispered and flicked his tail below us. I looked down and saw a lot of cats. I scented the air, kittypets. "How many," he said and tried to look around. I scented the air again. I can scent each specific cat. "About 10," I said. I lashed my tail and leapt to a tree closer.

"They made a camp here?' he said and looked at a cat entering a hole in the ground. Just like Breezeclan's dens. I saw Luna, Oreo, and Trevor in the center of their 'camp'. They were talking to a big ginger tom with one amber and one bright green eye.

"I expected you to find him and make him join our group," the tom snarled loudly. "We need to tell Toby," Topaz muttered. "You go," I said. "I will find out what they are doing here," I said. "But-," he started. "No, I said go," I cut him off. He sighed, licked my cheek and sprinted away back to camp.

"Leo, we are sorry, we did really try, but that she-cat attacked Luna," Trevor said. I narrowed my eyes, he is lying. Leo pulled his lips back into a snarl and looked around. "Fine, I believe you, gather everyone," Leo said and stood up tall in the center of camp.

I saw every cat in the 'camp' walk out of the dens and enter the clearing. I leapt down the tree and hid behind it. "Trevor, Luna, and Oreo have failed in bringing Topaz to us," Leo yowled. These cats don't know how to be quiet. I leapt behind a tree closer to the 'camp'.

"Stream and Oliver, make sure none of them eat today," he yowled again. I slowed down my breathing so I wasn't noticeable. "We will take over the Fangs territory, last I heard, they only had five cats," he yowled. I perked my ears up, then many have joined recently. I smirked. They have no idea how many we have now. I closed my eyes and waited for Topaz to come back.

…

**Topaz's pov**

"How many are there," Toby asked. "Only ten, but they can add more cats and make it harder for us to get rid of them," I said. He nodded. "Then bring them here, make them chase you here, we attack them, and we get more prisoners that way," Toby said.

"When," I said. "Right now," he said and leapt onto the crevice. I didn't hear what he was saying, I only heard cheers. "Topaz, take one other cat with you," Toby said. I looked around. "Yarrow," I said. Everyone was shocked. I was to. He stood next to me and looked up at Toby.

"Very well, lead them into camp, then we attack," Toby yowled. I saw Forest and Acorn looking concerned but determined. "Take me to the kittypets," Yarrow said and smirked. I nodded and we ran out of camp and to the kittypet camp.

…

**Swift's pov**

"Stream, Titan, and Amber, I scent another cat that doesn't belong here, go check it out," I heard Trevor say. I flattened my ears when I heard paw-steps. They're just kittypets; I can take care of myself. I unsheathed my claws and stood up silently. I saw a big silver tom walk by me. I leapt at him and easily pinned him down.

I bared my teeth and looked at the others. I was really close to their camp. "That's her," I heard Luna snarl. I let go of the tom and leapt to a tree. They all surrounded it and Leo walked up to it. Ten cats, this was a very small group.

"Who are you," Leo snarled. "That's Swift," Trevor said. I sighed. "Well, Swift, for attacking one of my cats, your punishment is death," Leo snarled. I rolled my eyes. I saw Topaz and Yarrow on top of a hill not far from here. They were flicking their tails so I can go over there. I smirked, understanding the plan.

I looked at all the cats. My eyes landed on Luna. I unsheathed my claws and quickly leapt down. I landed on her back and leapt off. I landed not far from them and ran. Since I was the fastest cat around, I made it to the hill in no time. "They are chasing you, perfect let's go," Topaz said and we slowly ran.

The kittypets were super slow. We weren't running fast and they still couldn't catch up to us. "Come back here," I heard Leo snarl. I smirked and unsheathed my claws. "Ok," I said and turned around. I tackled Leo down and quickly slashed my claws across his face. I ducked underneath Titan's claws and ran back to Topaz and Yarrow.

They continued chasing us back to camp. We bolted into camp and they ran in after us. We leapt onto the crevice that Toby sits on. They were all panting. "Now you're trapped," Leo said between pants.

I saw Xenon, Cobra, Viper, Wave, and Echo block the exit of camp. "No," I said and smiled. "You are," Topaz finished my sentence and every Fang cat came outside of the dens.

The kittypets looked terrified. They hissed and slashed. We surrounded them in the center of camp and Toby leapt onto the crevice. "You are fools if you thought you can _ever_ take down the Fangs with your pathetic group of weak kittypets," Toby said.

Every Fang cat started laughing. Leo snarled and lashed his tail. I glared at Luna and she glared back. "You can either amuse us by attempting to run away, or peacefully go into our prisoners den," Ring said. I leapt down from the crevice with Topaz and Yarrow.

Luna continued to glare at me. Leo sighed and Whisper, Spirit, Ember, Wren, Sand, and Sea led them to the prisoners den. I followed them and Luna broke free from the group and ran to me. I narrowed my eyes and unsheathed my claws. She leapt into the air and Topaz pinned her down. "Enough," he snarled in her face. I forced my fur to lay flat and I smiled.

"No wait, if you want to fight Swift, you can fight her," Toby said. Everyone made a circle and surrounded Luna and me. "Just don't blame her if she kills you," Toby sneered and I smiled. "You must be mouse-brained to go after Forest's daughter by yourself," I heard Xenon yowl.

Topaz let Luna up, she was scared now. "W-Who is Forest," she stuttered. "Just the best fighter in the pack," Toby yowled. Luna swayed her tail. I smirked. "So, now you have no choice, fight Swift or Forest. Either one will not hesitate to kill you," Ring said.

Luna shakily stepped forward. I ran to her and easily pinned her down. I put my claws to her neck. "Well that wasn't any fun, fight back kittypet," Toby snarled. I backed away from her and crouched down. She stood up and narrowed her eyes at me.

I glanced at Topaz, he didn't care whether I killed her or not. I shrugged and stalked to her. She shook her head and ran to me. I leapt behind her and smirked. She growled in frustration and ran to me again. I dodged a hit to the head and pinned her down. She struggled to stand and I closed my eyes.

I put my claws to her throat and opened my eyes. She stopped moving and stared up at me in fear. "It's your fault kittypet," I snarled, closed my eyes, and slashed my claws at her throat. I stepped back and sat down. I opened my eyes moments later; Wren was dragging Luna out of camp. I sighed.

"Let this be a lesson to _all_ of our prisoners," Toby yowled loud enough for our prisoners. "If you ever attack one of us, we will not be hesitant to kill you," Toby yowled and cheers started again. I looked at my paws. They had a little bit of blood on them. I shook my head and saw the group padding up to me.

"Wow," Rat said and sat down next to me. "That was, mouse-brain for that kittypet," Weasel said. I looked up and saw Topaz leave camp. "I'll be back," I said and walked after him. I caught up to him at the waterfall. "Hi," I said.

He jumped and turned around. "Y-You aren't mad," he asked. I sat down next to him and dipped my paws into the water to clean off the blood. "No, I am just surprised that you use to be a kittypet," I said and pulled my paws out of the water.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. It's just, I didn't want to remember anything that happened there," he said and stared at his reflection. I leaned against him and licked underneath his chin. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me," I said and nuzzled him. "Thanks for shutting up Luna," he said.

"You don't care that she is dead," I said. "A little, but she doesn't matter to me anymore," he said and nuzzled me. "You are, and you always will be," he said and licked my cheek. I purred and sighed. "Come on, Rat said that he wants to do an all-day hunting today with the group," he said and stood up.

I nodded and we walked back to camp. I closed my eyes. I killed a cat today, why isn't it bothering me? I opened my eyes and looked at Topaz. It was her fault for attacking me first. I looked ahead and we soon entered camp.

…

**A/N: I had no idea what to do this chapter. So I decided to do that. Anyways, ya Topaz was a kittypet before he went to the clan. And Topaz was his kittypet name, so nobody told him to call himself that, he lied. Lol, just kidding. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed typing it, especially the Luna attack on Swift. Anyways, please review, favorite and follow. Remember to vote who should be with Acorn; Wave or Echo. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello again people. It's been a while and I just wanted to say sorry. Me and my mom have been doing some last minute school supply shopping. Ugh, I start tomorrow, so the updates will return to normal. I will be uploading later on in the day and sometimes not even uploading. I will only upload maybe on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This goes for all my stories (Mismatched Curse, Nothing but a monster, and Heart of the Moon) and I hate going to school DX. But anyways, here is the final earl morning upload. I will be uploading later on in the day starting tomorrow. Also, everyone wants Echo to be Acorn's mate. So I will choose Echo.**

**Reviews**

**Swan's feather**\- Thank you.

**Tigereyes of Riverclan**\- Ok

**Tye dye tail**\- Ok EchoAcorn it is

**DarkMoonProductions**\- Thank you, I will try to help, but like I said, school starts tomorrow and my own stories will get less uploads.

**Thanks for reviewing guys, there is 67 reviews, wow!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

I walked on the border of Breezeclan with Acorn. "I wonder how Stormstar felt when she noticed us gone," Acorn said staring at the land. It has been two days since the kittypet attack. I sighed and looked away from Breezeclan territory.

"Rat wants us at the waterfall at sunhigh," I said and began walking away. "Swift, when did Toby say the next attack will be," Acorn said catching up to me. He swayed his tail and scented the air. "Next moon, at the gathering," I said.

"Again," I heard someone yowl. I walked towards the sound. Risk was in the clearing with the new trainees. I sat behind him and my brother sat next to me. Risk flicked his ear in our direction and he raised his head.

"Nice of you to join us Swift and Acorn," he said without looking at us. He stood up and turned around. "Why don't you show the trainees true speed," Risk said with a smirk. I nodded and padded up to them. "Only one way to do that, who wants to race," I said.

Acorn smiled and walked next to me. The trainees lined up and crouched down. "Remember this training," Acorn said and smiled. I nodded and looked ahead. "To the waterfall and back," I said and crouched down. Acorn copied me and sighed. "3… 2… 1," Risk yowled and I ran ahead.

I dodged trees and ran through bushes. The waterfall wasn't that far. I tucked my head to my chest and ran faster. Someone walked in front of me and I leapt over them. I looked behind me, it was Yarrow. I saw the trainees run into him and he hissed.

I smiled and dodged a tree. I shook my head and made it to the waterfall. "What's wrong Swift," Rat said. "Nothing, training the trainees," I said breathlessly and turned around.

I ran ahead and ran pass Willow and Silver, they were barely entering the clearing with the waterfall. I made it back to the training area soon after. I sunk my claws into the ground and skidded to a stop. "Excellent," Risk said and looked behind me.

Acorn entered the clearing followed by Willow and Silver. Lark came behind them. Tiger and Russet were last. "You… are fast," Tiger said between pants. I smiled and licked my front paw. "Thanks for your help you two, alright, training is over for today," Risk said.

I nodded and stood up. Acorn yawned and stretched. I shook out my pelt and began walking back to the waterfall. I perked my ears up and looked around. "What's wrong," Acorn asked. "Shh," I snapped and scented the air.

A blue-grey tom padded out of the bushes. "Oh, hello Swift," Adonis said. "Hi, what are you doing here," I said. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Rockclan took the last of the mountain cats land and killed most of them, only me, Spider, Silk and Web escaped," he said and pulled his lips back into a snarl.

"Where are they now," I said. "Come out," Adonis said behind him. Spider walked out and into the clearing. Acorn sat behind me with narrowed eyes. A light grey she-cat with blue eyes was sitting beside a white tom with light grey ear tips and amber eyes.

"Where were you heading," I said. "Pass the Fang's territory, we want to build a new pack in a new place," Adonis said and smiled. I nodded. "Well, good luck," I said. They nodded and ran pass me.

"What if they were lying and went to attack camp," Acorn said. "Like a small group would attack the Fang's," I said and continued walking. "It could happen," Acorn said and followed me. We entered the clearing with the waterfall.

Cobra's group was there as well. I sighed and padded to the water. Acorn sat near the edge with his tail skimming the surface of the water. "Hey," I heard Topaz. I turned around. He was in the water. I smiled and leapt into the water next to him. "Where were you earlier," he said and nuzzled me.

I purred slightly. "Acorn and I went for a walk," I said and looked around. I saw Ring talking to Weasel and Viper. "Change of plan," we will attack one of the three clans tonight," Ring yowled. "Which one," Cobra said and swam to the edge of the water.

"Either Breezeclan or Lakeclan, Rockclan has enough trouble with the new leader," Ring said and licked her paw. I flattened my ears. "Toby is going to hold a meeting at dusk, be at camp by then," Ring said and walked out of the clearing.

Everyone was quiet. We swam in the water in silence for a while. "I'm going hunting," Briar said and pulled herself out of the water. She shook out her fur and began padding away. Rat followed her. I looked up at the sky, almost dusk.

I layed down at the edge of the water. I dipped my paw in the water occasionally. Topaz sat down next to me and began licking the water off my fur. I purred and nuzzled him.

"You scared," he said and layed down next to me. "Of?" I asked. "The attack tonight," he said and began licking his paw lazily. I shook my head and sat up. Rat and Briar came back with prey dangling from their mouth.

"Eat up," Rat yowled and picked up a squirrel. I stood up and padded over to the pile. I picked up a squirrel and padded back to Topaz. I took a bite and passed it to him. "Hey Rat brothers, come on, we need to go back," Cobra yowled and swayed his tail. We finished eating and stood up.

"Race you guys," Weasel said. "Ok, who's group is faster," Viper said and smiled. Acorn looked at me and we both smiled. We were raised to be fast. We all crouched down and I swayed my tail. "On you mark Rat," Cobra said and crouched down.

I lashed my tail and closed my eyes. I was in between Topaz and Acorn. "No fair," Topaz whispered in my ear and I smirked. "Go," Rat yowled. I sprung ahead and sprinted. Topaz was right behind me, followed by Acorn. I shook my head and ran faster.

I leapt over a branch and ran through a bush. I growled when some of the thorns stuck to my pelt. I lashed my tail and ran faster. I saw the camp entrance. I leapt forward and ran into camp. I slowed down and turned around. I was panting slightly. Topaz and Acorn were right behind me.

"You can't be beat," Acorn said panting. I smiled and nuzzled Topaz. I saw the rest of the group not far from camp. "We won," Rat yowled when he entered camp.

"You guys may be faster, but our group is stronger," Cobra said and smirked. "Prove it," Rat said. "Later," Cobra said and yawned. I saw Toby leapt onto the crevice and I led Topaz under it. I sat down and looked up at them. "A decision has been made, we will attack Breezeclan since they took back there prisoners and killed a one of us," Toby yowled.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "We will only send two patrols, the rest of you not chosen will protect the camp," Toby yowled and nodded to Risk. "Alright, Toby will stay behind so I am in charge of the attack, we will have two groups, one with me and the other with Ring," he said and flicked his tail to Ring.

"On my group, I want Cobra, Keiko, Caaj, Forest, Sand, Xenon, Ember, and Meadow," Risk yowled. Cobra smiled at Rat and went to Risk's group. Risk leapt down and went with his group. "The second patrol will be a little bigger, I want Coal, Spirit, Thistle, Kelso, Topaz, Swift, Briar, Weasel, Sparrow, Beetle, and Yarrow," Ring yowled.

I opened my eyes and went over to the group. "Looks like your brother won't join us," Yarrow said and smirked. I hissed and sat down. "Those of you, who weren't chosen, make way for us," Risk yowled. The rest of the Fang's went towards the cave walls and cheered.

Risk nodded to Ring and he began leading his group out of camp. "Good luck," I heard Toby yowl. Ring nodded to us and we followed the first group. We walked in silence in the forest. "Everyone, we are about to cross the Rogue River, no sound once we enter the clan territory," I heard Risk.

I saw them jumping over the river. Topaz walked next to me. Yarrow leapt over the river and I sighed. I backed up a little and ran ahead. I jumped over the river and landed lightly on the other side. Topaz leapt next to me.

"No sound from here until we enter the camp," Ring whispered. We began running towards the camp. I saw the familiar hunting area and hills. "Crouch," Ring said. The second group crouched down on a hill; I could see the camp perfectly. I saw the first group spread out surrounding the camp.

I saw Stormstar's dark grey pelt. They were in a meeting. I flattened my ears when I saw Cherryfrost. I held in a snarl and crouched lower. Risk raised his tail and lashed it downwards. I heard yowls and snarls. "Second group, two of you go," Ring said. I saw Risk run straight to Stormstar.

Yarrow and Thistle sprinted towards the camp. I unsheathed and sheathed my claws. Briar stood on my left side. She was glaring at Cherryfrost. I saw kits run into the nursery. Someone ran out of camp. I noticed that it was Runningstorm and he was running towards the Lakeclan territory. "Don't worry about him, we can beat them," Ring said and lashed her tail for two more to go.

Kelso and Spirit ran this time. "How many cats do other clans send to help out during battles," Ring asked suddenly. "A patrol of about 8, depending on how many cats there are," Topaz said. "Beetle, go get at least 10 more cats," Ring said and Beetle ran back to Fang territory.

"Attack," Ring yowled and we sprinted ahead. I was the first one to enter the camp. I leapt to the closest cat, Grassclaw. He pushed me off and his eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Swiftpaw," he murmured breathlessly. I looked behind him and saw Fernwind protecting a small kit.

I growled and leapt at him again. I was about to slash his neck when I was pulled off. I landed on my side and hissed. Cherryfrost was smirking. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "About time you show up curse," she sneered and ran to me. I leapt over her and landed behind her.

She skidded to a stop and turned around. She was furious. Something small landed on my back and I growled. I tossed it off and noticed it was the small kit. It was golden brown she-kit with green eyes. Not a curse. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled. I turned back to Cherryfrost.

She was being attack by Briar. I heard a yowl and saw Runningstorm sprint into camp with Lakeclan cats. I noticed Icestream, Moistleaf, Whitelake, Splashripple, Wetice, Blackfrost, Icefur, and Raindrop.

Moments later, Beetle ran into camp with Rat, Cedar, Olive, Russel, Glacier, Furze, Blade, Owl, Speckle, and Moth. I smirked and leapt at Cherryfrost. Briar made long and deep cuts on Cherryfrost.

She hissed and snarled at us. I looked at Briar and she nodded. I quickly ran to Cherryfrost and I knocked her down. I leapt onto her back and pinned her. Briar came up and sunk her claws behind Cherryfrost neck. Cherryfrost squirmed and struggled underneath me.

Briar backed up a little and I leapt off her. I crouched down so I was level with her head. "Never call me a curse again," I snarled. Cherryfrost stopped moving and her eyes glazed over.

I lashed my tail and sighed. I saw Blackfrost tackle Briar. I snarled and ran to him. I was stopped by Icefur. She hissed and slashed her claws at my cheek. Pain shot through me and I backed away a little. She leapt at me and pinned me down. She sunk her claws in my chest and my shoulder.

I yowled and kicked her belly. She growled but kept me pinned. I saw Rat running up to me with Topaz. Icefur pressed her claws on my throat and snarled. I saw Briar struggling under Blackfrost. I narrowed my eyes and stared up at Icefur. She sunk her claws slightly into my throat and I clenched my teeth. I sunk my claws into her legs and into her belly.

My vision was getting blurry and I was suffocating. She was thrown off me by Topaz and I gasp. Blood dripped down from the cut on my throat and my vision was getting blurrier. I can't die here. I saw Honeysong run out of her den.

She stopped and put cobwebs on my throat. Why was she helping me? Topaz attacked Icefur and I saw her go limp. Rat saved Briar and chased Blackfrost away. Black dots appeared at the corners of my eyes and I entered darkness.

…

**A/N: Sorry that this one is kind of short. What will happen to Swift, can she survive this? Why was Honeysong helping her? Again, tomorrow's upload (probably not in this story) will be later during the day. Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's been a while for Mismatched Curse. I am sorry for the long wait, been busy since school started last week. Left you off with that cliffy, I am sorry lol. I have an announcement. Thanks to Fallowfern for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**If you guys haven't checked out my other stories, this is what it's about. My first story, Heart of the Moon, has only ten chapters left. So, in order to finish that quickly, I am not going to upload for about a week or so. Any questions? Just pm me and I will answer them. Thank you for understanding. So here is the last chapter until I get back. NOT THE LAST CHAPTER FOREVER, JUST UNTIL I FINISH HEART OF THE MOON.**

**Reviews**

**Cosmicstar1029**\- Don't worry, there will be a time later on where I will open up the submission for more cats, but not now. See what happens. Maybe that's why. It really wasn't my choice on who ends up with Acorn, but in the end, I can always change it somehow.

**3 (guest) **– Thank you, here's an update.

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

Pain. That's all I felt. I don't remember much, all I know is that Icefur attack. I was in Starclan. I looked around with narrowed eyes. I can't be dead. I saw Haildrop and Birdsong in front of me.

"You will be back there soon," Haildrop said. It echoed around the empty clearing I was in. "If Honeysong put cobwebs on you a minute later, you would be dead," Birdsong said. Honeysong. She saved me. "Why," I muttered. "You have an important task to complete curse," I turned around and saw Cherryfrost sitting down.

I flattened my ears. "Cherryfrost," Birdsong snapped. She shrugged and walked to me. I backed away. "Do you want to go back or not," Cherryfrost hissed. I nodded and she sat in front of me. I sat down and she put her muzzle on top of my head. "Be careful Swift," I heard Cherryfrost mutter, but she sounded calm, not like her usual self.

It was the first time she called me by something other than curse. I looked down and a flash of light surrounded us. They slowly started disappearing. I closed my eyes and lashed my tail. Darkness engulfed me and my ears were ringing.

"Calm down," I heard someone hiss. "No, tell me if she's ok," that was Topaz. "Topaz, you need to eat something, you haven't eaten in a week," that was Briar. The ringing was slowly going away and I felt even sore.

"I'm not going to eat until she wakes up," Topaz snarled and I felt heat next to me. The ringing was completely gone and I opened my eyes slightly. I began lifting my head when pain shot through me. I clenched my teeth. "Swift," Topaz gasped. I shifted around slowly and looked around. I was at the healers den. Topaz nuzzled me and I heard him purring.

I blinked and looked at him. He was skinny. "Why haven't you eaten," my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat. "I was worried," he said and licked my cheek. "Here," Acorn passed Topaz a half-eaten squirrel.

"You eat it," Topaz said and nudged it to me. I shook my head and nudged it back to him. "I'll bring more," Acorn said and padded out of the den. Topaz took a bite and passed it to me. "You eat it, please," I said. He sighed and began eating the rest. I rest my head on the nest I was in and sighed.

I saw paws moving outside and echoes of voices. Forest came inside. "Swift," she said and padded to the side of my nest. "Hi," I said and shifted in my nest again. "How you feeling," she said. "Terrible," I said and smiled. "I should have never let you leave for the battle," I barely heard her mutter. I looked up at her.

"Toby let me pick the cats that went to attack," she added. Acorn came in soon after with two squirrels. Topaz gave me one and began eating. I took a small bite and looked at my paws. I killed Cherryfrost. I took another bite. I have an important task. What did she mean by that?

I finished the squirrel and pushed myself to a sitting position. "Let me help you," Topaz said and offered me his shoulder. I leaned against him and we began walking out. "Hold on, Swift, eat these," Grace gave me some herbs on the way out. "They'll give you some energy for a while," she said and went back to her herbs.

I quickly swallowed them and continued on the way out. Camp was buzzing with activity. I saw Cobra and Viper sparring against Rat and Weasel. Lots of cats were watching. Topaz led me to the group and we sat in the front. I sat down in between Topaz and Briar. She would growl whenever Rat was hit.

Cobra leapt onto Weasel and had him pinned perfectly. Viper was struggling with Rat. Rat slapped him with his dark grey tail and leapt on Cobra. He tackled him down and put a paw against his cheek, pinning him down in the process.

Weasel quickly stood up and sprinted to Viper. They collided and Viper fell down from the impact. Rat hissed in Cobra's ear and Cobra snarled and struggled underneath him.

Weasel stood up on his hind legs and hit the side of Viper's head. Viper hit the ground with a thud and Weasel hissed. "The Rodent Brothers win," Ember said and part of the group of cats watching began cheering.

Rat jumped off of Cobra panting. I heard Briar purring. Everyone spilt up and walked away. "Good job Rodent Brothers," Viper said between pants. Weasel sat down and began grooming himself. "Glad you're awake Swift," Rat said and sat down in front of Briar. I nodded and looked behind me. Acorn was with Echo near the small pond besides Toby's den.

"Why don't you go get some rest," Topaz whispered in my ear and stood up. I stood up and leaned against his shoulder. We went to the den and we were the only ones there. "How you feeling," he said and helped me lay down in the nest. "Better," I muttered and curled up. He sat down behind me and began grooming my fur.

"Why didn't you eat," I murmured. "I was worried about you, I felt like if I left your side, that you wouldn't wake up," he murmured. I lifted my head and nuzzled him. "I'm awake now," I said and licked his cheek. "So what happened," I said.

He sighed. "I was afraid you'll ask me that," he said. I looked at him. What happened? "Toby killed Stormstar, Breezeclan doesn't exist, and the remaining warriors ran off to Lakeclan and Rockclan," Topaz said and looked at me.

Breezeclan… gone. I blinked. That can't be possible. "I think the two clans are going to travel far away from here, since we keep attacking and killing most of them," he said and looked away. No, no they can't go.

"Do you know when," I said. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Swift," I heard him murmur. I rested my head on the nest and stared at the den wall. The clan I was born in, destroyed by a pack of rogues, they aren't as strong as I thought they were.

I closed my eyes and flicked my ear. I fell into a deep sleep.

…

**Rat's pov**

I walked alongside Briar. We were bored, so we decided to leave without telling the group. I was still exhausted from the sparring. We pass the clearing where Risk was training the trainees and the waterfall. We ended up near a cherry tree. I watched as the pink petals drifted to the ground.

"You ok," Briar asked. I looked at her and nodded. I liked her. Ever since Weasel, Vole, and I were born in the pack, I always loved her. Blade and her never got along, and I will always stand up for her. I think she likes Weasel more though. "That's good," I heard her murmur and she looked up at the tree.

The wind blew by and made more petals float down around her. Her dark amber eyes looked at each one of them. "Can I ask you something," I blurted out. Her amber eyes landed on me. "D-Do you like Weasel," I said. She titled her head. "No," she simply said.

"Then who do you like," I couldn't stop myself from asking. She opened her mouth to respond, but I heard a yowl. I looked behind her and saw Blade and Vole padding up to us. "Look at the two, what you doing this time Briar, confessing," Blade sneered and circled her.

Briar flattened her ears and looked down. I got angry. "Leave her alone Blade," I snarled. Blade stopped circling Briar and looked at me with innocent eyes. "Why don't you confess little brother," Vole said and stood close to my face. I backed away instinctively. "Confess how you _love_ her," Vole sneered.

"Stop it," I murmured. "No, why don't you say it now," he said and smirked. Blade smirked and shoulder Briar. She turned around and pinned him down immediately. She hissed in his face but Blade kept smirking. "I can't have one day without having you ruin it can I," I snarled at Vole.

"Hmm, nope," he said and laughed. Briar let Blade up and he huffed. "Well, let's go Vole, Yarrow would have want us by now," Blade said and winked at Briar. She hissed and he began walking away with my brother.

They went into the forest and Briar and I were alone again. She perked her ears up and looked over her shoulder at me. "D-Did all he said was true," she said and sat down. I stared at her. "Because, what Blade said was true," she murmured. I perked my ears up. She loves me?

I smiled and stood up. I walked over to her and nuzzled her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She licked my ear and nuzzled me. "We should head back," I muttered. She exhaled and nodded slightly. The moon was beginning to rise and the wind slowed down. No petals were falling down.

We stood up and she brushed pass me. I sped up to keep up with her. We entered camp with entwined tails. I saw Blade and Vole padding up to us. I groaned and Briar pressed closer against me. I licked her ear and glared at Blade and Vole. "I see you finally broke out of your shell brother, good job," Vole said and smirked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Russel, Weasel, Olive, Glacier, Topaz, and Nimble padding to us.

"If you hurt Briar, I will kill you," Blade said. He was serious. Vole looked at him surprised. Blade kept glaring at me. I nodded quickly and he walked pass me. Vole shook his head and sprinted after him. "Hey," Weasel said and looked at me and Briar.

"Hi," I said. Briar purred and sat down. I uncurled my tail from hers and flicked my ear. "Want to go to the waterfall," Russel said. "You guys can go, I'm going with Swift," Topaz said and began padding to the den. "Well, how about you guys," Russel said.

I glanced at Briar and yawned. "I think I'll go to sleep," I said and faked a yawn. "Let's go," Weasel said and walked away. Everyone else left besides Briar. She looked at me and purred. She stood up and we walked to the den. Topaz was already curled up around Swift.

He was asleep. I nuzzled Briar and she went to her nest. She patted the spot next to her and smiled. I knew what she meant and curled up next to her. "Good night," I purred in her ear and fell asleep.

…

**Runningstar's pov**

I walked back into the Lakeclan camp with Honeysong and Morningrain. It was Moonhigh and everyone was asleep either in a den or outside. Littlewind looked at me. "Rainstar," I yowled. The silver she-cat turned around and looked at me. "When will we leave," I asked.

She looked at Icestream and back at me. "Whenever the warriors are healed," she said. I nodded slightly and looked at my paws. These rogues have caused us pain. I narrowed my eyes. It's Swift's fault. They never attacked this often when she was an apprentice. I lashed my tail. She needs to die.

"Rainstar," I yowled again. She turned around and titled her head. I walked close to her. "We need to get the curses killed," I said. "How can we, they are stronger and have more cats than we do," she snarled. "Simple; we don't hold back. Kill any cat we see that's not from the clans," I snarled.

"But-," she said. "Yes or no, we need to show them that we are the clans, we are stronger," I cut her off. She looked away. "If you want to, then go, take anyone you want that agrees with you. I won't stand around and watch you go mad with anger," she said and began walking out of camp.

I am leader. I leapt onto the Meeting Stump and yowled. Seconds later, everyone was out in the clearing. "Rainstar is weak, she rather leave her clan and run away than stay and fight with her clan, so I am the new leader of **both** Breezeclan and Lakeclan," I started, "If anyone is weak enough or scared to kill, then you should leave now."

I looked around; everyone was looking at one another. "We will all stay and fight," Splashripple yowled and flexed his claws. I smirked. "Very well, we will train extra hard now, there will be two groups, one group hunts all day, and the other trains. The groups that do these will change every day, so if your group hunts the first day, you will train the next."

I lashed my tail. "Are there any kits?" I yowled. "Riverkit and Boulderkit," Poolfeather yowled. "Also Lightningkit," Fernwind yowled "How many moons," I asked. "Old enough to become apprentices," they said and smiled. "There ceremony will be tomorrow, the rest of you, line up so I can decide who is in group one and two," I yowled.

I lashed my tail and everyone lined up. "Splashripple will be my deputy, med-cats, go out and search for herbs," I said. Morningrain and Honeysong glanced at each other and began walking out of camp. "Splashripple, take Littlewind and Wetice and tell Rockclan if they can combine with us as well," I yowled.

Splashripple nodded and began running out of camp. "Group one; Amberwind, Wildleaf, Fernwind, Dapplespot, Icestream, Whitelake, Blackfrost, Raindrop, and Sparklestream. You will be the ones who hunt starting tomorrow. Group two; Me, Splashripple, Littlewind, Tigersong, Wildsong, Dawnmist, Moistleaf, Wetice, Poolfeather, Troutsong, Minnowleaf, Waterlily and Streamsong, we will start training tomorrow at sunhigh," I yowled.

Everyone nodded and I raised my head higher. "We need more kits in this clan," I yowled. Everyone looked at each other. "Who are mates right now," I said. Streamsong and Whitelake walked under the Meeting Stump. "We need kits in this clan, Rockclan will bring more warriors," I said and lashed my tail.

"Now, everyone, rest up. I want group one to start at dawn and may rest up at Sunhigh, then go hunting again until the moon begins to rise," I said. "Group two will train at Sunhigh and end at Moonhigh," I said. Everyone groaned and began walking to the dens. I leapt down and entered the den that belonged to Rainstar.

We will kill all the curses. Not a single one can survive. I narrowed my eyes and curled up. I will be the one to kill Swift; nobody will stand in my way. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

….

**A/N: Well, hope you guys enjoy. I think Runningstar has gone mad with power. I don't blame him. So now Briar and Rat are together. What do you think Swift's 'task' is? Please read and review. Again, there won't be another upload of this story until maybe next week. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'M back peeps. Yes, this story is open again and updates will probably be regular unless something happens. This means that I have finished Heart of the Moon. I know you guys been waiting a while and I am sorry for leaving with a boring chapter, but here is one. Thanks Frostdawn for adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **I know

**The Ghost129- **Exactly lol

**DarkWolfScourge- **Thank you very much haha, if you love these two, then you'll love the ones that will come out as soon as this one is finished. Trust me, unless I die, I won't stop writing.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

"Slow down, you know you were always the fastest cat in Breezeclan," I chuckled and slowed down for Acorn to catch up. I trotted slowly and looked around. "How can you be so happy if we have a mission," he said and frowned.

We were going to spy on the new clan. "Well, I been injured and was forced to stay at camp for about a moon, what do you expect," I said and flicked my tail playfully at his shoulder.

"Fine, I understand," he said and smirked. We easily leapt across the Rouge River and I sunk my claws into the ground. "I wonder why Toby only sent us to go," he muttered and looked out at the territory. It seemed… empty. I saw an occasional rabbit and bird, but there were no fresh Breezeclan scent. "Do you really think they abandoned camp?" Acorn asked and we began walking.

"Well, you said that they went to Lakeclan, why would they come back," I said and we sped up. Something caught my eye and I stopped running. Acorn ran into me and I pushed him off. "What," he said. I hissed for him to be quiet and I raised my head.

I saw white and silver-grey fur. I heard a yowl and I unsheathed my claws. The silver-grey creature went for me and the white one went for Acorn. "Back up Acorn," I growled and sprinted to the white one, leaving the silver-grey one in a small cloud of dust.

I leapt at the white creature and easily pinned it down. My eyes widened. It was Cloudrock. I looked back and saw Rainstar shaking her head. "Cloudrock?" Acorn said and tilted his head. I let her up and sheathed my claws. "It's Cloudstar, I became leader after you killed Pebblestar and Stumpytail," she said and coughed.

"We were driven out by Runningstar's warriors," Rainstar said noticing mine and Acorn's confusion. "He took over the clans and created one big one," Rainstar added and limped to me. They looked skinny and wounded. "Even our most loyal warriors attacked us," Cloudstar murmured. She looked down and her gaze grew distant.

"I went to warn Rockclan, but it was too late and I arrived when they were cornering Cloudstar," Rainstar said and lashed her tail. The fur on her shoulders bristled and I looked at Acorn. "Well, come on, Breezeclan camp shouldn't be far from here, we were sent on a mission," I said and Acorn nodded confirming my words. "Acorn, hunt a little bit, don't stray too far," I whispered in his ear and he immediately ran to a rabbit in the distance.

I led the two exhausted and injured leaders the rest of the way I remembered to camp. We made it to the hill and I saw the camp. Blood was smeared on the ground here and there and there were nest's pulled out from the dens.

I sighed and led them inside anyways. I looked around warily and scented the air. Stale. "Go to the med-cat den, I am sure there must be something in there for you to rest in," I said and motioned them to a wide hole in the ground. "Thank you," Cloudstar said and they limped to the den.

I sighed and growled. How did this happen to them? I heard paw steps and I shot my head up. This wasn't Acorn. I unsheathed my claws and crouched down low to the ground. Topaz? I stood up and he spotted me. "What are you doing here," I said when he came closer.

"I convinced Toby to let me come," he purred and nuzzled me. "So, what exactly are you looking for?" he said and lifted his nose in the air. He froze and looked around. "Someone else is here," he said. "It's Rainstar and Cloudstar, they look really beat up," I said and led him to the med-cat den.

Sure enough, there was still some moss for them to make a nest. "Help me," I said and went to the place where I remembered Honeysong kept her herbs. Barely any, just cobwebs and a few poppy seeds.

I picked up what was left and backed out of the place. I gave each one of them a poppy seed and placed cobwebs on them. "How long have you had these wounds," I said and sat down. "About a moon," Rainstar murmured.

I flattened my ears. "Well, at least they aren't infected, because this was all that was left of herbs," I said and stood up. "Go check if Acorn came back, or please go look for him," I said to Topaz. He licked my ear and ran outside. "Was that Brownpaw?" Rainstar said looking at the den entrance.

"Yes, he became a rogue and changed his name," I said and licked my paw. "At least he seems happy with you," I heard her murmur and she shifted around. Her ribs stuck out from her fur and I closed my eyes. They probably haven't eaten in days.

I heard paw steps and stood up. "I'll be back," I said. I carefully looked outside and backed into the den quickly. It was Tigersong with a patrol. "Stay quiet," I said. Oh no. Topaz and Acorn will run into them.

"Search the area, I know they came this way," I heard Tigersong snarl. I unsheathed my claws and made the two leaders go farther into the den all the way in the back. I lashed my tail and held my breath. I saw Acorn at the entrance and he quickly turned around and led Topaz away. Good.

"I smell something," I made out Cliffshadow's voice. "It leads to the medicine den," Icestream said. So she joined as well. Rainstar's and Cloudstar's fear scent entered my nose and Iooked at them.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore," I murmured and narrowed my eyes. More paw steps. They came closer and closer. Three. Two. One. I saw someone poke their nose in and I leapt out at them.

I didn't know who it was, but I clawed at their muzzle and shoulder's. I ducked underneath a paw and yowled for Acorn and Topaz. I saw them run through the entrance and attack those near the entrance. I figured out that the cat I was attacking was Icestream.

She hissed and backed away. I puffed out my fur and saw Topaz and Acorn pinned down. "Hold on, it's the curse," Tigersong snarled and I saw almost everyone turn in my direction. "This one is a curse to," Blackfrost snarled. He was pinning down Topaz. He growled and struggled to stand up.

"I know you're hiding them, show the leaders," Tigersong snarled. She had lots of scars all over her body, making her look intimidating. She took a step closer and I lashed my claws out at her muzzle. I hit her nose and blood spurted out. She growled and backed away rubbing her nose.

Topaz managed to knock down Blackfrost and was now wrestling with him. They bumped into Troutsong and Acorn was free. On the patrol were Tigersong, Troutsong, Blackfrost, Icestream, Cliffshadow, and Wetice.

I snarled and leapt at Tigersong. I was instantly being attacked by her, Cliffshadow, and Wetice. Blackfrost and Icestream were fighting with Topaz and Troutsong was fighting with Acorn. When I hit one cat, another one will claw my leg or back. I needed not to get pinned.

I backed away from Wetice, who attempted to pin me and ran into Cliffshadow, who clawed me and pinned me down. "Enough," Rainstar's and Cloudstar's yowl echoed through the battling cats. I snarled and looked at them. "There," Tigersong said and talked to them. I knocked down Cliffshadow and sprinted to Tigersong.

I leapt onto her back and clawed behind her neck. She twisted around and bit my leg. She tossed me aside and sprinted to me. She was slower than before. I quickly stood up and moved out of the way. I lashed my claws out and hit the side of her head. She yowled and I pinned her. I bit down on her neck and didn't let go.

"Swiftpaw, stop that," Icestream yowled, but I only bit down harder. Tigersong lashed her claws at my head and made a cut below my ear. I was tackled aside and I shoved them away. Icestream and Cliffshadow surrounded Tigersong, who was on the floor twitching. A spasm went through her and she stopped moving.

"She's dead," Cliffshadow muttered and rubbed the blood off my muzzle with my paw. Everyone was staring wide eyed and I began panting. "You curse," Cliffshadow snarled and began running to me. I flexed my claws and leapt at him. We were twisting and turning on the ground clawing and biting each other.

Icestream pulled Cliffshadow away from me and I growled. "Remember what Runningstar said, if someone dies, it's their fault they died, we don't need to avenge them. She was too weak," Icestream spat and lashed her tail angrily. Cliffshadow was panting and shot a glare at me.

"Let's report to Runningstar," Icestream said and looked at me with soft eyes. She was letting us go. "But, we have the curse," Blackfrost said and Icestream snarled. "I said, let's report to Runningstar," Icestream snarled and they began padding away. The Fangs training made me this way. I could have stopped.

"Thank you Swift," Rainstar said and swayed her tail. I looked at Tigersong's lifeless body. I shook my head and nodded. "Should we, go tell Toby," Acorn said. "No, he sent us on a mission to find where they are hiding, and clearly we didn't find it," I said firmly and went to the med-cat den.

I made it clear that I wanted to be alone. I completely forgot about the prey Acorn and Topaz brought back. I stopped licking my bleeding wound and walked outside. "Where's the prey," I muttered. "Oh ya," Topaz said and padded outside. Acorn followed him and I sighed.

"You did the right thing Swift," Cloudstar said. "And, we can help you find their camp, it shouldn't be far," she added and smiled warmly. "Thank you for the offer, but are you in the proper condition to even hunt," I said.

"We can always try," Rainstar said. I nodded slightly and glanced at Topaz and Acorn who came back with three rabbits. Acorn set his prey down and sighed. "Looks like they hunt here regularly, I found their scent all over the place, not much prey here either," Acorn said.

We gave the leader's each a rabbit. "We can split it between the three of us," Topaz said. "No, I'm fine, you two eat," I murmured. "You sure," Topaz said, concern clearly in his voice. "I'm fine," I nodded and rested my head on my paws. I actually was hungry, but they needed food more than I did. I ignored the hunger pain and shifted onto my side.

I scented the air and flattened my ears. "They're back," I said and shot up. I unsheathed my claws and my fur bristled. "We can't fight them off, they most likely brought a bigger group, do you know an exit besides the front," Rainstar said.

I never snuck out of camp any other way. "I do," Acorn piped up and ran to the leader's den. I forgot about the tunnels we use to dig just in case of an emergency. He poked his nose in slightly. "Well, come on," he said and ran inside. We quickly ran over to it and I let the two leaders' go in first. "Go," I said to Topaz. He stared at me.

"I can take the back, wouldn't want you getting lost in the tunnels," I said and he sighed. He went inside and I went in after. "This way," Acorn whispered and clawed up some lichen hanging against the wall. A small hole was hidden behind it.

"Spread out," I flattened my ears at Runningstar's yowl. It won't be long until they come to the leaders den. "Go," I growled and everyone ran in. I covered up the hole with the lichen as best as I could and stalked after them. Topaz was struggling in the tight area and he growled slightly.

Breezeclan cats were small. Rainstar and Cloudstar were having the same troubles. Everyone stopped and Acorn scented each way. The tunnel branched off in multiple directions. He looked around and scented the air multiple times. "This way," he murmured and went to the left tunnel.

The tunnel became wider and Rainstar, Cloudstar, and Topaz were walking normally now. I saw Acorn lash his tail and he began trotting. "Where does this lead to," Cloudstar asked. "Near the border to Lakeclan," Acorn murmured and went through another tunnel. We traveled for what seemed like moons. "I see light," Acorn sighed. Did he not know if this was the right way? We sped up our pace and climbed out of the tunnel.

I leapt out of the tunnel and shook out my fur. The sunlight was harsh to me since it was dark in the tunnels. I blinked multiple times before my eyes adjusted to the light. "Ok, so, if I know Runningstar, which I do, he is still in the Lakeclan camp. He wouldn't want to spend useful training time finding a new place to make a camp at," I said and we began padding closer to the Lakeclan river.

I heard the river. It was calm today. I let out a sigh of relief as we padded closer to the edge. Luckily, we learned how to swim. "Can you still swim Rainstar," I said. She nodded and I looked at Cloudstar. "Is there any other way to cross this," she said looking nervous. "It'll be fine, Topaz and I will help you across," I said and nodded to Acorn.

He leapt into the river and easily swam across. He scented the air and looked around with perked ears. He flicked his tail and I nodded to Rainstar. "It will be easier if we pull her across," Topaz said. Cloudstar nodded and layed on her side. I stepped into the cold water and stifled a growl.

I grabbed her scruff and Topaz did as well. We swam across easily, since the water was calm. Cloudstar shook out her fur and groaned. "Get down," Acorn hissed and I immediately crouched down. I perked my ears up and lifted my nose higher in the air. I heard soft paw steps and scented a Breezeclan cat.

I unsheathed my claws. "I got this," I murmured and stalked into the bushes. Its thorns got caught in my fur and I stifled a hiss of frustration. The trees overhead blocked out the sunlight and the leaves swayed in the wind.

I saw light golden fur, black fur, ginger fur, light grey and white fur. "How do you Lakeclan cats enjoy these bushes and trees?" I heard a voice. I lashed my tail and crouched lower when they padded out of the bushes. "We don't like being out in the open, unlike you Rockclan cats," Icestream sneered.

"Whatever," the voice that whined said. "Coalshatter, be patient, you'll learn to love this place," I flattened my ears at Honeysong's calm mew. Coalshatter, that was Rockclan's medicine cat. What were they doing here? "Morningrain, did you find any herb scents," Honeysong spoke again.

"None," Morningrain's familiar voice spoke. "Well hurry, up, Icestream and I need to get back," a light grey she-cat with green eyes spat. This was Moistleaf. Icestream scented the air and her fur bristled. She looked around and her eyes landed on the bush I was hiding in.

"I'm going to hunt real quick," Icestream said. "Need help?" Moistleaf said. "No, stay here and protect the med-cats," Icestream snarled and began stalking to me. I backed away a little, careful not to rustle up the bush. I somehow managed to escape the bushes thorns and backed up into a tree. Icestream leapt out of the bush and I flexed my claws.

"What are you doing here," she whispered quickly. "You don't need to know that," I said in a low voice. "I'm trying to help you, I hate this new clan that Runningstar has created as much as Rainstar does, haven't you heard of a spy Swift," she spat and lashed her tail. I narrowed my eyes and my fur began to bristle. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she murmured and looked back at the clearing.

"If you are here to find where our camp is, I will tell you. Just pass the hill over there," she said and flicked a tail to a hill in the distance, "cross another small river, and it is there, protected by the trees and bramble bushes," she said. "How do I know you aren't lying," I snarled lowly.

"You have to believe me," she said desperately. I sheathed my claws and sighed. "If you are lying to me, then I will kill you after I kill Runningstar," I said. "I don't care, just destroy this monster that Rainstar left us with," she said. I nodded and she perked her ears up.

"I have to go, travel safely back Swift, and take care of Rainstar," she said and touched her muzzle to the top of my head before sprinted out of the bush. "Where's the prey," I heard Moistleaf. "Do you know how much we hunt, they prey is probably all gone by now," Icestream snarled.

I shook out my pelt and stalked back. I heard a loud yowl and I quickened my pace. I leapt into the clearing where I left Acorn, Topaz, and the leaders. No! I saw Acorn being pulled away by the currents. The river's waves became stronger. Another body was in there besides Acorn's. Cliffshadow's.

My eyes widened and I sprinted alongside the river. "Swift, the river is too strong, there's no use," Rainstar yowled. I ignored her and dived into the water. "Swift," Topaz yowled. "Stay with them," I yowled back and swam to Acorn. He was limp. No, no he can't die. A quick sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw him move his head slightly.

I swam faster, desperate to reach my brother. "Swift," he yowled weakly and a current pulled him underwater. "I'm coming," I yowled back and dived underwater. I growled and managed to swim faster underwater.

I saw someone dive in and grasped Acorn by the scruff. I swam up and gasped for air. It was Adonis. I saw Spider leap into the river and was swimming to me. The current pulled me farther and I tried to sink my claws at the bottom.

I heard Spider growl and swam closer. He grabbed my scruff and I felt myself being pulled. My paws gave out and I hanged limply. He pulled me onto the surface and heard another yowl.

I spat out some water and looked up near the bushes. I saw a patrol of Runningstar's cats. I snarled and Spider nudged me to my paws. I didn't say anything and sprinted to them breathlessly.

…

**A/N: How was that? Sort of a welcome back kind of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, and follow and I will talk to you guys in the next chapter.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's been a while for Mismatched curse. So here is another chapter, hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't uploaded lately, I haven't been myself for a while, just been upset of some personal stuff, and I am starting to rehearse for my quincenera. It's a celebration/party for Mexican teenagers who are turning 15. Anyways, enough about me thanks to Shadow-Walker-Locke, Rosetheowl, and Potatotheumbreon for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Potatotheumbreon- **What?

**Sagefire- **Ya go Swift lol, I love cliffies in case you didn't notice lol, keeps me wanting to continue reading whatever story the cliffie is on.

**Thanks for reviewing guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

I leapt at Cliffshadow, who was closest to us. "Swift, we have to go," I heard Topaz and lashed my claws at Cliffshadow. "Get them," he hissed and stepped back a little. I saw cats spread out and climb down the small hill. We were outnumbered. "Run," I yowled breathlessly and turned around.

I sprinted pass them and saw everyone else beginning to swim across. "Lakeclan, chase them in the water," Cliffshadow yowled and Icestream leapt at me. We rolled around and tripped into the river. I fought back and was out of breath in an instant. She narrowed her eyes and I hissed under water.

She pinned me against the bottom of the river and I saw her teeth. My lungs screamed for air and I tried kicking her off. She frowned and let me go. I swam to the top instantly and gasped for air. She swam up and hissed. I began swimming across as well and ended up on the other side.

I saw a couple of Lakeclan cats appear on our side as well. "Let's go, Spider and I will hold them off for you," Adonis said. "You helped us, now we'll help you," he said before leaping and tackling Whitelake into the water.

"Go," I said and we began running as well. Topaz was by my side. We ran in the back of the group and Acorn was in the front. Rainstar and Cloudstar were struggling to keep up. I stopped and turned around. I scented the air and looked around. My stomach began hurting out of nowhere and I growled.

"You ok," Topaz said and nuzzled me. I nodded and the pain went away slowly. "Looks like we lost them," Acorn said and swayed his tail. I looked over at Rainstar and Cloudstar. "We'll have to take you back to the Fangs," I said and relaxed when the pain went away completely. What was that? I shook my head slightly and padded to them.

"We should rest up somewhere," Acorn said. "Toby wanted us back before dawn tomorrow, we'll make it a little after then if we continue moving," I growled and padded in front of them. "Don't push yourself too much Swift," Topaz said and padded by my side. I chuckled and I felt sick.

It went away and I looked at my paws. What is happening? "Come on," I murmured and began leading them to the Rogue River. We traveled silently without resting and made it the river before Moonhigh. "Another river," Cloudstar groaned. "Get used to it if you want your clan back," I snapped suddenly. Everyone looked at me a little surprised.

I sprinted to the river and leapt to the other side. "This one won't be difficult to cross, I am sure you can jump high, after all, you are a Rockclan cat still, even without your clan," I said mockingly to Cloudstar and sat down. Everyone managed to get across despite how exhausted we were.

"The camp isn't far, we should rest," I murmured and padded into the forest feeling comforted. I climbed up a tree, with some difficulty, and curled up on a bundle of branches. They held my weight and I sighed. I need to see Horacio or Grace when we get back.

I saw Topaz check on Rainstar and Cloudstar before climbing up the tree I was on. "Hey," he purred and sat on a branch beside me. "Those branches won't hold both our weights, I'll stay on guard," he said and looked around. I nodded. "We'll continue when the sun is beginning to rise," I said and closed my eyes.

…

**Runningstar's pov**

"And your mentor will be me Lightningpaw," I yowled loudly. I was naming new apprentices. Riverpaw, Boulderpaw, and Lightningpaw. I touched noses with her and looked at the others. "Depending on your mentor, you will either hunt for one day, or train for one day," I said and backed away a little from Lightningpaw.

"You said your name is Adonis," I said and glared at the two cats the patrol brought back. A blue-grey tom and a black tom. "Ya, what's it to you," the blue-grey tom hissed and Splashripple cuffed his ears with his sharp claws. "Well, you have no use to us," I said and nodded to Splashripple.

The rest of the clan began cornering them with claws unsheathed and teeth showing. I smirked and leapt onto the Meeting Stump. I heard Adonis hiss and then a bone-chilling yowl replaced his hiss. The clan separated and I saw their bodies on the floor. "Good," I said and looked around.

"Blazeclan will rise and destroy the curses," Splashripple yowled and everyone began cheering. Blazeclan. I closed my eyes and sighed. I remembered my mom was called Blazestorm. I named this new clan after her. I opened my eyes and looked at my clan. "Training continues tomorrow at dawn," I yowled loudly.

I leapt down and the clan went to their groups. "Lightningpaw," I said and lashed my tail. She hesitantly padded to me and swayed her tail excitedly. "I'll show you the territory when it is our turn for hunting, we will begin training tomorrow, prepare yourself," I ordered firmly. She nodded and sprinted to the apprentices den.

Riverpaw went to Cliffshadow and Boulderpaw went to Splashripple. I stood up and padded to my den. I saw Cliffshadow standing guard outside my den. I nodded to him and he went to the warriors den. I entered my den and curled up in my nest.

The day is nearing. The day I take my revenge on the curse. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

**Swift's pov**

"Welcome back," Toby yowled when we entered the camp. "Who are those two," he said and motioned to Rainstar and Cloudstar. "They were leaders of their old clans, Runningstar took over and created one big clan with the remaining warriors of each clan," I said. "Well, what do they know from Runningstar? Or the clans?" he said.

"Enough, they were the leaders," I said. "Bring them to my den," he said to Ring. She led the two leaders to Toby's den and I sat down. "How did it go," Briar asked and sat in front of me. "Good I guess," I murmured. "The healers are busy, Nimble is beginning to kit," Briar said.

Nimble and Glacier were having kits. I smiled slightly and padded over to Glacier, who was sitting outside the kit's den. "Hey, how's it going," I said and sat beside him. "Well, nobody has told me anything, so I don't know," he said and looked at the entrance. "I'm sure it'll be fine," I said and smiled.

He chuckled. "What do you know about kitting Swift," he said and smirked. "I know that you aren't supposed to stress the cat that is kitting," I said and smirked back. He laughed slightly and looked at it again. "She and your kits will be fine, I'll be back later," I said and began padding to Topaz. He saw me and I heard him purring.

"Here," he said and passed me a rabbit. "Thank you," I purred and bit into the rabbit, suddenly hungrier. The pain in my stomach came and went, so I tried my best ignoring it. "You were moving a lot when you were sleeping and whimpered a little, you ok," Topaz asked. I nodded.

"Well, make sure to have the healer's make sure," he said and nuzzled me. I purred and bit into the rabbit again. I was tired by the time I finished the rabbit, so I went to the den.

I curled up slightly and was about to fall asleep when Rat ran inside. "Nimble is done kitting," he said and swayed his tail. I grumbled slightly but followed him. "Where's Glacier," I said. "He went hunting, Russel and Weasel went to go find him," Rat said and quickly nuzzled Briar when we entered the den.

I saw two bundles of fur by Nimble's belly. One had white fur like Glacier's with a small black streak on its side. The other was black like Nimble with a white stripe on its spine and white on its chest. "Wow," I said and sat beside Nimble's nest.

"Glacier is here," I heard Rat call. Glacier enter the den panting slightly and I saw him smile when he saw his kits. He padded up to Nimble and nuzzled her purring loudly. Topaz sat by me and licked my ear gently. "What should we name them," Nimble said tiredly and looked down at the two kits.

"Horacio said they are both toms," she added and licked each kit. "Alright, you name one, I name one," Glacier behind Nimble and licked her shoulder. "How about Shard for this one," she said and flicked her tail to the black tom that looked like her. "That's nice," Olive purred and Glacier smiled.

"Cloud," he said and flicked his tail at the white tom. All I heard in the den was purring. "Swift, Topaz, Acorn, Horacio and Grace want to check for any wounds," Russel came into the den and sat beside the entrance.

I followed Topaz and Acorn over to the healers den. "Sorry about that you three, we didn't expect Nimble to kit today," Horacio said and sat down. Grace was giving him herbs and Horacio was checking over us. "All good Topaz, just take it easy for a little," he said and nodded.

During the entire time, Grace was glancing at me. "Alright, do you feel hurt or anything," Horacio said and had me lay on my side. He pressed his paws over my body looking for broken bones or sore spots. He accidently pressed his paws to my belly and gasped slightly.

"Grace," he said and Grace padded over. I looked at them and Grace pressed her nose to my stomach softly. She smiled slightly and looked at me. "What," I said and sat up. "Swift, have you been feeling strange," Horacio said and smiled slightly.

"Ya," I said and lashed my tail. Grace stood up and sighed. "Swift, congratulations, you're expecting kits," she purred softly. I perked my ears up. Kits. "Go get some rest," Horacio said and nodded to me. I stood up and padded outside, still stunned at the news.

I'm expecting kits. "Hey, what did they say, it took you longer than us," Acorn said. Topaz and the group were sitting down, a worried look on their faces. "I'm fine, it's just," I stopped and looked at Topaz. He stood up and padded closer.

I went close to his ear and closed my eyes. "I'm expecting kits," I whispered in his ear. He looked at me a little surprised. "Really," he said happily. I nodded and he nuzzled me purring loudly. "What, we want to know," Weasel said like a kit.

He chuckled and shook out his fur. "I'm expecting kits," I said to them. Topaz licked my neck and nuzzled me again. "Wow, congratulations you two," Briar said and they surrounded us. "Swift needs to rest, so do all of you," Horacio said from inside the den.

We all padded back to the den. "Wow, that's awesome Swift," Acorn said. "Want me to tell mom," he said and swayed his tail. "I'll tell her tomorrow," I said and smiled. "Ok, well, good night," he said and ran to his den, I saw Echo waiting by the entrance.

He nuzzled her softly and they entered the den. I tilted my head slightly. I never knew Acorn liked anyone. "Come on, you heard what Horacio said," Topaz purred and nudged me slightly. I chuckled and entered the den. I curled up in my nest and Topaz curled around me.

He purred in my ear and layed his head gently on my shoulder. "I love you Swift, I got scared when you were in the river," he murmured and I looked at him. "I was afraid that I'll lose you," he added in a whisper. I licked his cheek and nuzzled him. "Don't worry about that," I purred and layed my head back down.

"Well, now that we know where the new clan is, when are you going to tell Toby," Topaz asked. "Soon," I said sleepily and closed my eyes. "I get the feeling you really want some sleep, good night," he chuckled and licked my ear before laying his head on my shoulder.

I let out a sigh and smiled. Kits. I never expected to have kits. I feel into a deep sleep with this new thought in my head.

…

**A/N: OMG, she's expecting kits. Yes people, before this story ends *cough* 15 more chapters *cough*, I thought they deserve kits. Guess what that means! I am now accepting your oc's for kits. They will be rogues, of course, so no clan names. Or I can just take away –kit doesn't matter. I will accept my favorite one's, they can be curses or not, your choice. So, submit a kit. Teehee that rhymes. I am acting weird with hunger, so I am gonna eat, bye guys. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello again everybody, it hasn't been too long. Still, I can only upload when I have free time, and I haven't been getting as much free time as I would like. Thanks to Frostfall37 and BraveWolfScourge for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Tye dye tail- **Thanks for submitting, I will think about it

**BrokenHowl (guest) – **Thanks for the ideas

**Cosmicstar1029- **Thanks for the kit ideas

**Rainpool777- **Thanks for the idea

**Robinfeather of Stormclan- **I wasn't good at creating characters either, thanks for submitting lol

**Sagefire (guest) – **Maybe, thanks for submitting

**Snowthewhitewolf- **Thanks for the ideas!

**Firestarsofab (guest) – **Thanks for the ideas

**FallenAssassin- **Lots of kit submissions lol, it'll be hard for me to choose

**Frostdawn- **Thanks for submitting

**FrostFall37- **Aww, thanks

**DarkWolfScourge (Guest) – **YAY, thanks for the submission lol

**Guest- **Thanks for the ideas

**Wow, all of you guys want one of your kits in here XD, I will only choose four or three though, so sorry if I don't choose yours. Allegiances for Blazeclan are in this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Blazeclan**

**Leader: Runningstar- **grey tom with silver-grey eyes

**Deputy: Splashripple- **light grey tom with a splotch of ginger on back, amber eyes

**Med-cats: Honeysong- **light yellow-golden she-cat with a white muzzle, dark amber eyes

**Coalshatter- **black tom with grey paws, dark amber eyes

**Morningrain- **ginger she-cat, pale blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Littlewind- **black furred she-cat with grey tabby stripes, light amber eyes

**Amberwind- **golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Wildleaf- **dark brown she-cat with blacks paws, leafy green eyes

**Wildsong- **brown tabby tom, blue-violet eyes

**Dapplespot- **black furred she-cat with white dappled side, blue eyes

**Dawnmist- **pale brown she-cat, misty blue eyes

**Skyrock- **pale ginger she-cat, sky blue eyes

**Cliffshadow- **brown tom with black paws, dark green eyes

**Goldenleap- **golden brown she-cat, dark green eyes

**Shadowdust- **black furred tom with dusty brown paws, gold eyes

**Firelight- **dark orange brown she-cat, amber eyes

**Bramblehawk- **light brown tom with black streaks, green eyes

**Blueboulder- **blue-grey tom with brown muzzle and paws, dark brown eyes

**Boulderflame- **yellow-brown tom, amber eyes

**Falconscreech- **silver she-cat with white stripes, golden-yellow eyes

**Sanddust- **light ginger and white tom, amber eyes

**Icestream- **white furred she-cat with blue-grey paws, blue eyes

**Moistleaf- **light grey she-cat, green eyes

**Whitelake- **white furred tom with blue-grey underbelly, blue-grey eyes

**Wetice- **white furred she-cat with grey patch over left eye, blue eyes

**Poolfeather- **soft blue-grey she-cat with white 'feather' mark on back, blue eyes

**Troutsong- **blue-grey she-cat, grey eyes

**Minnowleaf- **blue-grey she-cat with brown underbelly, green eyes

**Waterlily- **white tabby she-cat with dainty greyish stripes, sky blue eyes

**Streamsong- **blue-grey she-cat, amber eyes

**Raindrop- **blue-grey she-cat with white spots around body, blue-green eyes

**Blackfrost- **black furred tom with grey paws, icy blue eyes

**Fernwind- **light grey she-cat, leafy green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Riverpaw- **blue-grey tom with black tabby stripes, yellow eyes

**Boulderpaw- **dark brown tom with faint grey stripes, blue eyes

**Lightningpaw- **golden brown she-cat with one black stripe from back to right flank, green eyes

**Topaz's pov**

I stalked closer and closer to the vole I was hunting. I flicked my tail slightly and saw the bushes rustle. I unsheathed my claws and stood up, losing focus from my vole. The bushes rustled more and more and I scented the air.

My fur bristled and I hissed. Blackfrost. He narrowed his eyes at me and hissed. "Where is your camp," he growled. "Runningstar must be desperate to send his weakest warrior," I sneered and lashed my tail. "Oh, I didn't come alone," he chuckled and more of Runningstar's warriors stepped out of the bushes. I recognize Whitelake, Wetice, Skyrock, Goldenleap, and Bramblehawk.

"Now, tell us where your camp is," Blackfrost hissed and he lashed his tail. I can handle them, hopefully. "Like I would tell you that," I hissed and leapt at Goldenleap. I easily dodged her paw and backed away when Blackfrost attempted to tackle me off, and instead ran into Goldenleap.

"You were always quick to fight and not to think," I sneered and clawed Whitelake away from me. I stood up and leapt to the tree. Skyrock, Bramblehawk, and Goldenleap began climbing up. They knew how to climb, since they were Rockclan cats.

I leapt to another tree when they reached the top and smirked. Someone shoved me off and I yelped when I hit the floor. I looked up and saw Blackfrost smirking from the top of the tree. I was instantly surrounded and I stood up. I heard multiple pawsteps and I narrowed my eyes at the warriors.

I saw Rat and the group along with Cobra and his group in the bushes. I hissed when Wetice took a step closer and the two groups leapt out of the bushes. I smirked when I saw the look on Blackfrost and leapt at him.

We wrestled around and I easily pinned him. If we want to win against Runningstar, we need to kill his cats. I snarled and lunged for his throat with my teeth. I clamped down and bit down harder when he tried shoving me off.

I saw Rat do the same with Skyrock. "Blackfrost, Skyrock," Wetice yowled and tried shoving Briar away, but Briar kept her pinned and Viper ran up and clawed her throat.

I closed my eyes. I hated killing. We have no choice though. Blackfrost stopped moving underneath me and I loosened my mouth. I let go and saw him still unmoving. He was dead. "Run," Whitelake yowled and him, Goldenleap and Bramblehawk began running away. "Chase them," Cobra growled and his group began running after them.

I spat out the taste of blood and shook my head. "Let's go, we can hunt later," Rat said and padded over to Briar, who was still staring at Wetice's body. I wasn't the only one who hated to kill. Then why is it so easy for Swift. She killed Tigersong without a second thought, but she did look upset after.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Weasel and Russel. I nodded slightly and we began padding back to camp. I stayed quiet most of the way back to camp and looked up to see Rat whispering in Briar's ear. She nodded slightly and looked away.

We entered camp and I saw most of the Fang's look over at us. "Runningstar's warriors were in our forest, we killed two of them, the other three got away, but Cobra's group chased after them," Rat said to Ring.

Swift padded up to me and nuzzled me. I purred slightly and nuzzled her back. "You hungry," she asked and I nodded slightly. She led me over to the den and I yawned slightly. "Here," she said once we entered and passed me a squirrel.

I crouched down and began eating, still trying to get my mind off of Blackfrost. Swift layed down on the nest and I sighed. "What's wrong," she said and rested her head on her paws. "Do you remember Blackfrost," I murmured and looked up at her. She nodded slightly. "He told me about you," she said and lifted her head.

"Ya well, he was part of the patrol that we attacked earlier, and I-I killed him," I said and my fur bristled. Swift was silent. She stood up and padded over to me. She licked my ear and sat next to me. "I know how you feel, about killing someone," she whispered and nuzzled me. "It's the only way if we want to survive against Runningstar," I growled.

She nodded and licked my cheek. "Just go to sleep, try to take your mind off it," she said and led me to the nest. She curled up facing me and I looked at her. She touched her nose to mine gently and I smiled. "Go to sleep," she chuckled and licked my cheek.

I scooted closer to her before falling asleep.

…

**Swift's pov**

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I was in Starclan. I turned around and saw Cherryfrost sitting down with her tail curled around her paws. "Hello curse," she said and smiled. "Even in Starclan you call me that," I sat up and mumbled. "Of course," she said and chuckled.

"I came to tell you your… task," she said and her expression grew serious. "Breezeclan, Rockclan, and Lakeclan weren't ever meant to be created," she muttered. "W-What," I gasped. She nodded and padded to me. "Your task is to… get rid, of Blazeclan, all of them, not a single one can survive. The curses were meant to do this, but the clans either killed them or kicked them out, this should have been done seasons ago," she said and sat in front of me.

"But, what does being a curse have to do with this," I said. "You know how you can see or hear father than your brother," she said and looked at me. "Only curses can do this, now, when you glared at me that one day, I saw the battle that you must lead," Cherryfrost said.

"Of course, at that time I didn't know what that was, but now I do," she added and licked her paw. I looked down at my paws. "What if I die before I complete my task," I murmured. "Then Runningstar will have enough power to take over the Fang's, they just as dangerous as any of you are," she growled.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Swift, I know how important this is for you, but you must not fail," she said and layed her tail on my shoulder. "Good luck Swift, do this for your kits," she said and began fading. I flattened my ears and opened my eyes.

I was in my nest with Topaz. He looked like he was having a nightmare. I nudged him with my nose softly and he shot his head up. He had a fearful look in his eyes and his claws unsheathed. "It's just me, I have to tell you something," I said and opened my mouth.

I was cut off by a loud wail. "Toby is dead!" I heard Ring yowl. I perked my ears up and immediately stood up. I padded outside and all the Fang's began gathering near the entrance of camp. "They ambush us near the Rogue River, Runningstar took Toby's life," Risk growled. "But I took one of his," he added with a lower growl and looked over at Toby.

I flattened my ears. Runningstar did this. I can see why this is important, not just for me.

…

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. I know this chapter is VERY short, sorry. But ya, now you know Swift's mission, and NOO! Toby is dead. Find out what will happen next on the next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: Hello again people. It's been not that long, but still. If you have the time, please check out my other stories; Nothing but a Monster and Stolen (recently created). BTW, this story has reached 105 reviews! YAYAY!**

_**Reviews**_

**TheGhost129- **Noooo, not Toby

**Sagefire (guest) – **O.O took you by surprise huh? Find out now.

**BraveWolfScourge- **NOOOO! Being in Starclan made her nicer XD I have decided on the kits, but they won't be introduced until maybe two or three chapters from now

**Frostfall37- **I know, poor Toby. I will continue

**Cosmicstar1029- **What did you see coming? Toby's death or Swift's task? I haven't had enough time reading any fanfictions; I barely have enough time to write a new chapter. Many family issues, lol I really am not a brony

**Hawkfang (guest) – Why you hate me? I'm sorry. I will most definitely not kill Topaz, the rodent brothers, or the snake brothers**

**BrokenHowl (guest) – **Here's what happens next. Thanks!

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Swift's pov**_

It happened so fast. One second everyone is at camp, shocked at Toby's death, the next, we are sprinting towards the Rouge River. He created this pack, this place. My new home. And now he is gone because of Runningstar. I sprinted alongside Topaz, since he is one of the only ones who can keep up with me.

We leapt across the river, other's swam across quickly. Even though Ring and Risk didn't tell us a plan, it seemed like we all knew what to do. We raced across the Breezeclan's territory quickly. I caught the lingering scent of Runningstar's patrol. The only ones who stayed behind were Nimble, the healer's, Lily, and the two leaders.

We slowed down to a quick trot when we neared the Lakeclan River border. I froze suddenly. What if this is the battle I am supposed to lead? No, i-it can't be. Not so soon after I understand my task. I shook my head and continued followed the pack.

"Go," Risk growled softly and everyone took a turn leaping and swimming across the river. I leapt in and landed near the middle, since it was a wide river. I swam the rest of the way and Forest helped me up. I still haven't told her I'm expecting kits. I met her gaze and her face grew serious. "If he hurts you or your brother, I'll be the first to take a life away," Forest said in a serious voice.

A mother protecting her kits. Will I be like this protecting my kits? I gave a slight nod and continued following the group, while she stayed behind to help with the rest of the group swimming across. I saw Topaz among the Fang's and he was looking around.

I sighed and padded through the crowd of cats and to him. "There you are," he sighed and nuzzled me. "There is no need to be so protective," I murmured in his ear. "Why wouldn't I be," he murmured back and licked my ear before we began padding deeper into the Lakeclan forest.

"Stay alert, they may know we are coming," Risk growled. This was the first time we didn't blindly sprint to the territory. "When the time comes, it doesn't matter who is winning, I want everyone to give it their all," Ring said, looked at the pack, and nodded to Risk before continuing to pad ahead.

I lashed my tail and kept my ears perked. All I heard was the light paw-steps of the Fang cats. "Swift, to the front," Ring said backing up next to me. "You said you know where their camp," Risk asked when I came to the front. I nodded and lifted my head to scent the air. "Follow me," I said and began leading them.

I remembered what Icestream told me about passing a hill. I saw the narrow river she told me about. "Pass the river, it is protected by bramble bushes and trees," I said. Almost immediately, everyone began sprinting again. Topaz looked back at me and I shook my head slightly before sprinting after the pack. We leapt across the river and began spreading out slowly.

I saw the bramble bushes and short trees. It stood out from the rest of the forest. I saw movement pass the brambles and I knew someone was at camp. Risk growled lowly and everyone began getting closer to the bramble bushes, nearly touching my nose. I let out a short breath and narrowed my eyes.

I saw the grey fur of Runningstar. I flattened my ears and heard the others hiss softly. They must have seen him as well. He stopped walking across the clearing and flicked his ear. He lifted his nose in the air and flicked his ear.

"Runningstar, when do you want me to send the first group out hunting," a Lakeclan tom padded up to him with his head held high. "Not tonight, tomorrow, I think some of them need a small break," Runningstar said. His voice brought back memories from when I was a kit. How he told me to get revenge on the clan. Did he expect me to get revenge this way?

I still picked up his exhausted and stressed tone. "Are you alright," the tom said again, with fake concern. He must be deputy if he speaks to Runningstar like any other. I crept through the bramble bushes, ignoring the thorns. Everyone else did the same, surprisingly not making the bush rustle.

"Well, I lost one of my nine lives, what do you expect, that _weakling_ took it away from me, imagine what an actual trained fighter can do," Runningstar spat and I saw Risk pull his lips back. "Well, it was just bad luck, he pinned you down when you were weakened," the tom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Still," Runningstar said and I saw the bramble bushes filled with Fang cats. It was only a matter of time now. "Anyways, when do you want to attack again," I perked my ears up at this. "Not now," Runningstar said. I saw the distant look on Ring and Risk faces. I saw tears form and they blinked them away. They were probably thinking about Toby.

"Choose when," the tom growled and I saw Runningstar glare at him. "We'll make the choice for you," I heard Risk snarl and pad out of the bush with narrowed eyes, fur bristled, claws unsheathed, and tail lashing. "You," Runningstar hissed and I saw his claws unsheathe. "Tell me if you remember these cats," Risk said and raised his tail. That was the signal.

Every Fang cat slipped out of the bushes and instantly surrounded the camp. I was near the front, but I tried hiding behind Topaz. "Blazeclan," Runningstar yowled and I saw cats pad out of the dens, confused at first. "You won't win this fight Fang's," Runningstar hissed.

"Let's just say, we aren't leaving until one of us takes one of your lives away," Risk snarled and began running. Every Fang cat in the clearing and still in the bramble bushes sprinted towards a Blazeclan cat. I unsheathed my claws and sprinted to the tom that was talking to Runningstar.

I remember him from the gathering as Splashripple. He snarled when he saw me and opened his mouth, but I tackled him down and clawed at his muzzle. He tried snapping at my paw, but I pulled it away and raked my claws down his stomach while backing away. He stood up and gave a short yowl before leaping at me.

I hissed when he pinned me down and slashed his claws at my cheek. I kicked his belly and he backed away a little. I stood up and lunged at him with claws unsheathed. He side-stepped and I landed next to him. I twisted around and sunk my claws into his back, standing on my hind legs slightly. He tried twisting away, but I tossed him to Dawnmist.

She jumped out of the way and I met her gaze. I caused Stormstrike's death, making him come to the camp, and killed Cherryfrost. Her family taken away from her by me, a curse. However, her gaze showed no anger or sorrow. I hissed and sprinted to her. She lashed her tail and leapt at me.

I slowed down and leapt at her. We collided in the air and I sunk my claws into her belly, while she sunk her claws into my back. We landed and she was on top. I hissed and bit down on her leg. She yowled and slashed my ears. I bit down harder when I felt my ear tear and she yowled in pain. She was pulled off me and I growled. I stood up and was attacked again.

They seemed to be targeting me. Every chance one of the Blazeclan cat's got, they would sprint to me. My next opponent was Cliffshadow. I hissed loudly and he slammed his paws down on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. This wasn't good for my unborn kits. I kicked him away and layed on my side trying to regain my breath.

Yet again, another cat came running to me. I was attacked by both Cliffshadow and Fernwind. I clawed Fernwind away breathlessly and turned around to bite Cliffshadow. He bit down on my tail and I yowled loudly, roughly pulling my tail away from his mouth.

Finally, help arrived for me. Forest tackled Cliffshadow and furiously clawed at his chest and stomach. I turned around and snarled at Fernwind. She hissed and I saw a smaller cat running to us. She looked like the kit that attacked me the day of the Breezeclan attack in their camp.

She was that same cat. I pretended to run to Fernwind, but swerved away and sprinted to the other cat. She yelped in surprise when I tackled her down and pinned her.

"Lightningpaw," Fernwind yowled and I heard her running to us. I closed my eyes for a moment and let the apprentice go. I backed away and turned around. I was tackled and pinned down once again. I snarled and opened my eyes. It was Runningstar.

I was breathing heavily by now and I snarled. "Where's Risk," I snarled and sunk my claws into his leg. He clenched his teeth and slashed his claws across my face. "It doesn't matter, now I have the curse I need to get rid of," he hissed and pressed his claws to my throat. Almost in an instant, he was tackled away. I stood up and saw my mother fighting him.

I didn't have much time to react. I was pinned down from behind and hit my chin against the ground. I growled slightly on the impact and began struggling. "Looks like I win again," Cliffshadow murmured in my ear and I flexed my claws. I hissed loudly and began pushing up.

He was stronger. I yowled when he sunk his claws into my back and I began struggling even more. Fighting is bad for my unborn kits, especially when I am losing like this. "I thought you were a better fighter than this," he spat.

That angered me. I stopped struggling and narrowed my eyes. "Runningstar," I heard someone yowl. I looked over at him and saw my mother standing above him, bleeding slightly from a few cuts. She was the best fighter the Fang's had, at least that's what Toby told me and Acorn.

"Fang's we achieved our goal, let's go, see this as a warning Blazeclan," Risk growled. I pushed up with all my strength, sending Cliffshadow stumbling away from me. I stood up and sprinted to the group. "There's the curse," I heard Wildsong yowl.

I was breathing heavily and leaned against Briar. She was like a sister to me now. The group surrounded me. The Fang's gathered around the group and I was protected by everyone now. "You'll all risk your lives for a curse," Splashripple spat. "We'll risk our lives for anyone, a curse or not," Ring spat back. "We are the Fang's, and the Fang's always protect one another, no matter the cost," Risk snarled loudly and everyone around me began yowling and cheering in agreement.

I was breathing a little more normally now and I joined along. "Let's go," Risk yowled and everyone began running through the brambles. I ran in the middle of the group surrounded by Briar, Rat, Weasel, Topaz, Acorn, and many others.

We didn't stop running. Nobody seemed to be weakened enough to fall behind. It was as if everyone was giving someone else enough energy to run back. I smiled. Not even Breezeclan was like this to me. Just because I was a curse, they wanted me gone right away. The Fang's gave me a chance. Toby, Risk, and Ring gave me a chance.

We arrived at camp quickly and everyone was panting heavily. The two healer's padded outside and immediately began treating everyone's wounds. "Swift, come here," Grace mewed to me. She was probably worried this battle affected my unborn kits, I know I was.

She had me lay on my side and pressed her paws against my belly. I winced slightly, since Cliffshadow slammed his paws down on my belly. She sighed. "Nothing has seemed to change, let me get cobwebs and a poultice on your wounds," she murmured and began chewing up a poultice.

I sighed in relief and began feeling my ear sting. Dawnmist made a deep vee shape of my right ear. I hissed softly when she put cobwebs on the multiple cuts near my back, chest, and shoulders. "There, now, can you please go find me more cobwebs," she said and nodded to Coal, who was waiting for me to be finished.

I stood up and padded out of camp into the night forest. I breathed in the still air and sighed softly. If Risk is becoming the leader and Ring is becoming the second-in-command, who will be the third-in-command?

I padded down into the forest and began searching through fallen trees and logs for cobwebs. I found quite a bit. "Need help," I looked behind my shoulder and saw Forest standing in a small beam of moonlight. "Ya," I murmured and motioned to the cobwebs in the log.

"I was frightened when Runningstar had you pinned," she said and began circling the cobweb around her paw. She stopped and looked at me. "I may not show it, but I don't know what I would do without you or your brother," she said and I saw her eyes tear up. My mother really never talked to me or Acorn in the Fang's, only before a battle.

"I don't care about you not talking to us every day," I said and sat down. "I feel like I should," she murmured and gathered the rest of the cobweb. I stood up and sat next to her. "Mom, you don't have to do so much for me or Acorn," I reassured her. Now's my chance. "I need to tell you something actually," I said and smiled.

She looked up at me. "I'm expecting kits," I felt my smile grow wider. She began purring and licked the top of my head. I remembered the night when I was a kit, and we had to talk about me leaving the clan with Stormstar. When she cried and said sorry for me turning out a curse.

"That's wonderful," she purred and smiled. "I'll be the second one there when they're born," she said and stood up. "Second?" I tilted my head. "Well, I expect Topaz to be the first," she smiled and flicked my nose with her tail, "let's go give these cobwebs to Grace."

I followed my mother back to camp. Grace thanked us for the cobwebs and I began padding to my den. "Swift," I heard her call. "I don't want you fighting too much, I wouldn't want your kits injured anyway," she said and smiled.

I nodded slightly. She nodded to me before padding over to her den. I entered the den and padded to the nest. I curled up and sighed. Topaz came in soon after and smiled at me. "You ok, any broken bones or something," he said and sat down behind me. "No, just some cuts, nothing too bad," I murmured and purred when he nuzzled my neck softly.

He licked my cut ear and I saw him frown slightly. "Who did this," he said and touched his nose softly to my ear. "An old clan-mate, it's fine though," I said and reached up to lick his cheek. "It still doesn't take away your beauty," he whispered and licked my cheek before curling up next to me.

I purred and sighed. "I think Risk and Ring will choose the next third-in-command tomorrow at Sunhigh, not at Moonhigh like in the clans when the leader has to choose a deputy," he chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder so he can look up at me. "Ok," I said sleepily. I yawned and blinked slowly.

He purred and licked my shoulder. "Go to sleep, you deserve it," he smiled and scooted closer to me and wrapped a paw around me. I purred and scooted closer to him as well. "Goodnight," he whispered in my ear. I fell asleep soon after.

…

**A/N: A battle! How many of you liked the mother-daughter talk near the end. How sweet is Topaz? Who else loves him? *Raises hand* Swift is lucky lol. Anyways, thanks so much for reviews guys, really appreciate them. Let's try to reach 130 or 200 even. That'll be awesome. Please review/favorite/follow. You know what to do. Thank you and peace out. **

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello peoples. This update is earlier than my other's, that's because I didn't go to school today, some family issues. Thanks to blackclaw57, Pinkiepie402, and Seranok for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **Thanks

**Tye dye tail- **Thank you, Runningstar still has 7 lives left

**Snowsong of Snowclan- **I'll try no guarantee though. Somebody has to die lol, I can't let everyone live

**Frostfall37- **Yes she is, I still haven't decided how many chapters, but there will be around 30-40 chapters.

**Cosmicstar1029- **Thank you, I can't wait either

**Sagefire (guest) – **I thought so too, thank you

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you

**BradmasterX (guest) – **Why would I want to destroy the Fang's?

**Beam (guest) – **Thank you! The Fang's isn't really a clan; it's a big rogue pack. That's what most of my reviewers expect, for Swift to become the leader.

**Seranok- **Thank you, the book isn't over yet lol

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Swift's pov**_

"It is time we choose a new third-in-command," Risk yowled loudly from his spot above the leaders den. Ring was sitting by him looking around. I yawned and nuzzled Topaz, who was sitting next to me. The trainees looked around and whispering to each other. Lily's kits became trainees when I came back from finding out Blazeclan's home.

Lark and Wolf always were seen together. She wasn't shy around him as much as she used to be. "Ember, do you accept this offer," Ring yowled, making Ember jump slightly. Ember was a good choice.

She stood up and bowed her head. The pack began cheering and surrounding her. The group told us to meet them by the waterfall after this ceremony. "Come on," Topaz nuzzled me and began padding outside. Not everyone was here, most went out hunting.

"Swift, Topaz," Russel leapt down a tree when we were almost to the waterfall. "Who was chosen," he said. "Ember," Topaz answered and walked around him. "Of course, she was going to be chosen if one of them died," Russel sighed and padded after him. I followed close behind and closed my eyes.

"There they are," Weasel was the first to spot us when we entered the clearing. "Ember is now the third-in-command," Russel said loud enough for them to hear. "I knew it, you owe me something now," Briar exclaimed and playfully pushed Rat into the water.

"How about some prey," Rat purred and Briar shrugged. I smiled and padded close to Topaz. "When do you think the next attack will be," he asked. "Who knows, but I'm not allowed to fight for a while until the kits are born," I purred and licked his cheek.

He smiled and twined our tails together. "How cute," Weasel purred and smiled. Russel and Olive splashed water at each other and I heard them purring. Russel swam close to her and pressed against her. "Weasel, do you like anyone," Rat smirked and Weasel chuckled.

"Maybe, maybe not," he smirked back at Rat and lashed his tail. I perked my ears up and looked at the bushes. I saw a familiar group of colors and I sighed. Cobra's group padded out of the bushes. "Why are you always here," Cobra sighed and narrowed his eyes at Weasel.

"This is for everyone to come, not just you," Weasel taunted and smiled. Echo and Acorn padded out last. I flicked my ear and glanced at the rest of the group. "Fine," Viper muttered and ran to the water. He leapt and made a splash.

Weasel chuckled and leapt into the water as well. We stayed at the waterfall until Sunset. "Stop him," I heard a yowl and I looked around. One of the prisoners leapt out of the bushes panting heavily and glanced at us. It was Leo, the leader of the kittypet group.

Both groups in the waterfall hissed and snarled. Leo held his breath and backed away a little. Sand leapt at him from the bushes. She was probably chasing him. She pinned him down easily and growled. "How did he escape," Weasel padded up to Sand.

Sand flattened her ears. "One of them killed Wren," I barely heard her mutter. Sand and Wren were brother and sister. She hissed and sunk her claws into Leo's neck. I looked at the rest of the group. Topaz looked away and flattened his ears. Leo stopped moving and I sighed.

Sand sheathed her claws and stepped away from Leo's body. "I'm sorry to hear that Sand," Weasel murmured and hung his head. I looked at Rat and he glanced at me. He sighed and padded over to Weasel.

"Come on, Risk wants everyone back," Sand murmured and began padding back through the bushes. I stood up and nudged Topaz. He looked up and cleared his throat. "Come on," I murmured and nuzzled him before padding into the bushes.

We made it back to camp shortly after. I padded over to the den with my eyes closed. Even though I didn't know Wren that much but he seemed like a nice cat. I yawned and curled up in my nest. Topaz came in a little while later and curled up next to me.

"You ok," I said. I didn't fall asleep. "Ya," he sighed and licked my ear. "You don't seem ok," I said and looked at him. "I'm fine," he cleared his throat and nuzzled me. I sighed and rested my head back down. We layed in silence and I almost fell asleep when I heard a yowl.

"Attack," I opened my eyes and lifted my head immediately. "Stay here," Topaz growled and ran outside. I sat up and stared at the entrance. I just heard yowls and yelps. My fur bristled when I heard Forest yowl my name. She was probably looking for me.

I growled and stood up. I unsheathed my claws and stood near the entrance of the den. I saw Splashripple wrestling with Olive across the camp clearing. I sprinted out of the den and ran to them when I saw Splashripple raise his unsheathed claws. I was tackled aside by Littlewind. I snarled and lashed my claws across her chest.

She pinned me down and lunged for my throat. I moved my paw in the way and she bit down on that. I growled and shoved her away. I stood up and leapt at her. I pinned her down and sunk my claws into her stomach. She yowled and struggled underneath me.

I let go when I thought she had enough. She stood up and limped out of camp. I looked around for Splashripple and Olive. I froze when I did.

Splashripple was standing over Olive. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were glazed over. Blood was dripping from her throat where Splashripple most likely cut. Olive was dead.

…

_**Allegiances for The Fang's**_

**Leader: Risk- **dark grey tom with ginger patch on back, green eyes

**Second-in-command: Ring- **white furred she-cat with dark grey 'ring' around tail and nose, hazel eyes

**Third-in-command: Ember- **ginger she-cat with darker paws, one orange eye, one amber eye

_**Healers**_

**Grace- **golden brown she-cat, yellow-green eyes

**Horacio- **ginger tabby tom with white stripes, icy blue eyes

_**Prisoners**_

**Trevor (kittypet) - **light brown tom with dark brown paws, one white paw, brown tail tip, one amber eye, one yellow eye

**Oreo (kittypet) - **black and white tom, bright yellow eyes

**Steam (kittypet) - **blue-grey she-cat, bright blue eyes

**Cody (kittypet) - **white tom, blue eyes

**Titan (kittypet) - **big silver tom, green eyes

**Turbo (kittypet) - **blue-grey tom, yellow eyes

**Amber (kittypet) - **amber brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Oliver (kittypet) - **dark brown tom, green eyes

**Rockpelt (Rockclan) – **dark grey tom with white underbelly, chest, and paws, amber eyes

**Brackenheart (Lakeclan) – **

**Stormdance (Lakeclan) –**

_**Members**_

**Topaz- **copper brown tom with white dots around eyes, one yellow eye, one amber eye

**Swift- **light grey she-cat with black stripes, one light blue eye and one dark green eye (**Main Character**)

**Russel- **russet furred tom with white streaks on sides, bright green eyes

**Yarrow- **ginger tabby tom, one yellow-green eye and one blue-green eye

**Rubble- **light grey tom, one green eye and one yellow eye

**Frost- **white she-cat, icy blue eyes

**Jay- **pale grey she-cat with white paws, purple eyes

**Night- **black furred she-cat with grey tail tip, yellow eyes

**Gorge- **dusty brown tom with a white patch on lower back, one amber eye and one blue eye

**Splash- **white and brown calico she-cat, one dark blue eye and one amber eye

**Cobra-** black furred tom with white muzzle and tail tip, amber eyes

**Spots- **black and white spotted tom, one yellow eye and one orange eye

**Keiko- **white furred tom, bright yellow eyes

**Caaj- **blue-grey furred tom, amber eyes

**Xenon- **black furred tom with white muzzle, one amber eye and one blue eye

**Sand- **gale ginger she-cat, one light amber eye and one orange eye

**Viper- **pitch black tom, dark blackish-green eyes (brother of** Cobra**)

**Echo- **white she-cat with light grey stripes, one light blue eye and one bright yellow eye

**Sea- **grey furred tom, pale blue eyes

**Moth- **baggy light grey tom, pale green eyes

**Coal- **black and grey tom, dark fiery amber eyes

**Meadow- **golden she-cat with white chest, paws, underside, and tail tip, blue eyes

**Whisper- **silver she-cat, white-silver eyes. Is blind and has a low voice

**Spirit- **black and white tom, golden eyes

**Wave- **silver tabby she-cat, ocean-green eyes

**Nut- **pale brown tabby tom, brown eyes

**Vole- **brown tabby tom, grey-blue eyes

**Flash- **white she-cat with grey patches, one yellow eye and one amber eye

**Thistle- **brown tom with black ear tips, one brown eye and one yellow eye

**Speckle- **brown she-cat with white paws and black speckles on back, blue eyes

**Eclipse- **black tom with grey muzzle and white paws, dark green eyes

**Kelso- **white and grey tom with black muzzle, one purple eye and one blue eye

**Sprinkle- **blue-grey she-cat with white patches on back, light blue eyes

**Sparrow- **white and brown she-cat, brown eyes

**Briar- **very dark brown she-cat, dark amber eyes

**Rat- **dark grey (almost black) tom, one amber eye and one yellow eye

**Weasel- **brown tom with long black claws, one bright green eye and one dark amber eye (Rat's brother)

**Cedar- **light brown she-cat with one grey paw, amber eyes

**Beetle- **silvery grey tom with dark grey speckles, green eyes

**Furze- **white furred she-cat with black patches, light blue eyes

**Owl- **light brown tom with white flanks, one amber eye and one yellow eye

**Blade- **black fur tom with light brown paws, one amber eye and one orange eye

**Forest- **dark brown she-cat, hazel eyes (**Swift's and Acorn's mother**)

**Acorn- **light brown tom with darker tail, hazel eyes (**Swift's brother**)

**Glacier- **fluffy white tom with grey ear tips, one blue eye and one yellow eye

**Aspen- **ginger she-cat with tabby marked tail, orange-amber eyes

**Lily- **tan she-cat with white patches, one electric blue eye, one piercing amber eye

_**Mothers**_

**Nimble- **skinny black she-cat with white paws and small white dots on lower back, yellow eyes

**(Kits with Glacier; Cloud- **white tom-kit with a small black streak on side, one blue eye and one yellow eye

**Shard- **black tom-kit with a white stripe on spine and white chest, bright yellow eyes**)**

_**Trainees-**_

**Lark- **small brown tabby she-cat, one emerald green eye, one blue eye

**Willow- **ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws, one green eye, one blue eye

**Wolf- **big light grey tom with black ear tips, amber eyes

**Tor- **blue-grey tom, light blue eyes

**Cream- **creamy colored she-cat with black paws, amber eyes

**Dash- **tan tom with blue eyes

**Silver**\- silver she-cat with dark tabby markings, amber eyes

**Russet- **dark red-brown tom with white paws and chest, one hazel eye, one green eye

**Tiger- **ginger tom with black tabby stripes (like a tiger), one blue eye and one green eye

…

**A/N: Wow that is a lot of cats. NOOOOO! NOT OLIVE! Some of you may be asking, why you keep killing everyone. Olive was nice and shy and Russel loved her. Oh well. Who hates Spashripple? *Raises hand* **

**I was wondering… Who do you guys hate the most? Who do you like the most? I hate Splashripple the most and like Rat and Weasel the most. Lol, gotta love those Rodent Brothers.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. *HINT* the kits MAY come next chapter… I said may.**

**Thank you and peace out**

**~Wolfcreations14:3**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello again everybody! Here is another chapter of Mismatched Curse. Thanks to That-girl-from-outer-space6 and Amber Shadows for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Frostfall37- **Here is an update, thank you

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: **I know and it's Russel, not Russet lol

**Tye Dye tail- **Yay

**Flamestar00- **Thank you!

**Cosmicstar1029- **Oh I knew I was forgetting someone lol sorry about that

**Snowsong of Snowclan- **Splashripple is a tom lol

**Seranok- **Thank you

**Sagefire (guest) – **I have my reasons XD

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Swift's pov**_

Olive. Splashripple looked up and smirked at me. "Olive!" I heard Russel yowl. I saw him running to Olive and Splashripple. I saw the rest of the group out of the corner of my eyes. In a minute, the group was running to Splashripple and Olive. I lashed my tail and sprinted to him as well.

He saw that the group was running to him and his smirk disappeared. I made it to him first and I launched myself at him. He yowled when I bit down on his shoulder. Russel and Briar made it to him next. I backed away a little and they began clawing him. Topaz ran next to me panting slightly.

"Retreat," Icestream yowled and I met her gaze. She looked down at Olive's body and ran away with the Blazeclan cat. Splashripple yowls of pain echoed throughout the camp. They stopped suddenly and I looked over at him. Russel was on top of him, his claws sunk into his throat. I lashed my tail and cleared my throat.

My paw began hurting where Littlewind bit me. I growled slightly and looked around. Forest was with Acorn, who was trying to tell her he was fine. Topaz licked my paw and nuzzled me gently. He had multiple cuts on his shoulder, a bite mark on his leg, and a wound above his flank.

"Go see Horacio or Grace," I said and he looked at me. "My wounds aren't so bad," he murmured and looked over at Russel, who was sitting by Olive with his head hung. "Still," I said. "I'll be with Russel," I added and padded away before he can say no.

Rat and Weasel were talking with Vole. Furze and Yarrow walked pass them, grieving over Olive. I sat next to Russel and looked down at Olive's body. "We wanted to have kits," I flicked my ear and looked at Russel. He was still staring at Olive.

I closed my eyes and looked away. "Now we can't," he said and sighed. His gaze grew distant and he leaned forward to touch his nose to Olive's shoulder. He closed his eyes and sat still. Briar padded up to us. She was clearly trying not to cry. Olive and Briar were like sisters.

Topaz came up to me a while later and licked my cheek. I leaned against him and took a breath in. "Come on, Risk, Ring, and Ember are going to talk to Russel," Topaz whispered in my ear, flicking his tail to them. I nodded and glanced at Russel before padding away.

"Swift, I told you to stay in the den, I didn't want you getting hurt," Topaz told me when I sat down in the nest. He crouched down and licked my paw. "You should know by now," I said, moved my paw, and crouched down in front of him, "that I don't follow orders." He purred and touched his nose to mine.

He nuzzled me and nudged me to lay on my side. He licked my shoulder and began grooming down my fur. He curled around me and nuzzled me. Briar and Rat came inside the den. I rested my head on the nest and closed my eyes. "Good night," Topaz whispered in my ear before I fell asleep.

…

_**Topaz's pov**_

I opened my eyes the next day and saw Russel's nest empty. I lifted my head from Swift's shoulder and yawned. "Rat," I whispered when I saw him waking up. He lifted his head and blinked a couple of times. "What," he said and uncurled his tail from Briar's. "Russel," I said and Rat looked over at his nest. He is never awake in the morning.

"Come on," Rat said and slowly stood up, making sure not to wake up Briar. I did the same and held my breath when Swift moved. I stepped over her and waited at the entrance. Rat made his way over to me and we padded out of the den.

"His scent is stale, he probably left earlier than I expected," Rat said and we trotted over to the camp entrance. We ran into the forest, frantically scenting the air. "Russel," Rat yowled and sprinted ahead of me. I quickly followed him deeper into the forest. We ran into a clearing and I let out a short sigh of relief when Russel looked at us.

"What are you doing here," Rat said, panting slightly. "I must have fallen asleep here, I came to count the stars last night, to see if Olive is really there," he said, his voice got lower when he said Olive. "We thought you left the pack," Rat said and sat by us. "Well, I was thinking on doing that, but, why would I leave a place where Olive and I loved each other," Russel looked up at the sky and sighed.

We sat in silence for a long time. "When do you think this will be over," Russel asked suddenly, still staring up at the sky. "What," Rat looked at him. "This fighting, whatever you want to call it," he looked over at us. "I don't know," I said and curled my tail around my paws.

"Do you think it'll be over if Runningstar lost all his lives," Russel's expression grew serious. "Possibly," Rat said and shifted his paws uncomfortably. Russel stood up. "It was great knowing you two," he said.

"Wow, where are you going," Rat stood in front of him when he padded by us. "I want this to end," Russel growled. "You'll get yourself killed before you can even touch Runningstar," Rat said and lashed his tail. "Does it look like I care, I just want to be with Olive," Russel yowled angrily.

We were quiet. "Don't do this Russel," Rat said. "You can't change my mind," Russel snarled and shoved Rat out of the way, sprinting away. I turned around and chased after him. He turned around suddenly and pinned me down. "I don't want to hurt you, leave me alone," Russel snarled in my face before sprinting again. I stood up and chased him again.

We were close to the Rogue River. He leapt across it in a single leap. I slowed down and stopped at the edge of the river. Rat stood by me panting heavily. Russel lashed his tail and stared at us. "Thank you for everything Rat, you to Topaz," Russel nodded to both of us.

"Russel, think about this," Rat said and narrowed his eyes. Russel smiled slightly and lowered his gaze to the river. "I already have Rat, and I have made my choice," he said, still staring at the river. I closed my eyes and sat down. "I can see we can't change your mind," I murmured and opened my eyes. Russel's bright green eyes met my mismatched colored ones. "Thank you Topaz," he murmured before turning around and padding away.

Rat stayed quiet and sat next to me, hanging his head. We sat there until we couldn't see Russel anymore. Without a word, Rat and I stood up, padding away back to camp.

We entered camp and the group padded up to us. I looked up at Swift. "Where's Russel," Weasel said and looked behind us. "He," Rat stopped and looked away. Briar nuzzled him and Rat buried his face in her shoulder. "Topaz let me ask you instead," Weasel said a worried look on his face.

"He left," I murmured and looked down at my paws. "What," Weasel said and lashed his tail. "He went to Blazeclan, he wanted to kill Runningstar and stop this fighting," I said and sat down. "Did you at least try to stop him," Glacier said.

Rat nodded and looked at me. "We couldn't change his mind," Rat said and I lifted my head. Swift sat next to me and licked my ear. "Let's go to the waterfall," Weasel murmured and passed us, padding out of camp. I stood up and everyone began following him.

We were all silent on the way there. We lost two cats from our group. One was killed, one left. Swift nuzzled me and I sighed. "You tried," she muttered in my ear and I looked at her. She was looking down at her paws and I nudged her. She smiled and looked up.

We made it to the waterfall, everyone going into the water right away. Like always, the snake brothers and their group came to the waterfall as well. We were practically one large group.

I was basking in the sun, lying next to Swift. She shifted around and put her paw on my shoulder. "I love you," she whispered in my ear and licked my cheek. "I love you too," I purred and twined our tails together. She purred and layed her head on my neck.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We didn't go attack today, and they didn't attack us. It was how it use to be, before we destroyed Breezeclan, making them form Blazeclan.

…

**A/N: Ya, this chapter was short and pretty boring. Sorry about that everyone. But, NOOO. Russel left! Why! Who will miss Russel? Please review, favorite, and follow. Please check out my other stories; Nothing but a monster and Stolen. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello again everybody it has been a while, but I couldn't upload. The computer I use to upload recently got a virus because my cousin uses it a lot for I don't know what, and we took it in to get the virus removed. It broke the next day. So I asked my parents to get me a new one, they didn't until yesterday. So, sorry for the super late update. Updates will be regular again. **

**Thanks to somerandomgirlx3, The Age of Awesomeness, Fallowfire, and Slivered Lights for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Frostfall37- **I will miss him too, here is an update

**Sagefire (guest) – **Thanks I guess lol, sorry for the late update

**Jmack (guest) – **Well I am sorry you feel that way, but deal with it, everyone else has dealt with it. And it's Mismatched Curse, not mixmatched curse

**Supdude (guest) – **Thank you, sorry for the late update

**Cosmicstar1029- **Thanks

**IceclawflyFLY (guest) – **sorry for the late update, thanks

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and I am so sorry to keep you waiting so long.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER (FINALLY)**

…

_**Topaz's pov**_

I sprinted quickly, chasing after a rabbit. I could have caught it earlier, but I slipped on the rain-covered grass, and now I had to chase it. It kept running around trees and sprinting through bushes. I was right behind it when I ran into something. I growled slightly and stood up to see Rat shaking his head. "Thanks for making me lose my prey," I hissed slightly.

He looked up, he was panting heavily. "Swift… kit's den… now," he said between pants and cleared his throat. I tilted my head and flicked my tail. "Swift is having her kits," he said quickly and ran back. I perked my ears up and sprinted after him. I ran ahead of him and ran into Weasel at the entrance of camp. I heard her yowl and I began padding towards the kit's den. Eclipse and Spirit stood in my way at the entrance. "You can't go in there when someone is kitting, you have to wait," Eclipse said and lashed his tail.

"But-"I was cut off by Spirit. "Those are the rules Topaz, now go wait with the others," Spirit said and motioned towards a group sitting outside the kit's den. I sighed and padded over to them. I began pacing in front of Rat and the group. "Relax Topaz," Glacier said to me. Nimble and their kits were curled up beside him. Shard lifted his head when Swift yowled again.

I growled slightly and forced myself to sit down. "Here," Weasel gave me a squirrel and I shook my head. "You have to eat something, don't start that again," he hissed and I looked up at him. I crouched down and bit into the squirrel. Horacio ran to the healer's den and returned with a stick. "Why can't I go in there," I murmured. "Remember, Risk, Ring, and Ember decided to make that a rule, in case an attack happens," Rat said and nuzzled Briar slightly.

I sighed and looked at my paws. I kept swaying my tail back and forth, I was too nervous and excited to stay still. I looked up and saw Horacio pad outside. He nodded to Eclipse and Spirit and they padded away. I stood up and trotted to him. "Can I see her now," I said. "Yes," he smiled and began padding to the healer's den. I entered the kit's den and flicked my tail.

Swift's nest was near the back of the den near Nimble's. She perked her ears up and looked up at me. Exhaustion was clear in her eyes. I purred loudly and sat by the nest. There were four kits. "Two she-kits and two toms," Grace said before padding outside. I purred loudly and nuzzled Swift. She purred tiredly and looked at our kits. I flicked my ear and I heard everyone talking outside, probably waiting for the right time to come inside.

"What should we name them," Swift looked at me and smiled slightly. One of the she-kits had silver fur with black stripes like Swift, the other she-kit also had silver fur, but she had a lighter chest and darker paws. One of the toms had plain grey fur; the other had copper brown fur like me with white paws, muzzle, and ear tips.

"You name two, I name two," I looked at Swift and she purred slightly. "Blizzard for this one," she placed her tail lightly on the she-kit with black stripes. I nodded slightly and looked at the others. "Rain for this she-kit," I said and nosed the other she-kit. Rain was sister's name; Swift doesn't know I have a sister. "Breeze," she touched the top of the grey tom's head with her nose gently.

I looked at the last kit. I remembered a promise I made when I was still a kittypet. "Eren," I smiled slightly and touched the little kit's head with my nose. "They're perfect," I purred and nuzzled Swift. Forest and Acorn padded inside the den. "They're so tiny," Acorn chuckled and Forest just purred. "Were we that small," Acorn looked at Forest and she nodded slightly.

Swift looked at Forest and they both smiled. Rat, Weasel, Briar, Glacier, and Nimble and his kits padded inside as well. Shard and Cloud stood as tall as they could, trying to see the new kits. "Can we see them," Shard said and jumped around Nimble. "What did you decide to name them," Briar looked at me and Swift.

"Blizzard, Rain, Breeze, and Eren," Swift purred, nosing each kit as she named them. I purred and licked her cheek. We all stayed silent the rest of the time.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

"I'll be back in the morning ok," Topaz whispered in my ear. We all spent the rest of the day in the kit's den. I nodded slightly and laid my head on the nest. Topaz padded outside the den. It took a while to finally convince him to go to the den. I looked at my kits and purred slightly. I was still exhausted. I curled my tail around them and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw Cherryfrost sitting in front of me. I lifted my head and shook my head. "You need to be extra careful now, since you can't fight in this war," she said and uncurled her tail from around her paws. "It won't be long until I start fighting again," I murmured and licked my paws.

"This is serious Swift," she hissed. "I will fight harder now, I have my kits to protect now," I snarled and lashed my tail. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Just take care of everyone, especially Acorn," I heard her murmur quietly. "Why Acorn," I tilted my head and she looked at me. "No reason," she said with a hurtful look in her eyes. "Cherryfrost," I said and she shook her head. "You need to go," she growled and began disappearing a little.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them once again and I was in the den. Topaz entered the den with a squirrel and rabbit in his mouth. It was morning. I purred slightly and he put the prey down near the nest. He nuzzled me and I purred a little louder.

I licked his cheek and he nudged the rabbit to me. "Thank you," I said and bit into the rabbit. We ate in silence.

…

_**Rat's pov**_

I ran after Briar, laughing. She looked behind her shoulder at me and stopped. I ran into her and we began tumbling down a small hill. She pinned me down at the bottom and purred. I purred and licked her cheek. She sighed and backed up, letting me sit up. "I love you," I purred and she smiled.

She twined our tails together and I smiled. "What do you think happened to Russel," she muttered and looked at me. I frowned slightly and shrugged. "We'll never find out," I murmured and nuzzled her. She lifted her head and flicked her ear. "Do you hear that," she said and stood up.

I perked my ears up. I heard a faint purring sound. I nodded and she began following the sound. I stood up and quickly followed her as well. It became louder by the time we made it to the bush that separated the waterfall and the rest of the forest. I nudged her and motioned to the trees. I climbed up first, she followed me. We stayed hidden in the leaves and I crouched down on the branch I was on.

To my surprise, I saw Weasel. He was sitting by Sand. I saw him nuzzle her and I gasp slightly. I looked at Briar and she looked at me as well. I couldn't hear what Sand was saying, but she stood up and padded away. Weasel smile was wide and he stood up soon after and began padding to the bushes. I leapt down and landed in front of him, startling him.

"What were you doing in a tree," he said and looked at Briar, who leapt down beside me. "I don't know, but what were you doing with Sand," I said and smiled slightly. "What did you see," he said and looked around. "Not a lot, but enough to tell me that you two love each other," I said and he shuffled his paws. "Look, don't tell anyone, we want to keep it a secret," he said to both me and Briar.

"But why," I said. "Rat, just please," Weasel said and flicked his tail. Briar nuzzled me and nodded to him. I sighed and smiled at him. "Fine, but if you two have kits, I am naming one," I teased him and he shoved me slightly. "Come on," he chuckled and raced ahead of us.

"I don't see why he wants to keep that a secret," I said to Briar on our way back. "Maybe because Gorge and Spirit don't want her to have a mate," Briar said. Gorge was Sand's dad, Spirit was her other brother. "Oh, I forgot about that," I chuckled and licked her ear. "Race you," Briar said and sprinted ahead of me.

"No fair," I yowled and ran after her. Another day where it is peaceful, Blazeclan wasn't attacking us, and we weren't attacking them.

...

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. HOORAY! The kits are born. Thanks to everyone who submitted a kit, I chose those four. Sorry if yours wasn't chosen. Also, sorry for the SUPER late upload, uploads will be regular again. Please review, favorite, and follow. **

**Who do you think is the cutest couple out of these?**

**SwiftxTopaz**

**BriarxRat**

**OlivexRussel (even though Olive is dead and Russel left)**

**EchoxAcorn**

**NimblexGlacier**

**FurzexYarrow**

**OR**

**SandxWeasel (even though you barely found out about them)**

**Or if not any of them, which one do you think is the cutest or who do you think will make a cute couple?**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: What's up peoples, here is yet another chapter of Mismatched Curse. Before I say anything else, let me tell you what happened to me this morning. So, my cousin always finds out my IPhone pass code, so I have to keep changing it. I changed it this morning and went to P.E. When I was getting dress when P.E was over, I was going to use my phone because I received a text. I tried my password once and it didn't work. I tried it again and it didn't work. I was like, oh my gosh I forgot my passcode. It was disabled for about an hour, I tried it so many times. Then, after break, I tried it one more time and it unlocked. After that, I took the pass code off and I am leaving my phone unlocked for now. I got so scared but super happy when I unlocked it XD. Anyways, enough about me, I really like how many reviews, favorites, and follows this is getting. Thank you so much for everything (: Thanks to KittypowerFTW for following this story and Silverstorm114 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **I do to, here is an update, thank you!

**Tye dye tail- **I like them a little too, they're cute together lol

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **Aww, my story isn't that great lol, I just had to add Eren, since I read your submission and an idea clicked in my mind so ya. Don't worry, I will never stop writing.

**Frostdawn- **All the way

**Silverleaves (guest) – **I like them too

**Warrior Fan (guest) – **Nothing but a monster was updated yesterday and here is an update for this one.

**Sagefire (guest) – **I'll try, but sorry if I can't

**Cosmicstar1029- **I did have a lot to choose from, so I am sorry I didn't choose yours, my cousin helped me picked them

**Thanks for the review everyone, let's see if we can get 200 (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Weasel's pov**_

"I love you," Sand purred in my ear quietly. I purred slightly and nuzzled her. She wrapped her left paw around my right one and twined our tails together. I licked her cheek and she nuzzled me. If only Gorge and Spirit let her have a mate, we wouldn't have to be hiding. She pulled away suddenly and looked behind her shoulder. She flicked her ear and scooted a little away from me.

She frowned and nodded slightly. I looked towards the bushes and Gorge padded out of them with Rubble by his side. "What are you doing here Sand, shouldn't you be with Sparrow," Gorge said and glanced over at me. Sparrow was Sand's sister. "She's with Kelso," Sand growled.

"It doesn't matter," Gorge snarled. Kelso was Sparrow's mate. Sand and Wren were the only two who can't have a mate. Spirit and Sparrow could. "I'll go later, besides, Weasel was training with me," Sand said and looked at me. I nodded and Rubble growled. "Let's go Gorge, you can deal with your daughter later," Rubble hissed and backed up into the bushes.

Gorge hissed softly and turned around. He stopped by the bushes and looked behind his shoulder at Sand. "I want you back at camp by the time I am back, if you aren't, well, you know the punishment," Gorge said and narrowed his eyes. Sand nodded slightly and looked down at her paws. Gorge chuckled and padded into the bushes following Rubble.

I stood up and padded closer to Sand. She flicked her ear and turned her head to face me. I nuzzled her softly and she let out a shaky breath. Gorge attacks Sand as her punishment, she has plenty of scars on her back and shoulder. I licked her shoulder and she sighed. "I need to go back now," she murmured and I nodded slightly.

"Will you be ok," I asked. She looked at me. She shrugged and cleared her throat slightly. I frowned and she began padding back to camp. I sighed and began padding towards the waterfall, taking the long way back to camp.

…

_**Topaz's pov**_

I purred loudly and nuzzled Swift. She purred back and moved her tail out of reach of Rain and Breeze. Their eyes opened. Breeze had one yellow eye and one eye green. Rain had bright, emerald green eyes. Blizzard had icy blue eyes. Eren had one amber eye and one icy blue eye. Two curses. I purred and moved my tail out of the way as well.

"Can we go see the camp now, please, please, please," Rain said and jumped up and down. Breeze joined in and so did Blizzard and Eren. I chuckled slightly and looked at Swift. She nodded slightly and sat up. The kits cheered and ran outside of the den. I stood up and Swift followed me out of the den.

I saw our kits running around and talking to the trainees and the members. Swift brushes pass me and I followed her to the group. "Hello," Glacier was the first to spot us. Shard and Cloud ran with our kits and they were all playing around. "Hi," Swift said and she looked around.

"Have you two seen Weasel," Rat came up to us and looked around worriedly. "No," I said and flicked my ear. He sighed and scented the air. I saw Sand enter camp with her ears flattened. "Sand," Rat called her over and she padded over to us. "Have you seen Weasel," Rat asked and Sand stiffened slightly, her fur bristled up a little. "No, why would I know where your brother is," she said and glanced around.

"I'm just asking, since you were out of camp, I thought you probably saw him walking around," Rat said and flicked his ear. I saw Weasel enter camp. "He's over there," I said and Rat looked towards Weasel. He trotted over to him and Sand looked at us. "Is Gorge here yet," she asked.

"Ya, he's probably at his den," Glacier said and Sand let out a sigh. "Thanks," she murmured and began padding to the dens. "I just went for a walk, relax, it's not like I went missing or something," I heard Weasel growl.

They began padding to us. The kits began running towards us and I purred slightly. "I'm going hunting, can you handle the kits while I'm gone," Swift purred teasingly and I chuckled. I touched my nose to her and licked her cheek. "I can," I smiled and she nuzzled me before padding to the entrance of camp.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

I flicked my ear and scented the air. I lashed my tail and crouched down, spotting a rabbit. I quickly stalked over to it. I leapt into the air and landed beside it. It jumped into the air slightly and began running. I hissed and sprinted after it. I easily caught up with it and caught it between my paws. I bit down on its neck and sunk my claws into its sides.

I flicked my ear and picked it up soon after. I scented the air and buried the rabbit by the tree. I shook out my fur and padded towards the Rouge River. I stood still in a shady area when the leaves rustled. I perked up my ears and unsheathed my claws. I narrowed my eyes at the leaves overhead when they rustled again. I saw a something move and it leapt down at me. I jumped out of the way and hissed when I was tackled aside.

I looked up and stared at Runningstar's silver-grey eyes. He smirked when I growled in pain because of his claws in my shoulder. I saw the rest of the Blazeclan cats leap out of the bushes with smirks. I shoved Runningstar away and backed up into the tree. The cat who tried leaping on me from the tree was Littlewind.

"Hello curse," Runningstar hissed and lashed his tail. I was surrounded. I looked around the area for a possible escape. "Your little friend Russel was brave for coming to us by himself," Runningstar sneered and I flattened my ears. "What did you do to him," I snarled and my fur bristled up.

"He was useless, so he joined your father in Starclan," he spat and smirked. Sootwind. I let my fur lay flat and I stared at him. Runningstar smirked and nodded to Littlewind. She growled and began stalking to me. I glanced at her and slash my claws across her cheek, making her back up from the impact. I tackled her down and but at her throat.

I was tossed away and snarled when I hit the ground with my back hard. Wetice pained me down and hissed in my face. I snarled louder than her and shoved her head back and bit her leg. She yowled and I kicked her off me with my back legs. I twisted onto my stomach and sprinted away.

I ran non-stop back to camp. I ran through the entrance and stopped. "Blazeclan is on our territory," I yowled. Topaz saw me and began taking the kits to the den. I ran to the kit's den and nearly tackled Topaz. He nuzzled me and padded outside. "Mom, what is Blazeclan," Blizzard asked and I turned to them. They sat in the nest with a scared look.

"They live far away from here, they keep trying to attack us," I said and sat by them. Nimble was talking to Shard and Cloud and looked at me. I yowl echoed throughout the camp and made the kits jump. "Go with Shard and Cloud and stay there," I said and my kits began padding to Nimble's. They jumped into the nest and I turned around to face the entrance of the den.

All I heard was yowls, hisses, snarls, and growls. I unsheathed my claws and flattened my ears. I heard Topaz snarl and a loud thud sounded near the entrance. He backed up into the den and lunged forward at someone. "Dad," Breeze yowled and Topaz flicked his ear. He leapt forward and I flattened my ears.

I cured my tail around the kits and narrowed my eyes at the entrance. They won't touch them. Briar entered the den panting heavily and saw me. She let out a small sigh of relief and turned towards the entrance. "Four Blazeclan cats are dead, Frost was killed," Briar murmured into my ear and lashed her tail. The yowls lowered down. "Retreat," I heard Runningstar's yowl. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Briar padded out of the den and nodded to me. I stood up and licked the top of my kits head. "Stay here," I said and padded out of the den. I flicked my ear and gritted my teeth when my shoulder began hurting. I shook my head and looked around. "Frost and Owl were killed during this attack," Risk yowled.

I flattened my ears when I saw Frost and Owl's body near the middle of camp. Horacio and Grace were running back and forth from their den to their next patients. I lashed my tail and sighed when I saw Topaz pad up to me. He licked my cheek and looked at my shoulder. "Is everyone ok," he said and I nodded slightly.

He walked into the den and I walked over to Horacio. "Swift, what did I say about fighting while you have kits to take care of," he said and began putting cobwebs on my shoulder. "I didn't fight, I went hunting and they attacked me, how do you think I warned everyone," I growled slightly and he sighed.

"There," he said and went over to Blade. I went back to the den and purred slightly when I saw Topaz playing with the kits, despite his wounds. I stalked up behind him and pinned him on his side. The kit giggled and I purred. He smiled and reached up, making his nose touch mine. "You need to go rest," I whispered and he sighed. "Can't I sleep here with you," he said and continued smiling.

I laughed slightly and nuzzled him. "Alright," I purred and let him up. "Time to go to sleep," I said and the kits whined. "Come on," I said and made room for them in the nest. They curled up by me and began suckling. Topaz nuzzled me and I purred. He laid down behind me and twined his tail with mine. He rested his head on my shoulder and I licked his ear.

I rested my head on the nest and I sighed. Topaz's soft purring made me fall asleep soon after.

…

**A/N: How was that? Hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow. At least this chapter wasn't super short. I have nothing else to say. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I have a huge headache at this moment, but I love you guys so I will make this new chapter. I'm also really tired, but I won't be able to upload tomorrow. I may be able to upload on Halloween. I don't plan on going so lol. Oh, idk if I said this already, but I won't be going over reviews that are in the earlier chapters (like 1-20)**

**Thanks to Hawktail216, WarriorCat4Life, and Wolfspirit of Shadowclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Frostdawn- **Noo don't die

**Sagefire (Guest) – **I agree and sorry if I take a long time to update, my schedule is messed up and I have two other stories I am writing along with this one

**Wood Cats (Guest) – **Thanks and idk maybe, maybe not

**FrostFall37- **Thanks

**Silverleaves (Guest) – **Most of the curses in The Fangs were either born there or driven out of the clan's, some of them even came from the TwoLegPlace, but that's an entire different thing lol

**DarkWolfScourge (Guest) – **Thank you, I don't watch much anime

**Cosmicstar1029- **Thank you, a plan on making at least three or four more cats have kits, but I won't say who XD

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thank you, I'm sorry if I take a long time to update, my schedule for updating is all messed up and I also have two other stories that I am writing along with this one

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Hi and I would love to read your story when it is out (:

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **Thank you

**FallenAssassin- **Aww thank you

**Silverstorm114- **Thank you! What do you mean by different ancestors?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! We have reached 161 reviews! I'm sooooo happy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Weasel's pov**_

I looked at Sand's new scars with a frown. We were by the waterfall and she had her head on her paws. I sighed softly and licked her shoulder. She flicked her ear and looked up at me. "I feel like it's my fault you got these scars," I murmured. She shook her head slightly and touched her nose to mine. "He doesn't know about us, he would have done this even if we weren't together," she said and licked my cheek.

I looked down at my paws and she curled her tail around my paw. I looked up and saw her frowning. "I would do anything to show him he doesn't control me," she whispered and I flicked my ear. "So, what are you planning on doing," I said and she sat up.

She smiled and nuzzled me. "Come on, it's time we stop hiding," she whispered and stood up. I stood up and twined my tail with hers. She purred and stood up. We began walking back to camp, our fur brushing against one another and our tails twined.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

I opened my eyes to Rain's yelp. I lifted my head and saw her with a small cut on her flank. "What happened," I said and pulled her closer with my tail. "I'm sorry, I accidently scratched her," Blizzard said softly and looked at Rain. I sighed slightly and licked the cut. "Come on, you can go play outside," I said to them and lead them out of the den.

I saw the trainees sharing prey by the healer's den. The kits ran over to them. I let out a yawn and stretched. Shard and Cloud ran pass me and towards the trainees as well. "A Blazeclan cat is here," I heard Xenon's yowl from the entrance of camp. I lashed my tail and padded to my kits. Eren, Breeze, Rain, and Blizzard all hid behind my tail and tried to look at the Blazeclan cat.

I purred slightly and looked up. I stopped purring and stared at the cat. It was Honeysong. "Why are you here," Risk growled from the crevice. "I came to join you," Honeysong murmured. Risk narrowed his eyes. "I was the medicine cat, I have little experience in battle, but I can help with the herbs," Honeysong said. I saw Horacio and Grace pad out of the healer's den.

Ring and Ember began whispering and Risk sat down. "How do we know you aren't lying," Gorge snarled and unsheathed his claws. Topaz padded to me and nuzzled me slightly. I flicked my ear. "Gorge, step away from her," Risk growled and leapt down from the crevice. "What is your name," Risk said and swayed his tail. He stood in front of her and looked at her. "Honeysong, but you can change my name," she said and met his gaze. He looked behind his shoulder at Ring and Ember.

"Very well, Horacio and Grace, you may give her a test to see what she knows, your name will be Dawn," Risk mewed and turned to her. He backed away a little and turned around, a distant look on his face. Horacio and Grace padded over to Dawn and began talking to her. "Why would a Blazeclan cat come join us if they we are always fighting," I jumped slightly at Eren spoke.

"Some of them don't like this fighting," I said and licked the top of his head. "Go play now," I said and they began running around. I sighed and stood up. I turned to Topaz and he purred slightly. He stood up and licked my ear. I nuzzled him and he purred. "You what," I looked over at the entrance of camp. Gorge had his fur bristling, teeth bared, and claws unsheathed. He was in front of Sand and Weasel, their tails were twined together.

I padded closer with Topaz by my side. Rat and Briar joined us. "I'm tired of the way you treat me Gorge," Sand hissed. Spirit and Sparrow trotted over to Gorge. "You know the rules Sand, you aren't allowed to have a mate," Sparrow mewed and flicked her ear. "Why only me, you and Spirit can have a mate, how come I can't," Sand snarled and narrowed her eyes at Gorge.

"Because," Gorge said. "Give a good reason Gorge," Weasel hissed. Gorge shot him a glare and crouched down. I lashed my tail and looked around. "Gorge, what is going on," Risk yowled from the crevice. Gorge let out a yowl and leapt at Weasel. Rat unsheathed his claws and ran to him. Weasel and Gorge wrestled around.

I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. They were pulled apart by Rat and Xenon. We made way for Risk. He stalked up to Gorge and hissed. "Why are you attacking a member," Risk spat and lashed his tail. Gorge was bigger than him. "You're the reason she is like this," Gorge snarled at Weasel and struggled against Xenon. Eclipse helped him.

"Answer me Gorge," Risk snarled and slashed his claws against Gorge's shoulder. "You don't deserve to know Risk," Gorge snarled. Risk flattened his ears and raised his head a little higher. "Forest, you may do the honors," Risk mewed after a while and backed away a little. I saw my mother stalk up to Gorge. Her claws unsheathed slowly and Gorge looked at her.

Xenon and Eclipse let him up. I saw Sand run to Weasel. He nodded to her and she licked his cheek. Topaz closed his eyes and turned his head away from them. Forest gave a low growl and leapt at Gorge. I saw her slash her claws across his throat and she pinned him down. He tried fighting back, but it was too late. Forest bared her teeth and Gorge went still. "Thank you Forest," Risk murmured and turned away.

I stood up and nudged Topaz slightly. He looked at me and let out a shaky breath. "It's ok," I whispered and licked his ear. We stood up and padded over to the kit's den. I called our kits over and they ran inside.

…

_**Runningstar's pov**_

"Get it right Lightningpaw," I hissed and lashed my claws across her shoulder. I picked her up with my claws and made her stand up. We were in battle training today. "I'm trying," she said panting heavily. I opened my mouth to snap at her. "Runningstar," I was cut off by Falconscreech. I looked behind my shoulder and saw her run into the clearing. "I-It's Honeysong, she's gone," she said in between pants. "I already sent patrols, Boulderflame said that her scent led towards the Rogue River," Falconscreech added.

I lashed my tail. "Then we go attack," I said and nodded to Lightningpaw. "So soon," Falconscreech said shakily. "If we want them gone, we can't let them prepare any longer," I narrowed my eyes at her and lashed his tail. "B-But, we lost Littlewind, Minnowleaf, Riverpaw, and Firelight in the last attack, they only lost two cats," Falconscreech said.

"I know, let's go," I growled and sprinted back to camp. "Prepare for another attack," I yowled once I entered camp. Everyone looked at me. "But, we attacked yesterday," Skyrock said. Almost everyone had cobwebs somewhere on their body. "Yes, I realized that, if you do not come with me to attack, you are banished from this clan," I yowled.

That made everybody stand up. I smirked to myself and began padded outside. "Lightningpaw," I growled. She padded over to me, her green eyes full of fear. "I will forget about my disappointment for today's training if you are able to kill one cat today, don't make me disappointed again," I snapped and she nodded slightly.

"Go to your spot," I growled and she rushed over to Boulderpaw in the back of the group. I sighed slightly and began leading my clan to the Rogue River. I plan on ending this today. I must kill Swift.

…

**A/N: I really didn't like this chapter. It was short and kind of boring. I am so sorry, but I couldn't really think of stuff for today and I kept getting distracted. Next chapter will be good though, I hope. But anyways, Honeysong joined The Fangs. Don't ask why her name is Dawn. Please review, favorite, and follow. Again, sorry for this chapter, I didn't really like it. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello again everybody. I felt like last chapter was boring, so, sorry about that. I'm eating kit-Kats (my favorite chocolate) and doing this at the same time. Hope you guys had an awesome Halloween, I didn't because I had to stay home and do homework. Anyways, let's move on.**

**Thanks to Madeleine22h for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thank you, here is an update

**Eispodka (guest) – **Find out what happens, lol

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Double yay lol, find out now

**Sagefire (guest) – **Lol, find out what she does now

**Cosmicstar1029- **Thank you and possibly

**Warrior Fan (guest) – **Aww thank you, I just come up with this stuff randomly, I don't pre-write anything at all

**Thanks so much everybody for the reviews (: **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Lightningpaw's pov**_

"Go," Boulderpaw snapped at me and I ran. I leapt across the Rogue River and winced when my paws hit the other side. I stumbled slightly and caught myself. "Come on, they're leaving," Boulederpaw said with a small frown and stalked ahead of me, following the clan. I frowned and trotted after him.

"Be quiet Lightningpaw," Wildleaf snapped at me. I flinched slightly and crouched down. She turned around and continued. I stalked quietly, following the group. Runningstar was in the front of the clan. I need to kill a cat. I closed my eyes and bumped into Boulderflame's leg. He shot me a glare and crouched down.

I perked up my ears and scented the air. We were here. I became nervous and lashed my tail. I saw a cat standing outside the cave entrance, they were looking around. "Forest," a voice called and the cat turned their head. I stalked closer to the front of the clan. Forest had dark brown fur with hazel eyes. The cat who called her had dark grey fur with a ginger patch on its back and green eyes.

He opened his mouth and closed it immediately. "What Risk," Forest said. Risk narrowed his eyes and I saw his eyes narrow. "They're here," he yowled and backed up into the cave. In an instant, everyone around me was running. Runningstar was the first to enter the cave and a yowl split the air. I shook my head and ran beside Streamsong and Waterlily.

I stopped by the entrance and gasped at the sight. Everywhere, Blazeclan cats were being attacked by two or one rogue. I growled slightly and ran towards a small cat. It was smaller than me and running towards one of the dens. I unsheathed my claws and leapt at it.

I was only able to give it a small scratch on its back before I was thrown aside. I hit the cave wall and hissed loudly. I opened my eyes and bared my teeth at the cat. It was the curse that Runningstar wants. She had light grey fur with black tabby stripes, one light blue eye and one dark green eye. Her fur was standing on end and she was standing protectively in front of the small cat.

"Mom," the cat squeaked. "Go to the den Eren," the she-cat gave a hiss and the small cat continued running. I stood up and hissed loudly. She flexed her claws and ran to me. I leapt out of the way to dodge. She was too fast. She had me pinned on my side, her claws deep in my side. I yowled for help.

"You hurt my kit, now you pay the price," she snarled in my ear and slashed her claws at my cheek. I yelped and tried shoving her off. "Lightningpaw," Boulderpaw yowled and I saw him running to me. The curse flattened her ears and raked her claws out of my side. I growled and pushed myself away from her.

She turned around and leapt at Boulderpaw. He hissed in surprise and was easily pinned down. I tried standing up, but I kept falling back down. I saw a small, brown tabby she-cat with one emerald green eye and one blue eye run to me. By her side was a big, light grey tom with black ear tips and amber eyes. They both sprinted to me and I stood up.

I was tackled down by the tom and the she-cat lashed her claws at my chest. I growled and lashed my claws in the air, trying to hit one of them. The tom ducked underneath my paws and bit my leg. He yanked my leg and made me fall on my face. The she-cat placed her paws on my back and dug her claws into my shoulders. I yowled, but it was muffled by the cave ground.

The tom bit down on my scruff and tossed me aside. I looked up at them, panting heavily. They stalked to me, eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed. "Please… stop," I said between pants. The she-cat flicked her ear and glanced at the tom. "Leave, if I see you fighting another cat right now, I will not hesitate to kill you," the she-cat spat and I nodded gratefully.

I stood up and limped as fast as I could to the exit.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

I saw Lightningpaw limp out of camp, Whitelake, Poolfeather, Troutsong, Cliffshadow, Firelight, Bramblehawk, Icestream, and Moistleaf following. I glared down at Amberwind, who I had pinned underneath me. She was yowling in pain and I let her up. She quickly sprinted out of camp.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Lark, Wolf, Dash, and Silver were attacking Blueboulder all at once. I smirked slightly and growled when I saw Dapplespot running towards me. I lashed my tail and sprinted to her. We collided and wrestled around. I let her pin me and I growled, making her think she won. She lifted her paw, claws unsheathed, and I saw her aiming for my throat. I kicked up with my back legs and hit her stomach.

She coughed and I slammed my paw on the side of her head. I shoved her off me and stood up. "Retreat," Runningstar's yowl echoed throughout the cave. I clawed at Dapplespot's face, leaving two, deep marks on her cheek. She stood up and sprinted with the others.

I ran over to the kit's den. Lightningpaw tried attacking Eren. All the kits were huddled in the back of the den. Nimble was standing in front of them and sighed when she saw me. "They left," I said and sheathed my claws. My kits ran up to me.

I licked the scratch on Eren's back and he purred slightly. "I'm fine mom, go get your wounds checked," he said and nudged me. "We'll take you," Breeze and Blizzard said and they all began running around me. "Fine," I purred and stood up. They padded out of the den and I followed close behind.

They led me over to Horacio, Grace, and Dawn. "Nobody was killed," Ring yowled and I let out a small sigh of relief. Horacio just shook his head slightly when he saw me, he didn't say anything. He applied a poultice to my wounds and placed cobwebs on them as well.

"Xenon, take a small patrol and go looking for more herbs, we need more," Ring yowled and I led the kits back to the den. "Where is daddy," Rain asked and tried standing up taller. I purred slightly and licked the top of her head. "I'm sure he will stop by soon," I said and nosed her softly. She purred and padded into the den. I sighed and licked my paw.

I shook out my fur and padded into the den. I sat in the nest and curled my tail around Blizzard and Eren, who were already falling asleep. Rain and Breeze were play-fighting near the entrance of the den. I let out a yawn and laid on my side. Topaz entered the den with a squirrel and mouse in his jaws. He placed the squirrel by me and nuzzled me. I purred and licked his cheek.

"Did you get hurt," he murmured and sat next to me. He moved the squirrel closer to me and began eating the mouse. I took a bite from the squirrel and flicked my ear. "What do you expect, it's a battle," I chuckled and he purred. We sat in silence, eating the prey he brought.

The kits were asleep, curled up near my belly. I had my tail curled around them, purring slightly. "Good night," Topaz purred in my ear. He was sleeping here tonight. I slowly drifted to sleep.

…

I opened my eyes and found myself in the Starclan clearing. I stood up and looked around. "Hello curse," Cherryfrost said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and shook out my fur. "Do you always have to call her that," a voice snapped. He's here. I remember that voice. His familiar scent surrounded me and I flicked my ear. Stormstrike.

He still looked the same as he did when we were apprentices; dark grey fur with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes. He sat beside Cherryfrost with his tail curled around his paws neatly. "S-Stormstrike," I stuttered and swayed my tail. "Hello Swiftpaw," he purred. "It's Swift," I said almost immediately and he frowned. "I'm not part of Breezeclan anymore; I am one of The Fang's," I said and sat down.

"I'll be back later," Cherryfrost said and slipped away. "Why didn't you tell me you chose to stay," he said softly. I flicked my ears and sighed. "I was going to, but then Breeeclan came and attacked us, making you-," I stopped and my words were choked up. "Just say it, that attack made me die," he snapped. "I feel like it is my fault for that attack," I murmured, barely loud enough for me to hear.

Stormstrike sighed and I heard his paw steps. I lifted my head and froze. He was in front of me. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, lowering my head. "It isn't your fault," he whispered in my ear. He touched the tip of his tail to the bottom of my chin and made me lift my head. I stared at his dark blue eyes. They were mesmerizing to me when we were apprentices.

He leaned closer and touched his nose to mine softly. I closed my eyes and sat still. "I still love you Swiftpaw," he whispered and lifted his head. I opened my eyes and stared at nothing specifically. "If you expect me to say it back, I'm sorry, I found someone else to love Stormstrike, and I have kits with him," I said and looked up at him.

He looked hurt. "I see," he murmured and stood up. He backed up a little and turned around. I clenched my teeth and cleared my throat. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "That won't make me stop loving you," I heard him murmur and he padded away.

His scent disappeared and I let out a shaky breath. I curled up where I was sitting and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was in the nest with my kits and Topaz. It was still night. I lifted my head slightly and took a deep breath in. "You ok," I jumped slightly and glanced at Topaz. He was awake. I nodded slightly and he scooted closer. "Why are you up then," he whispered and licked my ear.

"It's nothing," I said and rested my head back down. "Are you sure," he asked and twined his tail with mine. "I love you," I murmured. He smirked and licked my shoulder. "I love you too," he whispered and nuzzled me softly. I purred and closed my eyes. I fell asleep again soon after, and thankfully, did not go back to Starclan.

…

**A/N: Wow, a battle and she met Stormstrike! Sorry if this chapter was short, but I don't think it's that boring.**

**BTW; I don't know if you guys know this, but I have not read any of the Warrior Cat books. The only reason I know so much about Warrior Cats is because I use to read a lot of fan fictions about it until I decided to write my own. Just a little fun fact about me.**

**ANYWAYS, please review, favorite, and follow. Also, please check out my other stories; **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Nothing but a Monster**_**. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello again people, it took a while until I realized I was uploading for Mismatched Curse instead of Stolen. Lol anyways, here is a chapter and hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to 7Annabelle43 for following this story.**

_**Reviews**_

**Cosmicstar1029- **Thank you

**Sagefire (Guest) – **I know I feel sorry for Stormstrike as well, find out what happens to Lightningpaw maybe in this chapter XD

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you, I watched videos as well, but it didn't really explain much to me

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **I know right, and lol

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **Aww lol I didn't mean to make you feel stupid

**Silverstorm114- **Thank you and nah it's not that great haha, I was planning on that, but I can't really find anything that makes sense lol. Thank you and here is an update

**Thanks for the reviews, so close to 200 reviews.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Swift's pov**_

"Good morning," Topaz purred in my ear the next day. He stayed here instead of going to hunt. "Good morning," I said and let out a yawn. "The kits are playing outside," he said and nuzzled me. I purred slightly and sat up. I glanced down at my paws and sighed softly. I saw Stormstrike again. "Are you ok, you didn't tell me why you were awake last night," he asked with concern.

I looked up at Topaz and saw him sitting by the entrance to the den. "I think it's better that you know," I sighed and stood up. "I'll tell you at the waterfall, I'm sure Rat and Briar can take of the kits for a while," I said and brushed passed him. I saw Rat and Briar playing with the kits.

"Rat, Briar," I called and trotted over to them. The kits toppled over Briar and Rat turned around with a smile. "Can you watch the kits for a while? Topaz and I are going for a walk," I asked and flicked my tail. Breeze leapt off of Briar and landed on Rat's shoulders. Rat crouched down chuckling. "Of course," he said and laid on his belly, pretending to be pinned.

"Thank you," I purred and gave a small nod to Topaz. He swayed his tail and we began padding towards the camp entrance. "So, what were you going to tell me," he asked while we were half way there. I looked at him and flicked my ear. "Well, I visited Starclan in my dream and," I stopped and scented the air slightly. I scented him.

I looked around and saw his outline in a small patch of sunlight. "And?" Topaz made me jump slightly and I looked at him. "I met Stormstrike," I murmured and met his gaze. "What did he say," Topaz said and I saw his ears flatten slightly. "He just asked why I didn't tell him I decided to stay," I said and looked away slightly.

"Is that all," Topaz said and we walked into the clearing with the waterfall. "No," I sighed and looked at my reflection. "He said he loves me, but I told him that I found someone else to love," I said and flicked my ear. There was silence. Topaz licked my ear and nuzzled me softly. He didn't say anything and neither did I.

…

_**Lightningpaw's pov**_

"You disappointed me yet again Lightningpaw," Runningstar snapped and slashed his claws across my cheek. I fell back from the impact and whimpered slightly in pain. I didn't go with Coalshatter or Morningrain to get my wounds checked. "I-I'm sorry R-Runningstar, I tried, I really did," I stuttered and shook in fear.

"Trying is not enough," he snarled and sunk his claws into my shoulders, pinning me down. I clenched my teeth and I shut my eyes, trying not to yowl in pain. "I will give you one more chance to prove yourself to me, you will go by yourself to The Fang's territory and kill any wandering cat," he growled in my ear and let me up, raking his claws out of my shoulders.

"N-Now," I tilted my head and stood up, wincing in pain. "Now," he snarled and I half-ran, half-limped towards the camp entrance. My wounds began to sting and I leapt into the river that divided one territory from the river. I was on Breezeclan's territory now.

The blood off my fur was washed off and I scented the air. I padded towards a log and pulled out some cobwebs. I shrugged slightly and placed the cobwebs on my wounds as best as I could. I can't fail this time.

I lashed my tail and sprinted towards the Rogue River. I bunched my legs together and leapt across the river, landing sloppily on the other side. I glanced down at my reflection and gasped slightly. I was full of scars from training and previous battles. My left ear had a small nick at the tip and my muzzle was criss-crossed with scars. My green eyes were dull, not like they used to be.

I gave a small sigh and flicked my ear, hearing the soft crunching of dry leaves. I turned around and crouched down, unsheathing my claws quickly. I saw a pair of blue eyes in the bushes. They narrowed and I saw the cat's face. They stepped out of the bushes warily, making half their body appear out of the bushes. It was a tan furred tom. He had two small, almost unnoticeable, darker stripes on the side of his muzzle, running underneath his eyes.

"Who's there," he said; his voice confident. My golden brown fur was covered by the dry, brown grass near the edge of the river. "I'm not going to say it again, who's there," he spat and looked around with his eyes narrowed. I lashed my tail and hissed loudly, standing up and sprinting to him.

He saw me and hissed. I lashed my claws out at him, but he moved out of the way. I stumbled slightly and nearly fell on my face. I regain my balance and whipped around to face him. He was right in front of me and I tackled me down, I landed roughly on my back. I growled in pain and slashed my claws towards his muzzle. He quickly jerked his head back and frowned down at me.

I struggled against him, but he gave a low growl. I stopped and glared up at him. "Now, I'm going to let you up, but you need to leave," he hissed in my ear and I growled. "Why don't you just kill me now, I'm obviously from Blazeclan," I snarled, tempting him. He gave a small sigh. "Because my father said I don't have to kill to win my battles," he said; his voice softer than last time.

I blinked and stared up at him. Runningstar said that whenever I have the chance to kill, to take it. He looked down at me and let go of my paws, backing off of me. He backed away about a tail-length away from me and sat down. I rolled onto my side and whimpered slightly, my wounds had re-opened. "Are you ok," he looked concerned. "Why do you care about a cat who tried to kill you," I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Why would I hold grudges? It doesn't matter to me, if someone is injured, they deserve care," he chuckled and swayed his tail. I sat up and lashed my tail. "Being nice can get you killed, especially at a time like this," I murmured and looked down. I saw him shrug and licked one of his front paws. "I didn't get your name Blazeclan cat," he said with slight amusement. "Lightningpaw," I said warily and sheathed my claws.

"Dash," he bowed his head slightly and flicked his ear. He stood up and padded towards me. I flattened my ears and backed away a little. "Relax, I'm going to get you cobwebs," he smiled warmly and padded pass me. I walked to the river's edge and looked down at my reflection.

"I'm back," he said and I turned around, my fur bristling. "That was fast," I murmured to myself. "Well, I'm probably the second or third fastest cat, Swift is definitely the first," he said and padded to me. I flicked my ear. Swift. That's the curse that Runningstar wants dead. Dash placed the cobwebs he had on my wounds and flicked his ear.

"There," he said and backed away a little. "Thank you," I mumbled and looked across the river. "Will I see you again someday," Dash said before I leapt across the river. I landed sloppily again and turned around. "Most likely in battle," I said. He shook his head. "Not in battle, another day," he said and curled his tail around his paws.

"S-Sure," I said and swayed my tail. "Let me make it easy for you, meet me here tonight alright," Dash chuckled and smiled. "Alright," I said and found myself smiling. "Great, see you tonight," he said and turned around, padding into the forest. I swayed my tail and stared at the bushes he went through. Why did I agree? I shrugged slightly and began running back to camp.

…

"Report what happened," Runningstar's loud voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I-I," I found it hard to find the correct words. "Well, did you ruin your chance yet again," he leapt down from the Meeting Stump and stalked towards me, his fur standing on end. I took a small step backward and flattened my ears. "Nobody was out hunting, they were all in their camp," I said, more boldly than I have ever had.

Runningstar stopped and flicked his ear, stunned by my sudden bravery. I cleared my throat and crouched down, bowing my head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find anyone at this time, but, can I have another try tomorrow," I said and glanced up at him, keeping my head partially bowed.

He sat up straight and stared at me through narrowed eyes. "Fine, you may go rest, we are hunting tomorrow, get ready," Runningstar growled and lashed his tail in dismissal. I nodded and sprinted towards the apprentices den. Boulderpaw shot his head up and I saw him wince in pain. "Where were you," he said shakily and stood up from his nest.

He took a step forward and I flicked my ear. "Why do you care," I growled slightly and went into my nest. "Because I do, now where did you go, what did Runningstar do to you," he urged on and I narrowed my eyes. "I went to The Fang's territory and killed a cat, happy," I snapped and flattened my ears. Boulderpaw stared at me, sorrow and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just, Runningstar attacked me again. I'm fine. Thank you," I sighed and rested my head on my paws. "O-Ok," he stuttered and padded back to his nest. I shifted around a little and closed my eyes, waiting for night to come.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

I chuckled slightly as the kits leapt onto Topaz. He didn't say anything about me seeing Stormstrike in Starclan. I gave a small sigh and purred when the kits began running to me. Topaz padded up to me and touched his nose to mine. "Are you hungry," he asked and sat down in front of me. Breeze and Rain were playing with Shard and Cloud. "I'm fine," I purred and nuzzled him. Eren and Blizzard joined the other kits play-fighting.

"Well, I'm going hunting with the Rodent Brothers, I'll be back later," Topaz purred and licked my ear before padding towards the entrance to camp. I smiled slightly and entered the kit den. I laid on my nest and licked my paw. Dawn, Grace, and Furze padded in a little while later.

I looked up and flicked my ear. "Is there any empty nests," Grace asked and looked at me. "No," Nimble spoke up and I saw her move her tail out of the way of the kits. "Alright, wait here Furze," Dawn and Grace exited the den and Furze sat down. "You're expecting kits," I asked warily, I don't know if Furze liked me or if she hated me.

She gave a small nod and smiled slightly. "With Yarrow right," I said and made room for my kits. "Who else," Furze chuckled and licked her paw. "Congratulations then," I said and curled my tail around my kits. Furze sighed and I heard her purring softly. "Hello," Yarrow snuck up behind Furze and purred loudly.

Furze turned around and nuzzled him softly. I flicked my ear and rested my head down on the nest. Dash entered the den with some prey. "Ring said that the trainees will feed the mothers and kits every day after training," he said after giving us the prey. He looked at Furze and hesitantly placed a mouse by her paws.

"Thank you Dash," I said and took a bite of the rabbit he gave me. I flicked my ear and lifted my head, scenting the air slightly. Dash nodded and turned to leave. "Dash, did you run into a Blazeclan cat," I said and narrowed my eyes slightly. He perked his ears up and turned around. "No, I just went by the Rogue River is all," he said and flicked his ear slightly.

"Alright then," I mewed and took another bite. He quickly exited the den. Grace and Dawn came right after him with moss. "Here," Dawn said and gave Furze the moss. "Thank you," Furze said and picked up the moss and the mouse. "Yarrow, Furze needs to sleep, come on," Grace said and Yarrow snorted. "I'll be back later ok," Yarrow said and touched his nose to Furze's ear before leaving the den.

Furze curled up in her new nest and sighed. I finished the rabbit quickly and licked my lips. "When will your kits become trainees," I asked Nimble. She looked down at Shard and Cloud with a smile. "Next moon," Nimble sighed and licked the top of their heads. "They'll be great trainees," I purred and shifted into a more comfortable position. "I hope so," she said and curled up, pulling them closer to her.

…

I closed my eyes and exhaled. Once again, I went to Starclan. I opened my eyes and flicked my ear. "Why do you keep bringing me here Cherryfrost," I hissed softly when her scent entered the clearing. I sat up and turned. "Well, I didn't mean for Stormstrike to be here last time," she chucked and licked her paw.

"And you didn't know I will follow you back here huh," I jumped slightly and turned around to see Stormstrike padding up to us. I shifted my paw and flattened my ears as he came closer to me. "Hello Swiftpaw," he purred and smiled. "Hey," I said and flicked my ear nervously. Stormstrike touched his nose to mine and I jerked my head back, flattening my ears.

I stood up and backed away a little. "I know you still love me Swiftpaw," I heard him murmur; he stayed where he was though. "What did I say Stormstrike," I said and narrowed my eyes. He sighed and turned to Cherryfrost. "I told you she'll act like this, now if you excuse us, I actually have something important to tell her," Cherryfrost snapped and nudged him away.

Stormstrike sat down and looked around. "He's not going to leave," Cherryfrost sighed and looked up at me. "Runningstar is getting weaker every battle; he is foolish for wanting to attack right away. You need to take his lives away, after you have done that, the ones who are against him will join The Fang's. You and your pack will have to kill those who aren't against him," she said quickly.

"Does it matter who ends up killing him," I said and flicked my ear. "Not really, but since they are mainly after you, they won't attack after you have killed him," Stormstrike spoke up and sat next to Cherryfrost. "I can't fight in this battle while I'm taking care of my kits, who will take care of them if I die," I growled and lashed my tail.

"Well try not to die," Cherryfrost growled back, trying to hide a smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Can I sleep now," I murmured and looked at them. They nodded and began vanishing.

…

_**Lightningpaw's pov**_

I quietly stalked out of camp. Wildleaf was asleep at the guard spot. I ran at a slower pace, trying not to re-open my wounds again. I swam across the river that separated Lakeclan and Breezeclan territory. I pulled myself onto the other side and felt excitement spark in my chest. I flicked my ear and ran faster towards the Rogue River. I skidded to a stop and stayed on my side of the river, in case another cat came besides Dash.

The grass around me was still burned from a fire my mother told me about. Fernwind and Grassclaw were both killed in battle. I frowned slightly and looked down at my reflection. Who do I resemble most? My mother or my father? I was brought out of my thoughts as the bushes on the other side rustled.

I spotted Dash's blue eyes first. He stepped out of the bushes and swayed his tail. "I didn't think you were going to make it," he chuckled and sat down on his side. I smiled slightly and backed away a little. He side-stepped and swayed his tail. I lashed my tail and sprinted. I leapt across and landed sloppily once again. He grabbed my scruff and helped me from falling.

"Thanks," I murmured, suddenly nervous. "Try leaping a little later than you normally do, that might help with your balance," Dash said and took a small step back. I nodded slightly and sat up straighter. "So, why did you want me to meet you again," I said and tilted my head. He shrugged and laughed slightly. "That's not a good answer," I chuckled and licked my paw, they were still stinging slightly from the impact.

"I don't know honestly, just wanted to, um, check on your wounds," he said and shifted his paws. "I already went to Coalshatter, you don't need to," I said and flicked my ear. "Then let me get you some prey," he said and looked at me. "I'm fine," I murmured, but he left anyways. I sighed and turned around to look at my reflection.

I stared at my green eyes and sighed. "I'm back," Dash said and padded up to me. He placed a rabbit by my paws and smiled slightly. I looked down at the rabbit. I haven't had one since I was a kit. They became rare in Breezeclan territory a moon before I became an apprentice. "Are you going to eat it or not," Dash chuckled playfully and swayed his tail in front of my face. I shot him a playful glare and crouched down, taking a bite of the rabbit.

It tasted slightly different than I remembered, but it's a forest rabbit, not a Breezeclan rabbit. I swallowed the bite I took and licked my lips. I quickly took another bite and purred slightly. "If you want another one, I can go catch another one," Dash said after I nearly finished the rabbit. I took the last bite of the rabbit and shook my head slightly.

"Alright then," he smirked and padded closer to the edge of the river. He looked down at his reflection and I saw his eyes glimmer. I licked my lips and quickly buried the bones of the rabbit. I padded to him and sat beside him. "Wow," he gasped slightly and looked at me. "What," I chuckled. "Well, you have pretty eyes," he said and cleared his throat slightly.

"Thank you," I said and looked away slightly, my pelt began getting hot. He sighed and looked down at our reflection. Everything was quiet. The moonlight made the water sparkle. The wind blew by softly, making the leaves rustle slightly. I found myself falling asleep and I leaned against Dash, since he was right next to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

…

_**Dash's pov**_

I looked down at Lightningpaw and felt my pelt heat up. She fell asleep leaning against me. I looked around nervously and scented the air, making sure nobody was coming. I sighed softly and curled my tail around her, keeping her warm as the wind became stronger. I looked down at my reflection and smiled slightly.

I didn't know why I wanted to meet her again. I shifted around carefully and laid on my side, making her lay down as well. I rested my head on my paws and let out a short breath. I closed my eyes and found myself asleep soon after.

…

**A/N: Aww, a new love is beginning with Dash and Lightningpaw. Wow, Stormstrike really wants Swift to say she loves him back. Yayz, this chapter is longer!**

**Anyways, I was wondering, how many of you** **have a Facebook account. If so, add me, my name is April Can-Martinez. In case you are wondering why, I am thinking about creating a group or page based on my Fanfiction writing and account. I haven't made the group yet, but ya. I will be making it though; I will get into detail some other day. So, if you have Facebook, friend me. Again, my user is April Can-Martinez; my profile pic has a wolf on it XD.**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you have time, please check out my other fanfictions; **_**Nothing but a Monster **_**and **_**Stolen. **_**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello and here is another chapter of Mismatched Curse. Hope you enjoy. BTW, I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but maybe about 45 chapters. If it is 45 chapters, then there are only 15 chapters left. I don't know so I won't say how many chapters this story has left.**

**Thanks to feather of jay for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you and thanks for the cookies lol

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Lol I don't think that'll be creepy

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **Yippee thank you

**Feather of jay- **Thank you

**Silverstorm114- **Like I said, I don't think it's almost over. Thank you!

**Sagefire (guest) - **That's what I am aiming for, thank you!

**Cosmicstar1029- **Thank you. Ya, you could submit kits for Furze and Yarrow

**The Age of Awesomeness- **I'll try to but there isn't really anymore that make sense, if you haven't noticed, Boulderpaw likes Lightningpaw. Lol don't worry, I'll try not to make them die. Of course not, I hate when they die randomly, if they're going to die, they will fight hard, not just immediately. Thank you

**Thanks for the reviews (: Almost to 200!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Lightningpaw's pov**_

"Lightningpaw, wake up, we overslept," Dash murmured in my ear and I opened my eyes quickly. It was a little past dawn, my training will begin soon. I sat up and glanced at Dash. His fur was flattened down where I leaned against him. I flicked my ear and yawned. I began to panic, what will Runningstar do if I go back at this time?

"I-I have to go," I said and stood up. "Wait," Dash said and padded over to the bushes. He began digging up a hole and picked up a squirrel and rabbit. He placed them down by my paws and flicked his ear. "Say that you went hunting and give him those," Dash said and smiled slightly. "Thank you," I picked up the prey and looked across the river.

I took a couple of steps back before sprinting. I leapt a little later than I normally did, like Dash told me to. I landed neatly on the side and I looked down at my paws. I purred through the prey and gave a grateful glance to Dash. He nodded with a smile and I began running through Breezeclan's territory.

I ran faster when the sun was higher up in the sky. I swam through the Lakeclan River and began trotting the rest of the way. "Who's there," Icestream wary growl made me jump. I poked my head out of some bushes and bowed my head to her. She was chosen as the deputy when Littlewind was killed.

"Hurry back to camp. Runningstar is still asleep, you won't get in trouble," Icestream said and motioned her head towards a path that led to camp. I nodded and began running through the path. I padded through the thorn bushes that made up the barrier for camp. I lowered my head and began padding to the nearly empty fresh-kill pile. "Lightningpaw," Runningstar's tired yowl echoed through camp. I jumped slightly and sat up straight immediately.

"Get over here," I looked around and saw him sitting on the Meeting Stump. I gave a nod and sighed quietly. I stood up and padded quickly to him, my head bowed. "Sit," he growled and I sat up straight, keeping my head bowed but glancing up at him. "I saw you enter camp right now, what were you doing out of camp without my orders," Runningstar snarled and narrowed his hostile, silver-grey eyes.

"I went out hunting," I said loudly, my head still bowed. He was quiet. I clenched my teeth and felt my fur bristle with unease. "Very well, you can skip training today, but I expect you to bring back the body of a Fang cat," he murmured, his voice getting louder with each word. He hissed and I heard him leap down with a small thud. I looked up and, despite his grey fur, saw lighter grey flecks around his muzzle. He was getting older.

I nodded slightly and he snorted. "Dismissed, go complete your task," he said and padded pass me. I sighed and immediately relaxed, my fur smoothing down and my muscles relaxing. "Hey Lightningpaw," Boulderpaw bounded up to me with a warm smile. "Shouldn't you be out training," I said. He chuckled. "I'm not in group two anymore remember, I'm hunting with you today," he purred.

After Splashripple died, Boulderpaw's new mentor is Icestream. "Well, Runningstar said I have the day off, but I have to go to the Fang's and kill a cat," I murmured and closed my eyes. "Well… um, good luck with that," Boulderpaw said and shuffled his paws. "Let's go Boulderpaw," Icestream yowled from the entrance. Boulderpaw stood up and touched his nose to my ear for a heartbeat before running to Icestream.

I perked my ears up and looked at him. He nodded to Icestream and they both left camp. I flicked my ear and curled my tail round my paws. I shook my head slightly and stood up when I saw Runningstar out of the corner of my eyes. I sprinted out of camp and towards the Lakeclan River.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

"Swift, can you help me with training," Ring padded up to me. I was sitting outside the kit's den, watching my kits play with some of the other cats. "Ok," I said and padded over to Topaz. "Ring asked me to help her, take care of the kits while I'm gone," I said and he nodded. I nuzzled him softly with a purr.

Ring was waiting by the entrance of camp, talking to the trainees. "Today, you will be taking your final test, if you succeed, you will become a member to The Fang's," I overheard Ring. Lark, Willow, Silver, Russet, and Tiger had trouble sitting still.

"The other trainees will take the final test next moon, when Shard and Cloud become trainees," Ring said to me and I nodded slightly. "Alright, let's begin," Ring said and smirked slightly. We padded towards the waterfall. "First off, fighting in the water, I'm sure this will never happen, but there are Lakeclan cats in Blazeclan, they know how to fight in the water," Ring said and sat on a boulder besides the water.

"Willow, you will fight with Swift," Ring said and swayed her tails towards me. I padded into the water and sighed softly. I didn't really know how to fight in the water, but Topaz taught me a little. I flicked my ear and relaxed. Willow stepped into the water; her mismatched eyes flickered with excitement.

"Fight," Ring said and I leapt at Willow. She dived underneath the water and I landed behind her. I quickly turned around and balanced on my hind legs more than my front. Willow bursted through the water and lunged at me, half-unsheathed claws outstretched. I unsheathed my claws slightly and swatted her aside with my paw.

She hit the water roughly and I moved my paw a little, searching for her. I touched her ear and pinned her down. Willow struggled underneath me, losing air rapidly. I flicked my ear and let her up. "Stop," Ring said and Willow sat up, water sliding off her muzzle. "I didn't expect you to win, you did great," Ring said to Willow once we reached the shore.

Willow nodded slightly and looked at me. "Silver, you will be fighting me, Swift, tell us when to start," Ring said and I leapt onto the boulder she was recently on. A small puddle formed underneath my paws and I shook out my fur. "Begin," I said and Ring immediately leapt at Silver. I heard Silver squeak slightly and dove to the side.

I curled my tail around my paws and glanced at the other trainees. Lark, Tiger, and Russet watched intently. They were preparing in case they had to fight with Ring. I looked back at Ring and Silver. Silver leapt onto Ring's back and clung onto her shoulders, claws sinking in slightly. Ring stood up on her hind legs and growled loudly. She dove underwater.

They appeared out of the water moments later, Ring grabbing Silver by her scruff. Ring tossed Silver aside. "Stop," I said when Ring had Silver pinned underneath the water. Ring let Silver up and they both began swimming to the shore. "Alright, Tiger, you're next," Ring said and nodded to me slightly. I stood up and leapt off the boulder and into the water.

Tiger stepped into the water nervously and growled to himself. He walked closer to me and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fight," Ring yowled and I walked forwards. Tiger leaned back and lunged at me. I stood on my hind legs and caught him with my front paws. I tossed him aside and ran to him, the water slowing me down greatly.

Tiger had time to recover from his slight shock and leapt at me. I ducked underneath him and turned around. He leapt at me again and the impact made me fall onto my back. I took a short breath in before my head went below the water. I bared my teeth and hit the side of his head with my paw roughly. The water slowed my movement down a lot, but he still stumbled back. I swam up and took a deep breath when my head was above the water.

Tiger lunged at me again and slashed the side of my muzzle. I stumbled back and shoved him down, pinning him below the water. "Enough," Ring yowled and I let him up. He shook the water off his head and sighed. "Good job," I said and we began swimming to the shore.

"Excellent, now, Lark, your turn," Ring said and flicked her tail. I flicked my ear and glanced at Lark. She definitely wasn't that scared kit like she used to be. She walked confidently into the water and swayed her tail.

Ring swam into the water and faced Lark. "Fight," I said and climbed onto the boulder. Lark dived underneath the water and I looked at the ripples of water. What was she doing? Ring stayed where she was, a slightly confused look in her eyes. She shook her head and bared her teeth. Suddenly, Ring was pulled underwater. I flicked my ear and watched Lark appear above the water.

Ring poked her head above the water and snarled. Lark smirked slightly and dived under when Ring lashed her paw out. Lark lunged out of the water and slammed against Ring's chest with her shoulder, sending her stumbling back. Lark floated in the water and narrowed her eyes at Ring.

Ring lunged at Lark, barely missing her. Lark leapt at Ring and landed on her shoulders. The sudden weight made Ring go underwater, Lark pinning her. Lark's head was the only thing above water, she growled through clenched teeth and I saw Ring struggling against her. "Enough," I yowled and Lark immediately let go. Ring swam above the surface and shook the water off her head.

"Great," Ring said with a small purr and pulled herself onto shore. "Final fight," Ring murmured and nodded to me. Russet sighed and slipped into the water. I landed in the water and swam to the center. "Go," Ring yowled and I stared at Russet. He flicked his ear, waiting for me to make the first move. I smirked slightly and went towards him slowly. He lashed his paw out of the water. I ducked underneath it and lashed my paw at him, hitting the side of his head. He growled and I pushed him down and below the water.

Russet bared his teeth below the water and leapt at me. I ducked underneath him, but he sunk his claws slightly in my shoulder and growled. He tried pushing me below the water, but I twisted around and went onto my back. He was below me and we both entered the water.

I shut my eyes tightly when he sunk his claws in deeper, out of instinct. "Enough," I barely hear Ring's yowl below the water. I moved out of the way and he swam up. To my surprise, no blood came from my shoulder. "Sorry," Russet said and looked at my shoulder. "Final part of the test, hunting," Ring said and the trainees sighed.

"Each of you need to catch at least three pieces of prey, Swift and I will be watching you. You can only hunt at the Rogue River or the Oak Clearing," Ring said and flicked her ear. "Go," she said and the trainees raced off. "Go to the Rogue River, I'll go to the Oak Clearing, stay out of sight of them. Make it more challenging to them and try messing up their hunts alright," Ring smiled mischievously and bounded off.

I began trotting towards the Rogue River. I slowed down when I caught Silver's scent. It was only her. The others must have gone to the Oak Clearing. I climbed up the closest tree and looked around for her. I saw her silver fur and dark tabby markings.

I followed her gaze and saw a mouse. I purred quietly and leapt from branch to branch until I was above the mouse. When Silver came closer, I slammed my paw on the branch, sending twigs onto the ground next to the mouse. It squeaked and began scrambling away. Silver shot out from the bushes and leapt at the mouse, claws fully outstretched.

I flicked my ear and scented the air again. Lark was coming. Silver buried her mouse and looked around with perked ears. The wind was blowing towards me, making it harder to find my scent. She growled slightly and began stalking away. I began leaping through the branches, getting closer to Lark's scent.

I stopped at a branch and saw her crouched down next to the Rogue River. I looked around and saw the dark brown fur of a rabbit two fox-lengths away from Lark. I crawled closer to the edge of the branch and watched. When Lark was about a tail-length away, I leapt off the branch and landed in the bushes, making them rustle loudly. The rabbit quickly began racing away. Lark growled and chased after it.

I watched Lark's brown tabby tail disappear and I perked my ears up. I looked across the river and saw movement. I narrowed my eyes and saw golden brown fur. A black stripe ran from its upper back to its right flank. I padded closer to the edge and hissed. It was Lightningpaw. She perked her ears up and stood up tall.

"Stay away from the border," she growled and crouched down, fur bristling. I chuckled and licked my paw, swiping it down the side of my muzzle. "I'm on my side, I could be here as long as I want," I smirked when she hissed angrily. I saw cobwebs on her back and shoulders. She was still badly wounded.

"Don't make me tell you again," Lightningpaw hissed and I stood up. I narrowed my eyes and leapt over the river. I landed cleanly and she backed away, fear in her eyes. I unsheathed my claws and sprinted to her. I slashed her muzzle and she hissed, backing away and tripping over her paws. "Tell Runningstar that I will be the one who takes his lives away and nothing will stop me from doing it," I growled at her. She stood up and began running away. I smirked and chased after her. I snapped my jaws, biting down roughly on her tail.

She tucked it underneath her and ran faster. I slowed down and stopped all together. I saw her run straight towards the river that divided Breezeclan and Lakeclan territory. I snorted and began trotting back to the Rouge River. I leapt across quickly and scented the air.

Silver and Lark weren't here anymore, but Russet was. I looked around quickly and began following his scent. His scent trail went through the forest and back to the Rogue River. I spotted his dark, red-brown fur in the trees. I crouched down and ran to the bushes. I saw him aiming for a raven. I looked around and saw a twig on the ground.

I smiled slightly and sprinted to it. I leapt onto it and it cracked loudly. I looked up and saw Russet leap at the raven, it tried taking flight. He bit down on its wing and pulled it closer to him. He landed on a branch, the raven still struggling slightly in his mouth. I swayed my tail and followed him back to the waterfall. Willow, Lark, and Silver were there. "There you are Russet," Silver said and Russet nodded slightly. He placed his prey by him and began grooming down his fur. I stepped out of the bushes and padded to them.

"Great job," I purred. "Now we just have to wait for Tiger," Willow said and looked around. I sat down and began licking my paw. "Swift, when will the battles with Blazeclan stop," I looked up at Lark. She had her tail curled around her paws and ears perked. "Soon, I hope," I murmured and sighed. Tiger entered the clearing, panting slightly.

Ring leapt down from the trees and padded to them. "Great job, all of you, I will tell Risk and he will make the final decision," Ring said and flicked her tail.

The trainees picked up their prey and we began padding back to camp. It was a little past Sunhigh. I sighed softly and walked behind Lark. We entered camp a little while later and I purred slightly. Topaz sat outside of the kit's den. I padded up to him and he touched his nose to mine. I purred slightly and nuzzled him.

"The kits are sleeping," he purred and licked my ear. I smiled and purred. "Can I sleep with you," Topaz asked and purred back. I nodded slightly and we padded inside the den. The kits were curled up close to each other. I curled up around them and licked the top of their heads. "Lark, Willow, Silver, Russet, and Tiger will become members today, they passed their tests," I whispered to Topaz and he smiled. "That's good, I'm sure Aspen is proud," he purred and nuzzled me, curling around me.

"Fang's gather around for a meeting," Risk yowled. I glanced at Topaz and he chuckled. "I'll tell you what happens, I'll be back," he licked my ear and padded outside of the den. I sighed and curled up tighter around my kits. What will it be like when my kits are trainees? They will learn to fight and hunt. I could fight besides them. I purred slightly and sighed softly.

…

_**Lightningpaw's pov**_

"You failed once again didn't you," Runningstar yowled angrily from the Meeting Stump. I could lie. "No, I did kill a cat, but I pushed them into the river and couldn't bring back the body," I said and bowed my head. I heard him leap down and pad towards me. "Raise your head," he snapped and I looked up. "Your only wound is on your muzzle," he growled and narrowed his eyes.

"I caught them by surprise, I didn't want to waste time because I scented a patrol coming," I said and narrowed my eyes slightly. He sniffed my fur and backed away slightly. "You couldn't possibly kill Swift," he chuckled and smirked. "No, I killed another cat, but she was part of the patrol and made the cut on my muzzle before I escaped," I lied, slightly proud that my voice didn't waver. Was I convincing enough?

Surprisingly, he smiled and I heard him purring slightly. "Great job Lightningpaw," Runningstar said and chuckled. "Go get some rest, get something to eat. Like I said, you have the day off, but tomorrow we continue training," he said and swayed his tail. I nodded slightly and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. I picked up the rabbit that I brought earlier and raced towards the apprentices den.

Boulderpaw was there. "Hey," he purred and smiled. "Hey," I said and laid on my nest. I took a bite of the rabbit and swayed my tail. "So, how did you do," he said and stretched. "Good," I murmured and took another bite. "Well, do you want to go on a walk later," he said, a hopeful look sparking in his eyes. I nodded, I wasn't meeting Dash tonight.

"Alright," he purred and curled up in his nest facing me. I sighed and finished the rabbit quickly. I'm not going to tell Runningstar what Swift told me. I flicked my ear. I wanted her to get rid of him. I shook my head slightly and curled up in my nest. If the time does come, I will help her.

…

**A/N: Yay longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed. But yay it's my birthday! I changed my username to Wolfcreations15 because, well, I'm 15. Anyways, ya. Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, add me and join the group, my user is April Can-Martinez. Also, if you have time, check out my other stories; **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Nothing but a Monster**_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14/15**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I am not dead. Lol, I'm still a little exhausted from my quince two days ago, but I love you guys, so I will put another chapter of Mismatched Curse up. This book is slowly but surely coming to an end ): Oh well… I really enjoyed this series. I estimate around 5-10 or 12 more chapters left, most likely 5. **

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **thank you, here is an update

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **Thank you

**Silverstorm114- **Thank you, here is another chapter, hope you enjoy

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you and neither can I

**Sagefire (Guest) - **There's a possible chance, Boulderpaw likes Lightningpaw, but Lightningpaw is starting to like Dash.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Lightningpaw's pov**_

I padded over to the entrance of camp with Boulderpaw by my side. Icestream and Dawnmist were in charge of guarding camp tonight. "What are you two doing up?" Dawnmist was the first to spot us. I glanced at Boulderpaw, a little angry that I saw him cowering back in fear. I sighed softly and looked at Dawnmist. "Boulderpaw and I are going to patrol the borders, I scented a Fang cat earlier today by the border," I mewed. A small part of it was true. Swift was by the border earlier that day, chasing me away with the warning I was supposed to give to Runningstar.

'_Tell Runningstar that I will be the one who takes his lives away and nothing will stop me from doing it,' _I still heard her deadly growl. A shiver went up my spine and I clenched my teeth to stop myself from shaking. Although I was terrified by her, I made a promise to myself. I will help her, if the time comes, to get rid of Runningstar. I was brought out of my thoughts when they looked at me expectantly. I blinked and cleared my throat.

"Well," Dawnmist growled. "Um…" I wasn't paying attention. I flattened my ears slightly and lowered my head, closing my eyes and sinking my claws into the ground. When I got lost in thought, which I normally did, Runningstar will always attack me or give me impossible tasks. "Dawnmist, its fine, let them go," Icestream murmured after a while. I gave her a grateful look and Boulderpaw nudged me forward.

Boulderpaw and I were quiet until we padded past a bush, disappearing from Dawnmist's sight. Boulderpaw relaxed and lowered his head, walking less tensely than before. I relaxed slightly too, but Runningstar always told me to be ready for anything. I kept my ears perked up and nose high in the air. "Why didn't you answer Dawnmist," Boulderpaw said, although to me, it sounded as if he was scolding me. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly and bared my teeth.

"At least I wasn't the one who _cowered_ back when they asked a simple question!" I spat and we stopped walking. He sighed and looked down. My fur flattened and I closed my mouth. "I'm sorry," I murmured and continued walking. He quickly caught up with me. We swam across the Lakeclan River and I shook out my fur.

"Um Lightningpaw, can I ask you something?" Boulderpaw said hesitantly and I looked at him. His eyes held nothing but nervousness and slight fear. "Of course, you can tell me anything," I smiled slightly and flicked my ear. "Keep walking," he murmured and I quickly followed him. He sighed softly and glanced at me. "Well," he cleared his throat and looked around nervously.

"I know we aren't supposed to say this, b-but," I stuttered and stopped walking, sinking his claws into the ground to keep himself steady. "What," I said and stared at him. "I want to leave this clan," I barely heard him murmur. I gasped slightly. Wanting to leave the clan or talking about it leads to death. "Boulderpaw, be quiet," I snapped, fear for my friend made me look around. Everything was quiet. Only the leaves rustled and the grass not far away swayed. Although, I thought I saw a dark silhouette in the bushes behind Boulderpaw.

I shook my head and looked at Boulderpaw. His dark grey fur with faint grey stripes stood on end. His blue eyes stared blankly at his paws. I looked behind him, the silhouette disappeared. "I said the truth Lightningpaw, I want to- _need_ to- leave this place," he said, his voice cracking. He sounded desperate. I need to make him stay. I shuffled my weight on each of my paws and looked around. "You can't leave me Boulderpaw, I promise you this will be over before you know it," I whispered at first, my voice going stronger with each word.

_This_, I realized, was the war. The war between Blazeclan and The Fang's. "When," Boulderpaw snapped and panted heavily, as if he was holding his breath underwater for a moon. I stared at him, staying quiet. "You can't leave me," I repeated in a whisper. "Then come with me, we'll go to The Fang's, if Honeysong went there, I'm sure that we can go there as well," Boulderpaw said, his voice a little too loud.

"For all we know she can be dead," I growled. We never actually knew if she is still alive. "Then death is better than living like this," I heard him murmur sadly. I perked my ears up and stared wide-eyed at him. Did he really believe that? "I'm planning on leaving tomorrow at dusk, you don't have to join me," Boulderpaw snarled and lashed his tail. "Fine," is all I could say.

"But, before I leave, I wanted to tell you something," he mewed and stood up. I stayed sitting as he padded up to me. Boulderpaw leaned close to my ear that I felt his shaky breaths. "I've always loved you Lightningpaw, you are the only reason I have stayed this long after Riverpaw's death," he whispered and backed away slightly. I looked at him.

I expected him to look nervous or slightly happy. Instead, he looked upset. "But I know that you love another cat, and I'm fine with that," he gave a sad smile and flicked his ear. Once again, I was silent. I opened my mouth to respond, he cut me off. "We should head back, before they suspect something," Boulderpaw mewed nervously and I nodded slightly. He backed up a little more before turning around. I stood up and followed him to the river.

We swam across silently. I was still thinking through what he said to me. He loves me. B-But, do I love him? I didn't notice that we entered camp until I was in the apprentices den. "Good night," he mewed and smiled slightly. "Night," I said and curled up in my nest.

…

"Wake up Lightningpaw," Poolfeather's wail woke me up and I lifted my head. Tears were dripping from her eyes. I saw her like this once before, after Riverpaw was killed. "I-It's Boulderpaw," she said, her voice wavering. I quickly stood up and padded past her. She stayed behind, sobbing. I froze in front of the apprentices den. Runningstar was standing over a blood-covered body. A cut ran down its throat, multiple cuts criss-crossing its face. Despite all this, I knew who it was. Boulderpaw.

All around me, the Blazeclan cats stood, petrified at the sight. Runningstar turned around, his gaze meeting mine for a split second. In that second, I grew angry. I mocking look, mixed with triumph and evil, stood in his eyes. I knew he had done this. When he turned his head, the look went away and fake sorrow entered his eyes. Anger boiled inside me and a thought hit me. My eyes didn't deceive me last night. There _was_ a cat there with us.

"We have lost another brave cat to The Fang's," Runningstar spoke up from the silence. His words meant nothing. I felt myself getting closer to the body. I crouched down next to Boulderpaw's lifeless body and I pressed my nose against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and stopped tears from coming. My only remaining friend. The way he would always try to cheer Riverpaw and I up after a dreadful day of training. His warm smile. His careless yet cheerful personality. His last words. _Death is better than livening like this_.

I heard the shuffling of paws and everyone else said their last words to Boulderpaw. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Like he could hear any of these words. The cats that caused nothing but pain to him, saying that they'll miss him. Saying that he would have been a respectful and strong warrior.

"I say this before his spirit joins the ranks of Starclan. He deserves his warrior name," I heard Runningstar's yowl echo throughout camp. I opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly, glaring up at my leader and mentor. "He will join the ranks with a new name; Boulderclaw," Runningstar yowled. "Boulderclaw! Boulderclaw! Boulderclaw!" the clan around me cheered his new name. No. In my mind, he would always be Boulderpaw.

"Training will still resume," Runningstar growled and leapt down the Meeting Stump. I saw him stalking towards me, his tail lashing slightly behind him. I used all my power to contain myself and not kill him right here. "Let's Go Lightningpaw, it is our turn for battle training," he said coldly. I said nothing but follow him out of camp.

The day will come for you Runningstar. And once it does, don't expect me to be there and help, because you will feel my claws slash through your pelt, along with others.

…

_**(Time skip to Swift's kits ceremony)**_

_**Swift's pov**_

"It's finally there time," Topaz whispered in my ear. I smiled and stared at my kits. They sat down with their tails curled around their paws neatly. They were waiting for Risk to return from hunting. "Yes… it is," I mewed and frowned slightly. They are going to learn how to fight and hunt without me. My fur bristled slightly. I won't be able to protect them from Runningstar.

"Hey, it's not like they're leaving the pack," Topaz purred and nudged me slightly. My fur flattened and I nuzzled him, purring loudly. "I know, it will take a while for me not to be so protective over them," I smiled and he chuckled. Nimble and Glacier's kits; Shard and Cloud, became trainees about five moons ago. Furze had three kits; Adder, Heather, and Jade. Two she-kits and one tom.

Adder was the tom. He had ginger fur with a white patch on his back and a smaller black patch above his muzzle, in between his eyes. He had light blue eyes, exactly like Furze. Heather was a she-kit. She also had ginger fur; but had black ear tips and paws. She was a curse, one yellow eye and one green eye. She mostly resembled Yarrow. Jade was the remaining she-kit.

She had white fur with a black patch on her back, just like Furze. She had two small, ginger spots above her dark green eyes. She resembled Furze more than Yarrow. Also, Sand moved into the kits' den, expecting Weasel's kits.

I flicked my when I scented Risk and his small group. I stood up and padded over to my kits. "He's here," I murmured and cleared my throat. They looked up and smiled widely. "All The Fang's, gather around for a ceremony," Risk yowled. It echoed throughout camp and I sighed softly. Instantly, I saw everybody outside of the kits' den.

Sand stood up from her nest and padded past me. She smiled and I smiled back slightly. "Come on," Topaz said and led us out of the den. We stood by the entrance. Eren lowered his head slightly and bumped into my leg. I licked him between his ears and he smiled back at me.

"It has been yet another peaceful moon, Blazeclan hasn't attacked us. But I think it is time that we attack them, the last time any of us attack," my fur bristled and my eyes narrowed. Murmurs spread throughout camp. "Silence," Ring snapped, making everybody stop talking. "Ember, Ring, and I have been talking; this war has to come to an end. We will choose who tells Blazeclan. We want them to die in an honorable battle, not a sneak attack," Risk continued as if nothing happened.

"What if it doesn't end," Xenon yowled and murmurs started again. "It will. We are The Fang's. We get rid of what stands in our way, and we have been staying back for far too long," Risk yowled and looked down at his paws. "I know Toby would make this decision as well," he added, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"For Toby," Forest yowled. Everyone began chanting "for Toby!" I found myself joining in. "Yes, we will fight for Toby. They took his life, and now we will take their's," Ring yowled and the cheers began again. "Now," Risk continued after the cheering died down, "for the real reason for this ceremony." He turned to us and nodded slightly. Topaz began padding forward, our kits following close behind. I stayed in the back.

The group began cheering and I chuckled. We stopped in front of the crevice and I nodded to Topaz. We backed up from them and padded over to the group. He nuzzled me and I purred slightly. "It is time, to welcome new trainees to the pack," Risk yowled. I smiled and watched Risk, Ring, and Ember leap down from the crevice. "Do you four wish to join the ways of The Fang's," Risk said and my kits bowed their heads.

We had watched Shard and Cloud's ceremony. "I do," they all said. Risk smiled and glanced up at me. "Very well then, you are now trainees, we will watch your training and decide whether you are worthy enough to become full member's to us," Risk yowled and Ring padded up to them.

She rested her muzzle on each of their heads, they licked her shoulder. Cheers began again behind me. Topaz and I joined in. We cheered louder as Ring began leading them through the cave. I watched them pad out of camp. Once they were out of sight, the ceremony was over. I stood up and so did everybody else. They wandered around, going into dens or laying on the cave ground. Topaz turned to me with a smile.

"Now what," he chuckled and nudged me playfully. I laughed slightly and nuzzled him. Nimble, Glacier, Rat, and Briar padded up to us. Weasel normally hanged out with Sand, even more now that she is expecting his kits. "Come on, guess which group Risk chose to go tell Blazeclan," Rat said and frowned. I frowned slightly and sighed. "I told him if we can stay, but he said that since we were the smallest group, that it'll be easier for us to escape if needed to," Briar said and I shrugged.

"I guess we found something to do," I said and nudged Topaz. He snorted and licked my ear. We began padding out of camp, following the path everybody took to the Rogue River. Everybody was silent. I saw that Nimble and Briar were tense. Nimble probably because she hasn't fought for moons. Briar probably because she normally fought with Olive, and Russel went there and never returned.

I flattened my ears and closed my eyes. They caused pain to my friends, all for what. To get rid of me. We made it to the Rogue River quickly and I froze. The final battle. Cherryfrost told me I was the one who needed to kill Runningstar. What if he succeeds on killing me instead? I growled inwardly and raced forward. I stopped for a second at the edge of the river and leapt across it.

"Wow Swift," Rat said and I lifted my head. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. I heard running and a small 'thud' when Topaz landed next to me. "What's wrong," he whispered and I glanced at him. My task has come sooner than expected. "Nothing," I mewed and padded forward a couple of steps, making room for whoever was next to jump. Nimble landed where I was a few moments ago and I flicked my ear.

"Alright, that's everyone," Rat said and I instantly began padding forward. Everyone was behind me, I lashed my tail. It came all too quickly. "I feel like Swift needs to run," Rat padded up to me with a smile and nudged me. He was clearly trying to lighten the mood. I smiled back. "Only if you can keep up," I purred teasingly. I stopped walking and we all lined up. Only Glacier and Nimble kept walking.

I shrugged slightly and flicked my ear. "Ready," Rat said. "Set," Briar continued. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Go!" I shot open my eyes at Topaz's yowl and sprinted forward. I ran past Nimble and Glacier, who continued walking. I kept my gaze forward. I unsheathed my claws and kicked up grass as I ran. I figured out that keeping my claws unsheathed makes me run faster, it also helps me stop.

My heart was pounding against my chest, my legs and paws began burning. My eyes began to sting because of the wind and the wind muffled any sound that was coming around. I shut my eyes and growled. I felt myself slow down slightly and I opened my eyes. The river was close ahead. I kept running and in one quick movement, I leapt across the river. I landed on the other side and stumbled, making me fall onto my stomach.

I rolled onto my side, panting heavily. My paws began throbbing and I laughed slightly. I enjoyed running freely, it became easier to run, and fight, longer. I stood up a while later and shook out my pelt. "Well, it looks like you still enjoy running," I whipped around and flexed my claws. Runningstar sat in front of a bush with his tail curled around his paws. He sat up straight, looking taller than he actually was.

I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. "What is it curse," he snapped and narrowed his eyes. Would it be easier to kill him now? "I heard the 'warning' you gave me," he smirked and chuckled. Runningstar lifted a paw and licked it. He swiped it over his ear and stared at me. "What, you don't believe me," I said coldly and stood where I was. My fur bristled and my ears flattened.

He burst out laughing. "How could _you_ kill me," he spat and I saw his claws unsheathe. I saw light grey fur around his nose and I smirked. "I wouldn't be so confident in your own power Runningstar," I said and stalked forward. He stood up immediately and lashed his tail. "I can see that you are getting older," I smirked when he flattened his ears. "I still have more lives than you," he growled and I shook my head.

"How many lives you have doesn't matter, like I said, I will take each one away from you," I snarled and bared my teeth. He flinched back and backed away a little. "Whatever, I didn't come here to kill you… yet," I said and sheathed my claws. "Then leave my territory," he hissed and I snorted. "Small threats won't make me leave. I came to give you a message from Risk," I said and he perked his ears up slightly.

"Then what is it," he snapped and I flattened my ears. He never told me. He probably told Rat. I looked behind my shoulder slightly and Topaz trotted towards the river's edge. He saw Runningstar and quickly leapt across the river. He landed and ran to my side.

"Great, another curse," Runningstar hissed and I bared my teeth. "Where's Rat," I said to Topaz. He had his eyes narrowed and glared at Runningstar. "Hey," I said and he looked at me. "Where's Rat," I repeated and he cleared his throat. "Right here," I heard Rat from across the river. "Tell him the message," I hissed and motioned to Runningstar.

"Oh right," he said and shook out his fur. "We want this war over, a final battle will decide who turns out victorious," Rat said and Runningstar smirked. "The battle will be on the first day of next moon, at Breezeclan's territory by the Rogue River at Sunhigh. No sneak attacks, a full on battle. If you fail to show up, we will come to your camp and battle there, and I am sure you don't want that to happen," Rat said and I lashed my tail.

"Alright," Runningstar mewed and looked at me. I met his gaze and he smirked. "We'll see who wins," he said and I flattened my ears. He turned around and began trotting towards the bushes he was standing in front of. I quickly turned around and swam across the river. "Swift," Topaz called and I pulled myself onto the other side.

I flicked my ear but ignored him. "Swi-"Rat started. I cut him off. "Race you back," I said, not giving him an option. I lashed my tail and began sprinting. The sooner I returned to camp, the sooner I could hopefully ask Cherryfrost questions. I leapt over Glacier and continued running. "Swift," I heard him yowl, but it was muffled by the wind surrounding my ears.

I flattened my ears and ran faster, panting heavily. I growled and tried to control my breathing again. It wasn't working. I slowed down a lot, each step sending a tingling feeling up my paw, through my leg, and throughout my body. I forced myself to stop and stared at my paws. I gasped for air and narrowed my eyes.

Why was I tired after a short run? I began padding slowly, my paws still stinging slightly. "Swift," I heard Topaz yowl and I perked my ears up. I saw him running to me and I shook out my pelt, sitting down. He slowed down and nearly ran into me. "Why… why did you run off," he said, panting heavily.

I shrugged and flicked my ear. "I wanted to run," I murmured and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "That's not an excuse, what's wrong," he growled and I narrowed my eyes. A thought entered my mind while looking at him. A thought that almost made me sob.

What if he is killed in the battle? His eyes held slight anger, but it was fading quickly and being replaced with concern. My vision became blurry with tears. "What," Topaz whispered and padded closer to me. I lost Sootwind because I couldn't protect him. I never got to say good-bye.

I buried my face into his shoulder and let the tears fall. What if any of my kit died in battle? What if any of my friends die in battle? He licked my ear and I closed my eyes. I can't think about that. I need to focus on killing Runningstar as quickly as possible, so none of that happens. I cleared my throat and stopped crying. I kept my face hidden by his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Nothing," I murmured. I expected him to say something. He stayed quiet. "Come on, we need to go back," he whispered and backed away, just enough for him to look at me in the eyes. Topaz smiled and touched his nose to mine softly. I looked behind him and saw Rat, Briar, Glacier and Nimble pad up to us. "Hey, you ok," Rat said and I nodded immediately. "Well, alright then," he said and smiled.

"Let's go," Topaz said out loud and curled his tail around mine. We made it to the Rogue River quickly. I leapt across it and the impact made my paws sting once again. I shrugged it off and looked ahead. Topaz brushed past me and smirked slightly. I heard the sound of something brushing up against leaves. I perked my ears up and stopped walking.

"What," Topaz said and something leapt down in front of us. Everyone else jumped, I didn't. Acorn chuckled and lashed his tail. "Did I scare you," he smirked mischievously at me and I chuckled. "You have to do something else rather than sneak up on me," I laughed and Acorn sighed. "Scare me again and you'll wish you didn't," Rat said, everyone knew he was playing around though. "Alright," Acorn smiled and turned around.

"What are you doing out here anyways," I padded up to him. He shrugged. "Just got bored, Echo wasn't feeling well, so the healers told her to wait for them to check on her," Acorn said and frowned slightly. We began padding towards camp. "How did it go, giving the message I mean," he asked and looked at me. My brother was slightly bigger than me and wasn't as fast as I was. He was definitely stronger though. "Just as I expected, boring," I didn't feel like explaining everything to him.

"Oh," he mewed and lifted his head. I saw the entrance to camp and I padded a little faster. "Well, Risk said that the group you are in will be the group that you train with, so, can I join your group until training is over," Acorn asked quickly, trotting to catch up with me. "Of course," I said and padded into camp.

"Thank you. See you later, I'm going to check on Echo," Acorn said and began trotting to the healers den. I sighed softly and jumped when Topaz brushed up against me. He purred and I pushed him slightly. "Don't scare me," I said and he purred louder. "Come on, I'm sure you're tired after your run," Topaz smiled and I smiled slightly.

He led me towards the den. The nest we shared was still in the same place. I laid down and frowned slightly. I was used to sleeping with my kits curled up against me. Topaz curled around me and licked my shoulder. He twined his tail with mine and scooted closer. "It's different without the kits," I sighed and he chuckled. "They couldn't stay in the kits' den forever you know," Topaz purred and I shrugged. "I guess you're right," I murmured and rested my head on my paws.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. Just as I expected, I woke up in Starclan. I stayed curled up, staring at my paws. "The day is coming," Cherryfrost mewed from behind me. I sighed and stood up. "I know, I'm not mouse-brained," I snapped and she just stared at me. I looked behind my shoulder and tilted my head.

"Be cautious, when the moon reaches its highest point, a death will try to make you fail. You have to succeed no matter what," she mewed and narrowed her eyes. "Who," I said, nervousness prickling through my spine, making my fur bristle. "That I cannot tell you, keep your loved ones in your view, look out for the as much as you need to look out for yourself during that battle. Remember what I said, once you kill Runningstar, everyone else will stop," she shook her head and growled slightly.

"Let those who fought against Runningstar to join The Fang's, the others, you'll have to kill them," I sighed softly as Stormstrike's voice entered my ears. I glanced behind my shoulder and saw him sitting up straight. He smiled at me and I felt myself smile back slightly.

"You can never leave her alone now can you," Cherryfrost hissed and padded in front of me. "What do you think," Stormstrike chuckled and stared at me. "Whatever, Swift, I will be helping you along the way," Cherryfrost said and nodded, catching me by surprise when she called me by my actual name. "For once you call me by my name," I said and smirked.

"You need your rest, go before I change my mind curse," she hissed, although I saw her smiling. I chuckled and curled up, falling asleep once again.

_When the moon reaches its highest point, a death will try to make you fail. _Whose death?

…

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Hope you enjoyed. Oh no! There will be only about 5 or more chapters left. Just like Heart of the Moon, I will temporarily stop my other stories to finish this one quicker. Wow, I can't believe it's almost over T-T. I definitely enjoyed writing this story, whatever, everything comes to an end. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Please review, favorite, follow. If you have Facebook, add me. My user is April Can-Martinez and please join the group; Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Nothing but a Monster**_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello everybody… I'm sorry for not updating for a while. But anyways, I have stopped **_**Nothing but a Monster**_** and **_**Stolen**_** to make this go by faster. So anyways, there are only 8 chapters left. Sorry it was such a short notice but ya. Well, technically 7, because the last chapter is going to be an epilogue. But ya, only a little bit to go. *Sigh* This story has come so far, I'm pretty upset that it is coming to an end.**

**Thanks to Zioncat2500 and TheFanfictionMaster for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thank you, here is an update

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **I never want this to end, but I have other stories I have to write. Besides, everything must come to an end. Lol I was planning on making them older, but decided against it

**TheFanfictionMaster- **Thank you

**Thanks for the reviews everybody (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Lightningpaw's pov**_

"Do you promise to protect and fight for the clan," Runningstar said loudly from the Meeting Stump. It was my warrior ceremony. I sighed softly and bowed my head. "I do," I murmured, not believing my own words. Others didn't believe me either, because murmuring spread throughout the clan and I flattened my ears slightly.

"Silence," Runningstar yowled, making some warriors flinch. Some of them just closed their mouths and nodded to Runningstar. There was a separation in the clan. Some of us, like Boulderpaw, want to leave the clan. The others, like Splashripple, believe that Runningstar is making the right decisions. I shuffled my paws silently and glanced up at Runningstar. He stood up from the Meeting Stump and padded to me, taking long steps.

I flicked my ear and held my breath when he came closer. "Then from now on, you shall be known as Lightningfang," he yowled and placed his muzzle on my head. I flinched back slightly but licked his shoulder anyways. "Lightningfang, Lightningfang," the clan cheered, but it sounded forced and fearful. For some reason, everyone who wanted to leave thought that I was Runningstar's "assistant". Many actually believed I _killed_ Boulderpaw.

"You have disappointed me many times before, but now, since you're a warrior, I'll pretend that none of that ever happened," Runningstar muttered in my ear before stalking away to his den. I shivered slightly and trotted towards the camp exit. Runningstar told me that I didn't need to hold a vigil, unlike most warriors had before. Icestream bumped into me and flicked her ear in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be in your vigil," she said and I shook my head slightly. "Runningstar told me there was no need to hold vigil's anymore," I said with a shrug. Her gaze turned to anger and she bared her teeth. "He has gone too far," she growled, more to herself than to me.

"I can't question him," I murmured and padded past her. I felt her gaze on me until I padded through the bushes. I trotted towards the Lakeclan River, going to Breezeclan's territory so I could go to the Rogue River. Riverpaw and Boulderpaw deserved to become warriors with me.

I lashed my tail and leapt across the Lakeclan River quickly. I froze and closed my eyes. Swift's scent still lingered around from a patrol yesterday; Runningstar told us the day of the battle. I lashed my tail and opened my eyes. I flicked my ear and looked behind my shoulder. I could run… run away like Boulderpaw wanted too. I sighed softly and began padding through the bushes.

I entered Breezeclan territory soon after and padded faster. Since our first late-night visits, Dash and I have been seeing each other every other night at Moonhigh. I needed to see him now though. I walked faster until I began to run. I ran quickly through the territory, my tail lashing wildly behind me. I flattened my ears and slowed down.

Some of the Breezeclan cats told me that Swift was the fastest cat in the clan, Tigersong used to be the fastest cat. I stared blankly at the forest and let out a shaky breath. Now's my chance. But… do I really want to leave?

I narrowed my eyes and turned around, walking forward. I stopped once again and turned around, staring at the river once more. I do. I growled slightly and sprinted forward. I leapt across the river and landed neatly on the other side. Will they accept me?

I glanced behind my shoulder one more time before narrowing my eyes. "I won't fight alongside Runningstar, I will fight against him," I whispered to myself and felt power from that simple thought. I lashed my tail and began padding to the bushes. Even if they do kill me, it'll be better than staying one more moon with Blazeclan.

I let out a shaky breath as I entered the forest. It was different than the Lakeclan forest. The trees were closer together and the bushes had more thorns than leaves. Twigs were scattered around randomly and the trees were also taller than the Lakeclan trees. I stopped walking when I heard a bush rustle.

I swayed my tail and perked my ears up. I heard a small hiss and a sudden pain appeared on my flank. I was tossed against a tree and something landed on my side, sinking their claws into my shoulders. I muffled a yowl and closed my eyes tightly. "Who are you," the cat on top of me hissed and I flinched slightly. "It's a Blazeclan cat obviously, you seem… familiar," I opened my eyes and amber eyes met my gaze.

"What are you doing here," I looked up and saw the cat pinning me down. It was a small, brown tabby she-cat with one emerald green eye and one blue eye. The cat with the amber eyes was a big, light grey tom with black ear tips. They did seem familiar.

"Lark, remember what Ember said, look," the tom said and motioned to my paws. "She doesn't have her claws unsheathed," he added and the she-cat growled. "Why does that matter?" she narrowed her mismatched eyes and the tom sighed. "If this cat was looking for a fight, she would have already unsheathed her claws out of instinct when I tossed her to the tree," the tom said and nodded to Lark.

Lark growled before leaping off me, landing beside the tom. "Again, who are you?" the tom said and I saw his tail lash. I hesitantly sat up and flicked my ear. "Sometimes you annoy me Wolf," I heard the she-cat mutter and look towards the bushes. The tom nudged the side of her neck with his nose and she smiled slightly.

"I am from Blazeclan, but, I request to join The Fangs," I said and laid my tail beside my paws. They were quiet. "You'll have to ask Risk, Ring, and Ember," Wolf spoke up and nodded to Lark. "We'll escort you," he added and padded to me. I barely noticed the small stinging on my flank. I looked down and saw a long cut that was bleeding slightly.

I sighed and stood up. Wolf and Lark stood beside me. There was no escaping now. I flicked my tail nervously and stared ahead.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

I lashed my tail and sprinted faster. Since the battle was coming closer, I was training myself. I ducked underneath low-hanging branches and ran through thorn bushes. I already had multiple cuts on my legs and face because of the thorns. I saw a steady branch that wasn't high off the ground. I lashed my tail and ran faster. At the last second, I stopped suddenly and leapt up to the branch.

I didn't make it. My front paws hit the side of the branch and I fell. I twisted around just in time to land on my paws. I flinched and growled against the pain. My paws were throbbing, my legs were aching, and I was breathing rapidly. I flicked my ear and looked around, slightly dizzy from all the running. I shook out my fur and sat down, bringing my left paw up and giving it a quick lick.

I sat still for a long time before my breathing returned to normal. I sighed softly and began trotting quickly back to camp. I needed to defeat Runningstar and all of Blazeclan. I ran slowly, not a full sprint.

I past the training area many times during my training. I watched my kits for only a few moments before my training continued. I swayed my tail and smiled. I made it back to camp and stood at the entrance. Everyone was out of the dens, a meeting was being held.

I pushed through the crowd until I spotted Topaz near the front. I stood behind him and narrowed my eyes. "How can we trust you?" Ring snarled loud enough for it to echo. I swayed my tail and froze. Lightningpaw was standing underneath the crevice, staring up at them. "I would have come sooner with another apprentice but…" she stopped talking and I saw her gaze grow distant. Her eyes became watery and she shook her head. "He killed him," she growled and looked down at her paws.

_He_ must have been Runningstar. I swayed my tail and sat silently like the others. "I believe her words," Risk murmured and Ring looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How can you trust any Blazeclan cat," she hissed and there were nods. "Ring, control your anger," Risk simply said and looked down at Lightningpaw. "You may join, but if you betray us, we will not hesitate to kill you," Risk said and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What will be your new name?" Ember tilted her head and Lightningpaw looked up. She looked around and stopped. I followed her gaze and saw her staring at Dash. He smiled and nodded. "Light," Lightningpaw murmured and looked back up at the leaders. "Bring a prisoner," Risk yowled. Wave went into the prisoners den and I heard some hissing.

She came back out, dragging the kittypet Turbo. He was skinny and weaker than Wave now. His yellow eyes flashed in fear and he struggled against Wave. He managed to slash his claws at her muzzle and run free. Coal pinned him down and hissed in his face before grabbing his scruff and dragging him again.

He tossed Turbo in front of Lightningpaw and backed away, back into the circle. Everyone watched intently and Lightningpaw widened her eyes. "Prove your worth to us Light," Ring snarled, "kill him." Everyone growled and stepped closer. Lightningpaw hesitantly stood up and I saw her claws unsheathe. She lashed her tail and leapt onto Turbo. I closed my eyes and heard Turbo's painful yowl and then silence.

Cheers erupted and most went to welcome her. Topaz stood up and turned to me. "Don't you want to say hello?" he tilted his head, noticing my anger. She tried killing Eren. If I didn't stop her, she could have. "No, I'm going to get a rabbit," I said and turned away.

I forced myself to keep my claws sheathed. I narrowed my eyes and picked up a rabbit from the pile. I swayed my tail and trotted over to the pool of water by the leader's den. I bit a piece off and looked around.

I saw Dash comforting Light. He nudged her slightly onto her paws and playfully swiped her ears with his paws, claws sheathed. I looked away and took another bite. "What happened to you," I looked behind my shoulder at Rat, Briar, Acorn, Glacier, and Nimble. I glanced down at my cuts and sighed softly. "Nothing," I said and pushed the rest of the rabbit away.

"Swift, what happened," Acorn said and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I was training, I ran into thorn bushes on accident," I murmured and sat up. "Why don't you go get them treated then," Nimble said and I looked towards the healer's den. Echo padded out of the den and looked around. "Come on, I'll take you," my brother said and began padding ahead of me. I growled slightly and followed him.

"Hey," Acorn purred and touched his nose against Echo's. Echo purred slightly and glanced at me nervously. I lashed my tail and padded past them, entering the den. "I'm expecting kits Acorn," I heard Echo and I stopped walking. "W-Wow," Acorn said and I heard him purring loudly. I flicked my ear and jumped slightly when I noted that Horacio was glaring at me.

"What happened this time," he mumbled and I rolled my eyes. "Hello Swift," Dawn purred in greeting and I flattened my ears slightly. "I have a few cuts here and there, ran into a thorn bush," I said and sat down. "Alright," Grace said and looked through the piles of herbs. Horacio padded up to her and Dawn padded to me.

"I haven't talked to you for a while now," she smiled and I shuffled my paws. "Ya, I thought you were going to stay at Blazeclan," I said and smiled slightly. "I'll never return there, Runningstar has turned into a monster," she sighed and licked her paw.

"Why did you save me on the attack that destroyed Breezeclan," I blurted out and flattened my ears when Horacio and Grace glanced at me. "I knew what you needed to do, you are important in the battle Swift," Dawn murmured and nodded slightly. Grace padded to me with a poultice and Horacio with cobwebs. Dawn backed up a little and went to her nest.

I hissed softly when Grace applied the poultice to my cuts. "Try not running into anymore bushes alright," Horacio growled and I chuckled. "I'll try," I said and padded to the exit. I swayed my tail and sighed softly. The battle was coming closer.

I opened my eyes and padded over to Topaz. He nuzzled me and I purred softly. "Rat said that we will start our training tomorrow at the waterfall at Sunhigh," he murmured and I nodded. Most of the other groups had already begun training together.

"We should get some rest," he smiled and I touched my nose to his. We padded to our den and I narrowed my eyes at Light on the way. I will never trust her. I lashed my tail and curled up in my nest, Topaz curled around me.

He scooted closer and rested his head on my neck. He licked my ear and I smiled. "I'll go easy on you at training," he purred teasingly and I shouldered him slightly. "We'll see who wins," I said and he chuckled. "What happened," he touched his nose to the cuts on my legs.

I flicked my ear and looked down at the cuts. "I train by myself during the day. I sort of ran through thorn bushes," I sighed and glanced at him. "Take me training with you next time," he purred and licked my leg. I laughed slightly and rested my head on the nest.

He licked my shoulder and groomed down my fur. I now have a training partner. I smiled and fell asleep quickly.

…

**A/N: There we go, hope you enjoy. I have nothing really to say. Oh ya, Lightningpaw became Lightningfang, then left and became Light. (: **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, add me and join the group. My user: April Can-Martinez. The group; Wolfcreations14 Forever. **

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome to another chapter of Mismatched Curse. It's getting there guys, it's getting there. Only about 6 more chapters and an epilogue. **

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thank you and here is an update

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you

**Silverstorm114- **Yes, Dawn is Honeysong. I am sad as well. Lol no don't cry.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Runningstar's pov**_

I was not surprised when Icestream told me that Lightningfang left. I showed only the slightest bit of concern. If she went to The Fang's, then that will be one more fighting for them and one less fighting for me.

"Make sure she doesn't come back, this was her decision," I growled to Icestream before padding to my den. I ducked underneath the moss and let out a shaky breath. Nobody was allowed into my den. My nest was ripped into pieces by the nightmares I received at night. I always woke up at Moonhigh, feeling a sudden relief from the nightmare. I shook my head slightly and padded to my torn-up nest.

I pushed the small pieces together and sat down on it. I should have stopped her. If I had found out, I could have killed her like I killed Boulderpaw. I should have suspected that _she_ wanted to leave as well. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I lost my belief in Starclan when I decided to bring the clans together. They would have wanted me to live peacefully with those curses.

I smirked to myself and opened my eyes. Those curses deserve to die. They caused me and so many others pain. I lashed my tail and padded up to the wall where there were claw-marks everywhere. I stood on my hind legs, my front paws against an empty space on the wall. I unsheathed my claws and sunk them in a little. The rocks made my claws sharper.

I let out a small growl and raked them down. A high pitched noise came from my claws against the rocks. I smirked and raked them away. I swatted my paw towards the wall and padded to my nest. I curled up tightly and curled up my tail around my face. I closed my eyes and fell into, yet another, restless sleep.

This time though, instead of the usual clearing I woke up in, this one seemed more peaceful. I stood up and unsheathed my claws out of instinct. A calming feeling seemed to surround the clearing. I narrowed my eyes and let out a short hiss.

"Relax Runningstar," I whipped around at the voice. Cherryfrost, a cat from Breezeclan who was killed in a battle, sat in front of me. She curled her black-and-grey furred tail around her paws and stared at me with her icy blue gaze. I cowered back a little from her sharp gaze. She would have been an excellent warrior in Blazeclan if she had survived.

"I would have never fought besides you anyways if I had survived," she growled. It was as if she read my mind. I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail, my claws still unsheathed. "And why not," I said in a low growl. "Stop your growling, you're not intimidating," she snapped and I flinched back slightly.

"Anyways, the reason I am here. Runningstar, what do you plan on achieving in this worthless battle?" Cherryfrost uncurled her tail from her paws and her fur stood on end. She narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears. "What Stormstar wanted, the curses gone forever," I snarled back, trying to match her anger.

She sighed softly and her fur flattened. "You don't get it do you, you will never win in this war," she said slowly, her anger increasing with each word. "Swift will never be able to kill me, she's weak," I snapped and Cherryfrost snorted. "Then you'll be surprised of the outcome of this battle," I heard her murmur and her eyes flashed with mischief.

I flicked my ear and pretended I didn't hear her. I sat down hesitantly, keeping my claws unsheathed just in case. "Besides, I have five lives left; it'll take forever for her to take them all away," I smirked and licked my claws.

"But your clan is tiny compared to the pack," Cherryfrost said and chuckled softly. "Numbers do not matter, we will kill without hesitation, they will be hesitant," I growled and she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you are still able to come here with that thought, I heard that you have given up on Starclan," she said and narrowed her eyes slightly.

I stayed quiet and looked away from her glare. "It only takes one fatal blow to take away a life Runningstar. Keep that in mind," she murmured and began padding away. I woke with a gasp and looked around my den. I narrowed my eyes and chuckled. "And I will be the one to deliver that fatal blow. Keep that in mind Cherryfrost," I sneered and pulled myself up and padded outside.

…

_**Topaz's pov**_

I landed on my back roughly when Swift tackled me down. I lashed my half-sheathed claws up at her. She kicked herself off me and landed a tail-length away from me. I smirked and stood up. It has been two days since Light joined the pack, and since Swift told me about her training.

"Looks like someone is getting tired," she purred teasingly and I smirked. I was breathing heavily. We started our training at dawn, it was almost Sunhigh. We spent most of the time running around the territory, trying to leap onto low branches without climbing or stopping. I was exhausted. But I kept going; Swift didn't seem tired at all. I swayed my tail and crouched down again.

She lashed her tail and took small steps toward me. I saw her shoulders and legs tense a little, she was preparing to leap at me. And she did leap. I leapt to the side at the last second and growled when my paws slipped slightly. Swift quickly turned to face me, but it was too late. I leapt at her, tackling her down. She growled slightly with effort and shoved me away.

I stopped myself and glanced up at the trees above me. We didn't use the trees for battle training, the battle was in Breezeclan, so it would be a waste of time. I hissed softly and sprinted to her. She stepped back slightly and lashed her paw out, hitting the side of my head. I gasped softly in surprise when she pinned me on my side.

I struggled against her, but she kept me pinned. I let out a breath I was holding in and looked at her from the corner of my eye. She smiled and sheathed her claws. "I told you I won't go easy," she purred in my ear and licked my cheek before letting me up. I smiled and sat up.

She touched her nose to mine and I purred. I twined our tails together and licked her shoulder. "We're getting distracted," she laughed slightly and nudged me away a little. I smiled and nodded slightly. "What's next," I said and she looked around. "One more run and then that's it," she said and stood up.

I groaned slightly and she glared at me playfully. "It's a different path, it will take us straight to camp," she added before padding away. I quickly stood up and trotted to keep up with her. I slowed down when we were shoulder-to-shoulder and I looked around. She stopped completely and flattened her ears.

We had stopped in front of a bush that led to another clearing. I poked my head out of the bush and saw Dash, Lark, Wolf, Cream, and Russet training with Light. I glanced back at Swift and she shook her head slightly. "Come on," she murmured before padding out of the bush.

I followed close behind and looked at the small group. "Hello Swift, hello Topaz," Wolf and Lark said happily in unison and they looked at each other. They laughed and sat down close to each other. "Hey," Russet murmured before letting Cream stand up. Cream shook out her pelt and smiled in greeting.

I noticed that Dash and Light were in front of us. Swift stopped and stared at Light. Light glared back defiantly. "Hello," Light said to Swift, not as cheerful as the others though. I flicked my ear and noticed Swift's gaze turned to anger. "Let's go Topaz," she murmured and went around Light.

I quickly followed and flicked my ear. "I don't see why you don't like her," I said once we had exited the clearing. "I don't see how you can forgive her so easily after she tried killing one of our kits," she snapped and stopped walking. I almost ran into her. "But she didn't, she was forced to attack. You know Runningstar better than me, he would have killed her if she didn't attack," I said and lashed my tail.

Swift looked away and let out an annoyed hiss. "I know Topaz," she mumbled before walking again. "So, why don't you just forgive her?" I said and caught up with her. "Because I'm stubborn," Swift smiled and I chuckled. "I know that," I purred teasingly and she stopped again. "This is it, just follow me," she said and stood behind a boulder.

I trotted to her and stood beside her. "And what if I end up ahead of you," I asked and smiled, already knowing her response.

"Trust me, you won't," she purred and glanced up at the leaves. The trees around here had thin, fragile leaves, a soft breeze could blow one away any time. The leaves above us rustled wildly and I saw a leaf flutter of its stem. It came down in twirls, falling quicker and quicker to the ground. I saw Swift preparing, controlling her breathing and closing her eyes. She always did that before running.

Once the leaf touched the ground, Swift lashed her tail and sprinted. I ran after her and gasped slightly when she leapt over the boulder in one clean leap. I skidded to a stop and leapt up quickly. I saw Swift's tail disappear through the thorn bushes. I groaned and sprinted after her, following her scent. We ran straight for a while and I was beginning to slow down.

"We're going to jump onto the low branch with one leaf at the tip," I heard Swift yowl and I saw her jump up. She landed on the branch and leapt off as quickly as she could. I cleared my throat and growled. I slowed down a little more and leapt up the branch. I didn't leap high enough, I slammed against the branch with my belly and I gasped. The air was knocked out of me.

I heard the branch beginning to break and I scrambled to my paws. I leapt off just as the branch broke off. I landed roughly on my paws and landed on my shoulder. The branch landed just below my tail. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips and I laughed slightly. "You ok?" I looked up, my ears brushing against the ground, and saw Swift trotting to me. A worried look appeared in her gaze and she glanced at the fallen branch, the place where it was before, and me.

"Ya," I said breathlessly and went onto my belly. I flinched slightly and stood up. She padded up to me and pressed her nose against the side of my neck. I licked her ear and nuzzled the side of her neck. "Should we continue," I purred and Swift sighed. "No, let's just walk the rest of the way," she murmured and backed away a little to turn around.

I padded closer to her, limping slightly. The branch left a small mark on my stomach where it hit. Swift glanced at me nervously but kept walking. We weren't that far from the camp as I expected. "Do you want to go to the healer's den?" Swift turned to me and I flicked my ear. "No, I think I can handle it," I chuckled and licked her ear.

She closed her eyes slightly and purred. I laughed and swayed my tail. "Hey Topaz, hey Swift. We will do training starting at dusk," Rat padded up to us with Briar at his side. "Alright," I sighed and stretched. "I'll go tell Acorn," Swift said, she was staring at something. I followed her gaze and saw Acorn and Forest talking.

She swayed her tail and padded over to them. I flicked my ear and padded to the fresh-kill pile.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

"Acorn, the group is going to train at dusk," I said to Acorn. He nodded slightly and smiled. "Did you tell her Acorn?" Forest looked at Acorn and then at me. "N-Not yet," Acorn said and looked at me. I flicked my ear and glanced behind my shoulder. "Tell me what," I said and curled my tail around my paws.

"Echo is expecting kits," he smiled warmly and happiness glowed in his eyes. "That's great," I purred and smiled back. "I think Topaz is waiting for you," Acorn smiled and I looked behind my shoulder. Topaz stood up tall by the den entrance. "Bye," I said before padding over to Topaz.

I stopped walking when Yarrow and Furze's kits ran in my way. Adder pinned down Heather and Jade leapt onto his back, making them collapse. I smiled slightly and watched Yarrow pad up to them. He pulled Jade away playfully and pressed his muzzle against her head. She giggled and Heather and Adder leapt onto Yarrow's tail.

I padded around them and walked faster. Topaz padded up to me and smiled. "Do you want to go to the waterfall, just to relax," he smiled and nuzzled the side of my neck. I purred and brushed against him. He turned around and twined our tails together. We padded out of the camp and towards the Waterfall Clearing.

…

"I love you," Topaz whispered in my ear and I purred. "I love you too," I muttered back and licked the side of his muzzle. He looked at me and I stared back at his yellow and amber eyes. "Swift, you need to promise me something," he said seriously. I flattened my ears slightly and scooted closer, feeling comfort with him close to me.

"What," I said and he blinked. "Stay safe during the battle… I-I don't want to lose you," I saw his eyes become watery and his breaths became shaky. "I will, but you have to do the same," I said and licked his ear. "Don't worry about me," he smiled and rested his head across my legs. I laid my head on his neck and licked his muzzle.

"But what about the kits," I said and he glanced at me. "Ring said that the trainees will work together, Shard, Cloud, Rain, Breeze, Eren, and Blizzard will all be fighting together," Topaz said and licked my ear. "Ok," I simply said and closed my eyes.

"Hey," Topaz moved his shoulder a little, waking me up, "look. A sunset." I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. The sun casted orange and yellow colors in the sky, making the clouds look orange. The light bounced off the water, making it also appear orange.

I smiled and twined my tails tighter. He licked my cheek and nuzzled me. I nuzzled him back and smiled. "The group should be here soon," Topaz murmured and nudged me. I backed away a little so he could sit up.

"Then we should get ready," I said and shook out my pelt. "There's nothing we could do but wait," he said before padding to the boulder by the pool of water. I stood up and stretched before padding over to the boulder.

I leapt onto it quickly and he rubbed his head against my shoulder. I pressed my nose against his neck and sat down, a little in front of him. He scooted up so we were shoulder-to-shoulder. He placed his left paw on my right paw gently and I looked down at our paws. I looked up at him and he smiled.

I leaned into him and he pressed his nose softly against my ear. I sighed softly and stared up at the sky.

How many days of peace will we have before the final battle? What if we both die in this battle? Or what if one of us just dies?

I looked at Topaz, who was staring up at the sky. I smiled and followed his gaze to a cloud.

Whatever happens to us, it was worth everything. I don't regret any decisions I have made. And if I die, I know that my kits and everyone else will be fine, with or without me.

…

**A/N: There is the chapter. I hoped you enjoy. I honestly almost cried a little near the ending. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add me and join the group. My user is April Can-Martinez and the group is Wolfcreations14 Forever. **

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I cannot explain how happy I am right at this moment. I just found out that Mismatched Curse has reached 200 reviews. Mental Breakdown in 3… 2… 1… OMG! I CAN'T EVEN. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! I-I-I-I-I. Ok ok, breathe breathe. Alright, sorry about that. I can't even speak normally right now. You guys are awesome and some may be saying "oh 200 that's not even enough." To those people I say SHUT UP AND LET ME CELEBRATE. That is more than enough for me; I didn't even think that **_**any**_** of my stories, written now or not, will reach even more than 10. Wow. I'm just at a loss of words. Thank you is all I'm trying to say I guess. **

**Thanks to Crowstar54 and feather of jay 2 for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Feather of jay 2- **Neither can I

**Crowstar54- **I'm speechless

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you

**Mystified Shadow- **I don't like Light either but I think DashxLight is cute. Thank you

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thank you, here is an update

**I said this once and I'll say it again; I love you guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Swift's pov**_

"There you two are," Topaz and I looked behind our shoulders to see the group padding out of the bushes and into the clearing. "Ya," I murmured and stood up. Topaz rubbed his head against my shoulder before standing up and stretching. I purred softly and shook out my pelt.

"Well, should we start?" Glacier began flattening down the grass with his paws. I looked over the group and noticed that Weasel and Acorn were missing. "I sure hope Acorn and Weasel plan on participating in the battle," I said and narrowed my eyes slightly. "Oh, we forgot about them," Rat said and turned to Briar.

I lashed my tail. "I'll get them," I said before stepping off the boulder. "Hurry back," Topaz said and smiled. "It won't take long," I purred and sprinted through the bushes. I ducked underneath a bundle of thorns and leapt over a fallen branch.

"I don't see why you don't like her," I immediately stopped when I heard a familiar voice. I perked my ears up and looked around. "Really Vole," another voice growled and I gasped slightly. Yarrow. I growled inwardly and climbed up the nearest tree. I leapt from branch to branch until I saw three cats sitting in a circle.

I narrowed my eyes and scooted closer near the edge of the branch. It was Yarrow, Vole, and Nut. Nut and Vole looked similar with their brown tabby fur; Yarrow was the one who stood out. I crouched down against the tree and slowed my breathing. "I-I'm not sure about this anymore Yarrow, I mean, Blazeclan is slowly falling in numbers. A-And we are growing rapidly," Nut shuffled on his paws and looked around nervously.

"So," Yarrow snorted and swayed his tail. "Yarrow, do you really want to risk the safety of your kits and Furze," it was Vole's turn to growl. Yarrow stayed silent with a blank expression. "Once Risk, Ring, and Ember find out that we are betraying them, they will kill not only us, but your kits and especially Furze and the rest of the group," Nut added.

Yarrow narrowed his eyes and stood up suddenly, his teeth bared. Nut and Vole flinched back and they stumbled a little. Yarrow sighed and closed his eyes. "I understand that, but it is a risk I am willing to take," he murmured in a low voice that I had to inch closer to the edge just to hear.

"Once we or Blazeclan kills the three leaders, I will take over, making you, Vole, my second-in-command, and you, Nut, my third-in-command," Yarrow said and smiled wickedly. I let out a small growl and glared at Yarrow. "But, there will still be the curses that Runningstar wants to get rid of, including you," Nut said, his voice shaking.

"Runningstar and I have come to an agreement that I will be the only curse allowed to live after we take over," Yarrow said and sat back down, licking his paw casually. "So, what is our only obstacle," Vole said, his voice matching Yarrow's.

Yarrow snorted and let out a small chuckle. "That Breezeclan curse, Swift and her "family,"" Yarrow said and glanced around. I flattened my ears and laid still. "I still don't understand why you saved her at the peak," Nut said while shaking his head slightly. Yarrow sighed. "Nut, you're a mouse-brain. Of course, we have to gain the trust of everyone. By saving her pathetic life, the pack respects me more," Yarrow smirked.

I growled, probably a little too loud. They all stood up and began looking around wildly. I flattened my ears and backed away a little, hitting a loose twig and sending a bunch of them tumbling down the tree and into the ground. "In the tree," Yarrow snarled and I leapt down on the other side, behind the bushes to the clearing they were in.

I quickly lashed my tail and sprinted away, back to the waterfall. I heard the rapid pawsteps behind me, they were chasing me. I ducked my head closer to my chest and ran faster. I closed my eyes and tried running faster. Their pawsteps became quieter and stopped all together. I opened my eyes and gasps, turning onto my side and sinking my claws into the ground in an attempt to stop myself.

I slammed against a tree with my side and stifled a yowl. I shook out my fur and walked around the tree, sheathing my claws. They're betraying us. They're going to kill my family. I flattened my ears and lashed my tail.

I stepped out of the bushes and looked up. The group all turned to me and Rat tilted his head. "Where are they?" he asked and shook out his fur. "T-They aren't coming for the first practice," I stuttered and looked at Topaz. "I guess we can start then," Glacier murmured and stood up. "We'll do the circle training," Rat said and smiled at Briar. She chuckled and stood up.

I padded over to Topaz and flicked my ear. "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear and I glanced at him. "I'll tell you later," I murmured before stepping into the circle next to Briar. Nimble stood on my other side. Topaz and Glacier stood on the other side and Rat remained in the center of the circle.

"Aww why do I have to go first?" he chuckled and looked at each of us. "Because you recommended it," Briar purred and crouched down. Rat shrugged and sat down, looking at us expectantly. "Well, start walking," he said and we walked in a circle, walking around Rat.

"Point of this training is that one of you attacks whenever you like, all of you can attack at once of just one at a time. This helps us if we are surrounded without anybody else," Rat explained and Briar nodded slightly. I lashed my tail and smirked. "So should we play the part," I chuckled and Rat smiled. "It'll be better practice," he said before crouching down, perking his ears up and unsheathing his claws so they were half-sheathed.

I shook out my fur and snarled. Everyone else hissed or growled. I unsheathed my claws so they were half-sheathed as well. In a quick movement, Briar suddenly leapt at Rat. Rat flicked his ear towards her and side-stepped, making her land where he was standing before.

Glacier hissed slightly and rushed out from his place in the circle and to Rat. Briar leapt once again at Rat and, just like before, missed. Briar and Glacier collided. Rat chuckled and I was behind him about a fox-length. I crouched down and stalked over to him, my paws not making a sound.

Briar and Glacier stepped away from each other and they both leapt at Rat. Rat, yet again, leapt out of the way. Briar's claws barely slashed his tail-tip. My eyes widened slightly and I leapt over them. They skidded to a stop where I was and I landed behind Rat. He turned around and I smacked him with my paw. He stumbled away a little and Nimble leapt onto his back, forcing him down.

He growled and pushed up, sending Nimble stumbling a little. I leapt at him, knocking him onto his back. I bared my teeth and placed my teeth against his throat, not biting down. I pulled back and smirked. "You would be dead," I chuckled and let him up. "No fair," he mumbled but smiled anyways.

"Who's next," he said excitedly and looked at us expectantly. "I'll go," Topaz spoke up and blinked at me. I flicked my ear and everybody backed up, making a circle again. We all began circling him and I hissed at him when we were face-to-face. He smiled slightly and bared his teeth.

He looked to his side and then to his other side. I saw his tail sway slightly behind him and he tensed up. Like Rat, he had his ears perked up. I noticed that the others looked at me expectantly. I glanced at them and then sighed quietly. I waited until I was at his side and then I stepped out of the circle. Topaz quickly turned to me and I leapt at him. He stepped back a little, balanced on his hind legs, and then leapt at me.

He overpowered me and I landed roughly on my back. I growled and lashed my paw up at him, hitting the side of his head. He growled and stumbled away a little. I saw Glacier stalk up behind him and I hissed. Topaz's tail hit Glacier's leg and Topaz leapt at me. I stepped backwards and lunged at him. Glacier leapt at him at the same time and Topaz twisted away.

Glacier and I collided in the air and I hissed. I landed on my paws while he landed on his side. I twisted around and backed up into the circle again. Topaz let out an amused snort and kept his eyes on Glacier.

Briar and Rat both ran at hi at the same time, but at different angles. Topaz ran forward, stumbling over Glacier. Rat and Briar ran next to each other and ran towards Topaz. Topaz narrowed his eyes and balanced on his hind legs, standing up tall. Rat leapt at him, Topaz slammed down. Rat growled and Briar tackled Topaz off of him.

I lashed my tail and ran to him. I skidded to a stop when I saw movement in the bushes. I looked at the bushes and glanced around. Topaz leapt at me and I hissed in surprise. He pinned me down again and smirked. I glanced at the bushes one more time before I looked up at Topaz.

Glacier pulled him away and slammed him onto his back. He put his front paws against his shoulder and growled in his face, pinning him. I stood up and stared back at the bushes. Rat stood beside me and followed my gaze. "What," Rat said and I shook my head, turning back to the group. "Nothing," I murmured and shook out my fur. "Alright, who's next," Topaz stood up.

…

It was finally my turn, Nimble, Glacier, and Briar went already. "Alright Swift, guess you're the last one," Glacier said, panting heavily. I cleared my throat and took his place in the circle. I stayed standing and I focused on the others. Rat nodded and they began walking in a circle around me. I flattened my ears. I felt trap when I was surrounded.

I growled to myself and lashed my tail. I remembered my first training as a Fang cat was with Yarrow. He circled around me and leapt at me from behind. It was easier then because it was only one cat. This was five.

I heard someone leap and I took a couple of steps forward. As I predicted, Nimble was on the spot where I was before. I turned around and leapt over her, my claws making small cuts on her ears. I landed and looked up immediately. Rat ran to me and I smirked. I ran to him as well, taking him by surprise.

He slowed down slightly and I knocked his front paws down. He hit his muzzle on the ground. I growled when I felt a sudden weight on my back. I pushed against it and twisted around. Topaz's yellow and amber eyes were narrowed and he hissed.

I lashed my paw out, hitting the side of his muzzle. He stumbled back and I tackled him down. Someone pulled me away and I stumbled slightly. Glacier leapt at me and I ducked underneath him. He slammed his paw on my tail and I hissed, pulling it away and turning around. Briar tackled me onto my side and I pushed her away.

I have to stay on my paws if I want to beat them. I heard running from all of my sides. Rat was running up to me from behind, Topaz from the front, Glacier from my left, and Nimble from my right. I closed my eyes and crouched down, my body pressing against the ground. I opened my eyes and quickly lunged forward.

I heard Rat stop and I side-stepped to my right, making Topaz stop as well. I leapt to the side, leaping over Nimble. Glacier had to stop since Rat, Topaz, and Nimble were in front of me. I smirked but growled when Briar ran to me. I was panting heavily. I stepped back when she lashed her paw at me.

I yowled in surprise when Topaz tackled me from my side. I growled when my shoulder hit against the ground and he had me pinned. Everyone was panting. "Great," Rat spoke up and Topaz licked my ear. He smiled and stepped off me. I stood up and shook out my pelt.

"Come on, training is done," Rat said looking up at the sky. It was night and the moon was getting closer to the middle of the sky. I swayed my tail and stretched, feeling exhausted after this training and my training with Topaz.

I cleared my throat and we all began padding through the forest. My paws felt heavy and I yawned. Topaz padded beside me and stepped closer, our fur brushing against each other. We made it back to camp quickly, everyone but Blade and Nut was in the dens. I flattened my ears when I padded closer to them.

Nut glared at me and I saw his claws unsheathe slightly. I returned his glare evenly and his eyes widened in shock. I slowed down when I was next to his ear. "Watch yourself Nut, I know your secret," I whispered in his ear with a clear threat. I walked past him and glanced at him once more.

He stared at me with wide-eyes and then shook his head slightly, turning back to Blade. I smirked and followed Topaz to the den. He made way for me and I entered the den first. I collapsed on our nest and he purred. "Make some room for me," he purred and nudged me softly. I chuckled and scooted closer to the edge.

He laid on his belly and licked my shoulder. "What were you going to tell me?" he murmured in my ear and I looked at him. I frowned and closed my eyes. "I'll tell you in the morning," I whispered before I slowly fell asleep.

Right before I went into a deep sleep, I heard the sound of pawsteps echoing through the silent cave that made up the camp.

…

_**Runningstar's pov**_

I glared out at the forest that was The Fang's territory. I sat up straight on our side of the Rogue River. I was waiting for Yarrow, Vole, or Nut. I flicked my ear and heard the distant sound of bushes rustling. Someone was coming. I crouched down until I was partially covered in the grass.

Yarrow stepped out of the bushes with Vole at his side. "Runningstar, you know we can still see you," Yarrow sneered and I stood up. I narrowed my eyes but chuckled anyways. "Vole," I greeted and bowed my head slightly. He bowed his head and sat down, keeping his head bowed.

"There's no need to show that much respect to me, I am your friend, not your leader," I chuckled and he lifted his head. Normally, if someone did lift their head after I said that, I would plan on killing them. But he wasn't a curse and he was my partner, along with Yarrow and Nut. "I could see that Nut couldn't make it tonight," I said and Yarrow shrugged.

"Ember put him as a guard for tonight," he spat the name Ember out and sighed. "What did you plan on telling me tonight?" I said and sat down, curling my tail around my paws. Yarrow and Vole leapt over the Rogue River and landed on either side of me. "Not much, but I have a plan that could help us," Yarrow said and smirked.

I perked my ears up and he nodded to Vole. "I used to live in the Twolegplace not far from Lakeclan's territory before I moved to The Fang's," Vole said. "Yarrow, Nut, and I will lead you there in two days, we need more cats in your clan as warriors," he added and curled his tail around his paws.

"I will tell Risk that we will try to receive information from you guys, a sort of mission. He won't say no," Yarrow smirked. "The kittypets and rogues there will be more than happy to see me, they practically respected me," Vole said and raised his head higher. "So, why did you join The Fang's?" I asked and tilted my head slightly.

"I told the cats at Twolegplace that I will find us a better home for us, it's been many moons since I've seen them, but they will remember me," Vole said and flicked his ear nervously. He probably wasn't sure if they will, but it's worth trying. "Alright, I will inform my clan. Unfortunately, I will have to stay behind; I can't trust my deputy with the clan alone. But, I know a few that will be more than happy to help you," I said and growled slightly.

I only chose Icestream as my deputy to gain trust from my own clan. "Very well, we will be here in two days at around Sunhigh, tell the patrol to bring us to your camp first, then we will set off," Yarrow said and shook out his fur. I smiled and they returned the smile.

"Are your plans still hidden from your pack?" I tilted my head and Yarrow sighed. "We were discussing it in the forest earlier but, I don't know if we are just being paranoid, we heard a growl," Vole said and I flattened my ears. "We'll be sure to find out if someone does know though," Yarrow said and shot a glare to Vole. I nodded slightly and flicked my ear.

"It is time for both of us to return, see you in two days," I smirked and they nodded before leaping over the river. I turned around and began sprinting through Breezeclan territory.

…

_**Nut's pov**_

As I padded through the forest to the waterfall, I kept looking behind my shoulders. It was around Sunhigh the next day, I couldn't sleep. What did Swift mean? Does she know what Yarrow, Vole, and I plan on doing? I gasped slightly when I heard a twig snap. I looked up only to see a squirrel munching on something. I lashed my tail and looked around nervously.

I lashed my tail and padded deeper into the forest, my paws wavering underneath me. I lost my balance many times while walking through this forest. I kept my ears perked and my head high, scenting the air repeatedly. I stopped walking when I entered an empty clearing. I heard faint pawsteps behind me and I looked behind my shoulder nervously.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if someone else finds out your plans?" I jumped when Swift whispered in my ear. I backed away, my ears flat against my head and my eyes wide. Her eyes were narrowed, her claws were unsheathed. "You have a lot of explaining to do Nut," she growled and flexed her claws.

"A-About what?" I tilted my head, pretending that I didn't know what she was talking about. She narrowed her eyes and lashed her claws at my ears. She hissed and stepped closer to me.

"I heard your plans about taking over The Fang's," she snarled and lashed her tail. "I-I swear I h-have no part of it," I stuttered and backed away a little more. I glanced behind my shoulder. Maybe I could outrun her.

"Just say you are so I won't have to kill you," Swift snarled and I gulped. "No," I growled and turned around. I sprinted towards the direction of camp as fast as I could. I heard pawsteps behind me and before I knew it, I was pinned onto my belly. I gasped when I felt claws dig deep into my back and opened my mouth to yowl.

"Don't you dare yowl," Swift hissed in my ear. "Now, I won't kill you for now," she murmured before stepping off me. I backed up into a tree and whimpered slightly. "I'll let you live as long as you tell me any everything I want to know," she snarled and I found myself nodding quickly.

"Good, now, I'm going to let you return to camp. But if you tell anyone about this, you would be dead," she hissed and flicked her tail. I quickly sprinted back to camp, my wound stinging. I failed you Yarrow.

Who should I fear more; Yarrow or Swift? I skidded to a stop and let myself shake in fear. Both are capable of killing. Yarrow is stronger than me, while Swift is faster than me. I've seen Yarrow kill someone before, has Swift even killed before? Yarrow saved her, Swift almost died to the Rockclan leader.

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I should fear both equally.

…

**A/N: Sorry if this one wasn't that long for being a celebration. But in my opinion, it was pretty exciting. Anyways, ya so Yarrow, Nut, and Vole are siding with Runningstar and planning on taking over The Fang's. **

**Pleas review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is Wolfcreations14 Forever. **

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello again everybody. *Sigh* Only 5 more uploads to go (4 more chapters and 1 epilogue). T – T No fair. I really don't want this story to come to an end, but it has too. Sorry…**

**Thanks Shaprtalon of Windclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Feather of jay 2- **Thank you

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **I was planning on not making him evil, but I couldn't really find anybody else who fit the description I wanted since Gorge was killed.

**Pinkiepie402- **O.o

**The Age of Awesomeness- **No problem and I hope you get better soon, thank you and here is another update.

**Thanks for the reviews peeps. XD**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Vole's pov**_

"Are you sure they will come Yarrow?" I snarled and he shot me a glare. We told Risk about going to Blazeclan to "spy" on them. I chuckled slightly at the plan and glanced once more at Breezeclan's territory. Nut kept shuffling his paws and looking back at the bushes nervously. "Hey you," I snapped, making him jump.

He sighed and then growled slightly. "What," he cleared his throat and looked once more at the bushes. I laughed slightly and licked my paw, drawing it over my ears. "Why are you so fidgety," I chuckled and smirked at his attempt to glare at me.

"Why are you asking me questions," he snarled and I laughed louder. "Shush," Yarrow snapped, making us both stop. I smirked once more at Nut before looking at Yarrow. "There," he said and leapt across the river quickly. I blinked multiple times before noticing that he landed on the other side. I shrugged and backed away a little.

Nut ran and leapt before I did and I growled. I swayed my tail and ran forward, leaping at the last second. I stumbled slightly when I landed but stood up tall. I saw four cats padding up to us slowly. Yarrow sat down and curled his tail around his paws neatly. I didn't really like Yarrow, but I respected him since he was stronger than me.

I lashed my tail and shook out my fur. "Hello, you must be Yarrow, Nut, and Vole," a silver she-cat with white stripes and golden-yellow eyes spoke up. "Yes, I'm Yarrow," Yarrow replied and glared at Nut and I. "Um, I'm Vole," I mumbled and flattened my ears slightly when they chuckled.

"And I'm Nut," Nut said. I was surprised that he didn't stutter. "Excellent, I'm Falconscreech," the silver furred she-cat said and nodded to her patrol. "I'm Shadowdust," a black furred tom with dusty grey paws and gold eyes said from the back of the group.

"Whitelake," a white furred tom with a blue-grey underbelly and blue-grey eyes spoke up next. They all glared at a blue-grey she-cat with white spots and blue-green eyes. "I'm Raindrop," she murmured and looked behind us. I followed her gaze and saw her staring at the same bush Nut stared at moments ago. I looked at her and back at the bush.

"Let's go, we don't have all day. Vole, lead the way," Yarrow snarled, catching my attention. "O-Of course," I stuttered and growled to myself for stuttering. I quickly padded to the front of the group and led them through Breezeclan territory.

All The Fang cat's had to know the territories well, in case of an attack or something like that. I lashed my tail and glanced at the others. "This trip will take long, so… um… could we run?" I tilted my head and they stared at me. Silence met my question. "Of course," Falconscreech finally spoke up. I sighed softly and began trotting at a slow pace.

I sighed softly and ran faster when they caught up. I had my doubts if the rogues at Twolegplace will actually remember me.

…

_**Swift's pov**_

It's been two days since I found out about Yarrow, Vole, and Nut's plans on taking over The Fang's. I told Topaz everything. I don't know if he believed me.

Topaz leapt at me and I was brought out of my thoughts. I shoved him away and quickly stood up, hissing at him. He chuckled and crouched down. We still trained every day, with and without the group. I ran forward and jumped over him when he ducked down. I turned around and pulled him down. He stumbled and fell onto his back. I pressed my paws against his belly and smirked.

"I could never beat you could I?" he purred breathlessly. I leaned down and he reached forward, making our noses touch. I purred and stepped off of him. He stood up and shook out his fur. "One more run?" he tilted his head and I nodded slightly.

"Alright," he sighed and stood up. I padded over to him and brushed against him. "Stop complaining," I purred teasingly and Topaz chuckled. "Besides, I think you're getting faster," I said and padded ahead of him. He perked his ears up and caught up with me. "Really," he said and I smiled. "Maybe," Topaz laughed slightly and nuzzled the side of my neck.

I flicked my ear and sighed softly, leading him through the forest. Every time that we trained, we always ran into Dash, Light, Cream, Russet, Wolf, and Lark. I growled slightly to myself and walked faster. Topaz easily caught up and glanced at me.

I heard a thud followed by a snarl and thrashing. Their scent became stronger and the noise became louder. Topaz stepped closer to me, pressing close against me. I glanced at him before we padded through the bushes.

"Hello," Lark greeted us first breathlessly. She was being pinned by Wolf. He laughed and nodded to us, letting her up. "Wait, um, can you help us train today," Dash stood in front of me with a hopeful look. I looked at the others and my eyes landed on Light. She shuffled her paws and looked away from my glare.

Topaz nudged my shoulder with his and I looked at him. He nodded and I sighed. "Alright, what did you have in mind," I said and turned to Dash again. "We wanted to do the circle training with experienced members," Russet spoke up first. The others nodded in agreement and I shrugged.

"Alright, Topaz, why don't you go in the circle first," I purred and he sighed. I smiled and he padded to the center of the circle we made. "I assume that you have tried this before," I said and looked at the other group. They nodded slightly and I looked at Topaz. "Then begin walking," I said before starting.

It didn't take long for Russet to run to Topaz. He leapt at the last second and Topaz stood on his hind legs, attempting to swat Russet out of the air. I raced forward and tackled him onto his belly. He gasped slightly and he landed on his front paws. He shoved against me, making me stumbled backwards. I knocked his back paws underneath him, making him stumble more.

He turned and glared at me. I chuckled and ducked underneath his paws. I saw Dash run out of the circle and leap at Topaz. I hit the side of Topaz's muzzle with my paw at the exact time Dash landed on his back. I backed up into the circle and shook out my fur. Wolf and Lark ran out at the same time, each on different sides. Topaz stood up tall, attempting to shake off Dash.

Dash grabbed hold of his scruff and landed on the ground, still holding his scruff. Topaz landed on his side beside Dash, letting Wolf place his paws against his throat and Lark press her paws against his belly.

I laughed slightly but stopped when I noticed that Light was staring at me. I shot her a glare and she immediately looked away. Topaz and Dash stood up. "Good job. Swift, your turn," Topaz said and padded to me with a smile. I padded closer to him and he nuzzled me. I purred slightly and brushed past him.

I shook out my fur and perked my ears up. I was still tired from training with Topaz. "Go," Russet said loudly and they began walking around me. That same panicky feeling from yesterday's training returned and I clenched my teeth. I lashed my tail and let out a loud hiss, startling the other group.

I smirked and sat down slowly, sitting in a way so I could leap from this position. I lashed my tail from side to side against the ground. The other group was wary, probably expecting Topaz to attack first. "Go on," I growled slightly, baring my teeth. I heard the sound of running behind me. I whipped around and leapt at whoever it was.

A squeak came from the cat who I pinned down. It was Light. She hissed and struggled against me. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the sound of running coming from behind me. At the last second, I leapt away from Light, leaping to the side of whoever was running to me.

Dash blinked in confusion before growling at me. I smirked and whipped around when I heard more pawsteps behind me. Cream slowed down when she met my gaze. I hissed when someone tackled me aside. I pushed whoever it was and rolled away from them. I stood up and lashed my tail. Topaz stood up and hissed.

I saw Russet charge forward. I turned to face him and snarled. He lunged forward, paw outstretched. I stepped back and slipped when someone tugged my paw from underneath me. I leapt out of the way just in time, barely escaping. Everyone began circling me again. I panted heavily and shook out my fur.

They exchanged glances and nodded slightly. I flattened my ears. They had something planned. I flicked my ears and tried to control my breathing. Lark and Wolf both sprinted to me suddenly. I shook my head and leapt over them. When I landed, Dash hit the side of my head, making me stumble.

Lark and Wolf leapt onto my shoulders and I saw Cream and Russet run towards my side. I gave myself a strong shake, causing Lark to fall but Wolf held on. I lashed my paw at Dash, making him fall on his side. Russet and Cream leapt onto my side, Wolf leapt off just at the right time. I growled when I landed on my side roughly and kicked Russet away.

Light leapt onto my side and placed her paws on my shoulders. I narrowed my eyes and grew angry suddenly. I was not about to be pinned to her. I rolled onto my back, my belly now exposed. I lashed my paw at her, hitting her cheek. She growled and backed away a little, shaking her head.

I wasn't fast enough to stand up. Topaz pinned me down by the time Light backed away. I growled and he frowned down at me slightly. I looked away and flicked my ear. "Alright, who's turn," Topaz spoke up. I stood up when he backed away. I shook out my fur and lashed my tail.

…

It was past Sunhigh by the time everyone had gone. Light was the last one and I let Dash pin her down. We were all sitting down, trying to catch our breaths, when Spirit ran into the clearing. "O-One of Furze's kits… killed," he said between pants. I perked my ears up and stood up. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"Ember wanted everyone in camp, just to have a small ceremony for Heather," he whispered and began trotting back in the direction of camp. Even though this was one of Yarrow's kits, I still felt pity for Furze. I flicked my ear and followed everyone back to camp.

The entire pack sat in a circle against the walls. Heather's little body lay in the center. I flattened my ears. Something had attacked her. Topaz and I found a spot next to Rat and Briar. There was silence.

"We found her by the Rogue River," Ring said through narrowed eyes. I never expected to see her cry, so I don't know why I was surprise she didn't. "They have taken this too far," she snarled and Risk silenced her. "You're too battle hungry Ring," he murmured over the silence and leapt down from the crevice.

"It is true, by the time Spirit had found her, she was being attacked by Runningstar and a patrol," Risk said loudly, his voice breaking the silence. "He deserves too feel pain," Ember snarled, small murmurs of agreement spread throughout the camp.

I looked around and saw Light staring wide-eyed at Heather's body. I couldn't blame her for it; she was training with us when this happened.

"Was it you Blazeclan cat," Coal snarled from his place, stalking over to Light. She looked away from the body and stood up. "N-No, I was out training," she said and shook her head. "Liar," Viper and Cobra hissed at the same time. "It wasn't her," I murmured quietly. Nobody heard.

I cleared my throat and walked through the crowd of cats that accused Light. I walked to her, some of them went silent. "Swift, what are you doing," I heard Topaz. I stood in front of Light and frowned. I stepped to her side and turned around. "It wasn't her," I said loudly.

She looked at me with shock. I was surprised myself, but I couldn't let a cat get blamed for something they didn't do. "You owe me one," I whispered to her and stepped forward. "She was out training with Dash, Cream, Russet, Wolf, Lark, Topaz, and I," I yowled, making everyone go silent.

The Snake brothers looked at each other and backed away, back to their spots. Caaj and Coal were the only ones left. The glanced at each other and went back to their spots hesitantly. "We cannot assume it was one of us," Risk growled and lashed his tail. He nodded to me and I padded away towards my den.

"Thank you," I barely heard Light before I pushed through the cats again. I padded into my den and jumped when Topaz licked my ear. "What," I growled slightly and he chuckled. "Why'd you defend her, I thought you didn't like her," he purred teasingly and I curled up in our nest.

"Be quiet," I laughed slightly and rested my head on the nest. "Change of heart," he purred again and I narrowed my eyes playfully. He laughed and nuzzled me before curling around me. "Yarrow won't like this," he said after a while and I sighed.

"I could care less," I mumbled and closed my eyes, hoping that I fell asleep quickly.

…

**A/N: Sorry if this one was kind of boring but ya. Also, sorry if this one was short. I just have some days where I have no idea what to write and today was one of those days. Anyways, only a couple more chapters to go… NO!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello again everybody. I am sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I've been busy… unfortunately. Anyways, here is an upload. Only 4 more uploads (3 chapters and an epilogue)!**

**Thanks to Tesla424 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **I was going to kill off Jade but I was like nah. You'll see what happens and why I added that in XD. Nobody knows about their plans besides Swift.

**Crowstar54- **Ya… I feel like Mismatched Curse is more of a one book thing. But who knows, I keep secrets hidden.

**Pinkiepie402- **O.o

**Frostdawn- **I had too… sorry. I like toying with people's emotions XD Huh, never knew Acorn was foul language haha.

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **You know how kits are lol. Yarrow doesn't know that Runningstar killed his daughter. Yarrow is stupid lol he believes anything

**Christine (Guest) – **Thank you

**Thanks for le reviews everybody.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Vole's pov**_

"Now what?" Yarrow asked once again. We sat by the empty Thunderpath in an alleyway. "Now we wait," I answered again, my patience slowly fading. "You said that last time I asked," Yarrow growled and I shot him a glare.

"Remember where we are Yarrow, you may have power, but I have numbers," I snarled and he flinched slightly. "They're just kittypets, how tough can they be," he grumbled and I smirked. "Tough enough to take down a group of full grown dogs," I said, still smirking. I stared blankly at the ground, remembering that… exhilarating day.

I sighed softly and perked my ears up. We met up with Crystal, one of the kittypets from my old group. She promised me that she'll bring the rest of the group here. "I have no patience for this Vole," Yarrow hissed and I saw him turn around. The Blazeclan cats glanced at each other.

Falconscreech gave a look to Whitelake and he shrugged. "How can you even trust these cats?" she asked soon after and I chuckled. Shadowdust and Raindrop kept looking around with wide, curious eyes. I smiled inwardly and turned around when I heard the distance sound of talking.

I lifted my nose in the air and took a deep breath. Despite all the scents from the Thunderpath, I could pick up familiar scents. I flicked my ear and stood up. "Stay here, I wouldn't want them startled," I said and began trotting towards a familiar group.

A russet-brown furred tom spotted me first. A smile crossed his face and he ran to me. I slowed down and frowned. This was my mother's brother. He took care of me, Rat, and Weasel when our parents died. He ran into me and pressed his head against my shoulder, flicking his tail at my nose.

I stayed still and smiled. Behind Chipmunk was Crystal. She smiled warmly at me and flicked her tail to the group. I forgot some of their names. I remembered Arif, Shishi, Coda, Henser, Bubble, Precious, Rosy, and Hook. There were five other ones that I don't remember.

"Vole, hello," Hook greeted and pawed at my ear playfully. I chuckled and pushed him away slightly. "Crystal told us everything, as you can see, not the entire group agreed. We will fight beside you and… Blazeclan right?" Chipmunk tilted his head and I chuckled.

"Ya, it's Blazeclan against The Fang's. I am a working for Blazeclan but live in The Fang's," I said and shuffled my paws. "So… you're a traitor," Hook said and they flattened their ears slightly. "Something like that," I said awkwardly and nodded to the group. Yarrow stood up and began leading the others to me.

"This is Yarrow and Nut, they are like me," I said and gave Yarrow a challenging glance. He narrowed his eyes but remained quiet. "We can't thank you enough," Falconscreech said and smiled warmly. "Don't thank us until we have won the battle," Arif smiled and the others laughed slightly.

"Well, we can't stay here long. Let's go," I said and looked expectantly at Falconscreech. She cleared her throat and nodded slightly. I smirked and began leading everyone through Twolegplace and back to the forest.

…

_**Light's pov**_

"Don't listen to them," Dash murmured in my ear, glaring at Cobra, Viper, Blade, and Coal. "I thought Coal was your dad," I turned to him and he shrugged. "Ya, but he can still annoy me," Dash said quickly and licked his paw. I sighed and bit into the mouse he brought me. "I don't see why they blame me," I muttered and stared at the ground.

Seeing Heather's body made me realize how far Runningstar was taking this. "Hey, remember what I said," Dash brought me out of my thoughts and I laughed slightly. I nudged him softly and stood up to stretch. Russet, Cream, Wolf, and Lark were asleep. The battle was days away now.

We only had a short amount of time to train left. A yawn escaped my lips and I shook out my fur. "Come on, I want to show you something," Dash smiled and glanced around. I flicked my ear and began following him out of camp.

…

"How far is this place," I groaned. Dash laughed again and ducked underneath a tall bush. I quickly followed him and sighed softly. "Be patient," he responded after a while and looked up the tree. "Do you know how to climb?" he looked at me and I smirked. I leapt onto the tree and climbed up to the lowest branch. I sat down and looked down at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled and began to climb. I swayed my tail and looked around. "Go higher, you won't be able to see it from here," Dash said when he was above me. I began to follow him, getting higher and higher through the branches. The branches became skinnier and swayed more than the lower branches. "Here," Dash said from behind me.

I leapt onto the branch beside him and froze when our fur brushed against each other. I met his gaze and he gave a small smile. I cleared my throat and sat down, trying to ignore the fact that our fur was still touching.

"Now, what did you want to show me?" I said, my voice wavering slightly. "The sunrise," Dash chuckled and motioned to the sky with his muzzle. We didn't sleep much, but we were never really tired. We watched the sunrise and sunset together every day at the Moon Den, but this was different.

"Why did we come all the way out here just to see the sunrise?" I laughed slightly and he continued staring at the sky. "Multiple reasons, one being the fact that I wanted some privacy, and because it is prettier here," he said and nudged me with his shoulder. "If you wanted privacy then why did you bring me along," I pointed out and he looked at me.

"I don't even know some of the stuff I do," a smile crossed his face and I smiled too. We both turned our attention to the sky where the sun will rise. We were quiet, listening to the leaves rustling in the wind and the occasional animal sounds. I glanced multiple times at Dash.

I caught him looking at me all the time. I curled my tail around my paws and shifted into a more comfortable position. I enjoyed his company. He was my only friend here. Lark still didn't trust me enough and Wolf had to constantly talk to her.

Cream and Russet were too quiet and, if it weren't for Dash, I would have never known them. "Look," Dash gasped and flicked his ear. I followed his gaze and saw the sun beginning to light up the forest. The leaves turned a golden color for a few seconds and the sky was filled with colors. The clouds were covered in orange and yellow colors.

I smiled and looked at Dash. His face was illuminated by the light and his eyes sparkled with the new color. I sighed softly and froze when he turned to me. His nose was a whisker-length away from mine. I felt his shaky breaths against my muzzle. My pelt began to heat up and I felt like turning away.

I don't know what stopped me from looking away or joking around. His eyes searched mine and I stared at his blue eyes. "Light," he said softly and I closed my eyes, lowering my head. He pushed my head back up with his tail tip and I was once again staring at his blue eyes.

I leaned closer and his breathing hitched. I gulped and shook my head slightly. "What," he whispered and I moved away. I kept remembering when Boulderpaw told me that he liked me. "I can't," I murmured and turned around so my back was facing him.

"Light," he said again, louder than before. I turned around again. He wordlessly touched his nose to my ear and I froze. He pulled away slightly until his nose was in front of mine. I closed my eyes and leaned forward.

My nose touched his and I heard him purring slightly. I smiled and shivered slightly when he nuzzled me. I found myself purring and licked the side of his muzzle before turning around and beginning to climb down. I heard him laugh slightly and I landed on the grass.

I smiled and looked up the tree, watching the branches move and the leaves rustle. He leapt down and landed beside me. He touched his nose to the side of my muzzle and raced ahead of me. I raced after him, laughing loudly.

…

_**Final Blazeclan Allegiance**_

_**Leader: **_**Runningstar- **grey furred tom, silver-grey eyes (5 lives left)

_**Deputy: **_**Icestream- **white furred she-cat with blue-grey paws, blue eyes

_**Med-cats: **_**Coalshatter- **black furred tom with grey paws, dark amber eyes

**Morningrain- **ginger furred she-cat, pale blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Amberwind- **golden tabby furred she-cat, amber eyes

**Wildleaf- **dark brown furred she-cat with black paws, leafy green eyes

**Wildsong- **brown tabby furred tom, blue-violet eyes

**Dapplespot- **black furred she-cat with a white dappled side, blue eyes

**Dawnmist- **pale brown furred she-cat, misty blue eyes

**Shadowdust- **black furred tom with dusty brown paws, gold eyes

**Bramblehawk- **light brown furred tom with black streaks, green eyes

**Blueboulder- **blue-grey furred tom with brown muzzle and paws, dark brown eyes

**Boulderflame- **yellow-brown furred tom, amber eyes

**Falconscreech- **silver furred she-cat with white stripes, golden-yellow eyes

**Whitelake- **white furred tom with blue-grey underbelly, blue-grey eyes

**Poolfeather- **soft, blue-grey furred she-cat with white "feather" mark on back, blue eyes

**Troutsong- **blue-grey furred she-cat, grey eyes

**Waterlily- **white furred tabby she-cat with dainty greyish stripes, sky blue eyes

**Streamsong- **blue-grey furred she-cat, amber eyes

**Raindrop- **blue-grey furred she-cat with white spots around body, blue-green eyes

**Fernwind- **light grey furred she-cat, leafy green eyes

**Crystal- **light grey (almost white) furred she-cat with darker muzzle and ear tips, crystal blue eyes

**Chipmunk- **russet-brown furred tom with two black stripes down sides, white spots all around back, light green eyes

**Arif- **white and brown furred tom with black paws and underbelly, sky blue eyes

**Shishi- **white and black furred she-cat with dark brown tail tip, ear tips, muzzle, and paws, dark blue eyes

**Coda- **dark brown furred tom with white underbelly, light blue eyes

**Henser- **black and brown furred tom with white tail tip and ear tips, dark blue eyes

**Bubble- **white furred she-cat, light blue eyes

**Precious- **black furred she-cat with white stripe on neck and white underbelly, dark green eyes

**Rosy- **light brown furred she-cat with a dark grey patch on back of neck, yellow eyes

**Hook- **black furred tom with dusty grey spots on back, amber eyes

**Max- **light grey furred tom with dark grey underbelly, light green eyes

**Lokey- **dark grey furred tom with light grey paws, yellow eyes

**Maklie- **light grey furred tom with dark grey tail tip and underbelly, dark green eyes

**Radar- **white furred tom with dark brown patches on back, dark blue eyes

**Mix- **white furred tom with black "swirls" on back and chest, light blue eyes

…

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was pretty short and took forever. I am finally on final's week for my first semester of High School. Since my cousins go with me to school, they have been hogging up the laptop for school stuff. Anyways, I hope I can have this story done by the end of this week, which there is a high chance of it ending very, very soon. Again, sorry if this chapter was boring and short. It was more of a filler chapter. In the next chapter, the battle will start at the ending (:**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. BTW; I have a wattpad account, same as this one. But instead of fanfictions, I am writing an original story called The Spirit Gem. So if you have wattpad, check it out. **

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	38. Chapter 38: Battle starts

**A/N: Hello again everybody! *Sigh* Well, it looks like there is only three more uploads. Again, two more chapters and one epilogue. NOOOO! I always have a hard time stopping a story; this is my second fanfiction that would be completed. Anyways, on the epilogue, there will be a surprise. *Wink* *Wink* **

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thank you and here is an update

**Crowstar54- **Lol thanks for being honest. Don't worry, after this one is over, a couple of days later, the second book for the Golden Hearts series will be out.

**Eispodka (Guest) – **O,o

**Gracias for the reviews!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Swift's pov**_

"So, it's tomorrow," I sighed softly as I leaned against Topaz. We decided to have a day to relax before the battle. "Ya, I guess it is," I murmured and rested my head on the ground. He shifted around and licked my cheek. We were at the waterfall, basking in the sun on the boulder. Everyone was relaxing today, resting up for tomorrow. I closed my eyes and let out another soft sigh.

"Remember what you promised me," Topaz whispered in my ear and I glanced at him. "I told you not to worry," I mumbled and shifted on my other side to face him. "I can't help it," he said with a smile and touched his nose to mine. I flicked my ear and closed my eyes. "I'll be careful, and if you are still worried, you can be right by my side," I said and nudged him softly.

His smile grew wider and he nuzzled the side of my neck. I licked his ear and twined our tails together. Cherryfrost's warning kept appearing in my head. I still haven't figured out who could be the one to be killed. Topaz kept staring at my eyes, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. "What," I chuckled and he shook his head slightly.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said and touched his nose to mine again. I purred and felt my pelt heat up. He licked the side of my muzzle and sat up. I looked up at him and glanced around. "How long do you think the battle will take?" Topaz asked while staring blankly at the water.

"Probably until dawn the next day," I said and lifted my head, laying on my side. "How do you know?" he purred and nuzzled me. I sighed and looked past him and at the water. "I don't, I'm just guessing," I said and sat up next to him. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the bushes rustling.

We both turned around and I flattened my ears slightly when Dash and Light padded out. Light saw me and stopped walking. I narrowed my eyes slightly and moved my tail away from Topaz's. "Hello!" Dash exclaimed, startling me slightly. I looked away momentarily from Light and looked at Dash.

"Hey," Topaz spoke up and nudged me softly with his shoulder. "Hi," I murmured and glared at Light again. She flicked her ear and hesitantly began walking again. I stood up from the boulder and stretched. Light eyed me warily before sitting next to Dash by the water.

Tension filled the air and I leapt down from the boulder. "Swift," Topaz sighed and I glanced at him. He shook his head and leapt down, landing behind me. "You don't have to follow," I murmured and began walking to the bushes. He stayed quiet and followed me wordlessly.

"She is going to fight beside us tomorrow, why can't you just understand that she is on our side now," Topaz finally spoke up, frustration clear in his voice. I flattened my ears and lashed my tail. "I don't know Topaz," I murmured under my breath and sped up a little. I felt the urge to run.

"You're acting like a kit," I heard him mumble and I shook my head slightly. "I'll see you at camp," I simply said and he looked up. "I'm coming with you," he said and I flicked my ear. "You won't be able to catch up," I said half-jokingly.

"What?" he tilted his head and I lashed my tail before sprinting ahead. "Swift!" I heard him yowl and his rapid pawsteps behind me. I growled slightly and ran faster. I ran through multiple clearings used for training until I ended up by the Rogue River.

I hissed breathlessly and ran along the river. The water rushed behind me as I saw the grass from the Breezeclan territory. I slowed down and stopped when I ran out of breath. I stopped walking to catch my breath and looked around. I looked across the river and frowned. The permanent burnt patches of grass were a leap away.

My heart was beating rapidly and my vision blurred slightly with tears. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I constantly asked myself what would have happened if I wasn't born a curse. Would Breezeclan still be alive? Will my father still be alive? I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear drop fall on my paw. I opened my eyes and stared across the river.

…

"Swift," I looked behind my shoulder when I heard a breathless voice. Topaz was panting heavily, his legs shaking slightly. I didn't run that far did I? I lashed my tail and looked away again. I didn't want him to now that I was crying. I heard him take a deep breath and his pawsteps came closer. "You ok?" was the first thing he asked.

"Perfectly fine," I mumbled my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat and curled my tail around my paws. He sighed slightly and sat beside me. "What's wrong," he said soothingly and I closed my eyes again. He scooted closer and his tail curled around me. He touched his nose to my ear and licked my cheek.

"What's wrong," he repeated and I looked at him. "Just some memories," I gave a sad smile and he tilted his head slightly. "Not exactly memories, just thoughts," I corrected myself and uncurled my tail from my paws. I let out a yawn and he chuckled slightly.

"We should rest up," Topaz said and nudged me softly. I stood up and took a deep breath. Topaz brushed against me and twined our tails together.

…

When we arrived, camp was mainly quiet. There was a little bit of talking from the dens, but other than that, it was quiet. Topaz licked my cheek and led me to the den. We walked around the other nests until we stopped by ours.

Topaz smiled at me and I curled up. He curled around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled slightly and touched my nose to his. "Thank you," I whispered and he looked at me in slight confusion.

"For what?" he whispered back, everyone else was asleep in the den. I rested my head on the nest and closed my eyes. I let out a short breath and scooted closer to him. "For everything," I murmured before falling asleep.

…

_**(Start of battle next day; Still in Swift's pov)**_

My fur stood on end the entire way to Breezeclan. Risk, Ring, and Ember led the way. I walked behind Risk. Cherryfrost said that they gave him the message that I was the only who could stop this. They agreed to let Topaz walk beside me.

Topaz licked my ear and murmured comforting words in my ears. Everything sounded muffled to me. We all stopped by the Rogue River. "Here we go," Ring breathed out and trotted forward before leaping across. Risk growled slightly and leapt after her, followed by Ember.

I ran forward and leapt across cleanly. Topaz landed next to me and nodded slightly. I cleared my throat and flicked my ears. "Here we go," I murmured under my breath and we began moving forward again. Those at the end of the group were still leaping across. Risk suddenly stopped and stood up tall. This was it. This was the battlefield. Nervousness crept up on me and I shook my head. I tried standing up taller and looked at the pack.

Briar and Rat were standing beside Glacier and Nimble. They all stood beside Forest, who was near Acorn and his small group. Eren, Rain, Breeze, and Blizzard were all next to Shard, Cloud, Lark, Willow, Wolf, Tor, Cream, Dash, Silver, Russet, and Tiger. I sighed softly and turned around.

The wind blew in our direction and my ears flattened against my head. They were coming. I saw the blur of colors not far away; it was coming to us fast. They were running. I let out a low growl and narrowed my eyes. This will be settled once and for all.

I spotted Runningstar in the front, his head held high when they began walking. Blazeclan came closer until I saw each one of them. There was a small group that I didn't recognized. I never have seen them. Murmurs began to spread behind me and I figured out why.

Yarrow, Nut, and Vole were walking behind Runningstar. Ring began snarling and, to my surprise, so did Risk. "Greetings Fang cats," Runningstar's voice boomed over the quiet. Yarrow, Nut, and Vole sat beside Runningstar. Nut had his head low and his gaze was at his paws. Vole glanced at us but then looked away quickly.

Yarrow was the only one staring at us with a smirk. Risk cleared his throat slightly and lashed his tail. "I am surprised to see you on their side Yarrow, even after they killed your kit," Risk hissed. Yarrow perked his ears up and tilted his head. Silence.

Runningstar stared at Yarrow, slight fear shining in his eyes. Yarrow began laughing. "You're just saying that so I could fight beside you," he laughed and shook his head. I sighed softly and shook his head. He doesn't know. "Right?" I looked up and saw Yarrow staring at Runningstar.

Risk looked behind his shoulder and nodded to me. I nudged Topaz and we began walking forward. I stood in front of them and lashed my tail. "The curse," Runningstar snarled and I saw his claws unsheathe. "Normally, I would give you an option to surrender now… but I have other plans," I said loud enough for them to here.

"If you believe that we will be hesitant, you're wrong," I snapped and he flattened his ears. I glared at him and heard a voice in my head. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I took a deep breath and I knew I had to repeat what it said.

"The Mismatched Curse will survive! We will take you down and you will learn the errors of your ways," I yowled angrily and lashed my tail.

I snapped. I lashed my tail and sprinted forward, unsheathing my claws quickly. A yowl echoed from behind me and I heard running behind me. Runningstar stared at me for a moment. He shook his head and began running forward, slower than he had before.

I flexed my claws and leapt.

The battle had begun.

…

_**Final Allegiances for The Fang's**_

_**Leader: **_**Risk- **dark grey furred tom with a ginger patch on his back, green eyes

_**Second-in-command: **_**Ring- **white furred she-cat with dark grey 'ring' around tail and nose, hazel eyes

_**Third-in-command: **_**Ember- **ginger furred she-cat with darker paws, one orange eye and one amber eye

_**Healers**_

**Grace- **golden brown furred she-cat, yellow-green eyes

**Horacio- **ginger tabby furred tom with white stripes, icy blue eyes

**Dawn- **light, yellow-golden furred she-cat with white muzzle, dark amber eyes

_**Prisoners**_

**Trevor- **light brown furred tom with dark brown paws, one white paw, brown tail tip, one amber eye and one yellow eye **(**_**Topaz's**_** brother)**

**Oreo- **black and white furred tom, bright yellow eyes

**Steam- **blue-grey furred she-cat, bright blue eyes

**Amber- **amber brown furred she-cat, yellow eyes

**Oliver- **dark brown furred tom, green eyes

_**Members**_

**Topaz- **copper brown furred tom with white dots around eyes, one yellow eye and one amber eye

**Swift- **light grey furred she-cat with black stripes, one light blue eye and one dark green eye **(Main Character; Acorn's sister)**

**Rat- **dark grey (almost black) furred tom, one amber eye and one yellow eye **(Weasel and Vole's brother)**

**Briar- **very dark brown furred she-cat, dark amber eyes **(Blade's sister)**

**Nimble- **skinny, black furred she-cat with white paws and small dots on lower back, yellow eyes

**Glacier- **fluffy, white furred tom with grey ear tips, one blue eye and one yellow eye

**Weasel- **brown furred tom with long, black claws, one bright green eye and one dark amber eye **(Rat and Vole's brother)**

**Rubble- **light grey furred tom, one green eye and one yellow eye

**Frost- **white furred she-cat, icy blue eyes

**Jay- **pale grey furred tom with white paws, purplish-blue eyes

**Night- **black furred she-cat with a grey tail tip, yellow eyes

**Splash- **white and brown calico she-cat, one dark blue eye and one amber eye

**Cobra- **black furred tom with white muzzle and tail tip, amber eyes **(Viper's brother)**

**Spots- **black and white spotted furred tom, one yellow eye and one orange eye

**Keiko- **white furred tom, bright yellow eyes

**Caaj- **blue-grey furred tom, amber eyes

**Xenon- **black furred tom with white muzzle, one amber eye and one blue eye

**Viper- **pitch black furred tom, dark blackish-green eyes **(Cobra's brother)**

**Sea- **grey furred tom, pale blue eyes

**Coal- **black and grey furred tom, dark fiery amber eyes

**Meadow- **golden-brown furred she-cat with white chest, paws, underside, and tail tip, blue eyes **(Forest's sister)**

**Forest- **dark brown furred she-cat, hazel eyes **(Acorn and Swift's mother; Meadow's sister)**

**Acorn- **light brown tom with darker tail, hazel eyes **(Swift's brother)**

**Whisper- **silver furred she-cat, white-silver eyes *is blind and has low voice*

**Spirit- **black and white furred tom, golden-yellow eyes

**Wave- **silver tabby furred she-cat, ocean green eyes

**Flash- **white furred she-cat with grey patches, one yellow eye and one amber eye

**Thistle- **brown furred tom with black ear tips, one brown eye and one yellow eye

**Speckle- **brown furred she-cat with white paws and black speckles on back, blue eyes

**Eclipse- **black furred tom with grey muzzle and white paws, dark green eyes

**Kelso- **white and grey furred tom with black muzzle, blue eyes

**Sprinkle- **blue-grey furred she-cat with white patches one back, light blue eyes

**Sparrow- **white and brown furred she-cat, brown eyes

**Cedar- **light brown furred she-cat with one grey paw, amber eyes

**Beetle- **silvery-grey furred tom with dark grey speckles, green eyes

**Blade- **black furred tom with light brown paws, one amber eye and one orange eye **(Briar's brother)**

**Aspen- **ginger furred she-cat with tabby marked tail, orange-amber eyes

**Lily- **tan furred she-cat with white patches, one electric blue eye and one piercing amber eye

**Lark- **small, brown furred she-cat, one emerald green eye and one blue eye **(Willow, Silver, Russet, and Tiger's sister)**

**Wolf- **big, light grey furred tom with black ear tips, amber eyes **(Tor, Cream, and Dash's brother)**

**Cloud- **white furred tom with a small black streak on side, one blue eye and one yellow eye **(Shard's brother)**

**Shard- **black furred tom with a white stripe running down spine and white chest, bright yellow eyes **(Cloud's brother)**

**Willow- **ginger furred she-cat with a white chest and paws, one green eye and one blue eye **(Lark, Silver, Russet, and Tiger's sister)**

**Tor- **blue-grey furred tom, light blue eyes **(Cream, Dash, and Wolf's brother)**

**Cream- **creamy colored she-cat with black paws, amber eyes **(Dash, Tor, and Wolf's sister)**

**Dash- **tan furred tom, blue eyes **(Tor, Cream, and Wolf's brother)**

**Light-**

**Silver- **silver furred she-cat with dark tabby markings, amber eyes **(Russet, Tiger, Willow, and Lark's sister)**

**Russet- **dark, red-brown furred tom with white paws and chest, one hazel eye and one green eye **(Tiger, Willow, Lark, and Silver's brother)**

**Tiger- **ginger furred tom with black tabby stripes (like a tiger), one blue eye and one green eye **(Russet, Willow, Lark, and Silver's brother)**

**Lostblood- **black furred tom, one red eye and one teal eye

**Angel- **white furred she-cat with light grey markings on back, one dark orange eye, and other eye is blind

**Twilight- **small, white furred she-cat with one black paw, one red eye and one blue eye

_**Mothers and kits**_

**Furze- **white furred she-cat with black patches, light blue eyes **(Kit's with **_**Yarrow**_**: **

**Jade-**

**Adder-)**

**Sand- **pale ginger furred she-cat, one light amber eye and one orange eye **(Expecting kit's with **_**Weasel**_**)**

**Echo- **white furred she-cat with light grey stripes, one light blue eye and one bright yellow eye **(Expecting kit's with **_**Acorn**_**)**

_**Trainees**_

**Eren- **copper brown furred tom with white paws, muzzle, and ear tips, one amber eye and one icy blue eye **(Rain, Breeze, and Blizzard's brother: Swift and Topaz's kit)**

**Rain- **silver furred she-cat with a lighter chest and darker paws, bright emerald green eyes **(Eren, Breeze, and Blizzard's sister: Swift and Topaz's kit)**

**Breeze- **grey furred tom, one yellow eye and one green eye **(Rain, Eren, and Blizzard's brother: Swift and Topaz's kit)**

**Blizzard- **silver furred she-cat with black stripes, icy blue eyes **(Eren, Rain, and Breeze's sister: Swift and Topaz's kit)**

…

_**Others**_

**Yarrow- **ginger tabby furred tom, one yellow-green eye and one blue-green eye

**Nut- **pale, brown tabby furred tom, brown eyes

**Vole- **brown tabby furred tom, grey-blue eyes **(Weasel and Rat's brother)**

…

**A/N: Woo that took forever! Anyways… THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN! Sorry if this chapter was short, but I had to put the allegiances in and ya, next chapter will (hopefully) be longer. Remember, next chapter is the last of the story and the one after that will be an epilogue plus author's note thingy. Some bad news though, idk when those two will be out. Final's start tomorrow and I am BEYOND stressed. I just need a moment to relax. Anyways, I get out early tomorrow from final's, so I will be able to write the battle chapter tomorrow. Idk if I'll make it super long or ya. If it is not out tomorrow, that means it'll be long. Or it just means I got writer's block XD.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. AND; if you have Wattpad, please follow me and read the story I am creating. It's not a fanfiction. The story is called The Spirit Gem. Also, check out my other stories that are currently stopped to finish this one, but I will get back to them: **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Nothing but a monster**_**. **

**Some of you may be VERY relieved with the surprise. It took a while for me to decide this but ya. I will tell you in the author's note on the last thingy. See if you can guess XD**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	39. Chapter 39: The battle

**A/N: Well, here is the battle chapter. Hope you enjoy it, since it is technically the last chapter for the story. The next chapter is going to be an epilogue. **

**Thanks to Snowflower3618, brookiebear5892, and Swiftfoot of Icefireclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Feather of jay 2- **Neither can I

**Crowstar54- **Thank you! Thank you again lol and you will find out the surprise in the next update

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Battle chapter! Battle chapter! Lol thank you and I knew I forgot some lol

**ON WITH THE BATTLE CHAPTER!**

…

_**Swift's pov**_

Painful yowls filled my ears as cats from both sides leapt at each other. I growled and stood in front of Runningstar. Yarrow had taken the hit of my leap. I had sunk my claws deep into his shoulder and flank. Runningstar smirked and ran forward. I hissed and leapt to the side. Topaz and I had been separated once it had begun.

Vole and Nut were easily pinned down and surrounded. We were winning so far. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Runningstar swiped his claws at my face, hitting my cheek and the side of my muzzle. I snarled and backed away a little.

"Come on curse, stop playing around. Let's finish this," Runningstar sneered and ran forward again. I narrowed my eyes and side-stepped out of the way, slashing my paws at his legs and knocking them over. He fell and struggled to stand again. I took this as an advantage. I sunk my claws on his back and bit down roughly on his ear. He growled both in pain and frustration and tried pushing me away.

This was too easy. I growled when I was suddenly thrown off him. I caught myself before I fell and whipped around, eyes narrowed and ears flattened. Yarrow panted slightly, his eyes and ears the same as mine. "I have waited for this moment for so long," he spat and ran forward. I gasped slightly and barely had enough time to run to the side, running into Rat and Bramblehawk.

A blood-curdling yowl echoed throughout the battlefield and I looked around. Shadowdust was standing on top of Tor, his teeth covering his throat. I saw Cream and Russet sprint to him. Yarrow tackled me aside in my distracted state. Before I landed on my back, I saw blood dripping down Tor's throat wound. He was dead.

I hissed and lashed my claws at Yarrow's chest. He growled and sunk his claws into my side. I didn't know where Runningstar ran off too. Yarrow lashed his claws at my shoulder and sunk his back claws into my stomach. I hissed in pain and shoved him away. He backed away and spat something again. I couldn't hear him.

I snarled when he was still talking and leapt at him. His eye widened momentarily as I slashed my claws at his face, hitting his eyes. Yarrow let out a painful screech and kept his eyes shut while I pinned him. My claws were covered in blood already, most likely his. He writhed in pain and shook his head. I hissed and leapt away from him.

I glanced around the battle again. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed that Tor, Sea, Sprinkle, Speckle, Kelso, and Flash weren't moving. I finally began hearing again. Hisses, snarls, growls, and yowls entered my ears. I heard the faint sound of pawsteps and I turned around, my claws ready. One of the cats from Blazeclan that I didn't know was crouched down a fox-length away from me.

He had russet-brown fur with two black stripes down his sides. There were white spots around his body and he had light green eyes. I scented the air and tilted my head. Trevor had this scent before. What did he say he was? A kittypet. But… this one didn't have a collar. I narrowed my eyes and sprinted to him.

I tackled him down quickly and sunk my claws into his belly. He let out a low growl and lashed his claws at my head. I ducked my head down, his claws just barely hitting the tips of my ears. I snarled and lunged for his throat. My teeth met skin and pierced through. I forced myself to keep my eyes open and bit down harder. Blood dripped down the side of my mouth, I felt like letting go. I couldn't. If we wanted to win, we needed to kill.

I growled and bit down harder. I felt him struggle less until he stopped moving altogether. I let go and ran to the next opponent, not looking back at the cat I killed. I flexed my claws and leapt at a small group of Blazeclan cats. They ran to the sides, expanding the circle they had before I came.

"Swift," I stared at Topaz. He wasn't dying, but he was bleeding badly. I shook my head and hissed at the nearby cats. I stood beside Topaz and I let him lean against my shoulder. "You need to get away from this battle," I growled in his ear. He simply shook his head. "I'm not leaving until it is over or until I'm dead, are you ok?" he growled back, concern clear in his voice.

I chuckled slightly. "You should look at yourself," I said and hissed when Fernwind, one of the cats in the circle, ran to me. I leaned back a little, preparing to leap. Topaz beat me to it. He leapt at Fernwind with his teeth bared and claws outstretched. Fernwind yelped in surprise and tried backing away. Topaz landed on her and bit her back.

I turned around and lashed my claws at whoever was trying to run up behind me. The cat snarled but backed away. The others in the circle began to disperse when Xenon, Forest, Meadow, Cobra, and Viper came. Dawnmist was the cat that tried attacking me. I froze slightly. This was Stormstrike's and Cherryfrost's mother.

She shook her head and growled at me. I flicked my ear and ran to her. She took a step back, but I lunged at her. She fell onto her back and I kept her down by placing my claws against her chest and throat. Dawnmist sucked in a breath and stared at me. "I'm sorry," I murmured under my breath and sunk my claws into her throat.

She lashed her claws at me, making small cuts on my leg. I looked up from her and looked around. Where was Runningstar? I saw the Blazeclan cats trying to target something… or someone. I followed the gaze of Whitelake and gasped softly. Risk and Ember were fighting side by side against a group of Blazeclan cats that I didn't know.

My fur bristled slightly and I backed away from Dawnmist when she stopped moving. I lashed my tail and sprinted to Risk and Ember. They were toppled over and I heard various snarls. I ran as fast as I could. A victorious hiss entered my ears when I came closer. I skidded to a stop and stared wide-eyed.

They weren't moving. Every Fang cat saw. There was a small moment of silence. And then more hisses. I shook my head and gritted my teeth, sprinting forward once again. I let out a loud yowl and lashed my claws at the closest cat. Nut and Vole had escaped and were now fighting again.

I lashed my claws at a white and brown furred tom with sky blue eyes and black paws and underbelly. He whirled around and hissed loudly. He leapt at me, I backed away. He smirked at me and began circling me. I lashed my tail and rushed to him. "Coda!" he snapped and leapt at me.

Before I had time to leap, I was pulled backwards roughly. I landed on my back, my stomach now exposed. The white and brown cat landed on me heavily, knocking the wind out of me. His claws scratched against the delicate skin of my stomach and pierced through. I yowled and slashed my claws upwards, hitting underneath someone's muzzle.

"Time to die," the white and brown cat snarled furiously and lunged for my throat. Before I had time to think, his weight was pulled off me and I was alone. I sat up quickly, wincing. Acorn was lashing his claws wildly at the cat that was on me. I glanced up quickly at the sky.

I didn't even notice that the sun was gone and the moon was getting higher in the sky. Almost Moonhigh. Acorn sunk his claws into the cat's throat and raked them out. He hissed loudly and I looked around quickly.

I finally saw Runningstar out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at him better. He was running straight towards Acorn. His teeth were bared and his claws were fully unsheathed. Then it hit me. The cat that was going to die was Acorn. I shook my head and sprinted forward, going slower than usual because of my stomach wounds.

He reached me there first. "Acorn!" I yowled loud enough over the noise of the battle. He turned around quickly. Too late. Runningstar lashed his claws at his head, knocking him down. Before I made it there, I saw him bite down roughly on his throat.

But that didn't kill Acorn. He shoved Runningstar away and twisted around to run. Runningstar bit down on his back. A sickening crunch echoed in my ears. Acorn's eyes glazed over and his chest stopped moving. He fell limply onto the ground below Runningstar, his mouth slightly opened.

The battle had stopped once again. Everyone was staring at Runningstar or me. 'I warned you…' Cherryfrost's voice said in my head. Runningstar smirked and lashed his tail, a signal to the Blazeclan cats to continue. Before I knew it, I was sprinting once again, but with greater speed. Runningstar seemed to notice this.

He backed away a little and I collided with him, hitting him aside with my shoulder. He landed on his side and I sunk my claws into his flank. I was once again tackled aside. Growling in frustration, I hit whoever had stopped me. I backed away a little with a hop and leapt at the cat. A whimper escaped the cat's lips and I slashed my claws across the cat's chest. I leapt off of the cat and to Runningstar. He was already standing and was ready for my attack. I landed in front of him and ducked underneath his paw.

I smirked when I heard him gasp and I tackled him down, sinking my claws into his stomach. A faint yowl escaped his lips when I bit down on his throat quickly. I still didn't know how many lives he had left. I was pulled off and tossed aside. A spasm went through him and he went still soon after.

"Don't worry, he still has four lives after this," Falconscreech said and kept me pinned. I hissed and sunk my claws into her leg. She was pushed away from me. I twisted onto my belly and ignored the pain that shot through me. To my surprise, Ring had her pinned, biting down on her throat. I perked my ears up and saw Blueboulder running to her.

I stood up, trying my best not to limp. I ran to him before he reached Ring. I lashed my claws out, hitting his cheek. I shoved him away and attacked again, this time, hitting his right eye. Blueboulder whimpered and lashed his claws blindly at me. I ducked easily underneath his paws and saw he only kept his left eye open. I hissed faintly and leapt at him.

He moved to the side on time, so I landed beside him. I whipped around and raked my claws across his flank. He yowled and collapsed on his side. I sunk my claws into his shoulder and the side of his neck. "Please don't kill me," he pleaded breathlessly and stayed still, shaking slightly. I flicked my ear and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," I gritted my teeth and sunk my claws into his throat. His eyes widened and he began struggling against me.

I tightened my grip and growled. His eyes glazed over quickly and he stopped moving. I let out a shaky breath and backed away. Falconscreech was already dead, a cut on her throat and her stomach. I shook my head and leapt over them. Most Blazeclan cats were pinned down. Something knocked me down and I landed on my belly.

I growled and pushed up against it. Claws sunk into my back and I let out a yowl. "Looks like it's your turn to die," my fur bristled at Runningstar's low voice. "Would you like to die the same way as your _pathetic_ brother," he spat and I growled. "Well, I could let you li-"he was cut off and tackled off of me.

I stood up and looked at him quickly. Light had her claws deep in his throat, her teeth bared and hatred burning in her eyes. "Remember what you said to me Runningstar," she growled and he struggled against her, "_**never**_ let your guard down!" His ears flattened and he began coughing. Light raked her claws out and lash them down his belly.

Runningstar stopped moving and I knew he had lost another life. Light turned to me, tears falling to the ground. "He has three lives left," she murmured and raced off quickly. I saw her leap at Bramblehawk, who had Dash pinned underneath him. I flicked my ear and looked around. Most Blazeclan cats were dead.

My gaze lingered by the river and I froze when I saw copper brown fur. It could either be Topaz or Eren. I sprinted towards it and clenched my teeth. I saw Raindrop being pinned down. I skidded to a stop and let out a small sigh of relief. Topaz snarled in her face and lashed his tail. Raindrop hissed and kicked him away. I yowled in surprise when I was tackled onto my side.

Vole snarled and slashed his claws at my cheek and muzzle. We were close to the river. We both knew how to swim. But… who was weaker right now? I kicked him towards the river and lashed my paws in the air in front of him on purpose. He backed away each time until he was tail-length away from the water. I tackled him onto his back and snarled.

"Would you really kill your friend's brother," he spat and stayed still. My ears perked up. That's right. He was Rat and Weasel's brother. "If they threatened the safety of my family then yes," I snarled and stepped off him, grabbing his scruff. He yowled and I pushed him into the river.

There was a loud splash and I snarled. Another splash soon followed and I looked towards Topaz. He was standing at the edge of the river, his teeth bared and fur standing on end. He must off thrown Raindrop into the river as well. I saw her struggling against the current. Some of the water turned pinkish with Vole's and Raindrop's blood. I shook my head and began running back.

The Blazeclan cats were pinned. Runningstar began moving and I ran forward once again. 'Let's make this quick,' I heard Cherryfrost once again and I shook my head. I made it to him before he had time to stand up. He looked around blankly before his eyes landed on me. His eyes widened and he looked at the others again.

I lashed my tail and put my claws against his throat. He froze and met my gaze. "You can't kill me yet, I'll still have two lives," Runningstar spat and he stared at the air besides me. "N-No," his voice was shaky and he shook his head, my claws making a small cut against his throat, not enough to kill him. I narrowed my eyes.

"For all you've done, you deserve this more than anything. You killed innocent cats, you killed a young kit, you were willing to kill everyone here, and you killed my brother!" I said, my voice getting louder with each word until I was yowling. My vision began to blur with tears. I shook my head and bared my teeth. "I'm sorry," I heard him murmur under his breath; I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I closed my mouth and shook my head once again. "Sorry is not enough," I said in a low voice. I moved my claws to his shoulders and he stared up at me. "Goodbye Runningstar," I snarled and lunged forward. I bit down roughly on his throat and bit down as hard as I could. He didn't struggle, but he was still alive.

"I'm sorry," I heard him choke out once again and a small spasm went through his body until I couldn't feel him breath. I closed my eyes and I felt a tear slide down. I wasn't crying for him. I blamed myself for all this.

For the battle.

For all the deaths.

For everything.

For my brother's death.

For Risk and Ember's death.

If I wasn't a curse… would all this have happened?

I let go and backed away from him. He didn't wake up. His wounds didn't close. He was dead, once and for all. I turned around and looked at everyone. "Icestream, you know who despised him," I said, ignoring the fact that my voice was shaking. I nodded to Xenon, who was the one pinning her. Icestream stood up hesitantly and padded forward.

"No Swift," she murmured and closed her eyes. "It'll be better if you just kill us all, don't let us live with this burden," she said loudly but with a shaky voice. Some of them began nodding, others began struggling. I could tell who would have joined us and who approved of Runningstar's plans just by their actions. "Alright," I said under my breath and turned around.

I heard Ring hiss, the signal. Those who were pinning someone began sinking their claws or biting the Blazeclan cat's throats. In a few short moments, all of the Blazeclan cats were dead. Ring let out a triumphant yowl, everyone began echoing it. I stumbled slightly and leaned against someone.

"We won," I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath when Topaz whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and stared at Acorn's body. I looked at the other bodies as well. I then began looking at everyone else's. Rat and Briar were nuzzling each other; Nimble and Glacier were leaning against each other. Eren, Blizzard, Rain, and Breeze were cheering with the other Fang cats. Forest was looking at the others as well.

She met my gaze and I gulped. Her eyes became watery but she smiled anyways. I gave her a small, sad smile and continued looking at everyone. I looked at Topaz, who was sitting beside me.

I reached up and licked his cheek. He blinked and looked at me. His yellow and amber eyes showed exhaustion, relief, and love. I touched my nose to his and he purred softly.

I rested my head against his chest and he licked the back of my neck. The sun began to rise, signaling that dawn was here.

"We won," I whispered more to myself than to him.

We succeeded.

…

**A/N: O…M…G… kind of emotional. Alright. Battle. Thoughts. Review. *Tear Tear* some of you may be asking me or wanting to yell at me; WHY! WHY ACORN! I feel the same way, but I had that planned for a while. I was going to choose one of her kits, then Topaz, and then finally Acorn. So, as you can see, I chose Acorn. I don't want to say too much right now since there is an epilogue coming up, but this was practically the end. Anyways, I am excited since I have a surprise. The epilogue kind of tells you a little but oh well I'll tell you anyways on the next chapter.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook: add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is Wolfcreations14 Forever. If you have Wattpad: please read my story. It's not a fanfiction. It's called The Spirit Gem. Also, if you have time, please check out my other fanfictions: **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Nothing but a monster**_**. **

**Thank you and I'll see you in the next and final chapter.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	40. Chapter 40: Epilogue

**A/N: I'm about to cry a river right now. This is the last chapter of Mismatched Curse. I hope you enjoy. I still can't believe this story has finally come to an end. **

**Thanks to Emma3084 for following this story.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Here is an update, thank you. I'll try to write a super long epilogue no guarantees. Neither to I, but here's a hint, it never will *wink wink*

**Crowstar54- **The second book will be out probably by next week, sorry I chose Acorn

**TheFanfictionMaster- **Ikr, I'm so evil XD. Ya that was a good part when Light took a life

**Pinkiepie402 (Guest) – **Thank you

**Gracias!**

**ON WITH THE EPILOGUE (all in Swift's pov)**

…

_**(One moon after final battle)**_

The wind blew by strongly, making the grass wave wildly. It blurred my vision as I stared intently at my prey. A small, brown rabbit with a white underbelly munch innocently on a blade of grass. I flicked my ear and took a deep breath in, the rabbit's scent entering my nose. I shifted my weight a little, preparing to leap. The sun blazed against my back, its heat warming up my body.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

I leaned back to leap, but something ran in front of me loudly. The rabbit shot up into the air and began to run away. I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward before sprinting after it. The rabbit ran around small holes, smaller than its own body, searching for one that it could fit in.

I was catching up. I saw a blur of color out of the corner of my eye but ignored it. I sped up. If this other creature was chasing the same rabbit, then I should show it that it can't steal my prey. I growled and ran faster, a leap away from it.

"Swift," I heard my name, making me stop once again. I abandoned my hunt and crouched down, hiding in the grass. I stiffened up so I could stay still. "Swift, I know you're there," the cat purred and I smiled warmly to myself. I stood up and shook out my fur, coming face-to-face with Topaz. He smiled back and stepped forward, closing the space between us.

He nuzzled me softly and I licked his ear. We pulled away so we could look each other in the eyes. "What's so important that you needed to make me abandon my hunt," I shoved him playfully, making him stumble. Topaz chuckled and nuzzled me again. "Ring is looking for you, she told me that you, Forest, and her have important things to discuss," he purred and licked my ear before stepping away and turning around.

He walked forward a little and looked behind his shoulder. "You coming?" he smiled mischievously and I laughed slightly. I padded up to him so I was to his shoulders. I licked his cheek and leaned up to his ear. "Keep up," I purred before sprinting ahead of him. I heard him laugh and then chase after me.

After the battle a moon ago, I became the third-in-command and Forest became the second-in-command. Ring was now the leader of The Fang's. Lakeclan, Breezeclan, and Rockclan territory was abandoned. I still hunted in Breezeclan territory, which was where I was now.

Blazeclan was destroyed and a small patrol had to kill the surviving medicine cats. I flicked my ear and leapt over the Rogue River in one clean leap. I landed on the other side and breathed in the forest scent. I flicked my ear and heard Topaz leap across. He landed next to me and I turned to him.

Everyone had a scar as a reminder of that day. I had a scar on my stomach. "Come on," he murmured and walked ahead of me, pulling me with his tail. I caught up with him and brushed against him. He purred and nuzzled the side of my neck. The Fang's still trained, but not as much as we used to. We walked in silence all the way back to camp.

…

"Hello Swift," greetings were sent in my direction. I nodded back to them and walked faster towards the leader's den. I still leapt in Topaz's den, even though there was a separate den for me next to the leader's den. "Good luck," Topaz whispered in my ear before trotting towards the group. I sighed softly and walked into the den, darkness engulfing me momentarily.

"Hello Swift, I see Topaz found you," Ring said once I came into view. I gave a short nod and sat by the entrance, leaning against the wall. "The Snake Brother's group reported that they found an unfamiliar scent on Lakeclan territory," Ring spoke up and curled her tail around her paws neatly.

I perked my ears up and raised my head. My mother sat a fox-length away from me, ears perked up and head held high. Her hazel eyes reminded me so much of my brother. I looked away and blinked any tears that were forming away. I took in a shaky breath and shook out my fur. "We need to decide on which group to go investigate," Ring added and glanced at me.

I shrugged slightly and sat up straight. "I'll go, my group is still the smallest," I said and flicked my ear. Ring nodded slightly and looked at my mother. "Forest, what do you think?" she tilted her head slightly. I looked behind Ring at the wall; I knew Forest was looking at me. "Is that your final decision Swift," she murmured the same way she used to talk to me when I was a kit.

I nodded and looked down at my paws. Looking into her hazel eyes reminded me too much of Acorn. "Alright, whenever your group is ready Swift," Ring said and flicked her tail in dismissal. I stood up quickly and left the den. I cleared my throat and walked underneath the Crevice.

Rat, Briar, Nimble, Glacier, Weasel, and Topaz were sitting near the entrance. I flicked my ear and began speed-walking to them. I walked around some cats that were sitting and sighed. "Hello Swift," Rat was the first to notice me. I smiled slightly and shook out my fur. "We have a task to complete, no complaining," I said and looked at Rat teasingly.

He chuckled and stood up to stretch. "What task?" Nimble asked and stood up. "We're going to Lakeclan territory to check if anything is there, according to the Snake Brother's, there was an unfamiliar scent there," I said and looked at Weasel. "Are you coming?" he would always stay behind with Sand, he didn't participate in the battle either.

For some reason, he blamed himself for Acorn's death. He said that if he was there, he could have done something to help. His mismatched colored eyes flashed with guilt and he nodded quickly. "You're coming with us?" Rat said and I saw him hide a smile. Weasel cleared his throat.

"Ya, it's the least I can do af-"I cut him off. "Don't blame yourself for Acorn's death, somebody was supposed to die and apparently it was him," I snapped and glared at him. "Do you forgive me then," Weasel shuffled his paws and flicked his ear. "There's nothing for me to forgive since you didn't do anything, but yes," I said and began padding to the entrance.

Topaz easily caught up with me and I closed my eyes. "You alright?" he whispered and I nodded twice before taking a deep breath. "Yep, come on," I said softly at first, then louder.

…

We walked silently towards the Rogue River. "Do you think there is something out there?" Rat spoke from behind me. I looked behind my shoulder and smiled teasingly. "Why, you scared," I chuckled and he smirked. "Terrified, aren't you," he said and looked at the group. Briar laughed slightly and nudged him softly with her shoulder.

He licked her cheek and Briar purred. I turned around and took a deep breath. The fresh scent of the river entered my nose and I smiled. "Run," I simply said before sprinting. I heard them laughing behind me and I leapt across the river.

I turned around and smiled, watching the group stand by the river's edge. Topaz leapt across first, followed by Rat, Glacier, Nimble, and Briar. Weasel stood hesitantly and shuffled his paws. "What, you forgot how to jump across?" I smiled slightly and he gave a small smile back before running and jumping across.

He landed with a thud next to me and stumbled slightly. "Guess not," he chuckled and walked ahead of me. I flicked my ear and began leading the group through Breezeclan territory.

…

"I want everyone quiet while we are on Lakeclan territory," I murmured before slipping into the river and swimming across as quietly as I could. I heard the other's following and I pulled myself out, water dripping down my shoulders and muzzle. I stood up, my fur clinging against my skin because of the water. I scented the air and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Nimble and Glacier, go that way," I whispered and flicked my tails to the right. They nodded and began stalking in the direction I sent them to. "Briar, Rat, and Weasel, go to the left, Topaz and I will go forward," I murmured and we all went deeper into Lakeclan territory.

Topaz and I walked forward quietly into the Lakeclan forest. I kept my nose high in the air and ears perked. Topaz stopped suddenly and looked at me. "Scent trail," he whispered and looked towards a bush. I followed his gaze and narrowed my eyes.

I saw the slightest of movements behind the bush. "It's definitely a cat," Topaz breathed out and I saw his claws unsheathe. I looked around at the bushes surrounding the small clearing. _More movement_.

"Topaz," I gasped slightly, but not before we were surrounded. Each cat looked about the size of a warrior, but some looked like apprentices. The biggest and smallest ones stepped forward, baring their teeth. I unsheathed my claws and looked around quickly.

"Who are you," the biggest one spoke with a low voice. "I could ask you the same thing," I snarled and Topaz nudged me softly. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him sheath his claws, his bristled fur flattening. He glanced at me with a look that said _don't be hostile, we don't want to fight_.

I growled to myself and sheathed my claws. "Who are you," the cat repeated in the same voice. He had russet brown fur with faint white streaks on his sides and pale green eyes. He seemed so familiar. I perked my ears up and my eyes widened.

"Russel…" I gasped and he tilted his head slightly. The other cats growled slightly and Russel tilted his head more, staring at my face. I glanced at the cat closest to him. It was a dark grey she-cat with white ear tips, she was a curse. One pale blue eye and one pale yellow eye. "Wolf, from the Mountain cats," Topaz murmured, staring at the she-cat.

I looked at the other cats. Something wasn't right. They all had pale eyes, as if they were staring at something off in the distance. I stared at Russel's pale green eyes. _So unfamiliar_. His eyes were bright green.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed white and they turned silver. I jerked my head back slightly and noticed that all the other's had silver eyes now. "Trespassers," they growled in unison, baring their teeth. "Run," Topaz pushed me and I leapt over the cat next to me. We ran back towards the river.

"They're chasing us," I growled and we ran faster. I heard the running of pawsteps behind me. They sounded as fast as mine. I yowled when I felt claws slash through my back leg, but I kept running. "Swift," I heard Rat yowl and I looked across the river. The group was there panting heavily. Suddenly, cats came out from all sides. One of them snarled loudly, it was as loud as a screech. Each of them had plain, silver eyes.

Topaz and I barely made it in time to leap across. I landed and fell onto my side; Rat helped me from falling into the river. I panted heavily and stared across at the cats. They paced along the river's edge, lashing their tails wildly. Each of them stopped and stared blankly at us. I narrowed my eyes and saw their eyes flash white again. Their eyes returned to their normal color.

One of them closest to the edge flicked her ear and turned around, walking back. The other's followed quickly at the same speed. "Who were they," Nimble said shakily. I shook my head slightly and stood up. "You were attacked," Briar said and looked at my leg. I looked at the wound. It began to sting harshly and I gritted my teeth to keep myself from yowling in pain.

"Let's go, we need to tell everyone," I simply said and we all began running.

Who… or what… were they?

…

_On the night where the moon shines a blinding silver hue, curse will fight against curse until one remains._

…

**A/N: WHAT! A cliff-hanger as an epilogue?! Have I gone insane? Maybe XD. Jk. **

**BUT, you know what this means right… right?**

***Sigh* guess I gotta tell you… Mismatched Curse **_**will**_**, I repeat, **_**will**_** have a sequel! I don't know when it'll come out, but it will be called: **_**A Silver Curse**_. **Isn't that awesome!**

**Anyways, ya, that was the surprise. There will be a sequel, in the future, for Mismatched Curse. This story was just too good to let go so *BAM* there's gonna be a sequel. **

**I will like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, followed, added this story as a favorite, or just simply read it. I had many times where I just simply wanted to stop this story, but your views and reviews kept me going. You guys were so patient with me when I didn't upload normally and I am also grateful for that. YOU DA BEST! I love each and every one of you and I wish the best for you. This is the second story that I have completed and that will get a sequel. P.S: I wasn't planning on making a sequel but decided that I love this story way too much. I'm sorry if this wasn't that great of an epilogue, but it took a while for me to plan that. I'm still completely shocked that this story received 224 reviews… WOW! You, my good people, made a 15 year old girl very happy. (Yes. I'm a girl. I'm 15. SURPRISED?!) **

**This isn't a good bye forever. This is a "see you later" or a "see you in the sequel". I hope you have a fantastic and wonderful day because you guys are fantastic and wonderful. Sorry if this was short, it was shorter than I wanted it to be.**

**Please check out my other stories: **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Nothing but a monster**_**. If you have Facebook, add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you Wattpad, follow me. My user for Wattpad is Wolfcreations4, yes I had another one called Wolfcreations14… but I logged out and completely lost my password so I made a new one. I write original stories, not fanfictions. If you want, but you don't have to since I won't answer them, you can review, favorite, or follow. (:**

**Once again, thank you everybody and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


End file.
